Lips are blue
by HutcherMuser
Summary: Universo Alterno: Katniss una chica común con gran talento escribe un libro que la lanza a la fama como la nueva mejor autora para adolescentes más joven, su libro llega a la pantalla grande y con ella Peeta Mellark el engreido y mujeriego actor de moda, Odio-Lemons-Amor.
1. Sing for absolution

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Lips are Blue **

**Sing for absolution.**

**Katniss POV.**

"Mientras el chico la mira, ella se aleja". Es ahí cuando se termina mi libro, me estoy preguntando si en realidad esto funcionara? Mañana lo llevare por primera vez a una editorial en donde trabaja la mamá mi mejor amiga Rue.

-Deberías dormir, cariño.-me dice mi madre antes de entregarme otra taza de café.

-Estoy dándole la ultima revisada.-le digo y es verdad, no quiero errores aunque para eso estará la madre de Rue, ella es la que ha estado incitándome a entregar este libro que llevo escribiendo desde hace algunos meses y eso fue cuando comencé la universidad.

-Prim tiene que dormir cariño y con la luz encendida no lo lograra quizá deberías ir al estudio.-me dijo mi madre saliendo de nuestra habitación, yo voy en la universidad del estado no me podía permitir ir a algo más caro, soy una chica con limitaciones económicas, solo estamos mi hermana Primrose que es apenas una niña, mi madre y yo, mi padre falleció hace ya unos 7 años, yo tenía escasos 12 años y mi pobre hermana Prim 7 era demasiado pequeña para lidiar con eso, mi madre es una exitosa enfermera y con su sueldo vivimos las tres, es por eso que acepte sacar mi libro, quizá si logro hacer que lo editen puedan pagarme algo y con eso ayudar a mi madre, suspiro cerrando mi libro en donde todo está escrito a mano.

-"Lips are blue".- susurro para no despertar a Prim que duerme plácidamente en su cama, enciendo mi iPod y me dejo consumir por la canción y mi taza humeante de delicioso café, cuando termino dejo la taza a un lado de mi cama y me pongo la pijama para ahora si tratar de dormir ya que mañana después de la universidad empezare toda esta aventura, tenía la leve impresión que mi libro no es tan malo al menos eso dicen las personas que lo han leído que son pocas.-me gustaría que mi padre estuviera aquí.-pienso pero sé que eso no se puede, aun así no puedo evitar sentirme sola y algo triste por la ausencia de mi padre, con ese pensamiento me quedo dormida.

Escucho la alarma de mi celular diciéndome que es momento de despertar, lo primero que hago es ver la pantalla y ahí está "el chico de mis sueños", el hombre perfecto y también mi amor platónico **PEETA MELLARK **el actor de moda, ya quisiera yo ser siquiera su limpia botas.

-Katniss deberías de madurar.-me dice Prim cuando ve que estoy concentrada en la pantalla de mi celular.

-Aja.-le digo ignorándola, todos los días me dice lo mismo "Katniss madura" y es que esa es mi única adicción ser fan de él, la música y los libros, no le veía nada de malo, además siendo bien sincera las probabilidades de conocer a este chico eran como 1 en 1000000 así que nada cuesta soñar y mis sueños eran con él.

-Iras por mí al instituto?.-pregunto mi hermana desde el cuarto de baño.

-No Prim hoy no puedo tengo que ir a la editorial.-le respondo con un poco de timidez.

-Oh! Ya veo e iras sola?.-me pregunta mientras camina hacia mí, yo ya me estoy vistiendo para irme a la escuela pero me agarra la mano y enarca una ceja.-responde Katniss.

-Yo…bueno no lo sé quizá Gale me acompañe.-ella me sonríe y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Gale? Ya por fin salen?.-dice mirándome fijamente.- será mejor que lo aceptes, ese chico te trae vuelta loca no?

-Claro que no!.-respondo rápidamente.- somos amigos además el está con Madge.

-Pero siempre te ha gustado.-me dice.-pero por alguna extraña razón esperas que Peeta Mellark venga hasta acá y toque tu puerta diciéndote "Katniss te amo" y ya.

-La esperanza muere al último Primrose.-le digo frunciendo el seño.-ya me voy.-salgo de la habitación y veo que mi madre se ha ido tal como siempre lo hace, nunca está demasiado con nosotras es eso o no habría escuela para ninguna de nosotras, Glimmer y Rue llegan por mí, ellas son hermanas adoptivas ya que sus papás nunca pudieron tener hijos propios.

-Iras con mi madre más tarde?.-me pregunta Rue y asiento, Glimmer se pone a dar saltitos en el asiento delantero.

-Estoy segura de que serás una escritora súper exitosa.-me dice riendo y yo le sonrió de regreso.

-No lo creo, tampoco es para tanto.-respondo con poco entusiasmo.

-No te menosprecies Katniss, eres súper talentosa estoy segura que tu vida cambiara.-me dijo Rue muy sonriente, llegamos a la universidad ahí ya nos esperaba Marvel y Tresh los bonitos hermanos novios de mis amigas, eran de ensueño debo aceptarlo cada uno tenían lo que cualquier chica podría esperar en un hombre.

-Hola Kat.-me saludaron y yo solo les hice una seña con la mano, aunque me agradaban bastante me sentía pésimo siendo yo la única soltera entre el grupo de amigos, Gale era su otro hermano el mayor de todos con 23 años estaba a punto de terminar la universidad y tenemos una increíble relación, no puedo decir que Gale me es del todo indiferente pero aunque tenga cierta atracción por el me quedo con las ganas porque es novio de otra de mis amigas Madge, una chica bastante bonita con grandes ojos verdes, tez blanca, cabello rubio y cuerpo de modelo, que podría hacer la simple Katniss Everdeen compitiendo a su lado, todas mis amigas son increíblemente hermosas, Rue es morena de grandes ojos negros, cabello afro perfecto y cuerpo muy atlético, Glimmer una chica tan blanca como la nieve, cabello rubio y ojos azules, ella con un toque de inocencia que la hace la chica más deseada de toda la universidad.

-Te voy a llevar más tarde a la editorial?.-la voz de Gale me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Me gustaría si.-le respondo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces te veo más tarde.-me dice y se aleja casi corriendo, me dirijo a mi edificio en donde estudio Literatura, definitivamente tarde o temprano me dedicaría a escribir de eso no había duda pero creo que llevar ese libro es un poco precipitado aun así lo hare.

Salgo corriendo de mi última clase y trato de guardar la calma, así que me pongo mis audífonos subiéndole a la canción "Sing for absolution" de MUSE que es la que me ha dado la inspiración para escribir el libro, sé que es tonto pero eso fue lo que me incito a escribir, llego a donde se supone que vería a Gale y si ahí está con Madge colgada de su cuello y la escena es bastante incómoda, así que casi me doy la media vuelta y me alejo solo que Gale al verme me llamo y ya no me pude zafar de que él me acompañara.

-Katniss mucha suerte hoy.-me dice Madge antes de abrazarme, le sonrió en cambio y Gale me indica que suba al auto, el es un chico de dinero así que su lujoso mini Cooper es mi obsesión y no tengo ningún problema en estar el mayor tiempo posible arriba de él, veo como se besan a manera de despedida y segundos después Gale está tomando el volante para salir de la universidad y dirigirse a la editorial.

-Nerviosa?.-pregunta con la mirada fija en la carretera.

-Un poco si.-le digo cortante y el sonríe de lado.

-Todo saldrá bien Catnip.-es el único al que permito decirme un sobre nombre.- que tal esta patito?.-pregunta por Prim y sonrió.

-Creciendo ayer antes de cenar nos conto a mamá y a mí que le gusta un chico.-digo con un suspiro.

-Whoo si se nota que está creciendo.- sonríe y minutos después estamos llegando a la editorial, cuando bajo del auto mis piernas eran como gelatinas temblaban involuntariamente, en la recepción me indicaron a que piso del edificio debo pasar, lo hago sin salir de mis pensamientos, la mamá de Rue y Glimmer me recibe muy amistosa, cuando le entrego el único ejemplar que existe me mira fijamente.

-Lo revisare y si es posible lo editare en este mismo mes.- me dice sinceramente, asiento y le dejo el libro.

**Dos meses después.**

-Oh por dios Katniss tu libro está en todas las librerías.-canturrearon Rue y Annie, mientras yo caminaba por la universidad.-eres todo un fenómeno.

-No lo soy.-les digo algo molesta si bien era cierto que había alcanzado en cuestión de semanas un fama poco pensada tampoco era para tanto aun seguía siendo la misma chica de un look algo nerd que camina por las calles sin que nadie la reconozca.

-Como digas.-dijo con enfado Rue.- iré a clase, mis amigas salen corriendo hacia sus respectivos edificios, cuando entro al mío hay una chica extendiéndome mi libro de portada negra con unos enormes labios azules al centro.

-Puedes firmármelo por favor.-me dice sonriendo y yo me pregunto ¿Esto es enserio? Vamos el libro lleva unas 3 semanas en el mercado y no es como si todo mundo por aquí anduviera tratando de leer esto o sí? sin decir una sola palabra tomo el libro y en la parte inferior izquierda leo . Si definitivamente es mi libro, lo abro y en la primera hoja pongo "Con cariño para…" recuerdo que no es el nombre de la chica que me mira con excitación.

-Cómo te llamas?.-murmuro.

-Soy Sae.-me responde y yo renuevo mi tarea "Con cariño para Sae de " hago un garabato debo de la dedicatoria y se lo entrego con una sonrisa apenas visible en mi cara.-Katniss enserio que gran talento tienes además de que estoy segura de que la continuación de la historia será genial.-esperaba continuación? Si yo había pensado que esto no iba a funcionar estaba equivocada, a eso no tuve una respuesta así que le di una sonrisa marca hipócrita y me fui a clase, nada volvió a ser igual conforme pasaban las semanas y mi pequeña ciudad al norte de Inglaterra iba teniendo más acceso a mi libro mi fama fue creciendo, pronto la madre de Rue y Glimmer adopto el papel de mi editora.

-Es hora de que vayas empezando a escribir el siguiente libro.-me dice mi madre con una sonrisa en la boca, lo único que ha valido la pena de esto es que ahora yo pago mi universidad e incluso podría pagarme Cambridge si eso quisiera pero no quiero perder el suelo, sigo siendo la misma chica con el look nerd de apenas 19 años aunque ahora ya no paso tan desapercibida.

-Si Catnip deberías de empezar a escribir de nuevo, vamos nena eres muy buena en esto.-con tanta insistencia en 6 meses tenía el siguiente libro que lleva por nombre "Purple Lips" la historia cada vez se hacía más famosa, eso me reditúa ganancias aunque no es una historia de amor sino de odio, eso es lo gracioso amas al malo y odias al bueno porque no tiene nada de especial solo amar a la chica pero el malo ama a la chica de una manera tan enfermiza que te enfermas con él.

-En quien te has basado para escribir a Matthew Alexander?.-me pregunta Glimmer dejándose caer en mi nueva cama, he decidido comprar una casa nueva, mi mamá por lo menos parece agradecerme cada cosa que les estoy dando, ella aun se esfuerza por darle lo mejor a Prim porque no me permite pagarle nada ni siquiera un helado.

-En nadie que yo conozca.-le digo encogiéndome de hombros.-solo es un chico malo que anda por ahí vagando aunque lo tiene todo.

-Me recuerda a Peeta Mellark.-trago en seco, si es verdad me base en él para hacer el personaje protagónico – antagónico, algo en Peeta Mellark me dice que es el típico chico con cara de "no rompo un plato pero si te descuidas encontraras tu casa hecha trizas" así que en eso está basado el chico malo, mientras que el chico bueno es como más simple sin chiste y quizá guapo también pero nada que te quite el sueño ni nada.

-Puede que tenga unos cuantos rasgos pero.-Glimmer y Rue me miran fijamente.-de acuerdo si es como yo creo que es Peeta ok?.-me defiendo alzando las manos.

-Tú y tu obsesión con ese chico.-dice Rue rodando los ojos.-por lo menos ha servido de algo.-en eso tiene razón por lo menos me ha dado algo con lo que trabajar.

Apenas un año después me encuentro escribiendo lo que será el último libro de esa historia "Lips are red" que nació en una noche de insomnio y cigarrillos, estoy que no me la creo empecé con esto a los 19 años y tengo 20 en 3 meses 21 y estoy terminando esto, también estoy por terminar la universidad con honores y todos quieren que entre con ellos a trabajar en editoriales de renombre. Ahora estoy con Cinna un chico increíble del que estoy enamorada o al menos eso creo, reconoce mi trabajo y estoy feliz con él, se convirtió en mi representante después de los 3 meses saliendo.

-Catnip ese chico no me agrada.-me reclama Gale.-no es bueno para ti

-Y tú que sabes que es bueno para mí Gale?.-le grito en respuesta detesto que se meta en mis asuntos.

-Soy tu amigo y solo es una opinión.- dejo salir un suspiro y asiento, tiene razón siempre ha estado conmigo y debería no tomármelo a mal.

-De acuerdo te hare caso.-le respondo.-pero no lo dejare.-es mi última palabra y él lo sabe.

Me encuentro tendida en mi nuevo apartamento, tengo los ojos cerrados sumergiéndome en las canciones que salen de las pequeñas bocinas de mi iPod cuando mi celular suena, desde que me gradué mi celular no para de sonar ni un solo momento, trato de ignorarlo pero es realmente insistente y presiento que será importante.

-Hola?.-respondo con voz apagada.

-Señorita Everdeen?.-pregunta una voz pastosa de hombre del otro lado de la línea

-Si ella habla.-respondo enderezándome.

-Soy Lucas Warner representante de Lionsgate.- me dice y abro los ojos como platos.- me interesa hablar con usted sobre sus libros, la casa productora está interesada en adquirir los derechos.-es mucha información.-me gustaría hablar con usted personalmente.

-Claro.-le digo aun sorprendida.

-Podrá usted mañana a las 9:00am en el café que está en Abby Road.-me pregunta y rápidamente respondo que si, cuando corto la llamada estoy que no me la creo ni un solo instante es demasiado irreal para mi hasta hace unos pocos años era tan solo una chica de lentes de pasta y demás que no daban ni 1 libra por ella y ahora soy una de las escritoras juveniles más reconocidas. Al otro día desperté temprano y me duche, saque un vestido algo casual y formal para la reunión con el representante, subí a mi bonito mini descapotable y me dirigí a Liverpool en unos 25 minutos estuve en el lugar, llegue puntual a mi cita.

-Su nombre.-pregunto la chica del café

-Katniss Everdeen.-me mira con los ojos como platos.

-Ustedes es la autora?.-me pregunta tratando de cerrar la boca

-Si creo que si.-trato de sonreír pero no soy muy buena en esto.

-Yo me la imaginaba…-dice pero al parecer no encuentra las palabras.

-Vieja, gorda, fea?.-pregunto divertida.-sin nada de estilo también no?

-Algo así.-murmura apenada.

-Oh no te preocupes.-le digo y sonrió.

-La esperan en la mesa del fondo.-llego y me encuentro con un joven alto y delgado de piel blanca con el cabello negro, supongo el debe ser Lucas Warner.

-Lucas Warner?.-pregunto y el levanta la mirada del iPad que tiene en la mano, me sonríe y se levanta.

-Un placer conocerla Srita. Everdeen.- sonrió y nos sentamos pido un Mocciato Frappe.

-Me sorprendió un poco su llamada de la noche.-le digo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Oh lo siento pensé que su representante ya se lo había hecho saber.-me sorprendí cuando dijo eso.-el se ha negado a responderme las llamadas en los últimos días, dijo que no le interesaba pero es por eso que decidí reunirme con usted personalmente.-en ese momento llego mi café.- para nosotros es importante es una gran inversión pero vale la pena.

-Usted está seguro de eso?.-pregunto y el asiente.- y eso que redituaría para mí?

-Pues el 35% de todas las ganancias.-me dice y yo me quedo pensativa.

-De todo?.-pregunto de nuevo.

-Claro, películas y todo lo que tenga que ver con la trilogía de "Lips".-eso sería increíble y es una gran cantidad considerando que si la película tiene éxito yo estaría ganando el doble de lo que gano ahora, además de los libros, dvd's y demás.

-Creo que vale la pena.-le respondo con una sonrisa.

-Además estamos interesados en que si usted quiere tenga una participación activa en las adaptaciones, que este en el set junto con el director para lo que a usted no le parezca nos ayude y podamos hacerlo fiel al libro.-en ese momento si la idea me parecía buena me pareció mejor, para mí era importante que los fans de los libros tuvieran una copia fiel, varias veces había visto adaptaciones lo suficientemente asquerosas como para decepcionar a cualquiera.

-Acepto.-le dije.-pero con una condición.

-Cual?.-pregunto poniéndose rígido.

-Que Peeta Mellark sea Matthew Alexander.-al parecer eso lo tomo por supresa.- si él no acepta esta bien, buscaran a otro y yo no me meteré en sus asuntos.

-Pero debemos hacer el casting y…-parecía estar analizando.-De acuerdo le ofreceremos el papel a Peeta Mellark puedo preguntar por qué lo quiere al?.-asentí.

-En el está basado el personaje.- sentí vergüenza.- soy su fan.-murmure.

-Para el debe ser un honor que usted sea su fan.-me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Quizá el no lo sepa.-susurre.

-Oh! En ese caso algún día lo sabrá.-me dijo.-Le parece bien si en una semana viaja a L.A para firmar los derechos.- asentí

-Otra cosa, no quiero canciones horribles en el soundtrack.-dije con seriedad.

-Oh claro que no eso ya lo platicara usted con el director.- asentí.

Y así fue como todo comenzó, ahora estoy parada en el aeropuerto de L.A tratando de conseguir un taxi.

* * *

**HOLO! haha AQUI VAMOS DE NUEVO! ya se que doy mucha lata! pero vamos se que les gusta no? bien bueno pues les cuento esta historia la actualizare solo una vez a la semana ya les dejare saber cuando porque estoy aun porterminar la de "El perfecto Accidente" y aparte ya entrare a la Universidad ademas de que tambien ya voy a tener trabajo, si apenas tenga un tiempesito yo les aseguro que un dia a la semana les actualizare soy la mujer maravilla y puedo hacer todo. **

**Acá sera una relacion Odio-Lemons-Amor ñaaaah se que les gusta asi que no se quejen, planeo hacer esto divertido sin tanto drama como el perfecto accidente! igual tendra su toque pero nada para llorar mas de 5 minutines, igual puede que me arrepienta a la mitad y lo haga bien dramatico hahaha oknot pero bueno puede que si. No lo se aun apenas lo voy armando.  
**

**Les explico esto nacio en un sueño que tuve de como conocere a Josh Hutcherson! si es una babada pero me encanto da frutos no es la primera vez que me pasa pero vamos quien quiere repetir historias soy más creativa que eso. Acá no habra asi como que mucho paparazzi ni nada es más bien basandose en una relacion de unos chicos completamente diferentes e iguales por una u otra cosa, sin mas que decir dejenme saber que les parecio.  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari  
**

* * *

_Adelanto:_**  
**

_-Por favor Finnick no me hace falta esa pelicula!.-dije con fastidio.-no se si valga la pena.  
_

_-Es un buen libro, ademas dicen que la escritora es guapa.-me dice Finnick divertido.-se cuanto te gustan de esas Peeta  
_

_-Me encantan y me las tiraria a todas juntas si pudiera PERO esta es escritora seguro es una vieja GORDA.-dije con dramatismo.  
_

_-Anda vamos! no te costara nada.-me dijo enarcando una ceja.-quiza hasta Johanna Mason quiera acostarse contigo despues.- de acuerdo esa era una buena forma de convencer.  
_


	2. Fuck You

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

** Fuck You.**

**Peeta POV.**

Estoy en el sillón de mi nueva casa permitiéndome comer un bote de palomitas acarameladas mientras veo Criminal Mints, realmente estoy relajado después de varios meses volando de una ciudad a otra y de país a otro por todas las promociones de mis películas.

-Hey Peeta!.-saluda mi mejor amigo Finnick el también es actor solo que de series de tv y ha hecho una que otra película.

-Que hay?.-pregunto mientras el se sienta a un lado de mi, detrás de él entra Cato mi representante y mi mejor amigo también.

-Peeta acabo de recibir una llamada importante.-me dice apagando el televisor y mirándome fijamente.

-Acaso crees que es más importante el último capitulo de la temporada de mi serie?.-enarco una ceja y trato de volver a prender el televisor.

-Mucho más importante.-anuncia y yo suspiro frustrado.

-Ok hablaremos más tarde cuando acabe mi programa ok? Ahora no molestes.-le digo y enciendo el televisor, toda mi atención estaba en el programa, Cato parece molesto y Finnick me ve como si estuviera loco.- que les pasa?

-Nada!.-levanta los brazos enojado Cato.-me desespera que a veces seas tan cabron

-Tan cabron?.-empiezo a reír por la palabra.- eso es nuevo me han llamado engreído, hijo de puta, infiel e idiota pero cabron es un buen resumen.- le doy una sonrisa de lado tratando de verme adorable, nadie dice nada y entonces termino de ver mi capitulo.

-Ya podemos hablar?.-pregunta Finnick con la ceja enarcada.

-Claro hablemos.-me cruzo de brazos, esa señal es de que me da igual lo que tengan que decir.

-Recibí una llamada hace un rato, estaba con Finnick y bueno venimos para acá.-dice Cato y yo asiento invitándolo a seguir.- era el representante de Haymitch Abernathy.

-El director de cine?.-pregunte confundido, Cato asintió.

-Si y me ofreció un papel asombroso para ti.-anuncio.- me gustaría que leyeras el guion.

-No lo quiero.-le digo enojado.- así que agarra tu guion y largo de aquí.

-Me ofrecieron 25 millones por película.-me dice frunciendo el ceño

-Pues cuantas jodidas películas son?.-pregunto

-Solo 3, tendrías el papel del protagónico.-suspiro como siempre salgo de niño bueno, amoroso y esas cosas aburridas.

-No me interesa.-le digo y ya.- quiero algo diferente Cato entiende carajo.

-Pues es diferente si tan solo leyeras el libro entenderías.-me grito enojado, no entiendo a que vine todo este drama, no es para tanto ahora tengo todo lo que quiero.

-Deberías de aceptar.-me dice Finnick como sugerencia.

-Por favor Finnick no me hace falta esa película.-dije con fastidio.-no sé si valga la pena.

-Es un buen libro, además dicen que la escritora es guapa.-me dice Finnick divertido.-se cuanto te gustan esas Peeta.

-Me encantan y me las tiraría a todas juntas si pudiera PERO esta escritora seguro es una vieja GORDA.-digo con dramatismo.

-Anda vamos! No te costara nada.-me dijo enarcando una ceja.- quizá hasta Johanna Mason se quiera acostar contigo después.- de acuerdo esa era una buena forma de convencer.

-Johanna Mason?.-pregunto.-es enserio?

-Claro, ella será tu co-star.-me dice con una sonrisa.

-Está bien denme ese libro y diles que cuando tengo que ir a hablar con Haymitch porque acepto el papel.-le digo a Cato con una sonrisa.

-En realidad te entrevistaras con dos pero la más importante es con la escritora así que lee el libro acordare tu cita para el viernes.-me dice feliz, después ellos se van porque Finnick tiene que ver a Annie, su novia desde hace 2 años y está completamente enamorado de ella lo cual es una lástima nos divertíamos más cuando estábamos solteros los dos, Cato también se va porque tiene que ver a Clove esa chica sexy con la que me acosté alguna vez solo que eso mi amigo no lo sabe, a mi no me interesa estuvo bien como amiga con derechos pero nada serio nos gustaba disfrutar de la libertad, solo que conoció a mi amigo y le pico "el bichito del amor" y se jodio. Me dispongo a leer el dichoso libro, no viene algo sobre la escritora, ni una foto ni nada tengo demasiada pereza para buscarla en internet así que lo dejó pasar solo sé que es K. Everdeen, no tiene más no soy muy apegado a la lectura así que ruego porque el libro no sea demasiado soso.

Es increíble la chica protagonista y el protagonista antagonista son geniales son un tornado devastador juntos, Daniel Alexander me recuerda a mi es un engreído y lo tiene todo pero su adicción por las drogas hacen que se consuma y con el Emmanuelle la chica protagonista es todo un drama, hasta que aparece Matthew Dominic el tipo sosito de la historia que trata de salvar de las garras del chico malo (mi papel en este caso) a la pobre chica que tiene un amor enfermizo por el malo así que esto se acaba cuando ella se va con el bueno y el chico malo aun no se da por vencido, supongo que no está mal, es un papel para mi, malo y eso pero divertido y engreído.

El viernes llego rápidamente ni tiempo me dio de pensar en la entrevista con la autora ni con Haymitch, estuve pasando unos días con mi ex novia Delly, esa chica sí que me gusta, es divertida y pues me permite enrollarme con ella cada vez que lo deseo sin ningún tipo de compromiso, voy hacia los estudios de Lionsgate en mi nuevo Audi cuando suena mi iPhone.

-Hey!.-digo poniendo el altavoz

-Peeta dime por dios que ya vas a tu cita.-me dice Cato nervioso.

-Si Jefe ya voy.-respondo con indiferencia.

-Gracias a dios, te veré a ahí.-corta la llamada y apenas unos 10 minutos después estoy llegando a los estudios, cuando bajo de mi auto hay una chica en el estacionamiento sentada en la banqueta con un cigarrillo, unos audífonos y el cabello amarrado con palillos chinos, lentes obscuros, una camiseta enorme de "The Rolling Stones", shorts y converse de bota, jamás la había visto y eso que he trabajado varias veces aquí, levanta la cabeza al verme y no puedo verla bien pero se ve realmente atractiva con ese look, pero como siempre decido ignorar a las chicas comunes porque no me gusta que me hostiguen ni nada perecido, paso de largo y ella suelta una pequeña risita burlona lo que me pone de malas inmediatamente, entro en los estudios cuando me ve la asistente de Haymitch corre hacia mí.

-Peeta Mellark.-volteo a verla con desprecio.-lo esperan en set 2.-me dice y asentí, busco el dichoso set y abro la puerta, ahí no hay nadie pero decido esperar por si acaso, la puerta se vuelve a abrir y la chica que había visto minutos antes afuera está ahí.

-Buenas tardes.-saluda educadamente.-se sube los lentes a la cabeza ya que aquí no hay demasiada luz, es hermosa tiene la tez blanca y los ojos grises de ese tipo de chicas con las que no tardo ni 15 minutos en tratar de tirármelas.

-Hola.-saludo indiferente

-Tu debes ser Peeta Mellark.-asiento con la cabeza y ella trata de sonreír al parecer no se le da muy bien ser hipócrita.-Soy Katniss Everdeen la autora de "Lips are blue".-me quedo helado, la chica no debe tener más de unos 22 o 23 años, es como de mi edad en realidad.

-Mucho gusto.-le digo pero ella solo enarca una ceja y se da la media vuelta.- como sabes tu no harás casting solo me interesaba saber que tanto sabes del personaje y si encajas bien.-me entrega una hoja.- actúame esas líneas.-ordena.

-Acaso me estás dando órdenes?.-estoy enojado y ella es una engreída.

-Si.-responde.- claro si es que te interesa sino pues.

-Créeme que me puedo dar el lujo de rechazar tu película.-le digo engreído y ella asiente riendo.

-Estoy segura de que es así pero algo te hizo estar aquí así que lo harás o no?.-me dice y yo estoy a punto de mandarla al demonio cuando entra Cato y Haymitch juntos.

-Cato permíteme presentarte a la brillante autora de los libros de "Lips".-presenta Haymitch.- Katniss Everdeen,

-Mucho gusto.-saluda mi amigo.- Cato Banks.

-Un placer Cato.-la chica sonríe y siendo muy sincero es muy hermosa, tiene un look rockero que no puede ocultarlo en ningún lado pero se nota que siente que el suelo que pisa no la merece.

-En que estaban Katniss?.-pregunta Haymitch.

-Le decía al Sr. Mellark que quiero que me interprete unas cuantas líneas de las que he adaptado.-me ve con una mirada de desprecio.- pero no sé si quiera.

-Sera un placer Srita, Everdeen y puede llamarme Peeta.-le digo tratando de disimular mi molestia pero no me sale, ella sonríe de manera maliciosa y me quita la hoja de la mano y me da otra.

-Necesitaremos a Johanna.- anuncia.- permítenos 5 minutos Peeta.-asiento y me voy hacia Cato.

-Apuesto lo que quieras que no te la imaginabas así no?.-pregunta y lo miro interrogante.

-A quien te refieres?.-trato de hacerme el inocente.

-No te hagas porque conmigo el papel de "yo no fui!" no te queda, obvio me refiero a Katniss.-empiezo a reír.

-Cato tengo mejores gustos que eso.-agrego despectivamente, el solo gira los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

-Eres imposible Peeta, sé muy bien que estas mintiendo pero da igual, se que ella no te hará caso.-lo mire con molestia, es que acaso pensaba que yo era poco para ella? Soy más de lo que ella pudiera tener en toda su vida, en ese momento entro la escultural Johanna Mason, habíamos trabajado una vez y nos habíamos agarrado cariño solo que se nos atravesó el imbécil de su ex Plutarch y ya no llegamos a conocernos bien.

-Peeta un gusto volverte a ver.-me dice dándome un cálido abrazo, Katniss se acerca a nosotros con paso decidido.

-Johanna crees podernos ayudar con esta escena que hará Peeta?.-pregunta Katniss muy linda, saco la mejor sonrisa de niña tierna que tiene.

-Claro que si déjame ver.-empieza a leer la escena y asiente, es entonces cuando empiezo a leer mis líneas y me doy cuenta que es la escena de una pelea donde Johanna me agarra a golpes.

-Bueno cuando estén listos.-anuncia Katniss retirándose a unas sillas que están del lado superior izquierdo, Johanna hace rollito su hoja y me mira con disculpa.

"Como fuiste capaz?".-grita Johanna empezando a interpretar el papel de Emmanuelle.- "Eres tu siempre el que lo ha de echar todo por la borda".-uno, dos, tres, primera bofetada.- "Te odio".- yo simplemente me quedo helado unos segundos porque me duele la mejilla.

"Lo hago porque tu eres siempre lo mismo y ya sabes que yo no necesito siempre lo mismo".-le digo enarcando una ceja y poniendo la mejor pose de creído que tengo.- "Sabes cómo soy Emmanuelle jamás te he engañado, tu eres la que vive en una mentira".-uno, dos, tres, segunda bofetada.

"Eres un desgraciado, como no te moriste de sobre dosis!".-grita de nuevo Johanna y es entonces cuando da la ultima bofetada.- "Ojala estuvieras muerto".- es la hora de vengarme porque la beso y ella me responde, Johanna es una de las chicas más sexys que conozco, ese cuerpo y esos besos de ensueño.

-PERFECTO.-grita Katniss, haciendo que me separara de Johanna.-Peeta el papel es tuyo solo me quedan unos cuantos minutos a solas contigo para hacerte una pequeña entrevista y si no tienes objeción Haymitch.-se gira a ver al interpelado.- creo que el papel está hecho a su medida.-anuncia y el asiente.

-Claro que si será un placer trabajar contigo Peeta.-Cato y Haymitch se levantan y Johanna sale junto con ellos, Katniss y yo nos miramos con desprecio.

-Ni creas que seguiré tus ordenes.-le digo mirándola fijamente.

-Y tu no olvides para quien trabajas ahora.-me mira con desprecio.-No espero que hayas leído los libros, ni quiero que lo hagas.

-Te estaría haciendo un favor.-le digo haciendo gesto de asco.

-Favor a mi? HA-HA permíteme reírme abiertamente, no me haces ningún favor.-me dice levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia mi.- Yo en cambio te hice el favor de darte al personaje.

-Crees que lo necesito?.-me burlo de ella.- por favor lo tengo todo.

-Ese es el problema que crees que puedes menos preciar a las personas solo porque.-chasqueo los dedos.- así tienes todo? Disculpa cara bonita pero no todo en la vida es eso.

-Para mí lo es.-le digo.- además para mi tu opinión no vale nada.

-Ni espero que lo valga algún día, estúpido.-se acerca peligrosamente a mí y pone un dedo en mi pecho.- eres peor de lo que siempre creí.

-Siento desilusionarte preciosa pero si no te parece te jodes.-sus labios entreabiertos gracias al enojo me invitan a besarlos, la chica es sensual no lo puedo negar tiene algo que me hace querérmela tirar.

-Es cierto.-me dice alejándose súbitamente de mi.-mi trabajo contigo acabo, a menos claro que hagas las cosas como a mí no me gusten y entonces nos estaremos viendo las caras, te llamaran cuando empiece el rodaje.-me dijo y salió del set dejándome plantado en medio del lugar, me sentía como un completo estúpido, esa chica me sacaba de mis casillas, sabía que la vería a diario desde que empezara la película hasta que terminara y peor aun en alguna que otra alfombra roja.

Salgo del lugar hecho una furia cuando estaba en el estacionamiento la sensual voz de Johanna Mason me detuvo.

-Así que solo vienes por trabajo y nada de placer.-dice mientras camina hacia mi cotoneando la cadera, esa chica siempre me había traído unas ganas impresionantes.- Supe que estas volviendo a salir con Delly.

-Nada de eso, solo somos amigos.-le digo sonriendo.

-Esa tierna sonrisita tuya Mellark hace que cualquier chica caiga a tus pies.-llego hasta mi y se para de puntillas para susurrarme al oído.-sobre todo a mi me pone mucho.-muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja, no espere un segundo más y la recargue contra mi auto y comencé a besarla con avidez.

-No quiero compromisos después de esto Johanna, ya me conoces.-le digo con voz ronca por la excitación.

-No te preocupes Mellark nadie se enterara de esto.-sonríe.-tengo novio, solo necesito un buen polvo.-empiezo a reír y sigo besándola.

-Como sabes que conmigo lo tendrás?.-no puedo evitar preguntárselo.

-Vamos chico, tienes la fama de ser un muy buen amante y yo no pienso perdérmelo así que ya cállate y vamos a algún lugar.-seguimos besándonos por un buen rato cuando se escucha que se cae algo.

-MIERDA!.-la voz de Katniss nos hace separarnos, nos mira y nos ignora.-JODER!.-sigue gritando.- ESTO SOLO ME PASA A MI!.-patea lo que sea que se le cayó.- se sube en un bonito Mustang antiguo color azul cielo de lujo y enciende el radio, suena "Fuck You" de Lily Allen, me mira y me dice adiós con la mano para después arrancar a toda velocidad.

-Con que te gusto la escritora no?.- se empieza a reír Johanna.- vámonos ya que necesito un orgasmo.-me subo a mi auto y ella al suyo, la sigo hasta que llegamos a un edificio, ahí se baja y me dirige a lo que supongo es su apartamento sin más preámbulos me acerco a besarla, todo es demasiado feroz, la toco de manera tosca y le medio arranco la ropa solo para bajar mis jeans, ponerme un condón e introducirme en ella de manera muy ruda, Johanna suelta un grito de placer.

-Joder Peeta no te detengas.-me ordena y yo obedezco sin besarla ni hacer nada para que ella disfrute este encuentro por alguna razón solo estoy buscando mi propio placer, no estoy pensando en nada más que en esos ojos grises mirándome con odio y desprecio creo que jamás me había ganado el desprecio de alguien tan rápido, escucho a Johanna gritar por su orgasmo y unos minutos después consigo el mío.

-Ahora puedo decir que tienen razón eres bastante bueno en la cama.-me dice sonriendo.

-No fue precisamente en la cama.-le digo viendo que estamos en el sillón de la sala, me visto sin decir mucho y ella me observa.

-Nos vemos luego.-me despido con un apasionado beso.

-Nos veremos después Mellark.-me dice y salgo de su apartamento para subir a mi auto, me dirijo a mi casa pero antes paso a un 7 eleven que hay por ahí y compro unas cuantas cervezas, ha sido un día lo bastante extraño como para mantenerme tan sobrio, cuando llego a mi casa el único que sale a recibirme es Driver mi perro, me voy a la cocina y tomo una cerveza para después meter las demás en el refrigerador. Enciendo mi tv y lo primero que veo es mi cara, la de Johanna y Finnick

"Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason y Finnick Odair interpretaran al angustiante triangulo amoroso del la trilogía de "Lips" aun no se sabe cuándo y en donde se empezara a rodar, ya que el libro contiene escenarios Londinenses" la nota continuo pero yo estoy demasiado sorprendido como para que me interese, el infeliz de Finnick no me había dicho nada sobre su participación en la película, saque mi celular y lo llame.

-Qué hay?.-saluda amigable

-Por qué coño no me habías dicho que vas a estar en la misma película que yo?.-reclamo, me siento mal de que no me haya dicho nada.

-Pensé que te lo diría Cato.-responde tratando de ser evasivo.- además que importan Peeta!

-No importa, lo que importa es que no me lo dijeras.- seguí reclamando

-Te estás poniendo peor que Annie, que te pasa?.-pregunta entre risas.- es que acaso ya descubriste que estas enamorado de mi y estas celoso.-que gracioso.

-No seas pendejo.-le digo riendo también.- no sé qué me pasa siento que estoy tratando de liberar presión con quien sea?

-Como que liberar presión?.-pregunta curioso.

-Sucede que estoy un poco no se enojado o algo así, digamos que no ha sido mi mejor día aunque me acosté Johanna Mason.-le dije triunfante

-Por fin se dejo de niñerías y acepto que te la llevaras a la cama.-me dijo riendo.

-En realidad yo no me la lleve a la cama, me la tire en su sillón.-seguimos riendo por unos minutos.

-Por qué estas enojado?.-pregunta mi amigo.

-Digamos que tengo por enemiga a Katniss Everdeen.-le digo

-Ohh! con que es por Katniss.-me dice pensativo.- quizá sea porque te la quieres tirar también.- dice en broma aunque quizá la idea no sea tan mala en sí.

* * *

**Holaa bonitas bueno pues primero que nada.**

**Quiero pedirles a todas y cada una de ustedes una disculpa por el pequeño problema sucitado en estos días quiero que quede claro que mi intencion en ningun momento fue ofender o molestar a alguien, queria aclarar este punto porque para mi es importante su opinion siempre lo ha sido y asi sera hasta el momento en que deje de escribir fics, las historias estan hechas para que a ustedes les gusten sino que caso tendria. De ante mano les pido una disculpa por las molestias causadas y sobre todo a Monogotas2 que se vio involucrada, muchas gracias.  
**

**Bueno pues hasta aqui el segundo capi de esto que va empezando espero que entiendan que salio en un momento de desesperacion y nerviosismo porque mi hermano estaba en el quirofano, dejenme saber si les gusto!  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari.  
**

* * *

_Adelanto:_**  
**

_-No me odias preciosa.-me dice con fingido sentimiento.-lo que sucede es que me odias porque jamas podras tenerme  
_

_-Mira Mellark conmigo te topaste con pared porque YO no quiero ser una de tus putas.-le grite tratando de alejarme.  
_

_-No pretenderia acostarme con un culo apretado como el tuyo.-me dice dandose la vuelta  
_

_-Para tu mala suerte jamas sabras que tan apretado esta.-lo giro para que me vea y despues estrello mi mano en su cara.  
_


	3. Misery

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Misery.**

**Katniss POV.**

Estoy que me lleva el diablo por cómo me ha tratado Peeta Mellark el día de hoy, nunca creí que él fuera del tipo "creído" pero entonces uno se topa con pared cuando se da cuenta que tu ídolo es de lo peor. No puedo negar que siento un poco de celos por haberlo visto con Johanna en el estacionamiento. "Lo que pasa es que tu quisieras estar en su lugar" me susurra una vocecilla en mi cabeza, decido apartar aquel pensamiento de mi cabeza rápidamente, yo no podría desear eso porque él y yo desde el momento en que nos vimos nos declaramos la guerra, siendo sincera no puedo creer que yo actuara de esa manera pero es que verme como si fuera menos ¿Qué se cree? No es menos que yo solo por tener un cuerpo escultural, una sonrisa envidiable y más dinero de lo que cualquiera pudiera soñar jamás.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos.-me dice una voz detrás de mí, giro para encontrarme con Finnick Odair ese sí que es un chico lindísimo.

-Hola Finnick.-a el conocí antes que a Mellark justo cuando empezaron las audiciones y de eso ya tiene un mes, he estado saliendo con él y con Annie.

-Hable con el dueño de tu dolor de cabeza.-me dice riendo.-ya me dijo que le declaraste la guerra en cuanto lo viste.

-No es mi culpa que él sea un imbécil.-le digo haciendo cara de asco, en ese momento se nos une Annie su bonita novia.

-Hey Kat.-saluda

-Annie hola.-entramos a una cafetería en donde platicaríamos sobre lo sucedido hoy con Mellark, Finnick insistía en que tan solo en un encuentro no podíamos llevarnos tan mal.

-Es imposible.-le digo dejando mi tenedor sobre el pastel de fresa que pedí.

-No lo es, es solo que él es un maldito engreído y tu una orgullosa.-me dice Annie con una sonrisa.-cuando llegaste aquí lo único que querías era tirártelo.

-Algo así pero ahora desearía no haber hecho el papel pensando en el.-les digo y ellos se burlan.

-Parece que atinaste en su personalidad.-me dice Finnick antes de llevarse la taza de café a la boca.

-No hare nada para que nuestra relación mejore por mí que se joda.-le digo resignada.

-Eso dices ahora querida pero deja que lo tengas que ver todos los días.-Annie suelta una risita burlona.-haber si puedes contener las ganas de tirártelo.

-Claro que puedo, he podido desde los 14 años.-le digo triunfante.

-Porque no lo conocías.-tuche no se que responder a eso, regreso al apartamento que Cinna rento para mí, es un gran representante aunque ahora ya no estamos juntos porque el simplemente encontró el amor en Portia yo he dejado que siga siendo mi representante.

Lo único que me da la bienvenida a mi casa es el aburrido de mi gato Buttercup que se ha venido conmigo desde Londres, a veces extraño a mis amigas y mi hermana pero pues ahora ni modo tengo que estar aquí, iremos a Londres en unos 3 meses cuando terminemos de filmar todas las escenas en el set, hubiera preferido que como siempre se empezara por las locaciones pero Haymitch se complica la vida como sea a mí que solo estaré ahí para el guion y lo que no me parezca, enciendo la tv y veo que ya han anunciado al bonito triangulo amoroso. Al otro día se que no tengo nada que hacer pero estoy a mitad de una ducha relajante cuando Haymitch me llama.

-Si Haymitch?.-respondo sin ánimo.

-Katniss que bueno que respondes, necesito que vengas Peeta quiere preguntarte algo sobre sus líneas y…-no quiero no quiero es lo primero que pienso.

-Estaré ahí en unas dos horas.

-Gracias Katniss.-me dice y corto la llamada.

-POR QUE A MI?!.-lloriqueo saliendo de la tina, busco unos shorts de jeans, una camisa y una camiseta y mis bonitos converse dejo mi cabello suelto y como se que se hará un desastre pongo un poco de crema para peinar y quedo decente, casi no me maquillo porque no tengo animo, tomo mi celular, mis lentes para sol y mi mochila probablemente necesite un par de cigarrillos para no matar al mejor amigo de Finnick.

Cuando llego a los estudios no veo el auto del estúpido ese, de acuerdo quizá debo dejar de insultarlo porque nada gano con eso solo estoy canalizando mis celos por haberlo visto con Johanna Mason, ella ni siquiera me caía mal pero después de haberlos visto juntos creo que voy a quererla matar también por zorra, pero vamos no me echare a todos de enemigos.

-Están en la oficina de Haymitch.-me dice Mags, la secretaria solo asiento y me dirijo sin muchas ganas a la oficina, doy dos leves toques a la puerta cuando abre mi hombre ideal y mi peor enemigo.

-Buenas tardes.-le digo antes de entrar en la oficina, el de nuevo me ve de arriba abajo mostrándome todo su desprecio yo también enarco una ceja mostrándole que me vale poco lo que piense de mi persona.-Que sucede Haymitch?.-lo saludo ahí también esta su esposa Effie Trinket, es una actriz bastante excéntrica.

-Peeta se queja de que no le agradan algunas de sus líneas.-me dice mostrando su molestia.

-Ohh!.-le respondo dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a ese estúpido.- Ilumíname Mellark que es lo que no te parece?

-Pues algunas palabras tan "ofuscadas".-me dice mirándome con desprecio.

-Es demasiado para tu cerebro o qué?.-por un momento olvide que Haymitch está con nosotros.

-Pasa algo entre ustedes?.-me pregunta Haymitch mirándome fijamente, yo solo niego con la cabeza.

-No pero no creo que sea adecuado para un malo que hable como un caballero medieval.-me dice y asiento.

-Ok! Déjame corregirlo y te envió tu nuevo guion en un par de días.-suspiro y me da las hojas.- si no se les ofrece nada más quiero irme.

-Está bien querida hablamos luego.-me despido con la mano y salgo del lugar no puedo estar más de 10 minutos en el mismo sitio que Mellark mirándome con desprecio, siento bastante feo porque no es normal para mi ganarme el desprecio de la gente tan rápido y mucho menos desde que me volvi famosa, es tan extraño y más viniendo de la única persona de la que hubiera querido siempre agradarle y ser amigos.

-Oye Katniss.-me jala del brazo Peeta.- cuando termines esto que espero sea rápido contacta a Cato no te quiero ver.

-Mira Mellark créeme que yo tampoco tengo ganas de verte y mucho menos de agradarte.

-Claro como digas.-me dice y tengo ganas de matarlo pero lo dejo pasar, así que los siguientes días me dedico a corregir lo que según Mellark estaba mal, creo que queda bastante decente, quedo con Caro para darle el nuevo guion.

-No sé porque Peeta se queja tanto de ti.-me dice mientras desayunamos.

-Quejarse de mí? Pero si yo no le hago nada él es el imbécil que trata de hacerme menos.-le digo frunciendo el ceño.-no entiendo porque desde el primer día que me vio me miro así.

-Y tu solo le respondes con coraje y un Fuck You.-me dice riendo.

-No! Bueno si pero que mas da a él le da igual y el a mi también.-respondo.

-En una semana empiezan las filmaciones y no sé cómo le van a hacer para no matarse.

-Me da igual, yo solo lo ignorare.-le dije tratando de que él se diera cuenta que me era totalmente insignificante, una semana y empezaría el martirio con el cabeza hueca y culo bonito de Mellark, el primer día llegamos todos temprano y nos asignaron los camper, ahí estaba el coqueteando con Johanna, solté un bufido.

-Respira hondo.-dice riendo Finnick.

-Deja de molestar.-empezamos a reír y Mellark nos miro con el ceño fruncido.-Al parecer el nene tiene miedo de que le quite a su mejor amigo.

-No seas así Kat.-me dice riendo

-Ay Finn ahora si no soy yo.

-Acaso es el típico, no ere tu soy yo.-nos empezamos a reír por lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

Cada uno se va a su camper a acomodar sus cosas al parecer pasaremos aquí un tiempo, lo que no me hace nada feliz pero que puedo hacer? Exacto nada.

-MATENME.-grito y al parecer nadie me escucha lo cual agradezco, salgo en busca de un café y cuando lo encuentro lo preparo lentamente, me giro y entonces ahí me topo con Mellark que hace que me tire todo el café encima.

-Eres idiota o qué?.-empiezo a gritar y el a reír descontroladamente.

-Tu eres la tonta que no se fija por dónde camina.-me dice enarcando una ceja.-por cierto bonito sostén.-miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta que mi camisera blanca se transparenta por culpa del café.

-Ugh! TE ODIO MELLARK.-le grito y el se ríe.

-No me odias preciosa.-me dice con fingido sentimiento.-lo que sucede es que me desprecias porque jamás podrás tenerme

-Mira Mellark conmigo te topaste con pared porque YO no quiero ser una de tus putas.-le grite tratando de alejarme.

-No pretendería acostarme con un culo apretado como el tuyo.-me dice dándose la vuelta

-Para tu mala suerte jamás sabrás que tan apretado esta.-lo giro para que me vea y después estrello mi mano en su cara, el en respuesta me mira con furia para después jalarme hacia su cuerpo y besarme con avidez, sus labios son cálidos y deliciosos su boca tiene un sabor exquisito a menta desliza su lengua dentro de mi boca y yo no pongo objeción en que siga besándome así, después de varios minutos se separa.

-Sabia que me deseas, preciosa.- sonríe y se va me quedo helada, ese hijo de puta solo me estaba probando, aviento el vaso que aun tengo en la mano y me voy a mi camper echando humo por las orejeas me siento como una estúpida, el ha empezado a jugar con fuego y se va a quemar, me quito la camiseta y me pongo una roja y encima una camisa negra, me reúno con Haymitch que está empezando a dirigir las cosas.

-Katniss que bueno que llegas ven aquí.- empieza a decirme con que escena empezaran, yo ni siquiera lo escucho solo estoy observando a ese chico que me sonríe de manera engreída como diciendo "se que me deseas pero te quedaras con las ganas", estoy tan enojada que tengo ganas de matarlos.

-Si las miradas fueran balas ese ya estaría muerto.-me dice Cato divertidísimo.

-Pues si sigue jugando con fuego se va a quemar.-le digo regresándole la sonrisa.

-No sé qué es lo que ha pasado pero por esa mirada deduzco que no ha sido bueno.-me dice y aunque estoy pensando qué bueno es una definición muy baja porque fue excelente.

Empiezan a filmar y yo me concentro en leer un libro sinceramente no tengo ganas así que empiezo a leer a Jaime Sabines un poeta mexicano que es excelente y de ahí he sacado algunas ideas para los libros.

-Se ve interesante.-me dice Mellark

-Ahora qué demonios quieres?.-pregunto tratando de controlar mi furia.

-Nada, en realidad Katniss venía a decirte que no te sientes así porque puedo ver tu tanga color negra que por cierto es sexy.-quiero darle un puñetazo pero me contengo y solo me levanto de ahí y me alejo.

"Ay como lo odio" pienso pero también pienso en esos labios besándome, son tan deliciosos que desearía volverlo a besar, aunque sé que eso no sucederá a menos de que alguno de los dos empiece a ceder en ese absurdo odio que ha surgido entre nosotros pero sinceramente no seré yo quien ceda.

Salgo al estacionamiento y me encuentro de nuevo a Peeta pero esta vez con una chica rubia que también creo haber visto antes, enciendo un cigarrillo y trato de ignorarlos pero la metida de mano que le está dando Peeta a la chica es difícil de ignorar, sigo fumando hasta que mi cigarrillo se termina y lo aviento hacia donde se encuentran ellos obviamente no espero que les caiga porque sigue encendido, así que cuando la chica grita me doy cuenta que si les dio.

-AY AY AY!.-Grita la rubia y empieza a lloriquear.- me quemo la cara! Peeta ayúdame.- estoy muerta de risa, está dando saltitos y viendo su cara en el reflejo de su celular.- por dios mi cara no! De eso vivo.- eso causa que suelte la carcajada y Peeta me vea con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo siento guapo.-le digo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca.- deberías de cuidarle más esa carita a la barbie.- me doy la media vuelta y entro en el estudio aun riendo por lo que he hecho capaz que si lo planeo no me sale tan bien, ahora sé que más tarde tendré que enfrentarme a Mellark y seguro me dirá hasta de lo que me voy a morir pero mientras estoy muerta de risa de la cara de estúpida que puso esa.

-Que es tan gracioso?.-me pregunta Finnick

-Nada, nada.-le digo pasando a su lado.- le preguntas a tu amiguito si a él le dio tanta risa como a mí!.-entre en mi camper y me puse los audífonos, me quede profundamente dormida hasta que unos golpes en la puerta de mi camper me despiertan.

-YA ESCUCHE!.-grito enojada.- YA VOY.- maldito loco el que toque así, cuando abro la puerta, Peeta entra casi aventándome.-TEN CUIDADO IDIOTA.-me ignora.

-Qué demonios te pasa Everdeen?.-me pregunta molesto.- Por que le hiciste eso a Delly?

-Hacerle que a quien?.-pregunto tratando de ignorarlo.

-Por que le aventaste la colilla de tu cigarro.-me dice bastante más tranquilo de lo que yo pensaba.

-Por favor no fue al propósito, solo lo avente y le cayó a tu noviecita.-le dije rodando los ojos.- no es mi culpa que estés metiéndole mano a mitad de estacionamiento, consíguete un cuarto o en tu camper y tíratela ahí así nadie te dirá nada.

-Parece que te molesta.-dice engreído.

-Quisieras guapo.-me empiezo a reír.- pero sabes bien que yo no siento nada por ese bonito culo que te cargas.

-Ah no? Entonces porque me has estado viendo el trasero.-como salgo de esto? Piensa rápido Katniss.

-Es un decir tarado.-aja que mas podría haber dicho? Llevo mirándote el trasero desde que tengo 14 y bueno tú también? Eso no ni loca.

-Yo creo preciosa que enserio me deseas.-se empezó a acercar hacia mi poco a poco.

-Quisieras Mellark.-trague en seco cuando su cara estaba enfrente de la mía.

-Katniss te detesto es enserio PERO igual te haría el favor.

-JAJA! Y quien dijo que yo necesito que alguien me tire para hacerme el favor créeme chico estamos en Hollywood puedo tirarme a alguien mejor que tu.-aunque sea difícil encontrar uno, nada es imposible.

-Aha lo que digas.-me dice antes de volver a juntar su boca con la mía, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para apartarlo ni para quitarme, muerdo su labio inferior y deslizo mi lengua dentro de su boca.

-Tu novia se enojara.-le digo y entonces me alejo de él.-le sonrió.- será mejor que te vayas, por cierto aunque te bese no quiere decir que no te odie.

-Si lo mismo digo preciosa.-el muy hijo de perra sale con aire engreído de mi camper, cuando se va me dejo caer en el sillón que hay ahí entonces pongo la cabeza entre las piernas igual que siempre que me da un ataque de ansiedad ese hombre asquerosamente perfecto me va a provocar un ataque.

-1…2…3…-empiezo mi ridículo conteo cuando siento unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Estas bien?.-pregunta Finnick viéndome fijamente y solo asiento.- Qué demonios hay entre Peeta y tu eh?

-Yo…-que se supone que debía responder?.-no hay nada ya sabes solo odio.

-Si seguro y supongo que ese beso de en la mañana no fue nada no?.-pregunta y yo no sé qué decir pensé que nadie nos había visto, mis mejillas enrojecen un poco.

-No fue nada.-le digo mirando el suelo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro pero ok como quieras.-me dice negando con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes que él no me dejara de odiar jamás.-le sonrió.- aunque eso no impide que le demuestre mi odio con unos cuantos besos y unas patadas en el trasero.

-El problema es que así se empieza, acuérdate que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.-empieza a reír y yo solo giro los ojos.

-Por favor, eso ni mi abuela lo dice ok?.-reímos juntos y salimos del camper, ahí está Cato con Peeta y Johanna con Plutarch, sé que es su novio porque cuando fue el casting el estuvo con ella aunque siento pena por ese pobre chico ya que ese Mellark se ha estado tirando a su chica.

-En donde está Annie?.-pregunta Peeta.-Acaso la cambiaste por una escritora.

-No digas idioteces Mellark.-me enojo y me despido de los chicos y me alejo, es muy estúpido y buen besador eso sí pero estúpido al fin y al cabo, quiero irme a casa cuando mi celular suena.

-Hola?.-respondo.

-Catnip.-dice Gale y una sonrisa se expande por mi rostro.

-Gale!.-no puedo evitar gritar.- ohh! Gale te extraño!

-Yo igual, como estas?.-pregunta y suspiro no sé si contarle cuan estúpido ha sido todo esto pero opto por omitirlo ya que tengo la impresión de que Gale no está para escuchar banalidades.

-Estoy bien pero tú? Qué pasa?.-pregunto sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Un poco deprimido, Madge me pidió tiempo y…-no quería que me explicara más.

-Oye oye tranquilo si?.-Le pido.-por qué no te tomas unos días y me vienes a visitar?

-Es enserio?.-pregunta

-Oh! Pero por supuesto me haces mucha falta.-le digo.

-Arreglare todo e iré contigo.

-Debo irme pero espero tu llamada para saber qué día te tendré por aquí, te quiero.-le digo y corto la llamada, me giro para seguir caminando pero Peeta está ahí observándome detenidamente.

-A quien extrañas tanto?.-pregunta cínico y me da una palmada en el trasero.

-Qué te pasa Mellark?.-le digo empujándolo.- no me vuelvas a tocar.

-Estoy seguro que quieres te toque Katniss, mueres por mí.

-Un engreído como tú? PERO NI LOCA.-exagero el sonido de mi voz.

-Aja demuéstralo.-me dice y me vuelve a besar.

* * *

**HOLAAAA! ay si ya se que dije que ayer pero NO LO TERMINABA! tuve que volver a hacer este capitulo hasta que al menos quedo un poco decente! enserio no me gusto tanto pero YA VIENE EL PRIMER LEMMON! yo solo les aviso, que se odien no quiere decir que el cuerpo no tenga necesidades HAHA! no se ustedes pero yo amo que Peeta sea tan mujeriego enserio lo amo! Espero que les haya gustado ustedes diganme que les parecio. **

**Por otro lado la actualizacion de este fic tomara el lugar de "El perfecto accidente" una vez que este llegue a su fin, pero las actu solo seran los sabados asi como antes porque ya regreso a la escuela en una semana asi que pues ya no podre actualizar tan seguido, por lo pronto la siguiente semana espero actualizar el lunes y el viernes.  
**

**bueno ya mucho por decir dejenme saber que les parecio.  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari.  
**

* * *

****_ADELANTO:_

_-Sabes que aunque me acueste contigo te odio no?.-me pregunta Katniss mientras se viste, tiene un cuerpo de envidia.  
_

_-Si, yo aun te detesto.-le digo sonriendo engreido.  
_

_-Eso ya lo se, pero eso no nos impide que tengamos sexo de vez en cuando.-me dice sonriendo y debo admitirlo tiene bonita sonrisa.  
_

_-Exacto preciosa pero esto es sin compromiso.-le digo y ella se rie a carcajada abierta.  
_

_-No te tendria de novio ni aunque fueras mi unica opcion, creeme te detesto demasiado como para sentir más que un fenomenal orgasmo por ti.-dice y sale del camper.  
_


	4. Slow Hands

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Slow Hands.**

**Peeta POV.**

-Katniss enserio te detesta.-me dice Johanna divertidísima.

-Ya veremos.-le digo alejándome.

-Esa no caerá en tu cama tan fácil Mellark, yo que tu seguía hablando con Delly, Shannon y Lanchen para que te sigan atendiendo el asuntito porque Katniss no se va a dejar.-me dice burlona.

-No se porque piensas que me interesa la simple de Everdeen, solo es una escritora como tantas otras, no es nada del otro mundo.-le respondo con indiferencia.

-De todas formas te la quieres tirar y no estarás en paz hasta que lo hagas.-me da una palmada en la mejilla.-yo que tu iba tras ella.-se aleja de mi contoneando las caderas, dejo salir un suspiro y por un momento estoy a punto de ignorar lo que me dijo pero algo fuera de mi gana y voy tras Katniss.

-GALE TE EXTRAÑO!.-exclama algo demasiado feliz para mi gusto, solo me dedico a escuchar su conversación, en la que le pide al tal Gale que venga a pasar un tiempo con ella, cuando corta la llamada decido ponerme en acción a mi ninguna se me va viva.

-A quien extrañas tanto?.-le pregunto con una de esas sonrisas que solo yo se dar y cuando pasa frente a mi le doy una palmada en el trasero, está mucho mejor de lo que imagine.

-Qué te pasa Mellark?.-me dice molesta, empujándome.- no me vuelvas a tocar.

-Estoy seguro que quieres te toque Katniss, mueres por mí.- le digo riendo

-Un engreído como tú? PERO NI LOCA.-responde con un fingido tono de miedo.

-Aja demuéstralo.-le digo y la beso con pasión para mi sorpresa ella no se mide y me permite besarla libremente, deslizo mis manos a su firme trasero y ella suelta un gemido, no puedo evitarlo y la arrastro a mi camper apenas y nos separamos para respirar pero en realidad seguimos tocándonos. Entramos en mi camper, cerré la puerta debía asegurarme que nadie nos viera.

-Pensé que no querías.-le digo entre jadeos, mientras ella masajea mi erección por encima del pantalón.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de esto y si vamos a hacer algo, hazlo ya carajo.-me dice viéndome fijamente y sé que no está jugando es más creo haber visto en su mirada la duda de lo que está haciendo pero quién soy yo para detenerme o algo parecido, en realidad solo me quiero quitar las ganas de tirármela y demostrarle que puedo tener a la que sea cuando sea. Sin mas miramientos le quito la camiseta y ahí están sus perfectos pechos y su muy buen cuerpo, sus costillas ligeramente marcadas y su vientre totalmente plano, muerdo su cuello y ella quita mi camisa y delinea con su lengua todo lo que está a su alcance, me enciende en un par de segundo y sin más sus shorts junto con mis pantalones van a dar a un lugar indefinido, su tanga negra es casi transparente y no deja nada a mi imaginación así que sin más saco un condón y ella sonríe, se deja caer en el sofá, de una manera muy provocativa quita su tanga y yo suelto un jadeo esta chica es o muy buena para volverme loco o enserio es bonita porque su piel aceitunada y sus ojos grises resaltan con su cabello negro, tiene mucha sensualidad y su manera de verme hace que pierda la cabeza, sin más quito mi bóxer y coloco el condón en su lugar, ella sonríe y masajea de nuevo mi miembro, abre las piernas dándome la bienvenida esta chica es increíble así que me introduzco de un jalón, soltamos un gemido de satisfacción al unisonó, nos seguimos besando mientras tomamos un ritmo cadencioso y delicioso, ella me muerde y empieza a mover rápido la cadera lo que me indica que está por terminar, así que acelero el paso y llevo una mano a su centro provocando que suelte un grito de placer, pero yo aun no termino sigo embistiendo mientras ella grita y entonces me termino con un gemido gutural desde el fondo de mi pecho, cansado dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Cansado Mellark?.-pregunta riendo, la observo detenidamente y salgo de ella para sentarme a su lado.

-Para nada Everdeen, cuando quieras lo podemos repetir.-le dije con una sonrisa de niño lindo ella suspiro y se levanto.

-Sabes que aunque me acueste contigo te odio no?.-me pregunta Katniss mientras se viste, tiene un cuerpo de envidia.

-Sí, yo aun te detesto.-le digo sonriendo engreído.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero eso no nos impide que tengamos sexo de vez en cuando.-me dice sonriendo y debo admitirlo tiene bonita sonrisa.

-Exacto preciosa pero esto es sin compromiso.-le digo y ella se ríe a carcajada abierta.

-No te tendría de novio ni aunque fueras mi única opción, créeme te detesto demasiado como para sentir más que un fenomenal orgasmo por ti.-dice y sale del camper, me deja como estúpido viéndola irse, en realidad no esperaba que esto se repitiera pero ahora sé que en realidad quiero estar más de una vez con ella, tiene algo especial es de esas chicas que una vez que las pruebas no puedes dejarlas. Me vestí y sin hacer nada más me fui a mi apartamento era el ultimo día que iba a poder salir así que llame a Finnick, Cato, Delly, Shannon y Lanchen, todos aceptaron salir y no lo podía creer tendría a muchas de mis ex novias juntas lo cual me causaba risa.

Me vestí con una camisa de mezclilla, unos jeans azul oscuro, una camiseta de cuello "v" color blanco y unos tenis, con una gorra color rojo y mis lentes oscuros.

-Que sexy te ves.- dijo de manera provocativa Delly.

-Eso ya lo sé.-le dije rodando los ojos, ella es amiga de Shannon y Lanchen, lo que es más extraño las 3 han pasado por mi cama y parecen disfrutarlo a pesar de que son amigas.

Nos iríamos en dos autos en mi Audi y en el BMW de Finnick, las chicas iban conmigo, Cato, Clove, Annie y Finnick nos alcanzaran ahí en el lugar, maneje entre los gritos tontos de las tres amigas, lo último que me esperaba era encontrarme a la persona menos agradable aunque muy deseada por mí.

-Chicas les presento a Katniss Everdeen.-dice Annie con exceso de entusiasmo.

-Oh por dios!.-exclama Shannon.- es la escrito, yo te amo.-le dice y empiezan ella y Lanchen a bailotear a su alrededor, Katniss solo ríe de lo estúpido que luce la escena, ya sea como es y por lo tanto solo rio por lo bajo para que ninguna se dé cuenta, la saludo con la mano pero me ignora olímpicamente, entramos en el lugar y es muy exclusivo así que no hay tanta gente y en realidad puros actores, actrices, cantantes, músicos, bailarines y gente de mucho dinero, estamos bebiendo whisky y cerveza sentados en una mesa me encanta este tipo de ambiente, las chicas se pararon a bailar y Katniss estaba ahí con cara de pocos amigos probablemente era el mejor momento que tendría para hablar con ella pero no sabía cómo y ni siquiera para que nos odiábamos y ya, nada de eso cambiaria jamás, ella lo había dicho y yo lo único que quería era tirármela y ya ahora seriamos algo como enemigos con derechos, porque seguro amigos no seriamos nunca.

-Estas bien?.-pregunto de repente.

-Nada por qué?.-pregunte con una ceja enarcada

-Bueno te quedaste como el idiota que eres viéndome por mucho tiempo, no es por ser grosera Mellark pero eso incomoda.-me dice y yo asiento.

-Lo siento no lo volveré a hacer.-ella asiente, cuando dan cerca de las 4:00am salimos del lugar, yo soy un poco reventado pero se nota que Katniss no lo es porque tiene cara de pocos amigos, cuando salimos hay una avalancha de fotógrafos.

-GENIAL!.-grita Lanchen.- me veo bonita?

-A ver Barbie a nadie le gustan los paparazzi que en tu estúpido cerebro no hay nada?.- Pregunta Katniss enojada.-por qué no jodidamente se callan y caminan?.-su molestia hizo que todos camináramos sin decir una sola palabra, los flashes nos incomodaban así que cuando llegamos a los autos cada uno se metió al que pudo mientras que los fotógrafos nos atacaban, fue cuando nos alejamos que me di cuenta que Katniss iba manejando y yo estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, atrás Finnick y Annie que no dicen nada.

-Eso fue desagradable.-dijo Finnick.-pero será mejor que nos vayamos acostumbrando.

-Acostúmbrense ustedes, yo solo soy la escritora.-dijo Katniss con indiferencia, entendí una cosa Katniss detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con ser famosa, no sé como no lo había notado antes y a mí me encanta.

-A dónde demonios vamos?.-pregunte y fue cuando caí en cuenta que este no era el camino a mi casa.

-No lo sé, iremos a dejarme a mi apartamento mi gato me espera.-dijo Katniss divertida, llegamos a un edificio de lujo.-Quieren pasar? Ya saben es tarde y ustedes no vienen como del todo sobrios para que se vayan y eso.

-La verdad es que yo si.-dijo Annie.- estoy harta de estas zapatillas, estoy cansadísima.

-De acuerdo bajemos.-dijo Finnick y pues nada entonces tuve que seguir a mis amigos, me sentía fuera de lugar por si nadie lo recuerda me odia.

Su departamento muy bien decorado y de buen gusto, es obvio que es escritora ya que su ordenador en la mesa de la sala y un montón de libros, encendedores y cigarrillos apagados por doquier era obvio que allí vive ella.

-Siento el desorden.-dice encendiendo las luces.-si quieren dormir, hay una habitación más y el sofá cama.

-Yo me quedare ahí.-ella me ignora y sigue platicando con Annie.

-Qué sucede entre Katniss y tú?.-pregunta Finnick

-Nada de nada amigo.-le respondo como si no supiera de que habla

-Supongo que los besos que se han dado son para llegar a nada.-me dice enojado.

-Mira Finnick no te metas, Katniss y yo no tenemos nada solo me divertía.

-Qué te hace pensar que ella se quiere divertir contigo?.

-No lo sé, solo creo que todo este odio puede no se…volverse divertido.-el asiente y no dice más porque llega Annie y se van a dormir, hace calor así que no necesitare nada para dormir, me quito los jeans y la camisa solo me quedo en bóxer y camiseta dejándome caer en el sillón, en ese momento unas patitas peludas caminan por mi cuerpo.

-Así que tu eres el gato.-le acaricio detrás de las orejas.

-Si es Buttercup, en realidad es de mi hermana menor pero cuando vine acá ella quiso que me lo trajera.- respondió Katniss.

-Vienes a provocarme preciosa?.-le pregunto sentándome apropiadamente.

-No, eso quisieras tu no?.-pregunto con una sonrisa.- no voy a hablar contigo.

-Por qué no? Somos enemigos pasionales.-le digo riendo divertido.

-Claro que lo somos algo bueno tiene que venir de todo ese odio que sientes por mi.-dice y niega con la cabeza.-buenas noches Mellark, vámonos Buttercup.-llama a su gato y entra en su habitación, me quedo con la imagen de Katniss en pijama, solo una camiseta larga y ancha que llega hasta sus muslos tapando solo lo necesario, me quedo profundamente dormidos hasta que mi celular suena.

-Hola.-respondo.

-Hermano.-la voz de mi hermano Connor es tan molesta que quiero golpearlo.

-Connor ahorita no, quiero seguir durmiendo.-le ruego

-Solo llamaba para decirte lo bien que te veías ayer saliendo de ese bar con quien sea que sea esa morena, hermano woow ahora si me sorprendiste.- respondió divertido mi hermano.

-De que hablas?.-pregunte preocupado.

-De las fotos que te tomaron anoche con una morena muy bonita, hermano enserio estoy sorprendido ella es hermosa.-me dice riendo, se que está entusiasmado.

-Ayer Salí con las mismas de siempre, además de…-no pude terminar la frase Katniss llego a la sala con un short de mezclilla y una camisa igual, camiseta y converse de bota color negro.-hablare contigo más tarde Connor.-corte la llamada y la mire descaradamente, en realidad siendo sincero Katniss es muy sensual.

-Buenos días Mellark.-dijo con una leve sonrisa.-Hace un rato Finnick y Annie se fueron, estabas tan dormido con Buttercup que no quisimos despertarte, si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa.

-Si estaría bien.-dije y me vestí rápidamente, salimos de su casa y subimos a su Mustang.-tienes buen gusto para los autos.

-Mi padre tenia uno.-dijo vagamente.

-Por qué me odias?.-pregunte

-Por qué eres engreído?.-respondió con una pregunta.

-Yo pregunte primero Katniss, no nos llevamos tan mal cuando no estás como fiera.-le dije riendo.- quizá hoy estas más calmada porque te hacía falta sexo

-Ves como todo lo arruinas? Por qué eres tan imbécil?.-se empezó a enojar, en ese momento llegamos a mi casa y baje del auto y ella conmigo.- no todo en la vida es sexo Peeta entiéndelo.

Subió de nuevo al auto y avanzo con rapidez, entro en mi casa y rápidamente me baño y me visto para tomar mi moto e irme rápidamente al set de grabaciones, cuando llego ahí están todos esperando a que yo apareciera y pudiéramos empezar a trabajar, entre todos observo a Katniss sentada con un café de Starbucks y un cigarrillo en la mano, está concentrada en un libro, a cada tanto frunce el ceño y hace gestos.

-Tómale una foto, durara más.-me dice Finnick divertido.

-Jodete Odair.-le digo y empiezo a caminar, en el aparcamiento esta Johanna recargada en su auto, yo sé lo que esa chica quiere porque todas quieren lo mismo.

-Sabes lo que diría Plutarch si te viera así?.-pregunte divertido

-Lo sé y me da igual yo quiero saber qué es lo que quieres tu.-me dice provocativa.

-Yo quiero muchas cosas y tu eres una de ellas.-me acerco y la beso con avidez no espero que nadie nos vea porque todos están ocupados preparando la siguiente escena, ella y yo solo nos estamos divirtiendo, un jadeo a mi espalda nos detiene y ahí está Katniss mirándonos fijamente, ella suelta un suspiro y empieza a reírse nos hace con la mano una señal de que podemos seguir, por alguna razón no quiero que ella nos vea así que me separo.

-No quieres que la imposible nos vea?.-pregunta Johanna divertida.

-Me da igual, la que queda como una puta eres tu.-le digo engreído

-Yo quedare como una puta pero tu como un mujeriego hijo de puta, no sé que sea peor.-me dice pensativa y me jala de la camisa.-se que te quieres divertir Mellark anda vamos a divertirnos en privado.-asiento y nos alejamos, en cuanto entro a su camper ella sonríe y me besa, no nos detenemos a jugar o algo con nosotros mismos solo es sexo así que sin más eso es lo que hago me la tiro contra la puerta del camper, es buena no puedo decir que no y sé que estar conmigo no esta tan mal.

-Quizá deje a Plutarch.-me dice mientras se viste.

-Por qué lo dejaras?.-pregunto curioso.

-Quiero estar contigo.-me dice mirándome fijamente.

-Por favor Johanna entre tú y yo no habrá nada nunca, yo solo tenía ganas de divertirme contigo no hay nada enserio, tiene años que no tengo nada enserio.-le digo molesto

-Pensé por un momento que enserio deseabas estar conmigo.-me dice con una mota de dolor en la voz

-Pues te equivocas porque yo no quiero nada de eso, entiéndelo porque crees que tengo a Lanchen, Shannon, Delly, Cashmere y demás, justo es por eso porque no quiero compromisos solo diversión.-le digo molesto a punto de salir.

-Espero que cuando te llegue el karma no te arrepientas de todo esto que está haciendo.

-Ya sabes que yo no creo en eso así que ahórrate tus palabras y sigamos trabajando juntos.-le digo saliendo de ahí, Cato y un chico moreno que jamás había visto, Katniss lo abraza y le sonríe.

-Ven Peeta déjame presentarte al representante de Katniss.-me dice Cato, estiro la mano y la estrechamos, Katniss le sonríe muy amigable es como un linda niña que esta con su hermano mayor.-el es Cinna Kravitz.

-Un placer Cinna.-respondo y Katniss no despega la mirada del chico.

-Cinna vamos tengo que platicar contigo es sobre Gale.-el asiente y empiezan a caminar, no puedo escuchar más que.

-Dijo que llega en una semana.-le dice y se alejan tengo algunas dudas de cómo es Katniss con las demás personas, parece ser una chica dulce pero yo saco lo peor de ella y al parecer de todas las personas, me da igual. Me voy caminando a mi camper y ahí le mando un mensaje a Victoria Justice mi mejor amiga.

"_TE NECESITO MORENA"-PM.-_espere pacientemente a que respondiera.

"_Pasa algo ojo azul?"-VJ.- _respondió bastante más rápido de lo que creí.

"_ES SONBRE MI, YA SABES SACO LO PEOR DE TODOS"-PM.-_ respondí y depuse me di golpecitos con el celular en la barbilla.-en realidad no soy malo solo la gente no puede entenderme eso es todo.

"_No de mi guapo, hablamos más tarde estoy trabajando" VJ.-_suspire y ya no respondí. Salí y ahí estaba Katniss, le dedique una mirada displicente y ella solo enarco una ceja.

-Te lo dije Cinna el es un imbécil, como llevarme bien con el.-se quejo Katniss con el moreno.

-Debes arreglarlo, Haymitch dice que hay demasiada presión entre ustedes.-ellos siguieron platicando.

La semana paso con demasiado trabajo, Katniss me evitaba y solo me dedicaba miradas de desprecio para el lunes ella simplemente desapareció, no entendí porque no se veía enferma ni nada, estábamos en pleno desayuno.

-En donde está Katniss?.-pregunto Johanna, ellas a mitad de semana parecían estar muy unidas, también estaba Gloss y otros chicos parte del cast.

-Fue a recoger a Gale.- respondió Finnick.- estará aquí más tarde.

-Gale? Oh bueno eso suena bien.-ambos rieron y yo era el único en la mesa que parecía no entender qué demonios pasaba, terminábamos una escena algo dramática con Johanna cuando apareció Katniss de la mano con un chico alto, delgado, de tez blanca y ojos grises también, podría ser su hermano pero cuando se besaron supe en ese instante que no lo era, algo en mi interior se removió, cuando el chico levanto una ceja supe que él y yo éramos tan parecidos que no podríamos llevarnos bien.

* * *

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! enserio lo siento bonitas perdon por no subir capitulo antes sucede que queria terminar ya el perfecto accidente y pues por eso mejor me dedique a hacer el final y bueno pues ya entre a la uni entonces tengo poco tiempo pero prometo que ahora si cada sabado o a más tardar el domingo tendran su actualizacion, les mando un abrazo y espero que les guste dejenme saber si?**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari  
**

* * *

**-Tu novio te estara esperando.-me dice divertido.  
**

**-Callate porque esto no debio de pasar.-le digo mirandolo inquisitivamente.  
**

**-Te gusta Katniss ahora no te quejes y disfrutalo.-me dice riendo pero yo estoy dudandolo...  
**


	5. Agited

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Agitated. **

**Katniss POV.**

Estoy acostada con los ojos abiertos viendo el techo de mi camper de la cual no puedo salir hasta que nos vayamos a Londres a filmar las escenas de allá.

-A buena hora me vine a enredar en esto.-susurro para que Gale no se despierte, siento tan ajeno este chico nada que ver como cuando estuve con Peeta, ese infeliz de Mellark que me encanta y me hace sentir maripositas en el estomago cada vez que lo veo, es una estupidez porque nos odiamos o al menos el me odia porque soy inferior a él, en realidad creo que es un estúpido por ser tan cabron.

Me siento terriblemente confundida desde el día que me acosté con él, lo que más había deseado desde tiempos inhóspitos ahora es toda una realidad con las leves variantes de que el no siente nada por mí, lo comprobé cuando lo encontré metiéndole mano a Johanna, me dolió fue un golpe bajo no puedo negarlo.

-Por qué no duermes?.-pregunta Gale adormilado y con los ojos cerrados, ciñéndose más a mi cintura, Gale el chico con el que miles de veces quise estar y sin embargo ahora no siento nada por él, "TODO ES CULPA DE MELLARK" pienso aunque no es su problema que yo sea una tonta fan enamorada de él secretamente porque le doy mi peor cara.

-Creo que necesito aire.-le digo a Gale y me levanto de la cama, el asiente y sigue durmiendo mientras que yo así solo en short de franela y una camiseta larga hasta los muslos decido salir así a fumar un cigarrillo aunque sean las 2:00am.

Enciendo mi cigarrillo y me siento en el pavimento.

-Parece que no soy el único que el día de hoy tiene insomnio.-la voz de Mellark a mi espalda me sobre salta.-así tienes la conciencia.

-Algo así, que haces aquí? Se supone que deberías de estar durmiendo.-le respondo.

-Nadie me dice que hacer, estoy bastante crecidito como para saber a qué hora duermo.-me dice acercándose a mi poco a poco.

-Solo era un comentario.-trato de ignorarlo aunque bueno es un poco difícil con ese pantalón de pijama a cuadros y esa camiseta.

-Y Gale?.-me pregunta con falso interés

-Durmiendo.-respondo sin darle importancia.

-Si yo fuera él estaría teniendo sexo desenfrenado contigo.-suspira.-pero como el no es yo pues no es tan inteligente.

-Y no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez no me quiera acostar con él?.-le digo sin analizar mucho mis pensamientos.

-Si te acuestas conmigo seguro lo haces con el.-dice

-No soy una puta ok?.-le respondo muy molesta.

-Yo no dije eso Katniss.-me dice serio.-quieres caminar un poco?

-Ya que.-dije levantándome.-a dónde iremos?

-No hay mucho que hacer por aquí! Por cierto como esta Buttercup?.-pregunta divertido.

-Está bien mañana me lo traeré para acá.-le digo pensativa.-en realidad es porque Gale odia a los gatos.

-Gale…-dice pensativo.-cuanto llevan saliendo por cierto?

-No lo sé un tiempo.-mentí que podía decir, en realidad el solo trata de olvidarse de Madge pero sé que si ella mañana le llama y le dice "regresemos" el sin decir adiós irá corriendo tras ella.-Qué hay contigo y con Johanna?

-Por qué?.-pregunta asustado.-te ha dicho algo sobre…

-Sobre nada.-lo interrumpo.-ya sabes solo lo que he visto pues es de imaginarse que ustedes no son amiguitos.

-Lo somos o lo éramos de hecho, pero nada ya sabes Johanna está con Plutarch y lo ama.-el parecía dudarlo.

-Supongo que está bien.-le digo, es hasta ese momento que veo que estamos frente a su camper, el me mira dudoso y yo no sé si decir "buenas noches" y salir corriendo o… Peeta me besa y me toma de la cintura fuertemente.

-Quizá quieras pasar.-me dice volviendo a juntar su boca con la mía.

-Si y que sea rápido.-le respondo sin detenerme a pensar en todas las consecuencias que trae para mi estar con este chico, una ola de confusión me invade de repente, se que lo que siento por él no es odio o tal vez si pero es más deseo y atracción, no puedo detenerme, el desliza sus cálidas manos por mis piernas y las coloca en mi trasero en cuanto entramos me recuesta en la cama, lo sigo besando para despojarlo de su delgada camiseta, el hace lo mismo estamos tan consumidos en la lujuria que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no se él conmigo, nos quedamos desnudos y toco todo lo que está a mi alcance hasta llegar a su miembro lo masajeo un poco.

-Tengo que hacerte mía.-me susurra sensualmente al oído, abro mis piernas dándole la bienvenida, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Este chico me vuelve loca desde siempre solo que mi estúpida personalidad no me permite decirle, Hey tu! Sabes me gustas y tan tan, no ahora se supone que no siento más que un odio pasional hacia el…cuando lo siento introducirse en mi cualquier pensamiento relacionado a todo ese nudo de sentimientos que tengo se borra por un instante y me dejo llevar por la lujuria del momento, le araño la espalda y muerdo su cuello.

-Mmm…Katniss.-mi cadera y la suya se mueven a al mismo compas cada vez más rápido.

-Oh! PEETA!.-grito.-sigue así, vamos más duro Peeta, casi llego.-le digo entre jadeos.-JODER ASI!-grito y un segundo despues estoy gritando por mi orgasmo, el chico si que sabe moverse, unos cuantos minutos despues el termina y nos quedamos asi unidos tratando de recuperarnos.

-Estuvo bien no?.-me pregunta en cuanto sale de mi, una oleada de culpa me golpea porque tengo a Gale en mi camper y yo simplemente me estoy acostando con Mellark, el chico que más me detesta.

-Claro, yo siempre hago las cosas bien o sino mejor no las hago.-respondo sínica para levantarme de la cama.

-Tu novio te estará esperando.-me dice divertido.

-Cállate porque esto no debió de pasar.-le digo mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Te gusta Katniss ahora no te quejes y disfrútalo.-me dice riendo pero yo estoy dudándolo y no porque no me guste sino porque para mí no es solo un acostón.

-No me quejo solo…-dudo.-olvídalo.-termino de vestirme y salgo del camper, no me detengo hasta entrar en el mío y ahí está Gale profundamente dormido, esta mañana cuando fui por el al aeropuerto no éramos nada pero el tuvo que besarme y decirme que quería sacar a Madge de su cabeza, la elegida para tal tarea era yo así que igual accedí pensando que tenerlo aquí me haría liberar presión y no quererme meter con Mellark y que es lo que acabo de hacer? EXACTO acostarme con él, GENIAL!

-En dónde estabas?.-pregunta Gale adormilado.

-Caminando y fumando, sigue durmiendo.-no me he acostado con el pero pues quizá unas cuantas caricias si sucedieron, esto no está bien. Me quedo dormida en el sillón solo cubierta con una manta, Gale se estará quedando en mi apartamento mientras yo estoy aquí un rato y luego lo veo para comer o cosas parecidas.

El sigue dormido cuando toca grabar la primera escena del día, un mes y nos iremos a Londres para grabar por 2 meses las escenas de allá. Me doy una ducha rápida y me pongo unos jeans y una camiseta sin mangas de Metallica, me dejo el cabello suelto, unos converse y listo.

-Bonito atuendo Kat.-dice Finnick a mi espalda.

-Gracias Finn.-respondo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Que tienes?-pregunta.-luces como si no hubieras podido dormir.

-Es porque no durmió descerebrado.-responde Johanna a nuestra espalda.-Gale le dio durísimo toda la noche.-ese comentario me hace sonrojar.

-No…-respondo.-no me dio durísimo.

-Quizá entonces fue delicado.-me dice Johanna divertida, mi sonrojo no es exactamente por toda las insinuaciones sexuales sino más bien porque me hace recordar la noche que pase con Mellark, de delicado no tuvo nada solo mucha pasión y lujuria, que puedo decir? Peeta es realmente excelente en la cama no puedo negarlo.

-No tuve sexo con Gale.-le digo pensativa.

-Claro y yo soy la Madre Teresa de Calcuta.-rueda los ojos.-no me vengas con esas Katniss que bien sabemos que esa no te va.

-Chicas enserio no necesito enterarme de su vida sexual.-dice Finnick con cara de asco, en ese momento vemos venir a Peeta con una sonrisa que de repente se borra, un segundo después unos brazos me rodean sé que es Gale.

-Catnip.-me da la vuelta y me besa en los labios.-me dejaste abandonado, igual que anoche.-Finnick se me queda mirando fijamente.

-Buenos días.-saluda Mellark me giro para encararlo y tiene una cara de pocos amigos, mira con desprecio a Gale desde que se conocieron supe que no se llevarían bien.

-Mellark.-saluda Gale con desprecio y se porque es, Gale me conoce desde años atrás y sabe qué tipo de obsesión tengo por Peeta, el no se traga la idea de que yo lo odie.

-Gale.-responde con fingido tono de cortesía.-chicos debemos irnos Haymitch nos espera para darnos indicaciones, Everdeen también te espera a ti porque necesita tu opinión.-sin decir nada asiento, el desprecio con el que se dirige a mi hace que me encoja un poco y mi corazón se haga chiquito.

-Gale te veré mas tarde y te llevare a casa.-el asiente y me da un apasionado beso, me siento como si yo fuera de su propiedad y con eso marcara su territorio. Johanna, Finnick y yo nos vamos a donde se encuentra Haymitch y su esposa Effie, empieza a explicar cómo harán la escena pero yo no estoy prestando atención solo estoy pensando en el lio que me estoy haciendo por culpa de ese rubio imbécil que tengo enfrente, justo ahora cada día lo encuentro más perfecto.

-Tu qué opinas Kat?.-pregunta Haymitch y no sé de qué demonios habla, me sonrojo un poco porque no tengo la menor idea de que decir.

-Eh! Si está bien.-es lo primero que me viene a la mente para responder.

-Está bien qué?.-pregunta divertida Effie.- Haymitch dijo que se eliminara la parte en donde ella y él tienen sexo y no dices nada.-es ahí cuando caigo en cuenta de que escena hablan.

-No! Eso no se puede quitar.-le digo asustada.-ya sabes de ahí parten algunas cosas como la adicción de la chica por el idiota y esas cosas.

-Oh entonces si la pondremos pero...-no lo dejo terminar.

-Puedes quitar si quieres la parte en la que Mellark le dice que la ama.-me encojo de hombros.

-De acuerdo, 20 minutos señores y empezamos.-mientras nos vamos a desayunar, Gale que en cuento me ve corre hacia mí y me abraza con tanta emoción que se que es fingida, me molesto un poco porque me está tomando por estúpida es que acaso cree que me voy a tragar el cuento de que enserio quiere estar conmigo? El y yo sabemos perfectamente que el solo quiere que Madge se ponga celosa.

-Parece que enserio te quiere.-me dice Mellark mirando a Gale.

-Aja.-respondo indiferente.

-Es que acaso no crees que sienta algo por ti? Es tu novio.-me dice divertido.

-Yo no dije que no solo…-dejo la frase incompleta porque se nos une Gale.

-Hasta donde tenía entendido tú no te llevas bien con Katniss.-le dice Gale a Peeta con una de esas sonrisas engreídas que pocas veces suele mostrarle a la gente.

-Acaso temes que te la pueda robar?.-pregunta Peeta con ese típico tono de cabron que usa cuando no le parece como le hablan.

-Desearías que mi Catnip te hiciera caso.-Peeta suelta la carcajada en forma de burla.

-Créeme Hawthorne si yo quisiera te la quitaría con un chasquido de dedos.-le respondió Peeta para darse la vuelta.-Nos vemos después Katniss.

-TIENES ALGO CON EL VERDAD!.-grito Gale, todos los que estaban ahí se dieron la vuelta a vernos.

-Puedes bajar la voz?.-le dije aguantándome la vergüenza.-y no tengo nada con él, me odia ok?

-PERO TU.-le puse una mano en la boca antes de que fuera a decir una cosa estúpida.

-Pero yo nada Gale solo cállate quieres.-me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar.-debo volver al trabajo te recomiendo que hagas algo hasta que pueda llevarte a mi apartamento.-me aleje de él a paso veloz, espero que nadie haya escuchado ese comentario indebido de Gale.

-Sientes algo por Peeta cierto?.-pregunta Johanna a mi espalda, lo único que me faltaba que ella lo escuchara.

-Claro que no, como se te ocurre?.-pregunto divertida.-bueno si siento algo, odio.

-Claro y es por eso que te has estado acostando con el.-pare en seco, como sabia eso?

-Claro que no, como se te ocurre.-mentí que ya de nada servía ahora pero que mas daba era mi única salida.

-No me mientas Katniss, no te culpo ese imbécil es así enamora a todo lo que se le ponga enfrente es un don natural solo quiero que me digas por qué no me lo habías dicho?.-pregunta y la miro fijamente.-Los vi anoche besándose y entrando en su camper.

-Ay Johanna lo siento.-le digo abatida.- yo…

-Finnick me conto un poco de lo que pasa contigo y con Mellark el te odia y tu lo amas y ya punto no hay más que agregar.-me dice con una sonrisa.

-Tú estabas saliendo con él y como decirte que me estaba acostando con la misma persona que tú? Eso no está bien, además de que lo odio un poco por ser tan hijo de perra, no se detiene a ver cómo es que lastima a las personas.-le digo suspirando.

-Así es Peeta, a él no le importa nada que no sea él y quizá sea la culpa de Shannon Wada.-me dice.-aunque ahora también es su juguete sexual, el punto Katniss es que creo que quizá tú puedas hacerlo cambiar.

-Yo?.-negué con la cabeza.-no te burles Johanna, sabes bien que mi relación con Peeta es meramente pasional, el no siente nada más que ganas de coger conmigo.

-No se tal vez tengas una mala percepción de lo que está pasando.-me dice con una sonrisita.

-A que te refieres?.-pregunto.

-A que a Peeta le cayó como patada de mula el que haya llegado Gale.-me dice y sonríe.- Provócalo querida, con ese cuerpazo y el talento que tienes cualquiera quiere meterse entre tus piernitas flacas.-empiezo a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-No lo creo.-le digo suspirando.-No hare nada para que él quiera estar enserio conmigo, es un mujeriego eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Puede sentar cabeza, vamos Katniss anímate quizá sea tu única oportunidad.-se aleja porque se tiene que ir a maquillar, me quedo más confundida de lo que estaba, veo como Mellark me mira de lejos y me mira con desprecio, dudo que el sienta algo más que odio pasional por mí, eso somos y en eso nos quedaremos.

-Ve por el.-me dice Finnick a mi espalda.- es enserio.

-No seas tonto Finnick.-le digo riendo y alejándome de él, me uno a Haymitch para que termine de explicarme cómo es que se hará la adaptación sin sacar ningún detalle importante, Gale llega con nosotros y habla con Haymitch, ellos parecen llevarse bien.

-Deberías dejar que Katniss este conmigo una semana, es el tiempo que estatuare aquí si la necesitan para algo prometo regresárselas.-le dice Gale con esa carita de niño bueno.

-Katniss no me había dicho que quería pasar estos días contigo, pero claro que puede irse y que se una cuando tú regreses a Londres.-saque el aire de golpe. UNA SEMANA, una sin ver a Peeta eso me hacia entrar en pánico.

-No creo que sea conveniente.-le digo.-por eso no había comentado nada.

-No hay problema alguno, solo te necesito hoy aquí pero ya después te puedes tomar los días que necesites.-ya no me queda más que sonreír, MALDITA SEA.

-No estás feliz?:-me pregunta Gale cuando ya estamos alejados de Haymitch y Effie.

-No, este es mi trabajo y me encantaría que no te entrometieras.-le respondo.

-Cuando hablamos parecías feliz de que viniera a verte.-me responde con el ceño fruncido.

-Exacto a verme no a tratar de acaparar mi tiempo, yo lo hacía para que te alejaras de Madge y lo difícil que está siendo para ti que ella te pidiera tiempo.-le digo quizá estoy siendo dura con el pero estoy molesta.

-Crees que no te quiero?.-me pregunta

-Estoy segura de ello siempre fuimos amigos y cuando yo quería estar contigo, tu ni siquiera te dignabas a mirarme porque me tragaría ahora el cuento de que te intereso?.-le pregunto molesta.

-Porque si.-me dice y me ve.-tu quieres a Mellark

-Pasionalmente quizá.-respondo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eres una sínica Katniss y ahora con más razón no se la voy a dejar tan fácil.-me dice mirándome como si me estuviera retando.

-No soy un juguete Gale para empezar no soy de tu propiedad y para terminar el ni siquiera me hace caso.-le digo cansada.

-Me vale, esta semana estarás conmigo.- es como si me estuviera obligando

-Estaré pero igual mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiaran ni un poco.-sale Peeta de maquillaje y me mira estoy que saco humo por las orejas, Gale se ha ido dejándome aquí enfurecida.

-Yo no soy el causante de eso o si.-no sabe qué tan lejano esta de la realidad.

-No.-respondo cortante.

-Mira Katniss yo no tengo la culpa que el idiota de Hawthorne no sea tan bueno como yo en la cama así que no te quejes.-ese comentario me saca una sonrisa pero la oculto de inmediato con cara de asco.

-Eso no lo sabes y por favor Peeta hoy no.-le digo tratando de alejarme, pero él me toma del brazo y me arrastra lejos de cualquier mirada a una zona oscura, me besa con pasión y sus manos rápidas se meten en mi pantalón para llevar un dedo a mi centro.

-Te gusta?.-pregunta en un susurro sensual.

-Oh! Joder Peeta, sigue.-mi ojos prácticamente se ponen en blanco del placer.

-Libera presión preciosa, ya después me lo pagaras.-esa sonrisita socarrona tan propia aparece en su rostro no puedo hacer nada más que recargar mi cabeza en la pared dejándome arrastrar por el placer, unos minutos más de besos y caricias, estoy llegando al orgasmo cuando siento una mordida en el cuello eso me dejara una marca quizá pero a quien le importa me la ha hecho Peeta Mellark.

-Que está pasando aquí?.-pregunta una voz que no puedo reconocer pero siento como Mellark se congela, abro los ojos y veo quien es.

* * *

**HOLAAA! ya se que dije que subia ayer y lo siento muchisimo sucede que en la semana no habia tenido tiempo para escribir estoy saturada de tareas, quien dijo que le literatura es facil? haha bueno ya no tengo más que esa pobre y miserable escusa para ustedes, pero bueno que les digo!**

**Aqui el capitulo a mi no se como que me gusto bastante este capitulo porque nos da una mirada diferente de todo lo que esta pasando entre estos dos, que son un par de calientes debo admitirlo y más ese Mellark uy noo! hahaha sin más que decir nos leemos el sabado o el domingo.  
**

**ahh si si antes de que se me olvide tengo en mente otro fic, ustedes diganme si les interesa saber de que se trata para que en el siguiente cap les ponga el summary y me digan si llama la atencion o no, ahora si sin mas que decir nos leemos la siguiente semana, dejenme saber que les parecio.  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari.  
**

* * *

**_ADELANTO:_  
**

**_-BRAVO.-grito Mellark con un sentimiento en los ojos que no podia descifrar.-Debo admitirlo eres buena en esto.  
_**

**_-Acaso me estas reclamando?.-pregunte enojada.  
_**

**_-No solo...-lo interrumpi  
_**

**_-Disculpa Mellark pero yo no te digo nada que te acuestes co la vez con que te sigas acostando conmigo a mi me da igual.-me estoy valorando poco pero estoy siendo adicta a el..._**


	6. Madness

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia. **

* * *

**Madness**

**Katniss POV.**

-Que está pasando aquí?.-pregunta una voz que no puedo reconocer pero siento como Mellark se congela, abro los ojos y veo quien es, no sé si reír o llorar, esconderme o salir corriendo.

-No es lo que crees.-dice Peeta rápidamente aun con su mano dentro de mis pantalones, en un impulso algo loco saco su mano y me alejo tanto como puedo de él.

-Finnick enserio no es lo que estas pensando.-digo muy nerviosa, incluso tartamudeando.

-Ah! Claro meterse mano no es lo que estoy pensando.-responde sarcástico.-sabia que algo se traían ustedes dos.

-No nos traemos nada ya sabes solo.-empieza a hablar Mellark.

-Solo fue un arrebato de ira y así terminamos.- concluí a quien quiero engañar? Arrebato de ira? Es enserio? Tan poco imaginativa soy?

-Ya veo, bueno como sea empezaremos a filmar en unos minutos así que alístense chicos.-nos dice dándose la vuelta y alejándose de nosotros.

-Ay dios! Esto no debió de haber sucedido.-digo dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Katniss entre nosotros no pasa nada, nos odiamos pero nos deseamos punto.-dice Peeta muy tranquilo.-si quieres puede no volver a repetirse.

-NO!.-grito.-bueno no es para tanto.-trato de arreglarlo

-Ok entonces disfrútalo y ya preciosa.-me sonríe socarronamente y se aleja de mí dejándome con las piernas como viles gelatinas.

¿Desde cuándo me comporto como una rogona? Esto ni siquiera debió de haber empezado pero ahora ya no sé cómo pararlo, si quiera pensar en estar lejos de Peeta me pone mal.

-Cof-cof.-dice Johanna a mi espalda.

-Ahora qué?.-pregunto algo enojada.

-Oye, oye no es mi culpa que no te dejaran tener tu orgasmo como dios manda.-dice burlona, así que ya se entero ahora si quiero matar a Finnick.

-No es eso.-le digo pensativa.-es que soy un lio, jamás en mi vida me había estado acostando con alguien que me detesta pero pues como no tengo mal cuerpo solo me utiliza, esto no está bien.-me siento un poco triste por como he estado llevando esta situación.

-Puedo darte un consejo.-responde con una amigable sonrisa.

-Eso sería genial.-suspiro

-Bueno mujer lo único que yo te puedo aconsejar es que si quieres algo bien con Mellark tienes que dejar de ser una perra con él, aunque él sea un estúpido cabeza hueca tú tienes que ceder un poco.-me dice encogiéndose de hombros.-y si no piensas ceder será mejor que muevas ese culito sexy que tienes y te vayas con Gale.

-Lo pensare.-le digo con una sonrisa triste.

-Piensa en ti y ese pequeño corazón escritor.- sonríe y se va, el día pasa volando casi no me topo con Mellark y evito por todas las maneras posibles toparme con Finnick sé que es lo que él me va a decir y siendo sincera hoy no tengo ganas de escuchar otro regaño, terminan las grabaciones y es momento de irme a mi apartamento con Gale.

-Nos la pasaremos bien.-me dice cuando vamos camino a la salida del set, de lejos veo a Mellark hablando por celular y Finnick frente a él, este último me mira con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa en la boca, sigo caminando y me despido de Johanna que esta fumando en el aparcamiento, me desea suerte y yo solo asiento. Gale parece niño pequeño saltando de un lado a otro en un juguetería y yo me siento como condenada a muerte, una semana sin ver, ni hablar con Mellark.

-Catnip.-me llama Gale mientras manejo con la mirada fija en la carretera.

-Dime Gale?.-respondo sin voltearlo siquiera a ver, vengo pensando en ese par de ojos azules que me sacan de quicio y a la vez me enamoran tanto.

-Si tienes algo con Mellark verdad?.-pregunta

-No seas ridículo Gale, el me odia y eso no cambiara jamás.-digo y después suspiro.

-Y tú que sientes por él?.-su pregunta me ha desconcertado un poco, no sé que responder a eso.

-Bueno yo tampoco siento nada.-respondo lo más segura que puedo pero esa no me la creo ni yo misma.

-Por favor Catnip tu y yo sabemos que llevabas años queriendo conocerlo, lo idolatrabas y de un día para otro solo no sientes nada por él?.-pregunta divertido.-no sé como pretendes que yo me crea esa, no soy estúpido.

-No dije que lo fueras.-respondo secamente.

-Pues parece que lo piensas.-rio un poco divertida.

-No seas ridículo Gale, yo no pienso que seas estúpido en cambio tú si piensas que yo lo soy.-le digo ahora si mirándolo.

-Como dices eso?.-me responde sorprendido.

-Quieres que me trague la mentira de que te diste cuenta después de años que sientes algo por mi justo después de que Madge te pidiera tiempo, por favor Gale tu y yo sabemos que eso solo es una vil farsa, tu estas tratando de darle celos a Madge y bien que te funcionara conmigo, aunque no te importa que pierda a mi amiga.-le digo y niego con la cabeza.-es estúpido que enserio creas que me trago ese cuento.

-No es cuento.-me dice en un susurro.

-Claro que no.-respondo con sarcasmo.

-Entonces no quieras tu que yo me trague el cuento de que tu odias a Mellark cuando llevas amándolo desde que salió en esa estúpida película que te hace llorar.-me dice enojado.

-Entonces Gale tratemos de no fingir y seamos lo que siempre hemos sido amigos.-el se queda callado apenas unos cuantos minutos después llegamos a mi edificio, entramos en él y Buttercup nos recibe.

-Quiero acostarme contigo.-me dice de repente una vez dentro del apartamento.

-Que?.-pregunto confundida.

-Quiero acostarme contigo.-me dice de nuevo y sonrió.

-Sexo es lo único que quieres?.-pregunto y el asiente.- pues por eso hubieras empezado Gale, cuando uno dice las cosas de frente es más fácil que andar fingiendo que me quieres.

Camino hacia la cocina, yo no me quiero acostar con él para eso está Mellark, yo no soy puta de nadie eso sí, quizá con Mellark aplique un poco porque él se tira todo lo que se le ponga enfrente y tenga bonito culo.

-Tu habitación por estos días será las del lado derecho.-le grito a Gale que está en la sala.

-De acuerdo, iré a dejar mis cosas.-escucho como camina y cierra la puerta, suelto un suspiro, no sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo últimamente necesito que alguien me aconseje porque me estoy perdiendo, no sé qué es lo que siento por Peeta el es lo que siempre soñé y quizá sea por eso mi confusión.

"Estas enamorada" me dice esa vocecilla en mi cabeza que cada vez me habla con más frecuencia es como si tuviera una personilla dentro que se alegra cada vez que estoy con Mellark y ahora que esta Gale aquí esta tremendamente furiosa.

-En que piensas?.- pregunta Gale a mi espalda, hace que me sobre salte.

-Nada.-digo indiferente.

Se acerca lentamente y me besa, no sé si responderle o no así que me quedo paralizada unos pocos segundos y opto por responderle el beso, desliza sus manos a mi trasero y le da un apretón.

-Ahora entiendo porque Mellark te odia.-dice contra mi boca.

-Ah sí!?.-respondo.

-Si, estas buenísima.-suelto una carcajada, jamás en la vida pensé que Gale Hawthorne me fuera a decir semejante cosa.

-Pues gracias.-respondo y después el vuelve a besarme, esta vez con un poco más de avidez, no hay ningún sentimiento por ninguna de las dos partes, me recarga en la encimera de la cocina y nos seguimos besando sin miramientos el quita mis pantalones y yo bajo los suyos, se pone un condón y entra en mí, no hay nada comparado en como es Mellark a pesar de que me odia es delicado y tierno cuando estamos juntos, sentía como si el fuego se propagara por mi cuerpo en cambio con Gale no había nada más que dos personas moviendo sus cuerpos, cuando él empezó a gemir supe que estaba por terminar y a mí no me había provocado ni cosquillas en el estomago.

-Catnip fue increíble.-me dice jadeante contra mi hombro.

-Claro.-le respondo separándome de él, me acomode la ropa y me fui a mi habitación, que asco.

"Que te pasa Katniss? Estar con Gale es lo que siempre quisiste!" pienso "Pero no habías estado con Mellark" responde la otra vocecilla "El me odia" digo de nuevo "Si tan solo cedieras y te dejaras de idioteces quizá podríamos conquistarlo" suspiro "eso no se puede" este dialogo con mi yo interno es patético, esta noche Gale y yo preferimos no salir a ningún lado y cenar en casa, Buttercup está en mis piernas y mientras vemos E! news en la tv sale algo que no esperaba.

_Peeta Mellark el famoso actor de cine ahora encarna al protagonista más malo y perfecto de toda la historia "Matthew Alexander" para la trilogía "Lips" que ya se está filmando, este sexy chico fue visto saliendo del set acompañado de Lanchen Mihalic, se dice que ellos están volviendo a salir.-_dios mío casi escupo el café cuando veo las fotos, no tenía idea de cuando habían sido pero me duele debo de admitirlo.

-Pasa algo Catnip?.-pregunta Gale al ver mi reacción

-Nada.- respondo indiferente pero estoy que me lleva el diablo, esa estúpida barbie como la odio.- será mejor que Buttercup y yo nos vayamos a dormir.-me despido y me dirijo a mi habitación de la cual desearía no haber salido para no haber visto semejantes fotos que me rompen mi débil y pequeño corazón, me quedo dormida con ese pensamiento y sentimiento de vacío en el pecho.

Despierto cuando los rayos del sol iluminan mi cara, suelto un suspiro y me levanto, voy a la sala y enciendo la tv espero que esta vez no haya nada como las noticias de anoche, el timbre suena, se que Gale está dormido porque sus ronquidos llegan hasta la sala.

No tengo idea de quién puede ser pues no espero a nadie, abro la puerta y la última persona a quien esperaba ver esta aquí.

-Dondé diablos te metiste?.-pregunta Peeta en vez de saludar.

-Aquí.-le digo y el suspira, entra en la casa y se quita los lentes para sol que trae puesto, debo decir que luce perfecto con esa camiseta color gris sin mangas, gorra roja, jeans, tenis, escucha a Gale y frunce el ceño.

-BRAVO.-grita Mellark con un sentimiento en los ojos que no podía descifrar.-Debo admitirlo eres buena en esto.

-Acaso me estas reclamando?.-pregunte enojada.

-No solo...-lo interrumpo

-Disculpa Mellark pero yo no te digo nada que te acuestes con otras y a la vez con que te sigas acostando conmigo a mi me da igual.-me estoy valorando poco pero estoy siendo adicta a el así que no puedo decir nada más.

-Por qué te estás acostando con Hawthorne?.-pregunta exasperado

-Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?.-lo reto.

-No sé.-suspiro.-sabes que olvídalo me voy.-niega con la cabeza.

-No! Primero me dices que haces aquí!.-digo en voz más alta de lo normal

-Siendo sincero no tengo idea.-suspira y sale del apartamento lo veo alejarse y no hago nada, me quedo ahí parada pensando en el por qué ha venido?

-A que vino ese?.-pregunto.

-Solo vino a preguntar unas cosas del guion.-respondo indiferente, creo que esta semana me hará bastante bien para despejar mis dudas acerca de él y todo lo que siento.-Date una ducha en lo que preparo el desayuno, hoy pasearemos por L.A.-le dedico una sonrisa encantadora, esperando que con eso el ya no haga más preguntas sobre Mellark porque no sabré que responder en ese caso, el sin decir más se da la media vuelta y entra a la habitación, me dejo caer en el sillón, mi celular suena en mi habitación y voy corriendo, espero que sea Peeta para explicarme qué demonios paso hace unos minutos pero no es el, es Finnick.

-Hola.-saludo apenada por la bochornosa situación de ayer.

-Katniss.-saluda.-esta Peeta contigo?

-Por qué habría de estar el conmigo?.-pregunto confundida

-Se ha pasado toda la noche preguntando por ti.-responde riendo.- quizá descubrió que le gustas.-eso me deja helada y no sé qué decir.

**Peeta POV.**

"Qué jodidos me pasa?" me pregunto mientras voy manejando rumbo al set "Esto no es normal, quizá es porque me gusta como es en la cama" trato de convencerme de eso "Sera mejor que Lanchen o Shannon me la borren de la cabeza por un buen rato" suspiro y en un alto hago la llamada rápidamente a Lanchen.

-Hola guapo.-responde rápidamente.

-Te necesito bonita.-le digo eso suena tan falso creo que a todas las que me quiero tirar les digo lo mismo.

-Claro que si, cuando te veo?.-pregunta inmediatamente dispuesta a ayudarme con mi problema de calentura llamada "Katniss Everdeen"

-En 10 minutos llego a tu casa y más vale que estés dispuesta a todo.-le digo y cuelgo se que de cualquier manera lo hará, siempre lo hace. Estoy realmente enojado porque sé que Katniss durmió con Gale, la verdadera pregunta es por qué me interesa? Sé que es su novio y en todo caso yo no soy nada en su vida, me detesta por cabron y yo la odio por perfecta? En qué demonios estoy pensando, creo que si necesito echarme un buen polvo con alguna otra chica porque solo estar tirándome a Everdeen me afecta, llego a la casa de Lanchen y ella ya me espera en la puerta, creo sinceramente que debería de cobrarme cada vez que me la tiro porque solo para eso sirve aunque claro yo le doy fama gratis.

-Guapo.-dice sugestivamente y no me detengo en cuanto cierro la puerta de su casa la llevo al sillón y la beso con avidez, el delgado camisón se le sube y me deja ver que no trae bragas, llevo una mano a su centro y puedo darme cuenta que ya está lista para mí.

-Siempre lista Lanchen.-le digo riendo socarronamente.

-A veces me masturbo pensando en ti.- sonríe coquetamente.

-Gracias pero cuando necesites sexo solo háblame que yo solucionare tus problemas.-con mi lengua delineo su cuello, ella empieza a acariciar mi pene por encima de los jeans, me hace soltar un jadeo.

-Hoy quiero que me des duro Peeta.-me dice en un gemido cuando meto un dedo en ella, desabrocha el botón de mis jeans y mete la mano para acariciar mi miembro erecto.-Han pasado días sin que te dignes a tocarme, necesito un orgasmo como solo tú los sabes dar.-que puedo decir a cualquier hombre con esas palabras se le sube el ego hasta la estratosfera, quieras o no eso ayuda bastante, en respuesta meto un segundo dedo en su humedecida vagina.

-Como quieras Lanchen, hoy probaras que un orgasmo no es solo lo que yo te puedo dar.- sonrió y le quito el camisón, con mi lengua voy delineando su cuerpo, me entretengo en saborear sus senos y mordisquear sus pezones duros, suelta gemidos de satisfacción.

Me hundo entre sus piernas y llevo mi boca a su vagina, no es que sea muy agradable hacerle sexo oral porque casi no lo disfruto pero hoy hare lo que sea con tal de sacarme a Katniss de la cabeza, meto y saco mis dedos mientras con mi lengua juego con su clítoris ella grita de placer y a mí me enciende, pronto llega a su primera orgasmo gritando mi nombre, quito mis jeans, me pongo un condón.

-Date vuelta.-ella lo hace y se pone en 4, sin más preámbulos la penetro y ella grita de placer.

-Oh! Peeta más rápido.-y lo hago porque quiero sacármela de la cabeza, en realidad no tengo idea si esto ayudara o no pero solo quiero buscarle una solución a todo este embrollo, muerdo su hombro evitando besarla, ahora estoy siendo completamente salvaje ahora solo valen mis instintos.- Déjame montarte.-pide antes de soltar un gemido, cambiamos de posición, esta vez yo me siento en el sillón y ella se coloco encima de mí, la penetro soltando un gemido.

Comienza a moverse en círculos, el placer es demasiado, muevo mi cadera para que el placer sea mucho mayor y lo es, mis jadeos cada vez se hacen mas rápidos y sus gemidos me indican que también lo está disfrutando, se desliza de arriba hacia abajo en rápidos movimientos y esto me está arrastrando al borde solo un poco más.

-Vamos Katniss sigue así preciosa.-de repente sus movimientos se detienen completamente.

-Como me llamaste Peeta Mellark?.-pregunta Lanchen enojada y yo no sé que responder.

* * *

**HOLO! Por fin el capi! ay que les puedo decir la escuela me tiene consumida hasta el cuello con tareas y miles de cosas, tengo muchisimo por leer pero bueno todo sea para mejorar, espero vayan notando cambios en cada capitulo trato de mantener la misma prosa pero aun asi trato tambien de mejorar gramaticalmente con todo lo que me van enseñando en la escuela, Bah! las voy a aburrir, mejor diganme que creen que pasara! esto se pone interesante! Ese Mellark es un cabroooon y lo amo la verdad, ahora se que lo que les voy a pedir no sera facil pero quiero que lo intenten, para los proximos capitulos quiero que se dejen de imaginar a Katniss con Peeta sino que quiero que ustedes tomen su lugar, es importante imaginen cada uno de los capitulos que siguen que sean Katniss POV como si fueran ustedes con Josh, ya veran porque y se que les gustara! **

**Ahora ven que les comente sobre un nuevo fic, es un poco raro como es que ha salido la idea asi que no se si en realidad les interese, es un fic con una sola idea en base y haber que se va dando, no esta la idea como en este, diganme si les interesa ok?  
**

**SUMMARY:   
**

**Dos amigos intentando escapar de un mundo que les ha dado la espalda, emprenden un viaje lejos de todo lo que conocen para tratar de encontrarse a si mismos y sin querer tambien encontraran el amor donde menos se lo esperan.  
**

**Qué piensan? si pega o no? a mi me gusta la idea! he empezado a trabajar en el primer capi aunque aun no lo tengo ya sera cuestion de que ustedes digan si peqga o no para sentarme a trabajar en ese proyecto y en este fic, otra aclaracion estuve checando los caps y vi que hay error con la concordancia de los nombres del prota de la peli que en realidad no importa mucho pero bueno total que ya lo corregi aqui, sin mas que decir ahora si espero me dejen su bonito review con su opinion sobre el cap y el summary si?  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari.  
**

* * *

**Adelanto:  
**

**-Deberias de andar jugando al gato y al ratón.-me dice Finnick mirandome inquisitivamente  
**

**-No sé de que estas hablando.-respondo dandole la espalda, porque por supuesto que se de que esta hablando.  
**

**-Ya te dije Peeta Mellark, si juegas con fuego al final te quemas.- niega con la cabeza.  
**

**-Finnick creo que ya me queme.-le digo con un suspiro amargo...  
**


	7. Map Of The Problematique

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de la historia.**

* * *

**Map of the problematique**

**Peeta POV.**

-Como me llamaste Peeta Mellark?.-pregunta Lanchen enojada y yo no sé que responder, tengo que pensar rápido.

-De que hablas?.-le digo volviendo a mover la cadera.

-Me llamaste como esa escritora de 5°.-reclama Lanchen.

-Ay claro que no cariño.-la beso.-estas loquita, ahora termina con esto o te prometo que no me volveré a acostar contigo.-le digo haciéndome el digno, la verdad es que merezco una buena patada en el culo por lo que he dicho, no sé como corregirlo y lo peor no tengo la menor idea de cómo es que paso esto? Por qué jodidos la llame Katniss? Dejando a un lado este monologo interno creo que debo regalarle algo bonito a Lanchen por haberla confundido con Katniss. Sus movimientos son cada vez más rápidos la ciento tensarse alrededor de mi miembro, lo que me arrastra al abismo y término con ella.

-Si vuelves a llamarme así idiota.-me amenazo.

-Por favor Lanchen ahora no me vengas con estupideces que bien sabes que tu y yo no tenemos nada.-le digo acomodándome la ropa.-nos vemos luego.-le digo saliendo de su casa, me subo al auto lo más rápido que puedo y arranco a toda velocidad. Estoy hecho un lio esto no se puede, hay algo dentro de mí que está siendo afectado por ese poco interés que muestra Everdeen por mí, nadie en toda mi vida me había tratado así ella simplemente me trata como a uno más y yo no soy uno más es lo que no puede entender, paro el auto en la luz roja con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, no solucione nada con ir a enredarme con Lanchen solo me jodí mas.

Llego alterado al set de grabaciones, Haymitch me mira con curiosidad y no me dice nada con palabras claro porque su mirada simplemente me dice que no sabe que jodidos me pasa y quien lo sabe? Yo no eso seguro.

Voy directamente a mi camper sin detenerme a ver nada, porque definitivamente estoy hecho un lio quizá con las grabaciones la cabeza se me despeje un poco y pueda enfocarme en lo que está pasando, insisto esto solamente debe de ser porque coge como las diosas, a ninguna de las que me he tirado lo hace como ella.

-Deberías de andar jugando al gato y al ratón.-me dice Finnick mirándome inquisitivamente

-No sé de que estás hablando.-respondo dándole la espalda, porque por supuesto que se de que está hablando.

-Ya te dije Peeta Mellark, si juegas con fuego al final te quemas.- niega con la cabeza.

-Finnick creo que ya me queme.-le digo con un suspiro amargo, debía sacarlo.-No sé qué me pasa con ella, todo es tan confuso a su lado.

-Te gusta.-afirma

-No seas ridículo.- le digo negando con la cabeza.- Me he quemado con Katniss porque es la única chica que no se me ha lanzado tratando de besarme los pies.

-Porque ella no es como las demás, es Katniss.-me dice con una sonrisa.

-Es solo una chica que coge increíble.-le digo desesperado y salgo de mi camper, ahora resulta que piensa que me gusta, qué sigue? Estar enamorado? Esas son cosas de gente estúpida, el amor no existe.

Suena mi celular y me doy cuenta que es Ariana Grande, otra de mis amigas pero ella si es solo amiga igual que Victoria Justice.

-Hola.-respondo

-Hola guapetón.-saluda riendo.- hoy te vi saliendo de la casa de mi vecinita.-su vecinita es Lanchen.- otro round matutino?.-pregunta divertida.

-Ding, ding, ding! Adivinaste.-rio

-Ah claro como no lo pensé quizá hubiésemos hecho un buen trió.-los dos reímos.-hablando enserio "novio" me gustaría que dejaras de frecuentar a la zorrita y compañía, mínimo te debería de cobrar.-me dice seria.

-No seas tan dura Ari.-respondo suspirando.

-No son malas en la cama pero para ti cielo no ha habido un peor culo que el de esa morena y esa rubia.-me hace soltar una carcajada.-toma mi consejo chico, estas a tiempo de encontrar a alguien bueno para ti.

-No seas absurda tu también Ari, debo irme.- corto la llamada sinceramente estas platicas hoy no ayudan mucho a esto que piensa mi cabeza.

Nos dedicamos a grabar todo el día, Katniss no aparece y tengo ganas de verla aunque este paseándome al imbécil de Hawthorne.

-No va a venir en toda la semana.-me dice Effie a mi espalda.

-Mande.-respondo ahora si mirándola a los ojos color avellana.

-Katniss no vendrá en toda la semana.-no digo nada y solo asiento.- No dejes que te la quiten.-eso me confunde, quitarme qué? No entiendo nada, así que necesito unos buenos tragos para olvidar a cierta chica de ojos grises y piel aceitunada, tan suave, tersa, sexy, preciosa. PERO QUE DEMONIOS? Debo de dejar de pensar como un marica eso no va conmigo, sentir algo por una chica que coge delicioso, solo eso y nada más, yo no debo querer, aun puedo recordar lo que fue querer y no fue agradable andarme revolcando del dolor después, así que no eso de querer no está hecho para mí.

Subo a mi auto y me voy a mi apartamento, me cambio de ropa y me voy en moto a un pub, voy solo y qué? Soy un chico, no es como si no pudiera ir solo a beber, cuando llego la escena que tengo frente a mi es demasiado desagradable.

Gale y Katniss caminan por la calle, él la toma de la mano y ella solo mira hacia el vacio como si estuviera pensando, suspiro y entro en el local, necesito un buen vaso de whisky, Chaff el dueño del lugar es amigo mío desde hace algunos años.

-Qué te trae por aquí Mellark?.-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Hola Chaff, ya sabes el estrés.-le digo suspirando aunque creo que esta vez sí es un lio de faldas.

-Es verdad supe que estas grabando la película de "Lips are blue", mi hija adora esos libros.-me dice sonriendo.

-Conozco a la escritora.-le digo sin importancia, justo es ella la que me trae a beber aquí.

-Oh! Enserio? Y qué tal?.-pregunta curioso, mientras me sirve un vaso de whisky, es lo que siempre pido.

-Es un poco arrogante y engreída, aunque solo conmigo los demás opinan que es una excelente persona.-respondo mirando el liquido ámbar que me ha dado Chaff.

-Y desde cuando te gusta?.-suelta de repente y yo levanto la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-Qué te hace pensar que me gusta?.-pregunto asustado.

-Muy fácil chico, suspiras cada vez que hablaste de ella.-no lo note

-No me gusta.-le digo inquisitivamente.

-Peeta la primera vez que viniste aquí tenias 16 años, eras apenas un chico, muy adorable por cierto.-me dijo pensativo.- empezaste a crecer y estuviste con Delly y después estuvo Shannon y fue cuando tú te volviste tal y como eres ahora, recuerdo perfecto que aun no eras mayor de edad cuando ella te rompió el corazón y acabo contigo, bebiste como nunca estuvieron aquí Connor, Finnick, Cato y Avan tratando de hacerte sentir mejor, después de eso te he visto pasar a innumerables chicas como, Lanchen, Vanessa, Clove, entre otras muchas.-esta charla me está haciendo sentir miserable.- el punto Peeta es que es momento que dejes ir eso que tanto daño te hizo y trates de tener algo bien con alguien, quizá la escritora sea la indicada.

-Me odia.- Digo con tono amargo.- y yo la desprecio, no voy a ceder.-respondo determinante.-ahora hazme un favor y dame la botella.

Me entrega la botella sin decir más, dejándome beber solo con mis muchos y confusos pensamientos, no sé en qué momento de la noche me termino la botella y trato de ponerme en pie sin tener mucho éxito, como no es la primera vez que termino así Chaff sabe qué hacer.

-Ya vienen por ti Peeta.-anuncia y solo asiento, dejo la cabeza en la barra y me dedico a esperar, todo me da vueltas, me quedo dormido.

-Peeta.-la voz sensual de Katniss me susurra al oído tratando de despertarme, es un agradable sueño.

-Preciosa.-ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza.- viniste por mí.

-Esperabas que te dejara aquí?.-comenzó a reír más alto.-no seas tonto que no te soporte no quiere decir nada, Cato está ocupado, Finnick también y a Avan nadie lo pudo localizar.-explica.- así que yo vine a tu rescate.-era un sueño agradable aunque no entendía bien lo que significaban sus palabras solo sé que estoy feliz de que este aquí.

Mi sueño se torna confuso porque me duermo a momentos, sé que voy en un auto que no es el mío y no se con quien o que hago aquí, cuando giro a ver quien conduce, veo a Katniss muy concentrada en la carretera.

-Katniss me gustas.-le digo al fin y al cabo es un sueño y después me consumo en una total oscuridad.

**Katniss POV.**

El día comienza con Mellark, realmente me siento confundida pero trato de ignorar todos mis pensamientos, Gale esta aquí y debo concentrarme en ello, cuando el despierta el desayuno está preparado y yo me estoy duchando, lo que nos lleva a un Gale escabulléndose a la ducha tratando de volverse a meter conmigo, al final no me queda más que acceder a sus peticiones y volver a tener que soportar gemidos y besos que no son de Peeta, lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento es suspirar y pensar en esos ojos azules que me tienen agarrada de un hilo y lo peor que ni cuenta se dé, cuando Gale termina con su sesión de sexo matutino yo simplemente salgo de la ducha y me visto, desayunamos en completo silencio, no me interesa hablar sobre nada con él, desearía sinceramente que Mellark estuviera aquí para hacerme la vida miserable.

-Deja de pensar en el.-me reclama Gale.

-Podrías dejar de meterte en mis asuntos Gale!?.-grito molesta.-me estoy acostando contigo no se qué más quieres de mi.-aviento el plato y me dirijo a mi habitación, ahí me encierro hasta que Gale me ruega porque salgamos a dar un paseo, sin más salgo con él, paseamos por todo Hollywood y Beverly Hills, no hablamos demasiado paramos a comer algo, mi sorpresa fue ver a Mellark en la calle se supone que debería de estar filmando o que se yo, seguramente quedo de verse con alguna de sus amiguitas, desearía ser yo.

-Deja de mirarlo carajo.-Gale toma mi mano, Peeta nos observa lo que me molesta y me saca de mis casillas, no podre estar con Gale una semana.

-GALE!.-grito en plena calle.-me he cansado de ti, no te quiero cerca, si quieres estar en L.A está bien pero yo no puedo estar a tu lado, eres demasiado estas llevando tus derechos de amigo demasiado lejos y ya me he cansado así que.-suspiro.-en este momento creo que será mejor que vayamos a mi apartamento por tus cosas y busques un hotel.

-Eres una zorra Katniss.-grito enfrente de toda la gente.

-No me importa lo que creas, solo quiero que me dejes en paz.-regresamos a mi apartamento sin decir una sola palabra más el, en menos de 15 minutos saco su cosas y me dejo sola.

-Esto estuvo mal no es así?.-le digo a Buttercup que solo ronronea en mi regazo.

No tengo animo de nada así que enciendo mi laptop y empiezo a escribir, es mi trabajo y últimamente no lo he hecho, quiero sacar un nuevo libro llamado "Shadows", me preparo café u enciendo un cigarrillo, estoy tan metida escribiendo que olvido por completo el mundo que me rodea y me dedico a imaginar los múltiples escenarios para mi libro, el sonido insistente de mi celular hace que me sobre salte.

-Diga.-respondo y veo el reloj, son 2:30am

-Hola Katniss.-saluda Finnick.

-Hey Finn, como estas?.-saludo cortésmente.

-Bueno pues nada, estoy con Annie y resulta ser que Cato me acaba de llamar para que vaya a recoger a Peeta que esta ahogado de borracho en un pub de Beverly Hills, trate de localizar a Avan y no me contesto así que quería ver si tu…-se escuchaba apenado.

-Si puedo ir a rescatarlo?.-pregunto divertida.

-Claro si es que no estás ocupada con Gale o…-lo interrumpo.

-No te preocupes Finnick estaba trabajando, iré por él cuando este aquí te aviso si?.-el suspira de alivio

-Te debo una Kat.-me dice y yo rio

-Está bien será un placer tener a Peeta aquí.-y no es mentira eso

-Lo sé, gracias el pub esta en.-de nuevo lo interrumpo.

-Se donde esta, buenas noches.-se despide y corto la llamada, rápidamente salgo de mi apartamento y subo a mi auto arrancando a toda velocidad con dirección al pub al que lo había visto entrar, cuando llegue el chico de la barra me sonrió.

-Se quedo dormido.-suspiro y le sonrío.

-No sé como lo sacare de aquí.-le digo.

-Te ayudare pero despiértalo.- asentí.

-Peeta.-lo llamo con toda la delicadeza posible.

-Preciosa.-dijo sonriendo, es adorable como un niño pequeño e indefenso, entre circo, maroma y teatro podemos sacarlo entre el chico de la barra y yo le doy las gracias y le digo que Finnick pasara después por su motocicleta el asiente, parece que no es la primera vez que Peeta sale en este estado.

Vamos en el auto y trato de no observarlo demasiado o corro el riesgo pueda perder litros y litros de saliva de estar babeando por él.

-Katniss me gustas.-dice y me congelo solo un segundo, esta borracho claro que no sabe lo que dice y yo debería de ignorarlo porque esto no le hace ningún bien a mi pequeño y debilucho corazón.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y Julian el portero me ayuda a sacarlo y llevarlo a mi apartamento lo deja en la habitación de invitados, le doy las gracias y sale, regreso a su habitación, lo miro dormir es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, su cabello rubio cae un poco en sus ojos y su rostro es totalmente apacible como el de un niño inocente, es bellísimo.

-Si tan solo me quisieras.-le digo a Mellark para acercarme a él poco a poco y acariciarle suavemente la mejilla, sus ojos azules se abren de repente y entro en pánico.

-Katniss enserio me gustas.-vuelve a murmurar y se vuelve a dormir, como puedo le quito la ropa y lo dejo en bóxers, tiene un cuerpo de ensueño y no puedo evitar recordar, las veces que ha estado conmigo; El es tan perfecto.

Me voy a mi habitación y me pongo la pijama, Buttercup no viene así que decido salir a buscarlo, no está en todo el apartamento, entro de nuevo a la habitación en donde esta Mellark y ahí está durmiendo junto al chico más perfecto, suspiro y salgo de la habitación, son casi las 3:30 así que en cuanto toco la almohada quedo en un profundo sueño.

Despierto cuando la luz del sol entra por mi ventana abro los ojos poco a poco y lo primero que veo son un par de ojos azules mirándome fijamente.

-AY DIOS!.-grito asustada, Peeta suelta una carcajada.

-No sabía que estoy tan feo como para asustarte.-me dice con una sonrisa diferente, no engreída como de costumbre esta vez es como tierna.

-No es eso es solo que no esperaba verte aquí.-le respondo tratando de recomponerme .

-En donde más querías que estuviera si desperté y tenía a Buttercup a mi lado y en una habitación desconocida, casi salgo corriendo, entonces cuando ya iba a salir huyendo de aquí vi que este es tu apartamento enseguida me tranquilice, lo que no se es como llegue aquí.-como lo esperaba no recuerda nada de lo que paso, suerte que no me creí eso de que le gusto sino ahorita mismo estaría llorando amargamente.

-Bueno pues fui por ti al pub ese en el que te ahogaste en alcohol.-explico y el asiente.

-Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias no?.-niego con la cabeza

-No es necesario.-le digo con una sonrisa, sonríe y se acerca un poco a mí.

-Yo creo preciosa.-y ahí está de nuevo ese apodo tan lindo que me ha puesto.-que si debo.-acorta totalmente la distancia que hay entre ambos y junta su boca con la mía, no me detengo a analizar nada, no importa nada lo único que quiero es besarlo.-Sabia que querías que te diera las gracias.-dice engreído

-Deja de hablar.-le digo juntando de nuevo su boca con la mía, su lengua roza mi labio inferior para que le permita el paso a mi boca, gustosa se lo doy, nuestras lenguas se enganchan en una angustiosa batalla que ninguno ha de ganar, mis manos se dirigen a su perfecto torso cubierto por una ligera camiseta de cuello "v" color blanco, nos separamos por falta de aire pero Mellark no se detiene, ataca mi cuello con besos húmedos y mordidas que hacen que mi cuerpo en cuestión de nada este pidiendo a gritos que por favor se deje de juegos y haga lo que tan bien sabe hacer.

Mis manos hábiles quitan rápidamente su camiseta y el también me despoja de la mía.

-Por suerte no traes sostén.-dice sonriendo antes de llevarse uno de mis senos a la boca, dándome tanto placer que provoca que me arque contra él.

-Mmm Mellark.-gimoteo por un poco de más contacto, mis manos siguen su camino, arañando un poco su espalda desnuda, cuando llego al resorte del bóxer decido jugar con él un poco.

-Preciosa te agradecería que los quites esto me está matando.-dijo mientras quitaba el resto de mi ropa.-bonitas bragas,-dijo divertido al ver mis bóxer de Bugs Bunny, me da igual su comentario y termino por ignorarlo lo beso mientras quito sus bóxers y masajeo su erección.

-Ya déjate de juegos Mellark y.-no me deja terminar porque de un tirón se introduce en mi, comienza embestir mi cuerpo con una fiereza tan propia que ahora sé que después de estar con él cualquier otro podrá superarlo, sus embestidas son constantes, enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para que el contacto sea más profundo, mis gemidos no se hacen esperar y más que eso mis gritos.

-Katniss.-dice Peeta entre gemido y gemido.-Katniss.-repite,-dime que no te gusta estar con él, dímelo.-demanda, mi cabeza está en otra cosa como atontada por tanto placer.

-Quien?.-pregunto estúpidamente

-Gale, dime que no te gusto.-demanda, no sé porque necesita que le diga eso y junto ahora.

-Demonios Peeta porque no de una buena vez te das cuenta que yo solo quiero estar contigo.-le suelto todo así Peeta se queda congelado un minuto.

-Qué?.-pregunta volviéndose a mover, cada vez más rápido, ya no puedo contestar hasta que siento como Peeta se derrama en mi y segundos después un orgasmo fuertísimo me ataca.

-Katniss es verdad?.-pregunta y suspiro.

-Si Peeta es verdad, solo quiero estar contigo.-el se tensa bajo mi cuerpo y deja de respirar.

* * *

**Holo! bonitas! pues aqui el capi, les cuento que tengo muchisimo trabajo en la escuela, mis habilidades de escritora se estan viendo opacadas por todos mis maestros que siempre quieren que les escriba texticulos, cuentos, mini ficciones y demas, enserio no tengo tiempo para andar escribiendo en la semana, lo bueno es que mi cerebro no utiliza libreta sino uuy no podria acabar con todo. **

**Yo se que las estoy dejando con la duda lo que si les puedo anticipar es que si creen que a Peeta ya se le quito lo cabron, pues se equivocan a este Peeta jamas se le quitara lo cabron, igual yo creo que esta historia tendra su punto de drama que ya viene pero nos vamos poco a poco, no? Gale es un desgraciado y lo odio muhahahaha quememoslo en leña verde si? bueno mejor no sino a quien molestamos, dejenme saber si les ha gustado o no! Con respecto al otro fic me voy a dar el tiempo para pasarlo al ordenador y una vez ahi voy a tratar de darle forma para subirlo, solo dejenme me busco un tiempesito si? creo que es todo bonitas dejenme saber que tal esta este cap, como siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes y me encataria recibir un review con su opinion ok?  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari.  
**

* * *

**-Entonces el que dijo?.-pregunta Annie un poco molesta.  
**

**-Nada.-respondo con poco entusiasmo y de paso un suspiro.  
**

**-No puedes permitir que eso pase.-dice Clove.  
**

**-Mira lindura si quieres algo ve por el.-dice Johanna  
**

**-Ir por el? seria como tratar de ir por la lampara maravillosa, tengo que aceptarlo de una vez Mellark jamas sentira nada por mi.-digo resignada.  
**

**-No fue lo que yo escuche...  
**


	8. Between Love & Hate

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Between love & hate. **

**Katniss POV.**

Siento como se tensa debajo de mi, se que se parara y se ira corriendo, no debí decir esto, pero ahora es demasiado tarde como para andarme arrepintiendo de esta idiotez.

-Katniss eso es imposible, tú me detestas.-me dice Mellark suspirando su tono es poco convincente.

-No te detesto, solo creo que eres un cabron, engreído, mujeriego pero nada más.-respondo con poco entusiasmo alejándome de él.

-Y si lo crees por qué te acuestas conmigo?.-me grita molesto

-Porque eres el chico más jodidamente sexy y bueno en la cama con el que me he podido meter.-grito en respuesta, dolida muy pero muy dolida.

-Bien, igual te odio Katniss solo quiero follar contigo porque eres buenísima en la cama, ese era el trato siempre seguiríamos con nuestro odio pasional y punto, no puedo gustarte, no debo.-suena desesperado por convencerme o convencerse lo que me descoloca unos cuantos instantes.-debo irme.

-Si debes irte.-le digo mirándolo fijamente.

-Gale te estará esperando no?.-pregunta molesto.

-Gale y yo terminamos.-sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y sonríe

-Entonces creo que podríamos solucionar esta pequeña pelea.-me besa apasionadamente y trato con todas mis fuerzas de alejarlo sin nada de éxito, no se a quien quiero engañar! Estoy completamente enamorada de Peeta Mellark, mi celular suena y tratamos de ignorarlo pero es demasiado insistente, al final nos separamos y contesto.

-Hola?.-respondo tratando de controlar mi agitación.

-Kat!.-Responde Cinna.- te he cachado en algo turbio?.-suena divertido

-No seas tonto, que tienes para mí?.-pregunto desviando el tema

-He hablado con algunas personas y quieren que hagas una firma de libros.-me dice pensativo, nunca hemos hecho eso.

-No sé, crees que sea buena idea?.-pregunto pensativa

-Supongo que si, será en un Mall de Beverly Hills.-responde seguro.

-Esta bien, cuando será?.

-Hoy por la tarde.-responde inmediatamente y suspiro.

-Estaré allí mándame la dirección.-le digo y corto la llamada, Peeta me mira fijamente como pensativo, no digo nada y salgo de la cama.

-A donde crees que vas?.-me mira enarcando una ceja.

-Cinna mi representante me acaba de decir que hare algo nuevo, supongo que tu deberías de estar ya en el set si es que no quieres problemas con Haymitch y bueno después nos vemos.-le respondo cortante, el asiente y se viste inmediatamente, no dice nada y se va a la habitación de invitados, yo me sumerjo en la tina esperando que el agua me haga el milagro de consumirme porque estoy jodida y lo peor yo sola, estoy enamorada de Peeta Mellark, la verdad es que ¿A quién quiero engañar? Llevo flechada por ese rubio cabeza hueca desde que tengo como 13 años y las hormonas empezaban a cobrar factura, así me la paso pensando en esos ojos azules que me odian y a la vez se miran tan confundidos hasta que se enfría el agua de la tina, ha pasado como una hora o más, me visto decente y por decente quiero decir unos jeans, una camisa de mezclilla con una camiseta de "Metallica" debajo y unas botas estilo minero, planco mi cabello y me maquillo para cuando salgo de mi habitación no hay nadie, a excepción de una nota en la mesa de la sala.

_Supongo que la hemos pasado bien, quisiera que fueras más veces por mi cuando este borracho. Es mejor despertar en tu apartamento que en el de Finnick o algo así, gracias por salvarme, me la he pasado muy bien._

_Peeta M._

Joder, joder, joder! Estoy acabada, que se le hace ni siquiera se despidió de mi, ese hueco tan conocido que tengo ahora estacionado en el pecho me hunde en la mierda, pero me despejo rápido, la dirección y toda la información está en mi celular esperando ser leída, son las 12:00 y por lo que leo la firma comienza en 4 hrs.

Cinna está desesperado, llego al Mall y el inmediatamente se acerca corriendo a mí.

-Llegas tarde.-me dice enojado

-Faltan 4 hrs.-respondo sin ganas de estar peleando.

-Fueguito por si no lo sabes esto es serio, tengo a toda una legión de fans esperándote.-esta agitado y preocupado, entramos por una puerta de servicio.

-La prensa te espera para hacerte unas preguntas y eso.-desde cuando soy famosa? Seguro todo esto es por la película, todas las fans andan vueltas locas, con la idea de que este enfermizo triangulo amoroso llegue a la pantalla grande, ni que fuera para tanto solo es una historia, que por cierto llego en una noche de tristeza e insomnio, mientras recordaba a mi padre.

Así que me alisto para lo que viene, me dejan fumar y salgo a dar la cara, una legión de chicas grita y demás por verme, pero que les pasa? No soy famosa, solo soy la escritora, una chica tan simple como cualquiera.

-Katniss, solo será una vez te lo prometo.-me dice Cinna mirándome fijamente, sabe que soy enemiga de salir en público, solo he hecho un par de entrevistas desde casa cuando salieron los libros pero nada tan grande, pero ahora es momento que deje de ser esa chica introvertida que se sentaba horas a leer y escribir, soñando con viajar por el mundo y esas cosas.

La prensa espera ansiosa, suelto un suspiro y salgo, ahí hay una mesa y un silloncito para que este tranquila, un cenicero, una botella de agua y una coca-cola light, cuando me ven sentarme las chicas de afuera empiezan a saltar y aplaudir, estoy que no me la creo.

Venga ya vamos a empezar con la tortura.

-Lista?.-pregunta Cinna mirándome fijamente.-siempre que quieras podemos irnos.

-Y dejar a las chicas así?.-pregunto seria.-solo soy la escritora, nada me quitan con que les firme sus libros, yo siempre quise la firma de Suzanne Collins y J.K Rowling, entre muchos otros autores y tener la oportunidad de decirles lo grandes que eran para mí y no las conseguí, deja ya Cinna no moriré lo prometo.-el asiente y se va, indica que la entrevista no sea muy larga ni nada.

-Soy Caesar Flickerman de E! news.-saluda entusiasmado.- Es un placer conocerte al fin Katniss Everdeen, la chica que encendió una llama casi extinta.-dice y veo como la cámara lo graba todo.-es la primera vez que te dejas ver, por qué?.-pregunta

-Siempre me dejo ver, tengo 22 años y soy tan normal como cualquiera, solo que no me gusta andarme regodeando de cuán importante me he hecho solo por haber escrito "Lips".-digo como si fuera insignificante

-Dices "Lips" como si no fuera la gran cosa, esos libros han marcado la diferencia para las chicas y chicos del mundo, el fenómeno de tus libros es muy grande, millones de fans alrededor del mundo que tienen los tres libros y ahora mueren por ver la película.-me dice siempre sonriendo.

-Es extraño porque cuando yo hice "Lips are blue" era apenas una chiquilla, estudiaba literatura y jamás pensé que eso fuera a llegar tan lejos, yo solo quería pagar mi universidad pero bueno ahora mi gato y yo nos hemos mudado porque estamos ayudando a la adaptación del libro al cine y también hemos hecho el guion.-no se si no debía decir eso pero bueno.

-Gran sorpresa para todos, seguro que la película será excelente si tú ayudas a que todo salga bien.-asiento con la cabeza.

-Como fue la selección de los actores, tu ayudaste en eso también?.-pregunta y yo asiento de nuevo.

-Fue fácil solo era cuestión de encontrar el tipo de personalidad, creo que lo físico es lo de menos.-digo

-Seguro que si.-suspira Caesar.-creo que eso es todo Katniss, gracias por tu tiempo,-se despide amablemente y le doy la mano, ahora viene lo bueno, las puertas de la Liberia en la que estoy se abren y las chicas tranquilamente empiezan a pasar, todas ellas con una sonrisa.

-Oh! Por dios algún día quiero ser como tu.-me dice una chiquilla de unos 12 años emocionada.- pensé que jamás conseguiría una firma tuya, solo sonrió y así pasan horas, en las que les firmo los libros a chicas y chicos de todos colores y sabores* es agradable, no quiero pensar como crecerá esto para cuando salga la película, cuando terminamos de firmar, me he fumado media cajetilla de cigarrillos, dos coca-cola light y botella y media de agua. Estoy agotada, son las 8:00pm y sé que en el set todo movimiento esta por acabar, llamo a Annie para decirle que quiero tomar un café con ella, estoy hecha un lio y necesito hablar con alguien, me dice que si pero que Clove también vendrá, es una chica agradable así que no pongo problema alguno, seguro entre las dos me ayudaran a solucionar mi vida, también le llamo a Johanna que aunque está ocupada dice que ha acabado por hoy y puede salir por el café total que una hora después estamos en la terraza de un Starbucks ya que las 3 fumamos.

-Suelta ya la sopa.-dice Johanna recargándose en el respaldo del sillón de piel.

-Si bastante misterio Katniss, que demonios pasa?.-pregunta Clove ansiosa.

-Dirás o tendré que aplicar el tehuacanazo*.-niego con la cabeza.

-Bien ayer fui por Peeta a un bar.-comencé, las tres lo sabían ya que dos de ellas habían sido las razones por las que Peeta termino en mi apartamento, Clove sonrió avergonzada y Annie se encogió de hombros, Johanna me sonrió, seguro Peeta se lo conto todo porque seguro tenia jaqueca.

-Eso me lo se.-dice Johanna.-continua.

-Esta mañana me enrolle con él y pasaron cosas extrañas mientras estábamos juntos, así que bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo le dije a Peeta que me gusta.-dije todo demasiado atropellado, las tres abrieron mucho los ojos por lo sorprendidas que estaban.

-Continua.-me incitaron las tres.

-Bueno dijo que me odia y que solo quiere acostarse conmigo, nos enojamos y bueno al final lo corrí.

-Entonces el que dijo?-pregunta Annie un poco molesta.

-Nada.-respondo con poco entusiasmo y de paso un suspiro.

-No puedes permitir que eso pase.-dice Clove.

-Mira lindura si quieres algo ve por el.-dice Johanna

-Ir por él? seria como tratar de ir por la lámpara maravillosa, tengo que aceptarlo de una vez Mellark jamás sentirá nada por mi.-digo resignada.

-No fue lo que yo escuche.-dice Clove con la mirada en mi.

-A que te refieres?.-Pregunta Annie dando saltitos en su silla.- suéltalo ya Clove!

-De acuerdo, anoche Cato me dijo que Finnick le había contado que Peeta estuvo como un loco el día que Katniss se fue con Gale, que esa noche Peeta estuvo como fiera enjaulada diciendo que le arrancaría la cabeza a Hawthorne si hacia algo malo con su chica, el pobre Peeta estaba tan enojado porque no sabía que pasaba, Finnick le dijo que sentía algo por Katniss y él lo negó pero admitió estar confundido.-explica.- después fue a ver a Katniss y algo salió mal, Finnick dice que cuando regreso al set estaba tan confundido que admitió haberse "quemado" con Katniss.-mi mandíbula llego al suelo.

-Eso es verdad descerebrada Peeta anda como un loco cuando no estás y su humor es pésimo, si le sumas la jaqueca es una joda, pero el punto es que hoy se notaba perdido.-me dice Johanna pero es muy bonito para creer eso.

-Lucha por el Katniss.-me incita Annie

-No vale la pena, el jamás cambiara y menos por alguien como yo.-les digo, seguimos platicando por mucho rato y regreso mi apartamento, ahí está Gale lo vuelvo a mandar al demonio y me voy a la cama. Al otro día agarro a Buttercup y me lo llevo al set, cuando llego están filmando la escena en donde Johanna tiene sexo con Peeta, no lo quiero ver.

Sus ojos azules se dirigen a mí y la pequeña jaula que viene conmigo, el sonríe pero solo un segundo después niega con la cabeza y se pone serio para después ignorarme, eso me descoloca muchísimo, vengo llegando y ya empezamos de nuevo.

Dejo a Buttercup en mi camper, llamó a Cinna para que más tarde traiga mis cosas y todo lo necesario para vivir aquí, cuando termino salgo de mi lugar y me uno a las filmaciones, dirijo algunas cosas que no me parecen para que las cambiemos y así pasa el día, Peeta ni siquiera me mira, me causa una tristeza inmensa el que me ignore.

-Como puedes estar enamorada de ese imbécil?.-me pregunta Johanna seria.

-Yo tampoco sé como.-admito con voz quebrada.

-Pasa algo señoritas?.-pregunta Finnick.

-Nada.-respondo tratando de recomponerme en cuestión de segundos, me alejo lo más rápido que puedo; no me siento nada bien, estoy jodida emocionalmente, cuando voy a llegar a mi camper un lindo perrito color gris con blanco de raza pitbull me parece haberlo visto antes en algún lugar, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Mellark que llega a mi lado.

-Te presento a Driver.-me dice.-parece que le agradas.

-El también me agrada.-respondo tratando de evitando voltear a verlo.- quizá un poco más que su dueño.

-Su dueño no te ha hecho nada hoy.-agrega

-Quizá no pero primero se acuesta conmigo y después me ignora, ni siquiera me mira para molestarme como es su costumbre.-digo y ahora si después de evitar su mirada, lo veo.

-Con que quieres que te haga caso.-me dice sonriendo engreído.-quizá.-da un paso hacia mi.-pero primero debemos hablar.-trago en seco eso que se supone que significa? Hablar sobre qué? No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Pero tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Mellark.-le digo seria tratando de entrar en mi camper.

-Estás segura Katniss?.-pregunta serio

-Claro que estoy segura Mellark.-respondo

-Y lo que has dicho esta mañana que significa?.-grita antes de que cierre la puerta, me congelo y creo que toda la sangre abandona mi cuerpo, que le voy a decir ahora? Algo como Sabes Peeta llevo enamorada de ti desde hace tantos años que ahora que te conozco no puedo evitar sentir que ese amor enserio es real, me acuesto contigo porque es la única manera en la que puedo sentirte cerca.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-respondo.

-Claro que sabes.-llega hasta a mí y me mira fijamente.-Me refiero a cuando dijiste que solo quieres estar conmigo, venga ya Katniss déjate de niñerías y dime que es lo que quieres decir con eso, he pensando acerca de eso todo el día y no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.

-Qué es tan complicado de entender Peeta?.-pregunto, creo que es momento de afrontar las cosas.

-Todo, joder contigo todo es complicado.-está enojado lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

-Tú eres el complicado, además de imbécil.-replico.

-Si lo soy.-afirma.-pero tú eres aun peor, nadie puede entenderte, un día simplemente estas diciéndome lo mucho que me odias y en unos pocos más me dices algo que no sé cómo interpretar, que debo hacer?.-Driver comienza a ladrar debido a los gritos.

-Salir de mi vida.-grito sin más en sus ojos destella algo que no sé como describir.

-Si eso quieres.-dice secamente

-Eso quiero Mellark, estoy deseando irme de aquí desde el día que te conocí.-digo y se me quiebra la voz.

-Entonces no entiendo que hacías acostándote conmigo.-su voz suena dolida.

-No lo sé te odio pero…-no puedo continuar.

-Pero qué?.-grita y un segundo después su boca está unida a la mía con desesperación, entramos empujando la puerta, nos recostamos en el sillón de mi camper.-Decías.-jadea

-Decía que no puedo parar de estar contigo porque no puedo, porque eres el mejor.-le digo y meto la mano dentro de su pantalón, el perro se acerca a nosotros, ni siquiera sé cómo es que esta aquí pero me da igual, nos besamos y despojamos de nuestra ropa, estamos enojados, ansiosos y en mi caso confundida pero qué más da todo lo olvido cuando lo siento dentro, los dos jadeamos y gruñimos por el placer, estoy encima de él moviéndome con desesperación, estoy a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo cuando Peeta me muerde el hombro.

-Para que Gale tenga un recuerdito de mi.-dice como si fuera de su propiedad, no puedo seguir pensando en eso, aunque no tiene sentido lo que ha dicho porque eso suena a como si estuviera celoso.

Llego a mi orgasmo apenas unas cuantas embestidas después, pero me sigo moviendo hasta que Peeta se derrama en mi, esa sensación cálida me invade, la sensación es incomparable, me agrada.

-Para que quede claro, ya no estoy con Gale.-el se empieza a reír y sale de mi.

-Supongo entonces que esas rosas de ahí, son de mi para ti no?.-pregunta divertido y es cuando me doy cuenta de las rosas blancas que ha dejado, sabe que las odio.

-La jode.-le digo y ruedo los ojos.

-Claro que la jode es Hawthorne.-responde divertido, se levanta del sillón y se viste. Driver está dormido con un Buttercup muy acurrucado en su panza, es la cosa más tierna, busco mi pijama y me la pongo.

-Creo que a Driver le agradaste.-me dice sentado ahora en la cama.

-Supongo que sí, quieres café?.-pregunto dirigiéndome a la pequeña cocineta.

-Estaría bien.-me dice y nos sentamos en a beberlo en una muy cálida charla, esa es la última vez que nos enrollamos y hablamos en la semana, estamos ocupados, Cinna me ha programado entrevistas en varias ocasiones, esto se torna extraño, todos quieren saber cómo y por qué hice el libro? En que me he basado y miles de cosas más, inclusive empiezan a aparecer fotos de los paparazzi en la red y varias cosas más.

Esto es tan estresante, el domingo por fin tengo un tiempo libre y Peeta también, así que nos enrollamos.

-Sera la última vez Katniss.-anuncia cuando por fin terminamos.

-Qué?-no por favor todo menos eso.

-Esta será la última vez.-repite.

-Por qué?.-el suspira y se levanta

-No puedo decírtelo, pero no puedo seguir con esto, solo seremos compañeros de trabajo, no más Katniss lo siento.-me dice, se viste y se va con Driver tras él, me siento pésimo, la ultima vez, es como si mi vida se me agotara en tan simples palabras.

¿Qué hare sin él?

* * *

**HOLOOO! Taraaaan! aqui está nuevo cap! estoy feliz aunque he tenido una semana de lo más asquerosa pero solo esto me relaja, estamos llegando al punto de drama! si bueno las pondre a sufrir un poquitin no crean que tanto supongo que esta historia sera un poco más pequeña a comparacion de El perfecto accidente así que bueno ya hay que empezarle a meter velocidad. He puesto algunas expresiones muy mexicanizadas marcadas con un * en este caso dejenme les digo que significan**

**De todos colores y sabores: quiere decir que de todo tipo de personas.  
**

**Tehuacanazo: es una bebida con gas que cuando la agitas y te la dan a beber es una forma de tortura en mi pais la utilizan los policias.  
**

**Ok sin más dejenme decirles que para el proximo capitulo les recomiendo tomen una sillita y algo para tranquilizarse ok? porque conste que no respondo! sin más dejenme saber que opinan de este cap  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari  
**

* * *

**-Prim, no entiendo nada de lo que me estas tratando de decir!.-exclamo frustrado.  
**

**-Te estoy tratando de decir algo muy importante.-suspira  
**

**-Eso lo entiendo pero no entiendo que tiene que ver Katniss de niña en toda esta historia.-le digo mirando hacia la chica de cabello castaño que acaricia a mi perro.  
**

**-Eso, que mi hermana Katniss esta enamorada de ti.- creo que no escucho bien...  
**


	9. Possibility

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

** Possibility.**

**Katniss POV**

Un desgraciado mes ha pasado desde que Peeta y yo estuvimos juntos la ultima vez, ahora él y yo tenemos una relación "cordial" de trabajo, aunque creo que tengo una mejor relación con Driver que con él, en exactamente 3 días nos vamos a Londres a filmar por tres meses, la verdad estoy emocionada que puedo decir, extraño mi tierra.

-Katniss!.-canturrea Annie bailoteando hacia mi.

-Holo.-saludo en tono de voz como el de "megamente" ella y yo nos hemos hecho las mejores amigas en este mes, también con Johanna aunque extraño mucho a Rue, Glimm e incluso a Madge.

-Ya te enteraste de las nuevas noticias?,-pregunta dando saltitos y aplaudiendo, no sé qué es lo que la tiene tan feliz, creo que el que Finnick tenga unos días libres en lo que empezamos a filmar en Londres ósea como una semana.

-No, que se supone que tengo que saber!?.-pregunto enarcando una ceja, mientras termino de recoger mis cosas para regresar a mi apartamento.

-Connor vendrá.-me le quedo viendo con confusión.- ay tontita, Connor el hermano de Peeta vendrá,-anuncia y yo asiento

-Oh! Venga ya! Eso suena bien, dicen que es un chico espectacular.-le digo

-Claro! Nada que ver con el pito fácil de Peeta.-las dos soltamos una risita.

Salimos del set y ahí está Peeta, Cato, Finnick y Avan, este ultimo y yo habíamos estado saliendo algunas veces pero nada enserio, Peeta sin en cambio se ha acostado con todo a su paso, incluso con las chicas que nos ayudan en el set y todo eso.

Driver llega a mí saltando y tratando de hacer que le preste atención, Buttercup y el son inseparables.

-Te voy a extrañar guapo.-le digo a Driver agachándome para darle un besito en la cabeza.

-Ojala fueras tan cariñosa conmigo.-dice divertido Avan.

-Celoso?.-pregunto y el sonríe.

-Un poco bonita.-niego con la cabeza y Peeta tiene cara de pocos amigos, siempre que me ve con alguien pone esa cara pero eso si él no se digna ni siquiera a verme cuando estoy sola, somos amigos aunque nos odiamos y ahora no tenemos como liberar presión, lo que a veces hace que nuestra relación sea cada vez más imposible.

-Iremos a un bar más tarde.-anuncia Finnick

-Que se diviertan.-respondo subiendo la jaula de Buttercup a mi auto y también mi mochila.

-Nada de eso señorita usted vendrá con nosotros.-me dice Avan abrazándome por la espalda, el es un chico increíble y le he agarrado un cariño impresionante.

-Mi hermano está loco por conocerte.-me dice Peeta mirándome fijamente.

-Tu hermano?.-pregunto confundida.

-Si, llega en un par de horas y quiere conocerte, puedes hacerme ese favor de ser agradable con él?.-asiento

-Claro Mellark, que me lleve mal contigo no quiere decir que todos son como tú aunque sean de tu familia.-le digo y subo a mi auto.-los veo en la noche.-me despido y me voy a mi apartamento, dejo salir a Buttercup de su jaula, recibo un mensaje de Annie diciendo que a las 8:00pm pasan por mí. Enciendo mi laptop y pongo mi iTunes en aleatorio comienza Undisclosed Desires de Muse, mi banda favorita, agito mi cadera de un lado a otro dejándome consumir por la melodía, la voz de Matt Bellamy me enciende o en realidad tal vez solo soy yo porque llevo un mes sin acostarme con nadie.

-Deja de pensar en eso.-me digo a mi misma y me meto a la ducha, ahí me relajo por completo, busco que usar y me decido por un short color negro, una camiseta de tirantes con estampado de guitarras en color rojo, y unos zapatos altos del mismo color, mi cabello lo dejo suelto en ondas y me maquillo un poco más ya que es de noche, tomo un chaleco de piel color negro y estoy lista, justo a las 8:00pm llegan por mí, pensaba que sería Annie y Finnick pero no es así, cuando estoy en la entrada de mi edificio un par de chicos muy bien parecidos están ahí, Peeta y el que supongo es Connor.

-Por fin bajas.-me dice de mala gana Peeta.

-No me he tardado, deja de protestar.-rezongo y saludo al chico que no conozco.

-Tú debes ser Connor.-el chico es guapo, se parece bastante a su hermano con diferencia que él tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos cafés.

-Un placer conocerte al fin Katniss, soy tu admirador.- sonrió ante las palabras del chico.

-Oh entonces el placer es mío.-estrecho su mano.-un admirador, mira nada más así que has leído mis libros.

-Soy fan de todos ellos.-asegura.-tú manera de escribir es excelente

-Que adulador.-le digo en broma.- vámonos ya.

El camino hacia el lugar es muy placentero gracias a Connor, es un chico muy simpático de la misma edad que Prim, 17 años.

-Estoy emocionado por ir un tiempo a Londres con ustedes.-me dice y asiento.

-Londres es bellísimo en verano, porque en invierno podrías convertirte en paleta.-los dos reímos y Peeta va consumido en sus pensamientos.- dime algo Peeta.-lo llamo.

-Si Katniss.-responde secamente.

-Hoy vendrá alguna de tus "amiguitas"?.-pregunto con cara de asco.

-Hoy solo vengo con mi hermano.-me dice y me mira por el retrovisor.

-Oh! Espero que a tu "amiguito" no le moleste que alguna de tus rameras no esté dispuesta a prestarle atención.

-Tal vez pueda conseguirme a alguien.-los dos nos miramos y por un momento olvido a Connor.

-Como siempre.-respondo y suelto un bufido.

-No sé porque te molestas.-dice divertido

-Eres un cabron.-niego con la cabeza.

-Son como una pareja.- ríe Connor.- díganme desde cuando se enrollan.

-Eso no…-comienzo a balbucear

-No seas tonto hermano, no me enrollaría con la señorita ni por un millón de euros pensé que conocías mis gustos, no suelo enrollarme con poca cosa.-eso cala hondo en mi, tan hondo que unas lagrimas salen de mis ojos.

-Que pendejo.-le dice Connor a su hermano.- no pensé que aun siguieras siendo tan estúpido.- Peeta se pone serio y no vuelve a hablar hasta que llegamos con los demás al bar de donde lo fui a sacar una vez ahogado de ebrio.

En cuanto bajo del auto tomo el brazo de Avan que no suelto en toda la noche, Peeta está acabando conmigo y no puedo entender por qué? Me cala hondo cada vez que el abre la boca, es como si un millón de cuchillas se hundieran en mi pobre y débil corazón.

Quiero beber un poco más de lo acostumbrado; unos cuantos astronautas* y yo ya estoy en otro planeta, ahora entiendo porque se llaman así, todo me da vueltas. Avan está con Ariana Grande y Victoria Justice que se nos unieron a la fiesta, trato de levantarme pero no puedo mi cabeza está dando vueltas, creo que necesito ayuda.

-Yo te llevo.-susurra la sensual voz de Mellark en mi oreja, me hace soltar un suspiro.

Me tambaleo hasta llegar al tocador, el entra conmigo sin importarle nada, me echo un poco de agua en la cara y el panorama se aclara.

-Gracias por acompañarme.-le digo tratando de recuperarme al cien.

-No importa.-responde seco.- Por qué haces esto?.-pregunta acercándose a mí.

-A que te refieres?.-pregunto

-Por qué me tientas así Katniss?.-grita frustrado y me besa con pasión, es en ese momento que todo vuelve a estar en su lugar, su boca con la mía, su cuerpo con el mío de donde no se debió de haber movido jamás.

Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente y olvido que estoy en un lugar público, cuando el toca mis senos suelto un gemido bastante alto.

-Vamos al auto.-ordena y salimos del lugar prácticamente corriendo, abre su Audi y sin más preámbulos comenzamos a besarnos y tocarnos de nuevo, nos importa poco si alguien nos ve teniendo sexo en el auto, al fin es el auto de Peeta.

Besa mi cuello mientras quito su camiseta, solo baja sus jeans y yo quito completamente mi short y mis bragas de encaje, no nos detenemos a juegos previos, los dos sabemos lo que deseamos así que sin más se introduce en mi de un solo tirón, siento las piernas gelatina y esa leve llama se expande por mi cuerpo provocando que suelte un grito de placer puro, Peeta está casi igual a mi gimiendo mi nombre contra mi cuello, cambiamos de posición y ahora yo estoy encima de él montándolo duro y rápido, sus dedos viajan hasta mi clítoris y es ahí cuando pierdo la cabeza, con un grito llego a mi orgasmo y arrastro a Peeta al suyo, nos quedamos inmóviles durante un momento, me separo y acomodo mi ropa, salgo del auto y entro al bar, Avan me está buscando.

-Necesitaba tomar aire.-le digo.

-Está bien bonita.-me da un beso el mejilla y me invita a bailar, al rato regresa Peeta con una chica morena que en mi vida había visto, siento una punzada en el pecho, Avan al menos no lo nota pero Annie, Clove, Finnick y Cato si, le ponen mala cara a la nueva chica que ha traído Peeta.

-Me parece haberla visto en algún lado.-les digo pensativa y entonces la recuerdo en Pretty Little Liars, es Lucy Hale y pensar que en algún momento me caía bien, suspiro frustrada, creo que es momento de irme, le pido a Annie que me lleve, ella en cambio me entrega la llave de su auto, ellos irán con Cato y Clove, me despido y salgo del lugar, derramo algunas tontas e insignificantes lagrimas, me siento como una mierda y peor aun una puta enamorada de un idiota.

**Peeta POV.**

Me encuentro sentado en mi habitación, con Driver que parece estar un poco triste, no es normal en mi perro, apenas llevamos unas horas fuera del set en el que por cierto había estado muy bien, he de mencionar que la mayor parte del tiempo ha estado con Katniss y Buttercup, incluso dormía con ellos a mi no me molestaba en absoluto mi perro como todo en esta vida es libre de hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

-Katniss.-suspiro, esa chica que se ha colado en mis pensamientos durante un interminable mes, tome la mejor decisión, alejarme de ella no es fácil pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, estaba sintiendo cosas que no me puedo permitir sentir, no de nuevo.

Voy al aeropuerto por Connor, mi hermano menor que ha venido desde Union Kentucky a visitarme e irse conmigo por un mes y medio a Londres, se que se la pasara bien aunque yo esté trabajando. En cuanto nos vemos nos damos un efusivo abrazo, lleva emocionado por venir desde un par de meses que se entero que estoy trabajando con Katniss, tiene ilusión de conocerla, el cree que es la mejor chica en este planeta y aunque mi yo interior este de acuerdo en eso, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

El día le da paso a la noche, esperamos pacientemente a que Katniss baje de su apartamento y cuando lo hace, el mundo se derrumba a mis pies, mi corazón late rápido y estoy a punto de perder la cabeza, no soy agradable con ella, la trato pésimo y aunque es poco caballeroso de mi parte, lo hago para que me odie y así se aleje de mi porque yo no sé cómo lidiar con eso que siento dentro cada vez que la veo o la toco, no puedo y sé lo que significa y yo Peeta Mellark no me puedo dar el lujo de sentir algo por alguien, soy yo.

Después de tirármela en el auto, una ola de culpabilidad me invade de pies a cabeza, definitivamente estoy hecho un lio, salgo del auto y ahí esta otra gran amiga Lucy Hale.

-Hola guapa.- saludo y ella me abraza efusivamente.

-Guapo supe que estas filmando una película!.-dice.- que haces acá?

-Venimos a tomar unos tragos con algunos chicos, quieres venir?.-ella acepta y entramos en el lugar, Katniss tiene una cara que no logro descifrar apenas unos minutos después sale corriendo del lugar, Finnick me ve como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen pero ninguno se digna a decirme nada.

Los días siguientes pasan volando, cuando quiero darme cuenta ya estoy en un avión hacia Londres, decidimos irnos todos juntos, así que si también viene Katniss aunque va inmersa en su propio mundo, cuando no está durmiendo, está en su ordenador, escuchando música o lo que sea, el piloto anuncia que nos faltan unos 40 minutos para aterrizar, Connor viene profundamente dormido.

-Peeta.-me llama Katniss, con la que por cierto no he hablado desde el día que nos enrollamos, me mira dudosa.

-Dime.-trato de ser amable ya que bueno al parecer la última vez no la trate muy bien.

-Mi hermana menor Prim quiere conocerte y yo le he dicho que no estoy muy segura, no quiero que te incomode pero crees poder ser amable con ella?.-pregunta y sus ojos grises reflejan angustia.

-Claro que si, espero se lleve bien con Connor.-me sonríe en respuesta y se siente bien que por un momento olvide que me odia.

En cuanto llegamos, todos bajamos animados nosotros no empezamos a trabajar hasta dentro de una semana aun así hay que estar aquí preparando todo para nuestra estancia, la mochila de estampado de leopardo de Katniss me saca de mi ensoñación, ella camina con prisa, espera su maleta y prácticamente sale corriendo, con todos nosotros pegados a su trasero. Ella llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo aquí y si queremos llegar con vida al set será mejor mantenernos con ella, salimos de la sala de llegas con muchas maletas y eso, en cuanto cruzo la puerta veo a Katniss abrazando efusivamente a una pequeña y delgada rubia.

-Prim!.-dice Katniss.-te extrañe tanto.-a un lado de ellas hay otros chicos, una chica rubia con ojos azules, un chico moreno alto, una morena con afro y un chico con el cabello castaño, en cuanto las chicas nos ven se quedan como pasmadas, en ese momento Katniss voltea a vernos y tiene lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento.-se disculpa.- déjenme presentarlos, aunque creo que ninguno necesita presentación.

-Katniss.-murmura la morena.-esto es…

-Lo sé.-Katniss hace amago de que es cosa insignificante.-bueno eh…-duda.-de acuerdo Finnick, Annie, Connor, Peeta, ella es mi hermana Primrose.-señala a la rubia delgadita que también tiene ojos azules.-ella es Rue.-señala la de cabello afro.-Glimmer.-a la otra rubia.-Marvel.-al castaño.- y Tresh.-el moreno, todos saludamos pero los amigos de Katniss están demasiado sorprendidos.

-No puedo creer que los esté conociendo.-murmura Prim, después de la bochornosa presentación, nos vamos con ellos en dos camionetas, que no se dé quien son igual nos llevan al set, en donde ya esta Cato, Haymitch y todo el equipo de producción, Prim y Connor se han llevado de maravilla, mi hermano no para de hablar con ella.

-Se llevan bien.-me dice Katniss.

-Creo que si.-admito, Prim ha estado tan entrada hablando con Connor que se olvida por completo que existo o algo, cuando Katniss indica que es momento que se vayan del set, Prim muestra una cara de tristeza.

-Regresaremos después patito.-le dice.-debes entenderme quiero cenar con mamá después de no haberla visto durante meses.

-De acuerdo, Connor y Peeta pueden ir con nosotros?.-pregunta haciendo carita de conejo deslumbrado por un auto en medio de una carretera.

-Si ellos quieren.-acepta Katniss.

-Si no quieres llevarme lo entenderé.-le digo y ella niega con la cabeza.

-Me da igual, solo lo hago por mi hermana.-eso es un golpe bajo, desde lo del auto nada ha sido lo mismo, ahora Katniss me evita en todo momento y cuando hablamos es solo para lo necesario.

-Peeta por favor ven.-me ruega Prim y creo que a esa chica nadie le niega nada porque esa carita tan tierna no podría contra nadie, así que aceptamos ir.

-Enserio nadie me creerá que he conocido a Peeta Mellark.-dice mientras vamos en camino a la casa de la madre de Katniss y Prim.

-Entonces deberíamos de tomarnos una foto para que lo hagan.-ella sonríe y da saltitos mientras Katniss niega con la cabeza.

Cenamos demasiado a gusto con la madre de Katniss y de Prim, es una anfitriona excelente y he socializado más con Primrose aunque con Katniss nada cambia, siempre evitándome y se lo agradezco así no hace más difícil el tener que estar separado de ella.

Los días empiezan a pasar y pronto nos encontramos filmando, Katniss viene todos los días porque ella se va a su casa, todos los días viene Prim y esta con Connor, si corre con suerte también está con Finnick y Annie que se ha venido con su novio, ella modela así que puede hacerlo en la semana de la moda de Londres, ese es un buen pretexto, todos adoramos a Prim es un amor, incluso se ha ganado a Haymitch y Effie.

Necesitaba aire y por lo tanto caminar, Connor se había quedado dormido y Prim quiso pasear conmigo.

-Mi hermana y tu no se llevan muy bien cierto?.-me pregunta y yo asiento.

-Desde el principio nos llevamos así.-es su turno de asentir

-Te voy a contar algo muy importante.-me dice enarcando una ceja.

-De acuerdo Prim suéltalo.-ella sonríe y se pone a bailotear delante de mí, en ese momento Driver llega corriendo y veo que Katniss y Connor están juntos, están sentados mientras ella tiene un cigarrillo en la mano.

-Todo empezó cuando Katniss tenía apenas unos 13 años.-asentí.-mi hermana siempre ha sido rara entonces pues ella tenía muchas ilusiones de algún día conocer al chico con el que tenía algún tipo de relación imaginaria.-me dice divertida y yo no entiendo nada.

-Prim, no entiendo nada de lo que me estas tratando de decir!.-exclamo frustrado.

-Te estoy tratando de decir algo muy importante.-suspira

-Eso lo entiendo pero no entiendo que tiene que ver Katniss de niña en toda esta historia.-le digo mirando hacia la chica de cabello castaño que acaricia a mi perro.

-Eso, que mi hermana Katniss está enamorada de ti.- creo que no escucho bien y mi corazón se para unos cuantos segundos, que es lo que acaba de decir?

-No juegues conmigo Prim.-respondo en shock.

-No juego Peeta, mi hermana está enamorada de ti es por eso que te demuestra su desprecio para que no te des cuenta.-mi cerebro no puede con esto.

-No eso no puede ser, ella no se puede enamorar de mí.-digo con desesperación

-Y por qué no? Tú también la amas.-afirma y es cuando la realidad me cae encima.

* * *

**HOLO! Estoy esperando sus infartos en 3...2...1... hahaha no hay drama aqui y bueno si hay pero esto no sera como para cortarse las venas, aunque quiza en el capitulo que viene si! hoho no se no sé! las hare sufrir tantito nada más! Espero que les haya gustado, he estado teniendo unas semanas asquerosamente pesadas pero bueno esto me saca una sonrisa! dejenme saber que les parecio, espero no me maten por el final hoho!**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari  
**

* * *

**Adelanto:  
**

**-No te quiero cerca de mi.-le grito llorando no lo puedo evitar.  
**

**-Qué es lo que quieres de mi carajo!.-grita en cambio acercandose cada vez más a mi.  
**

**-Que desaparescas de mi vida, no tengo porque seguir con esto.-lo miro con dolor.-es que no lo entenderas jamas verdad.  
**

**-Qué debo de entender?.-pregunta confundido.  
**

**-Lo que siento por ti...  
**


	10. Love Me Like You

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

** Normalmente no suelo dedicar capítulos ni nada de eso pero hoy lo hare, este capítulo va a Catnip_Howard mi mejor amiga a la que amo muchísimo porque me ha apoyado en todo, siempre está conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Te adoro amiga!**

* * *

** Love me like you.**

**Peeta POV.**

-No, no, no, no.-contesto rápidamente.-eso no es…-Prim me mira enarcando una ceja.

-Yo se que la amas aunque lo niegues, así es Peeta.-asegura antes de soltar una risita.

-Yo no me puedo enamorar de Katniss, eso no está hecho para mi Prim.-respondo nervioso.

-No? Y por qué no?.-pregunta confundida.- Mi hermana es la mejor persona que conozco y además esta terriblemente enamorada de ti.- sonríe

-No Prim, eso no , yo no puedo.-digo y echo a correr, miles de pensamientos confundidos en mi cabeza, y todos ellos llegan a la conclusión de que AMO a Katniss Everdeen y eso explica todo, por esa misma razón me he estado acostando con toda chica a mi paso, también eso explica el por qué siento celos y mi animal interno exige salir cuando veo a Katniss con otro aunque ese hombre sea mi amigo Avan Jogia y sobre todo explicaría el por qué cada vez que la veo todo desaparece y es remplazado por una tranquilidad y felicidad inexplicable. La amo pero no puedo, aun recuerdo cuando…-mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por Connor y Finnick que caminan hacia mí con rostro preocupado.

-Peeta estas bien?.-pregunta mi hermano

-Por qué no habría de estarlo?.-pregunto confundido.

-Porque llegaste corriendo hasta aquí mientras repetías "yo no debo sentir".-niego con la cabeza antes de meterme a mi camper, me dejo caer al sillón soltando un suspiro, cierro los ojos y ahí está la chica que ha puesto de locos mi mundo. Esa chica de piel aceitunada y ojos grises que me trae barriendo el suelo por ella, un gemido de dolor sale de mi garganta.

-Sera mejor que lo sueltes ya.-pide Finnick, abro los ojos y ahí están mis dos amigos, mi hermano y hasta mi perro, Driver sube al sillón y recarga su cabecita en mi regazo.

-Soltar qué?.-trato de evadir el tema,

-Eso que te esta jodiendo la existencia.-concluye Cato y yo asiento, no tiene caso que me este haciendo esto, igual en algún momento voy a tener que decirle a alguien todo este lio que traigo dentro o es muy probable que explote.

-Creo…-balbuceo.-creo que estoy enamorado de Katniss.-no los miro al principio porque sé que sus caras serán de sorpresa o algo así, pero después de unos momentos levanto la vista y ellos me miran escépticos.

-Donde está la sorpresa Peeta?.-pregunta Connor, estoy confundido no entiendo cómo es que lo han sabido si yo no lo había aceptado hasta que Prim me lo dijo, ella sonaba tan segura que me hizo notarlo.

-Pensé que tardarías menos tiempo en darte cuenta.-apunta Cato y los otros dos asienten.

-No!.-exclamo.-eso no puede ser, ya saben que yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie.

-Por qué no?.-pregunta con exasperación Finnick.- jamás he entendido como es que eres tan frio.

-Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.-acepte.-pero se los diré y entenderán porque no.-asintieron esperando a que siguiera.-Hace algunos años, justo antes de terminar de filmar Viaje al centro de la tierra, conocí a Shannon, Lanchen y Delly, ellas eran increíbles ahora ya no lo son, en ese tiempo yo solo me fijaba en que fueran morenas y por eso empecé a andar con Shannon, estuvimos muy bien durante un muy buen tiempo porque a mí me empezó a ir increíble, a ella se lo daba todo porque lo fue todo para mi, después de dos años de relación le dije lo mucho que la amaba, realmente todo era color de rosa, cuando estaba en plena filmación de "The Kids are all right" me dieron unos días libres, recordaran que en ese época vivía con Seneca, ese día llegue tan feliz porque después de dos meses le daría la sorpresa a Shannon de irla a ver, llegue a casa y la sorpresa fue mía porque ahí en la encimera de la cocina estaban Seneca y Shannon teniendo sexo, no puedo negarlo esa chica me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, no puedo permitir que eso vuelva a pasar.-digo y suelto un suspiro.

-Katniss no es igual a Shannon.-me dice Finnick

-Todas son iguales y no le voy a dar el placer de verme sufrir.-aunque creo que al final el que sufría más era yo.

-La vas a perder.-dice Cato.

-No voy a perder nada porque no la tengo.-grito fastidiado.-se acabo yo no voy a sentir nada por nadie, Katniss Everdeen no va a venir a cambiar eso.-suspiro, la verdad es que no tengo idea si esto sea lo correcto pero tiene que parar.

**Katniss POV.**

Llevamos 2 semanas en Londres y ha sido de lo peor, Peeta me ignora y siento como si una parte de mi se muriera cada vez que me mira con desprecio.

-Insisto, no sé cómo es que sigues esperando que ese idiota algún día cambie.-me dice Rue viendo a Peeta fijamente, ha estado haciendo ejercicio y yo solo me dedico a verlo.

-No espero que cambie.-respondo.

-Que cambie no pero sí que te ame.-dice inquisitivamente y yo solo agacho la mirada, es verdad espero que mágicamente se enamore de mi y que seamos felices para siempre pero bueno ni porque soy escritora lo sé, eso solo existe en los libros para niños

-No espero nada Rue.-le digo tratando de ahogar el sollozo que amenaza con salir de mi garganta.

-Ya déjalo ir, algún día se dará cuenta de cuan estúpido es, salgamos esta noche a un pub increíble que hay en Manchester.-suspire y asentí.

-Le diré a Prim y a Connor que vayan con nosotras.-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Deja a los tortolos, hoy solo iremos en plan de amigas solteras.-suspire que mas podía hacer, filmamos algunas cuantas escenas, Johanna, Annie, Rue, Glimmer y yo nos arreglamos en mi apartamento, Annie y Johanna se habían llevado bastante bien con mis amigas así que cuando estuvimos completamente listas y a palabras de mis amigas hermosas o bueno más de lo normal nos fuimos a Manchester, el pub era uno de los más exclusivos.

-No sé si nos dejaran pasar.-dijo con tristeza Glimmer.

-Nostras no somos famosas.- incluyo Rue

-Pero están con nosotras.-dijo Johanna con una sonrisa, llegamos a la entrada, una gran fila para pasar esperaba.

-Hola guapo.-saludo seductoramente Johanna

-Buenas noches.-el chico de seguridad pareció no reconocerla al momento pero después de unos segundos sus ojos brillaron como si hubiese visto la olla al final del arcoíris.

-Johanna Mason.-dijo el chico tan común como cualquiera.-por favor pase.- quito la cadena dejándonos pasar.

-Vieron que fácil.-todas reímos por eso dentro del lugar todo era genial, el lugar tenia piso de luces que cuando las pisabas cambiaban de colores, los sillones y taburetes eran color rojo y las mesas negras. Una zona mucho mas exclusiva estaba en la parte de arriba, supuse que sería mejor ir hacia allí , subimos los escalones un poco despacio ya que nuestros zapatos altos nos impedían un libre movimiento y ni se diga de estos vestidos que apenas y nos tapaban lo necesario.

Una nueva cadena se nos interpuso cuando llegamos arriba, el gorila de seguridad nos miraba con desprecio.

-Ustedes no tienen acceso aquí.-dice con voz seca

-Acaso le vas a negar la entrada a Katniss Everdeen.-respondo molesta.

-Lo siento, señoritas no las reconocí.-se disculpo dejándonos pasar y dándonos una mesa inmediatamente, el ambiente se prestaba para bailar. La música a todo volumen sonando por todos lados, pedimos unas respectivas bebidas y mientras esperábamos empezamos a bailar, sonaba "We are Young" by Fun, amo esa canción así que me deje consumir por la música bailando como una loca ciertamente estaba sacando todas mis frustraciones con esta canción, mis pensamientos dolorosos hacia Peeta por un momento cedieron y pude respirar libremente como antes de que yo entrara aquí.

-Katniss.-canturrearon Glimmer y Rue al mismo tiempo.

-Qué sucede?.-pregunte acercándome a ellas.-

-Mira quien está ahí!.-las dos estaban histéricas y no tenía ni idea del por qué

-Estoy segura que si volteas para atrás te llevaras una gran sorpresa.-me dijo Annie sonriendo por un momento pensé que Mellark estaría aquí pero como dije eso solo pasa en los cuentos, miro hacia la dirección que las chicas apuntan y ahí están tres chicos que conocía muy bien, tres personas a las que admiraba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Es…-no podía ni siquiera hablar.

-Calma descerebrada.-me dice Johanna riendo.-ya sabemos quiénes son.

-Yo tampoco los conozco a pesar de que Kate Hudson es amiga mía.-me dice Annie con una sonrisa.-esa mujer es adicta a la moda.

-Y esta horriblemente orejona.-apunta Rue y soltamos una risita.

-Yo quiero hablarles pero no sé como.- admití.

-Eres Katniss Everdeen, no necesitas presentación querida así que mueve ese culito sexy y vamos a saludar.-Johanna es la valiente que camina con seguridad a la mesa en donde están los integrantes de MUSE.

-Hola chicos.-saluda Johanna como si los conociera de toda la vida.

-Johanna, cuánto tiempo!-le sonríe Matt Bellamy y la abraza, asi pasa con Dominic Howard y Chris Wolstenholme.

-Déjenme presentarles a Katniss Everdeen, ahora trabajo para ella.-yo negué con la cabeza.

-Claro, me dijo Kate que estas filmando esa película de Lips.-asintió.-Y tu eres la escritora de esos libros con los que mi mujer se volvió loca.- Matt sonríe y juro que casi olvide la existencia de Mellark.

-También mi hija la mayor.-por un momento olvide que Chris Wolstenholme también está aquí.

-Como yo no tengo hijos y/o esposa pues no sé, aunque si te he visto en varias revistas y eso.-admite Dominic.-soy como una vieja chismosa.- nos empezamos a reír, unos minutos después nosotras nos unimos a ellos en la misma mesa y platicamos alegremente, son 3 hombres sensacionales.

-Debo admitirlo, soy su fan.-les dije.-creo que también su stalker.

-Debo sentir algo de miedo supongo.-dice divertido Matt.-bueno chicas me la he pasado maravilloso pero yo tengo un hijo y una esposa que me esperan.

-Yo 6 hijos y mi esposa, será mejor que me vaya.-dice Chris

-Pues yo como ni perro tengo me puedo quedar aquí con ustedes.- así que Matt y Chris se van dejándonos solo con Dominic, platicamos, bailamos y bebemos, término dándole mí numero y al final me siento realizada, no he pensado ni una sola vez en Mellark.

Rue y Glimm se van a casa, mientras que Annie y Johanna se quedan conmigo, al otro día despertamos temprano porque las filmaciones empiezan a primera hora, nos duchamos y salimos corriendo de mi casa para llegar al set temprano, Finnick en cuanto ve a Annie se abalanza sobre ella.

-Por qué se llevan a mi bebe.-dice Finn haciendo un puchero bastante gracioso.- estuve preocupado toda la noche por ustedes trió de tontas.- reímos por su comentario.

-Finnick por favor, no somos unas niñas.-se queja Johanna.

-Seguro que no, pero también Plutarch ha estado igual que yo.-le dice y Johanna pone cara de borreguito degollado y sale corriendo a buscar a su novio.

-Peeta pregunto por ti.- Finn sonríe.

-Eso es nuevo, estaba de malas y no te tenia con quien pelear o qué?.-pregunto aunque en realidad mi propio comentario me duele mucho más de lo que debería.

-No, se ha molestado porque se fueron de fiesta solas, estaba preocupado por ti,-comienzo a reír, en el fondo me gustaría que eso fuera verdad pero eso no es así.

-Por qué juegas conmigo eh?.-niego con la cabeza.- será mejor que lo deje pasar.-me alejo de la pareja casi corriendo, Driver llega a mí y lo acaricio detrás de las orejas.

-Qué tal les fue anoche?.-pregunta Connor

-Bien gracias y a ti? Donde esta mi patito?.-pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-La lleve a su casa en la noche PERO.-resalta.-ya somos novios.- sonrió ampliamente estoy muy feliz por eso, mi hermana y Connor son como la parejita perfecta.

-Felicidades Mellark!.-le digo y rueda los ojos.

-Desearía que mi hermano fuera como yo.-asiento

-Tanta perfección no podría ser posible.-admito y comenzamos a reír, cuando veo a Peeta el alma se me cae a los pies, todo lo bien que la pase ayer se ha ido al demonio y ahora solo siento ese horrible agujero en el pecho que me deja su mirada, lo odio.

Mi celular suena y contesto mientras veo como filman una de mis escenas favoritas, cuando ella decide dejarlo y camina por la acera de la mano de Finn.

-Hola.-contesto dudosa ya que no reconozco el número.

-Hey Kat, soy Dom.-me dice y automáticamente sonrió.

-Dom que gusto.-en eso gritan corte y todos se distribuyen y comentan.

-Qué planes tienes para hoy en la noche?.-pregunta

-Iremos a cenar todos los chicos del set a una pizzería que esta por aquí cerca, quieres venir?.-pregunto sin dudarlo

-Estaría excelente.-le paso la dirección y quedamos de acuerdo que las 7:00pm nos veremos en la entrada del lugar, me visto lo más informal posible unos shorts rojos, una camiseta negra de tirantes que dice "MUSE" en la parte de enfrente una camisa de mezclilla, me dejo el cabello suelto y unos Vans color negro, subo a mi auto y me voy, Connor y los demás vienen en las camionetas del set. Cuando llego ahí está Dom con unos jeans de tubo amarillo, una camisa negra y converse, es perfecto.

-Hola!.-saludo

-Kat!.-sonríe.- pensé que vendrían los demás.

-Enseguida llegan.-anuncie y dos minutos después hasta mi hermana Prim llego, todos saludaron a Dom, que no necesitaba presentación y entramos a la pizzería, el tema del lugar eran los años 60's porque todo era como Elvis y esas cosas, era bastante nice y por supuesto también The Beatles.

-Este lugar esta increíble.-dice Peeta viéndome fijamente.

-Solía venir mucho aquí con mi padre.-digo en un susurro.

-Y por qué ya no?.-pregunta Peeta mirándome fijamente.

-Es obvio no?.-el se queda callado y todos seguimos hablando animadamente, pedimos pizza de 3 quesos y varias especialidades más, mientras cenamos Peeta me mira de vez en cuando frunciendo el ceño y mira a Dom como si lo quisiera matar, son ese tipo de cosas que jamás entenderé de él.

-Oh por dios!.-exclama Annie.

-Que sucede?.-pregunta Johanna pero inmediatamente se queda callada, yo no entiendo qué demonios sucede, Peeta frunce el ceño y mira hacia la entrada, entonces lo veo ahí viene Gale entrando de la mano con Madge, lo único que me faltaba, que todos se enteraran que ese cabeza hueca solo me había utilizado.

Trato de que ninguno de los dos me vea, pero dado a que estoy con un montón de chicos bien famosos pues es imposible pasar desapercibida, en cuando Madge me ve sonríe y corre hacia mí.

-Kat!.-Grita emocionada.- como estas?.

-Estoy bien Madge, gracias.-trato de ser cortante, pero me levanto y la abrazo.

-Le dije a Gale que te llamara.-me dice.-queremos cenar contigo para darte la buena noticia.-estira la mano para que Gale la tome, supongo que ella no sabe nada de lo que paso conmigo, Gale me saluda tímidamente.

-Qué pasa?.-pregunto

-Estoy embarazada y nos vamos a casar.-lo suelta todo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Felicidades.-los abrazo y felicito, no puede ser cierto Gale y yo estuvimos juntos hasta hace muy poco y ahora ella está embarazada, no digo nada, los dos se despiden y se van a una mesa lejos de nosotros.

-Hijo de puta!.-exclama Finnick.

-Déjalo ir.- pedí y ellos solo negaron con la cabeza, el único que no entiende es Dom pero le sonrió dándole a entender que nada pasa, después de eso la cena se vuelve fría.

Salimos del lugar y Dom me pide que mañana salgamos a tomar un café, obviamente acepto y me voy al set con los chicos, tengo mi camper aunque no me quede aquí, así que entro y cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta Peeta entra como bólido y cierra la puerta.

-Qué demonios ha sido todo eso Katniss?.-me pregunta enojado y con unas 2 octavas más arriba.

-Déjame sola.-pido dándole la espalda.

-No Katniss, por qué sales con Dominic Howard? Por qué te conviertes en una zorra?.-grita y me quedo helada, sus palabras calan hondo como siempre lo hacen.

-No es tu problema y no soy una puta.-grito en respuesta

-Lo eres.-grita en cambio, siento mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, nos besamos con pasión y mi cabeza da un giro de 360°

-Eres como todas.-murmura y entonces caigo en la realidad

-No te quiero cerca de mi.-le grito llorando no lo puedo evitar.

-Qué es lo que quieres de mi carajo!-grita en cambio acercandose cada vez más a mi.

-Que desaparezcas de mi vida, no tengo por qué seguir con esto.-lo miro con dolor.-es que no lo entenderás jamás verdad.

-Qué debo de entender?.-pregunta

-Lo que siento.-susurro y él me mira.

-Qué es lo que sientes por mi Katniss?.-pregunta

-Yo te amo!.-grito sin más

-Si me amas por qué sales con otros, eres como todas y yo nunca sentiré nada por ti entiéndelo, era solo sexo! No te debías enamorar, no deberías haber sentido nada por mi.-grita con voz quebrada.

-Ya lo sé pero te amo Mellark!.-le digo y me alejo.

-Eso no es verdad, eres como todas solo quieres al mejor chico para poderlo presumir y…-no lo dejo terminar.

-No es verdad, me enamore de ti desde antes de conocerte, desde antes de tocarte y cuando tú me miras con desprecio sé que no puedo sentir nada.-sollozo

-Yo no siento nada por ti Katniss, eres solo una chica más con la que me acuesto.-sus palabras hieren.- Nunca voy a sentir nada más por ti Katniss y tu no me debes de amar.

-Tienes razón, esto se acabo Mellark.-respondo y salgo de mi camper hecha un mar de lágrimas, lo amo pero esto no puede ser. Se acabo.

* * *

**HOLOOOO! Lo siento, lo siento! juro que tenia intencion de actualizar desde el viernes pero resulta que ese dia en cuanto llegue a casa me dormi, ayer cuando tenia intenciones de terminar el cap y actualizar, llego una botella de vodka por el cumpleaños de mi tia y total que ya no hice nada, entonces hoy si dije uy ya sin falta. **  
**Algo no me convence en este cap pero bueno aqui ya hay drama y ahora si de aqui a unos cuantos caps esto se va a complicar! Dominic Howard haciendo una aparicion estelar y sera importantito para los siguientes capis, otra cosa trabajo ya en otro fic pero no lo subire hasta que este este en la recta final porque si de por si con uno a veces no puedo, dos creo que seria una tonteria de mi parte, he tenido semanas dificiles en la escuela asi que les pido un poco de paciencia porque tengo mucho por leer y escribir. dejenme saber que les parecio!  
**

**xoxo  
**

**Kari  
**

* * *

**-Tranquila bebe, nada pasa.-susurra mi madre acariciando mi cabeza.  
**

**-No recuerdo que algo haya dolido tanto desde la muerte de mi padre.-le digo entre sollozos.  
**

**-No te preocupes cielo, el dolor no es eterno y si ese chico Mellark no era para ti es porque seguramente alguien mil veces mejor llegara a tu vida.-su tono de voz me tranquiliza.  
**

**-Peto lo amo tanto mami.-respondo  
**

**-Dejalo ir, no vale la pena bebe.  
**

**-Te prometo que lo dejare ir mami, despues de terminar la pelicula jamas volvere a verlo.-suspire.-lo prometo.  
**

**...  
**


	11. Streets Of Love

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

** Streets of love.**

**Katniss POV.**

Salgo del set sin siquiera preocuparme por ver mas allá de lo que tengo a mi alrededor, no quiero hablar con nadie, necesito un abrazo sincero y sé que la única en estos momentos capaz de darme algo así será mi madre, subo a mi auto y arranco a toda velocidad, el estridente sonido de mi celular me hace quererlo aventar por la ventanilla aunque no creo que sea la mejor opción, veo la pantalla y el identificador marca a Prim, Connor, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Rue y Glimmer, seguramente para este momento todo mundo sabe lo que ha sucedido entre Peeta y yo pero siendo sincera ¿para qué hablar con la gente si no entendería?

Decido ignorar mi celular y continuar con el camino a casa de mi madre, sollozo por todo esto que siento, el agujero en mi pecho no me deja respirar y probablemente no desaparezca en un buen rato. En cuanto aparco fuera de la casa de mi madre, ella se asoma por la ventana, abre la puerta de la casa y yo salgo corriendo de mi auto para tirarme en sus brazos, como niña pequeña; me lleva hasta el sillón y deja que solloce contra sus piernas por lo que parecen ser horas, no dice una sola palabra y acaricia mi cabello.

-Qué sucede bebe?.-pregunta con tono tranquilizador.

-Es Peeta mamá.-logro responder entre sollozos ahogados.-me rompió el corazón.

-Tranquila bebe, nada pasa.-susurra mi madre acariciando mi cabeza.

-No recuerdo que algo haya dolido tanto desde la muerte de mi padre.-le digo entre sollozos.

-No te preocupes cielo, el dolor no es eterno y si ese chico Mellark no era para ti es porque seguramente alguien mil veces mejor llegara a tu vida.-su tono de voz me tranquiliza.

-Pero lo amo tanto mami.-respondo

-Déjalo ir, no vale la pena bebe.

-Te prometo que lo dejare ir mami, después de terminar la película jamás volveré a verlo.-suspiro.-lo prometo.

-No me prometas nada cielo, lo que hagas sé que será por tu bien.-me dice y sé que tiene razón, aun así sigo sollozando en sus piernas hasta que el cansancio me gana, me estoy quedando dormida con ese sentimiento de dolor descomunal en mi alma, no puedo pensar más y me quedo dormida.

Abro los ojos de nuevo y estoy en el sillón cubierta por una manta, los rayos del sol penetran el ventanal de la sala, la casa huele a comida, mi madre esta en casa; perezosamente me levanto y voy hacia la cocina, mi madre prepara tostadas francesas y omelette de champiñones con queso, no dice nada solo me dedica un cálida sonrisa para después indicarme que me siente a la mesa.

-Dónde esta patito?.- pregunto al fin, ella levanta la mirada y suspira.

-Hace un rato que se ha ido con Connor a Liverpool.-explica.-ese chico tiene ansias de conocer de donde vienen los Beatles.-sonríe.

-Seguro la pasaran bien.-concluyo y seguimos con el desayuno, estoy a punto de terminar y suena mi celular, quiero ignorarlo pero también sé que es muy probable que sea algo importante, veo el nombre de la pantalla y automáticamente me relajo.

-Dom.-contesto con una sonrisa.

-Hola bonita.-saluda.-qué tal estas hoy?

-Con un poco de dolor de cabeza pero bien.-respondo suspirando.

-Oh! Vaya, tengo una solución a ese dolor de cabeza, nos podemos ver?.-pregunta dudoso.

-Esa es la solución?.-pregunto divertida.

-Si la es.-responde en una carcajada.

-Entonces acepto.-nos organizamos y queda de ir a mi casa a recogerme, en cuanto termino mi desayuno, agradezco a mi madre todo lo que hiso por mi anoche, ella solo asiente y me besa la mejilla, antes de salir de la casa marco el número de Haymitch, le explico que no iré en los próximos días, no estoy para dar explicaciones y no las necesita seguramente ya sabe el por qué, una semana soy libre.

Llego a mi casa y me doy una rápida ducha, esta vez usare unos jeans y una camiseta negra y converse, me maquillo ligeramente y estoy lista, unos minutos después de las 3:00pm el timbre suena y es Dom, tan guapo como siempre, jeans de tubo color negro, una camiseta con la bandera de UK, cinturón de leopardo y converse, el chico es sensual.

-Bonita.-saluda, sonrió y le doy un abrazo.

-Dom.-salgo de mi casa y subimos a su flamante BMW descapotable para dos personas.

-Bonito auto.-le digo una vez en camino.

-Es de Matt.-responde riendo.-yo prefiero el taxi.

-Oh vaya!.-contesto.-no sabia que no te gustan los autos.

-Me agradan pero soy demasiado flojo como para conducir pero no podía venir por una chica tan famosa como tú en taxi.-añade.

-Tu eres más famoso.-me quejo riendo.

-Llevo más años en el negocio querida.- los dos reímos por su comentario, pocos minutos después llegamos a una cafetería tan normal como cualquiera, entramos y pedimos la comida, será sushi.

-Me dirás que te pasa Kat?.-pregunta Dom, confundiéndome.

-A que te refieres?.-pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Qué es lo que te ha tenido llorando.-me quedo muda, no sé que decir.-sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero me gustaría ser tu amigo.-asiento.-puedes decírmelo.-suspiro

-Bueno es que no se como comenzar.-le digo dudosa.

-Por el principio estaría bien.-suspiro, no sé si quiero que él se entere de mis estupideces.

-Bueno…-balbuceo.-sucede que yo me enamore de la persona equivocada.-explico vagamente.

-Desde cuando estas enamorada de Mellark?.-pregunta y me quedo muy sorprendida.-ya sé que seguro te preguntas que ¿Cómo lo supe? Solo me basto con verte ayer con él.

-Bueno si, yo llevaba años enamorada de él platónicamente pero hace un tiempo que nos estuvimos enrollando, fue como una aventura, que enserio hiso que me enamorara de él, total que me trato como a una cualquiera y ayer me dijo que me odia.-explique todo muy rápido y el asintió, llegaron nuestros platillos y comenzamos a comer.

-Puedo sugerir algo?.-pregunto y asentí.-creo que ese chico siente algo por ti, así que habrá que darle un empujoncito.

-No seas tonto Dom, el me odia.- ríe y niega con al cabeza.

-Definitivamente no real.-me dice.-ese chico anda perdido por ti PERO es demasiado cabeza hueca como para darse cuenta, yo soy todo un amor y me gustas Kat no te digo que no, pero soy sincero te llevo 12 años es obvio que no me harás caso así que como soy tu amigo te ayudare y sabes que haremos?.-pregunto y negué con la cabeza.- le daremos celos.- casi escupo la comida.

-Celos?.-el asiente.

-Celos cariño, fingiremos que somos novios hasta que ese animal se dé cuenta que no puede estar sin ti.-explica tranquilamente.

-Y si no entiende?.-pregunto temerosa.

-Te podrás enamorar de mi y seremos felices por siempre.-dice son una sonrisa.- o seremos amigos y tu me presentas a alguna amiguita, ya sabes que a mi no me gustan los compromisos.-asiento riendo.

-Es un trato.-estiro la mano.

-Un trato.-estrecha mi mano y el pacto queda sellado.

Una semana después de estar saliendo y organizarlo todo, regreso al set pero esta vez no vengo sola sino con Dom, el maneja mi auto y en cuanto llega sé que el plan se pondrá en acción, me abre la puerta y salgo, toma mi mano y caminamos juntos, hasta que divisamos a todo el cast, todos saben que esto es una farsa, menos Peeta, todos mis amigos me apoyaron, incluso Connor.

Johanna en cuanto nos ve venir esboza una enorme sonrisa y saluda con la mano, la mirada de todos se posa en nosotros y al igual que Johanna, todos sonríen, esta mi hermanita ahí que casi sufre de un ataque de histeria por ver a Dominic aquí, aunque también le causa gracia como nos vemos juntos.

-Bienvenido Dominic.-saluda Haymitch.

-Haymitch, mucho sin verte.-se saludan y después a Effie.

-Así que sales con la señorita?.-pregunta Haymitch y el asiente.

-Vaya que tienes buenos gustos.-apunta Effie y Dom solo sonríe.-es una chica que vale su peso en oro.

-Lo sé, con ella me he sacado el premio mayor.-responde Dom y me jala hacia el para darme un beso en la mejilla, no hay condiciones solo sabemos que lo utilizaremos todo para darle celos a Mellark, quien por cierto no está, llega Driver dos minutos después y 5 segundos más aparece Peeta detrás de él.

-Es hora.-susurra Dom, me jala hacia donde él esta recargado, me abraza por la cintura y pone su mentón en mi hombro, la cara de Peeta inmediatamente cambia, frunce el ceño y se pone rojo, Driver llega a Dom haciendo que este le acaricie.

-Everdeen.-saluda Peeta.-Howard.-los dos soltamos una risita por la cara que ha puesto, parece que va a explotar.

-Te lo dije Peeta, mi hermana sale con Dominic Howard, no es genial?.-le dice Prim bailoteando de un lado a otro.

-SI, Si genial.-responde Mellark con sarcasmo, todos reímos pero nadie dice nada.

Empiezan las grabaciones, mientras Dom y yo nos damos un furtivo beso de vez en cuando, solo si Peeta nos ve y esas cosas, mientras que Peeta por su parte se la pasa enojado y maldiciendo cualquier cosa que se le pone enfrente.

-Peeta concéntrate.-lo regaña Haymitch.

-Carajo, por hoy fue suficiente.-dice aventando todo a su paso y dirigiéndose a su camper.

-Te dije que siente algo por ti.-me susurra Dom.

-Déjalo ya, solo es un mal día.- me convenzo a mi misma que el no siente nada por mi, al rato sale Peeta con cara de pocos amigos pero sigue trabajando, Dom y yo ponemos el iPod y me recuesto sobre sus piernas mientras los dos compartimos los audífonos y escuchamos música.

-Panic Station.-dice riendo Dom.

-Qué?.-pregunto

-Es tan raro escucharme a mi mismo!.-se burla y seguimos en lo nuestro, cuando llega la noche Dom y yo decidimos irnos, Peeta literalmente prefiere salir corriendo.

Los días empiezan a pasar rápido, los paparazzi hacen de las suyas, hemos estado saliendo en esas paginas de internet en donde salen los cotilleos más recientes sobre los famosos, ahora todo el mundo cree que estamos juntos, menos claro los que saben que esto solo es una broma y un juego estúpido para darle celos al imbécil de Mellark, que por extraño que parezca en las últimas dos semanas no se ha acostado con nadie.

-Le estas haciendo ver su suerte.-me dice Finnick

-No estoy haciendo nada.-respondo cortante.

-En donde esta Dominic?.-pregunta y yo me encojo de hombros.

-Ya va empezar la gira y tenia cosas que hacer, la verdad es que prefiero que se aleje de mi, ya sabes no creo que sea buena idea que estemos siempre juntos.-me quejo

-Por qué no?

-Venga Finn, ya sabes porque no! Que tal si se enamora o yo de él o que se yo.-el ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Dominic es el único humano sobre este planeta que jamás se enamorara, el todo se lo toma a juego, no lo culpo la verdad pero siendo bien sincero él es el único capaz de hacer tal cosa.-dice y yo asiento.

-Creo que tienes razón, por lo menos estoy segura que no lastimare a nadie por este jueguito barato que me estoy gastando.

-No, pero que hay de ti? Tu corazón sabe que no se debe enamorar de Dom? Es un chico excelente.-me pone a pensar lo que me ha dicho.

-Siendo sincera Finn, mi corazón ahora tiene muchos problemas con Mellark, creo que él sabe que no estamos para nuevos enamoramientos.-es verdad mi cabeza de por si es una bomba atómica de ideas y con todo esto de Peeta Mellark y mi absurdo enamoramiento hacia él, esta mucho peor; me la paso escribiendo montones de poemas y estupideces por el estilo, ni siquiera he podido avanzar con mi nuevo libro solo por estar pensando en el, aun no entiendo como es que siendo tan imbécil lo amo tanto, esa necesidad de que este conmigo es cada día más grande, debo de reconocer que Dominic Howard al menos cuando estamos juntos alivia un poco el dolor, porque si no es probable que estaría comiendo helado de chocolate, viendo películas de amor y llorando en el sofá de mi casa.

PEETA POV.

JODER, JODER, JODER. No tenia más que decir la había jodido muchísimo con Katniss, no sabia que estaba pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos pero si sé que desde que la vi con Dominic Howard mi mundo perdió el sentido, cuando nos peleamos estuve reflexionando lo que ella me dijo; ME AMABA y la jodí! Me siento como un estúpido, la rechace por miedo y justo por eso mismo la había perdido.

-No es mejor que yo.-le digo a mi reflejo en el espejo.-Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?

-Para empezar es más grande, músico, muy pero muy famoso, de mucho dinero, es mujeriego pero al menos trata bien a sus mujeres y aparte de todo ADORA a Katniss.-responde Cato detrás de mi con una sonrisita burlona.

-No me refería a el.-corto el tema, tajantemente.

-Si como digas.-dice con sarcasmo.

-Cato ya no sé que hacer con todo esto que esta pasando.-me quejo amargamente.

-Tu querido amigo lo haz provocado así que ahora ahórrate esos lloriqueos de nena.-suspiro y asiento.

-Necesito un copa para relajarme.-Cato asiente, salgo a filmar algunas escenas que al principio no me salen del todo bien, pero después me concentro cuando la veo con su iPod alejada de todo y leyendo un libro, es preciosa.

-Hey enamorado.-me llama Cato.

-Si?.-camino hacia el sin ganas.

-Me han llamado de Rolling Stone magazine de nuevo para que aparezcas como uno de los chicos más influyentes en los jóvenes.-asiento.

-Como le dicen?.-pregunto.

-La cadena de las influencias, mañana por la noche será la entrevista.-anuncia, esta entrevista es realmente genial, porque es una cadena de músicos, actores, escritores y hasta políticos, solo es una vez al año y la mecánica es única, escogen a una persona influyente para los jóvenes en ese año, le hacen una entrevista de 10 preguntas y al final ese actor dice a quien admira y así sucesivamente, cuando no eres el primero al que entrevistan quiere decir que alguien te nombro y tu eres el siguiente, no sabes quien es hasta que tienen todas las entrevistas, hacen una sesión de fotos primero de todos los nombrados que normalmente son 50, después uno por uno, con quien te nombro y luego a quien tu nombraste pero cada sesión de fotos tiene su tema, llevo dos años seguidos en esta entrevista y me ha tocado ser panadero y cantante, en los dos soy malo pero soy peor cantante que panadero.

Me voy a mi camper a dormir, pero en vez de eso me pongo a pensar que cuando me pregunten a quien admiro? Solo podre responder Katniss Everdeen.

El día pasa demasiado rápido, hacia dos días que no veía a Dominic por aquí pero ha regresado y no tengo nada que hacer, Katniss se le ve feliz aunque mi corazón se estruje sé que no puedo hacer nada yo me lo he buscado.

-Le dirás que la amas en algún momento?.-pregunta Haymitch detrás de mi.

-No la amo.-respondo rápidamente.

-Claro y yo soy monja.-frunzo el ceño y niego con la cabeza.-parece que Dom la quiere bastante, mira que de por si eres un animal en estos asuntos del amor pero dejar que te la ganen.-niega con la cabeza.-deberías ser menos orgulloso y cabron.

-No soy cabron.-le digo

-Lo eres Peeta, el hecho de que no te hayas tirado a nadie en dos semanas no te quita que lo hiciste tratando de olvidar a Katniss.

-Ella también lo ha hecho todo mal porque pues me cambio por otro a pesar de que dijo que…-me detuve.

-Lo que sea que ella haya dicho créeme con Dominic Howard lo olvidara.-me sentí mierda, mi corazón definitivamente estaba hecho puré.

Caminan por donde yo estoy, no se si lo hace al propósito o que pero esto me parte el alma, siento como millones de cuchillos se clavan en mi corazón.

-Oh! Dom estar contigo es lo mejor de la vida.-dice Katniss con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Preciosa lo que sea por ti.-responde Dom y se dan un efusivo beso, es ahí cuando el nudo que últimamente habita en mi garganta cuando los veo, crece considerablemente y me aplasta como una bola gigante de nieve.

-Todo bien?.-pregunta Connor que viene llegando con la que debería ser mi cuñada.

-Si bien.-mi voz es quebrada, la verdad es que el dolor me consume.

-Peeta que pasa?.-se acerca a mi Prim muy preocupada.

-Nada patito, estare bien.-me siento tan frágil, Dominic me mira de reojo y sonríe.

-Dime que es lo que sucede Peeta, somos amigos.-Prim acaricia de nuevo mi espalda tratando de consolarme.

-No puedes hacer nada por esto patito.-suspiro triste.

-Es mi hermana no es así?.-pregunta seria y asiento.

-Duele verla con otro, patito sé que me he portado como un hijo de perra con ella pero ahora sé que la quiero conmigo.-Prim sonríe tristemente.

-Me temo Peeta que es muy tarde para eso. Katniss lo único que quiere es olvidarte.-cuando dice eso me quiebro por fin, unas cuantas y furtivas lagrimas se me escapan, demostrando cuan frágil puedo llegar a ser.

-Bien merecido me lo tengo.-sonrió y camino a mi camper, una vez ahí entro y abrazo a Driver que inmediatamente se acomoda a mi lado para seguir durmiendo.

Cierro los ojos y por primera vez en años me permito llorar de dolor por una chica, si lo de Shannon había dolido esto esta acabando conmigo, soy un imbécil por alejarme de ella, soy un imbécil por dejarla en manos de otro, me merezco esto y más por todo lo que he hecho, lo único que me falta es escuchar un "te amo" de ella hacia el o de el hacia ella.

-No sabes como agradezco a la vida que te haya puesto en mi camino, Katniss.-la voz de Dominic afuera de mi camper me paraliza.-eres la mejor persona que jamás he conocido.-al menos en eso coincidimos.-Quiero tenerte siempre en mi vida.

-Yo quiero ser parte de tu vida.-responde Kat.

-No Kat, no solo serás parte de mi vida, tu preciosa eres mi vida.-le dice, sé que después de este discurso la he perdido para siempre y yo estoy aquí sentando, viendo como el amor de mi vida se va con otro. Lo único de lo que me doy cuenta ahora es que no sé que hare sin ella.

* * *

**HOLOOOOOO! Aqui esta el nuevo cap! TARAN! y bueno nada que les tengo una sorpresa, el domingo les subo el otro capi! :) **

**ahora bueno ya pasando a cosas más interesantes díganme que es lo que piensan? ya se que seguro estan asi de qué demonios? Katniss-Dom, Peeta sufriendo mil, bueno la verdad es que se lo merece por hijo de... okok solo sufrira otro poco ok? solo unos 50 caps. okno estoy jugando pero si se las vera negras por lo menos otro capis! bueno déjenme saber que les parecio si?**

**xoxo**

**Kari.**

* * *

**-Seremos amigos no?.-pregunto dudosa mientras me recargo en su pecho desnudo.**

**-Siempre Kat, en eso habiamos quedado no?.-asiento.-confias en mi?.-vuelvo asentir.**

**-Gracias por estar conmigo Dom.-sonrio, demonios me siento tan bien aqui por un momento he olvidado es solo un juego y que Dominic no me ama.**


	12. Undisclosed Desires

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Undisclosed Desires.**

**Peeta POV.**

Me despierto temprano, voy a desayunar con mis demás compañeros del set, todos me miran como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, Finnick y Johanna tratan de hacerme la plática pero no les hago caso, Prim y Connor comparten besos y abrazos, se les ve felices, de repente todos se quedan callados.

-Buenos días.-saluda Katniss, ruego por que venga sola.

-Buenos días.-murmuro, ella se sienta a un lado de mi, es lo más cerca que la he tenido desde la pelea.

-En donde esta Dom?.-pregunta Johanna, me jode que todos se lleven bien con el.

-Esta con Matt y Chris, vendrá más tarde.-responde.-están planeando la nueva gira, él dice que será espectacular y no lo dudo en verdad, me comento que harán un show totalmente diferente, su escenario será una pirámide invertida, tendrá extraterrestres y un montón de cosas más, seguro todo eso lo pensó Matt porque Dom no es tan imaginativo.-ríe y yo la escucho aunque este hablando de él, verla reír es lo mejor de la vida, ilumina mi día sin que ella lo sepa.

Nos vamos a filmar, Katniss el día de hoy tiene una participación muy activa, coordina ciertas cosas que no estaban marcadas en el guion y miles de cosas más, el día pasa volando, aunque no hablo mucho con ella por lo menos me deja ver que no me odia tanto como pensaba, si en realidad me odiara más de lo que lo hacia, bien merecido me lo tendría por haberle hablado así. Llega la noche y yo tengo una entrevista, una chica delgada de cabello rubio llega al set para hacerme la entrevista de Rolling Stone.

-Mucho gusto soy Cashmere.-indica sugerentemente, su vulgar escote es demasiado pronunciado, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar como es que Katniss oculta debajo de esas enormes camisetas su esbelto y bien torneado cuerpo.

-Un placer.-sonrió en cambio

-Bien pues hay que empezar.-dice la chica desganada por mi poco interés que presento hacia su vulgar físico, en otro momento no me lo hubiera pensado y ahora estaría en mi cama.

-Ya sabes son las mismas preguntas de siempre.-dice y yo solo asiento por toda respuesta.

-Hola Peeta, es un placer tenerte de nuevo en esta larga lista de chicos influyentes.-empieza la entrevista.-En que trabajas ahora?

-Bueno estoy terminando de filmar la película de "Lips are blue".

-Qué ha sido lo mejor de este proyecto?

-Trabajar con Johanna Mason y Finnick Odair, son chicos espectaculares.

-Personalmente, como estas ahora?

-Bien.-respondo secamente.

-El amor para Peeta Mellark, que tal va?

-Sin novedad

-Define tu año en tres palabras.

-Bueno, cansado y divertido

-Por qué crees que eres uno de los chicos más influyentes por tercer año consecutivo?

-No tengo idea, supongo que estoy de moda.

-Crees que es importante que una persona te inspire o influya en ti para un mejor desempeño?

-No lo sé pero supongo que alguna ventaja debe de tener.

-Define en tres palabras a la persona que te influye.

-Inteligente, decidida, creativa.

-Por último Peeta dinos, quien te influye?

-Katniss Everdeen.-Cashmere se queda muda, supongo que nadie se lo esperaba, agradece por haber aceptado la entrevista y me deja su número apuntado en una tarjeta sobre la mesa, niego con la cabeza.

Al otro día por la mañana mientras Katniss trabaja con Haymitch, llega Cinna con una sonrisa muy grande, seguro que ya han hablado con el para decirle que alguien la ha nombrado como una de las personas más influyentes este año.

-Katniss.-grita Cinna.-sé que lo que tengo por decirte, te encantara.

-Ilumíname moreno.-responde Kat con una sonrisa.

-Estas dentro de la cadena de los influyentes.-Katniss abre la boca y la cierra varias veces, seguro que no lo puede creer.-Además de que eres Bestseller

-Bestseller?.-Pregunta en un grito.-JODER!.-esta más que feliz, estoy a punto de ir a felicitarla cuando Dominic pasa por un lado de mi para adelantarse.

-Cielo felicidades.-la besa efusivamente, Katniss enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Dom para profundizar el beso, sé que es besarla y sé que bien se sienten esos labios dulces y tiernos sobre los tuyos, así que supongo Dominic lo debe estar disfrutando al máximo.

-Cariño estoy tan feliz.-dice Katniss separándose de el.-creo que mi vida es perfecta.

-Como no serlo preciosa si estamos juntos.-un golpe bajo, pero tan bajo que me quedo sin aire, trago en seco.

-Todo bien?.-pregunta Finnick a mi espalda.

-Si.-respondo pero él solo niega con la cabeza.

-Lucha por ella Peeta.-suspiro frustrado.

-No puedo.-es lo único que digo para darme la media vuelta y caminar como un condenado a muerte, no puedo superar haberla perdido, no se como es que pude ser tan imbécil de dejarla ir, de apartarla de mi lado pensando que era como las demás, ahora que me he dado cuenta que es mucho más que todas las mujeres con las que me he enrollado, la he perdido, es demasiado tarde como para poder recuperarla, esta feliz con Dominic y yo no debo meterme en eso, seguro que él es menos idiota de lo que yo fui, él supo ver que había más allá de la cama y su hermosa cara, él supo donde y como mirar, la consecuenta a cada tanto, la quiere y mima, como competir contra eso? Como competir con alguien que simplemente tiene todas las de ganar? Sin embargo yo no tengo nada, solo soy un chico mujeriego, actor engreído que creyó absurdamente que todas estarían a mis pies como siempre lo han hecho pero con Katniss me equivoque, desde el primer momento en que la vi, hice algo estúpido, idiota y nada inteligente. Normalmente las personas tratan de mejorar pero yo no lo he hecho así; solo me he dedicado a destruir la vida de las personas, siendo más claro le destruí la vida a Katniss, no supe como tratar de librarme de este amor insuperable y le hice daño ahora que esta con otro solo debería de hacerme a un lado y esperar que algún día ella recuerde que la estoy esperando y amando, porque sin ella no puedo y no se como hacerlo, sé que la quiero conmigo pero no se como hacer que vuelva a voltear hacia aquí.

Me miro en el espejo durante un buen rato, hasta que entra Connor y me mira fijamente por el espejo.

-Te vas a quedar con los brazos cruzados?.-pregunta

-A que te refieres?.-pregunto sin girarme aun para verlo directamente a la cara.

-Katniss, te vas a quedar así? Tan fácil te resignas, no te conozco hermano, siempre creí que tú lucharías por lo que quieres, tal como lo hiciste cuando querías ser actor, ahora lucha por Katniss.-me incita

-No se como hacerlo.-admito derrotado.

-Katniss te ama, solo quiere que te esfuerces para que ella pueda estar contigo, demuéstrale que su amor no es en vano.-lo miro fijamente y analizo sus palabras, tiene razón se lo tengo que demostrar.

-Tienes razón, no la voy a perder.-digo convencido.

Katniss POV.

Estoy completamente feliz, es increíble que todo últimamente me salga tan bien, claro que Mellark es harina de otro costal que aunque trate de olvidarlo sigue tan vivo como siempre, igual a cuando entro a mi vida en un par de revistas y películas justo así sigue en mi mente.

Estoy con Cinna y Dom, ellos explican cuan importante es que yo este en esa lista, Dom explica que solo una vez MUSE ha salido en esa cadena y fue realmente importante compartir créditos con personajes como Bono y Paul McCartney.

-Hola chicos.-se nos unió Peeta, me descoloco por completo, tenia mucho que no nos hablaba y menos cuando Dom anda cerca, es como si rehuyera de nosotros.

-Peeta.-saluda Dom.-a que debemos que te juntes con los mortales?

-Mortales? Venga ya Dom, yo soy cualquier mortal a tu lado.-admite Peeta con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Le decía a mi novia cuan importante es que este en esa cadena.-comenta Dom casualmente.

-Es genial! Yo también estare.-responde engreído.-por cierto Kat.-esperen Kat?.-felicidades por ser Bestseller.-me da un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, su actitud no la entiendo de principio, pero por su manera de ver a Dominic, asumo que esto es solo para demostrarle que él también puede.

Los días pasan muy rápido, tengo la entrevista y es genial, el día de la sesión de fotos llega una semana después, Matt, Dom y Chris también están ahí ya que yo los nombre como mi principal influencia.

Somos unas 70 personas en el estudio donde será la sesión de fotos, varios fotógrafos y muchísima ropa, todo esto es como de ensueño.

-Nerviosa?.-pregunta Peeta a mi espalda.

-Algo así.-admito agachando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes preciosa, lo harás genial.-su mirada cálida me desarma por completo, me deja sin aire literalmente, su mano bajo mi mentón me invita a besarlo pero me contengo estamos en un lugar publico y todos saben que estoy con Dominic que en ese momento llega y me quita de las garras de Peeta.

-Tan rápido ibas a caer?.-pregunta Dom enarcando una ceja.

-No, claro que no.-respondo rápidamente pero la verdad es otra, a veces me siento confundida por la actitud de Dominic y bueno siendo sincera también por esto que siento por Dom, no es como una simple amistad; a veces creo que esto del juego absurdo no acabara bien para ninguno de los dos.

Las respectivas sesiones de fotos empiezan, primero vamos solos, cuando me toca a mi siento las piernas gelatina, Dom a pesar de que no está Peeta me da un beso para infundirme animo y lo único que logra infundirme es un mar de confusiones.

-Lo harás bien.-susurra y se va, dejándome con el fotógrafo y un montón de vestuarios, hay una cajita en donde debemos tomar un papel con nuestro tema para la sesión de fotos. "Música" leo y lo entrego al fotógrafo.

La sesión comienza conmigo enfundada en un leggins color negro, chaleco de piel y un top rojo, zapatos de taco alto en rojo también, todo muy rockero, me dan una guitarra eléctrica y empiezo a simular que la estoy tocando, después de unas 20 fotos con ese outfit, me cambio; vestidos cortos, faldas, shorts, blusas de lentejuelas y demás desfilan por mi cuerpo con diferentes instrumentos, la sesión por fin termina. Me reúno con actores, cantantes, escritores, músicos, modelos, diseñadores.

-Tu eres Katniss Everdeen cierto?.-pregunta Emma Stone

-Esa misma.-respondo dudosa

-Un placer.-me abraza.-he leído tus libros y son increíbles.

-Gracias.-respondo con una sonrisa.

-Te admiro muchísimo.-me dice saltando, me recuerda bastante a Annie, desfila ante mi la hija de Madonna, Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Marc Jacobs, Brandon Flowers y muchos pero muchos artistas más, soy como niña en dulcería, al rato nos reúnen a los 50 para hacer muchas fotos muy divertidas, no hay un tema así que yo me visto como hipster y tomo uno de mis libros que esta ahí entre las cosas de utilería, Matt, Dom y Chris están sentados simulando estar en la calle tocando como si fueran adolescentes, me siento con ellos, pongo mis piernas sobre las de Dom, es una foto agradable, todos hacen como que se acercan a escucharlos terminamos haciendo una sesión de fotos recreando como un día en el parque, 50 personas y todas increíbles.

Llega la hora de saber quien ha sido el que te nombro porque la siguiente sesión de fotos es con el, entro en el estudio y ¡BAM! Me quedo paralizada unos segundos, si es la persona que me ha nombrado, no lo puedo entender.

-Peeta.-digo y él se gira para verme y sonreír.

-Preciosa, estas sorprendida?.-asiento sin poder articular palabra.-pues no debería, eres una excelente escritora, además de inteligente y muy buena persona.- esto no puede estar pasando, Mellark me odia, el me lo dijo y esto no esta pasando.

-Estas de broma no?.-pregunto al fin, esperando que si esta es una broma la paren ya.

-No Katniss, es enserio, yo te admiro.-abro la boca sorprendida, minutos después llega el fotógrafo y Peeta elije el tema.

-Relación amorosa.-dice el fotógrafo.

Lo único que puedo pensar es "esto debe ser una jodida broma" pero no, así que voy a ponerme mi nuevo outfit, es un vestido precioso con corte en "A" como si fuera de bailarina, straple, en color rosa pálido; regreso al estudio y ahí esta Peeta enfundado en un bonito traje negro, te quedas sin habla, empezamos con una foto en donde los dos estamos alejados pero viéndonos fijamente, a la siguiente estamos cerca frente a frente tocándonos la nariz, otra en donde estoy recargada en su pecho y él tiene la cabeza en mi cuello, no se si es al propósito o solo un roce casual de sus labios con mi cuello, después una en donde solo estamos tomados de la mano, otra más donde apenas y nos tocamos los dedos y otra espalda con espalda. Es extraño porque nosotros alguna vez nos vimos así.

-Listo, gracias Peeta.-le dice el fotógrafo.-Katniss mientras escoge el tema y que pase MUSE.-tomo la papeleta en donde esta escrito con letras negritas, "Indecisión", MIERDA!

-Bueno chicos su tema es la indecisión.-dice el fotógrafo.-pasen a cambiarse.-un short blanco con estampado de flores, un saco color azul cielo, un top blanco, zapatos estilo hombre de los 70's negro con blanco, me gustaba, cuando salí, ahí estaba ya Dom y Matt, solo faltaba Chris. El primero vestía una camisa azul, chamarra de piel color camel, pantalón beige y zapatos cafés, siendo sincera te invitaba a pecar, Matt por su parte iba muy parecido pero el usaba saco azul.

-Que guapos.-les dije en cuanto los vi, Matt enarco una ceja.

-Vaya, si que eres bonita.-dijo riendo.- ahora entiendo porque Dom está contigo.-me sonroje furiosamente.

-Eres hermosa Kat.-apunta Dom y mi sonrojo se multiplica, para mi suerte llega Chris, este viene enfundado en un pantalón blanco, camisa blanca y saco negro, con zapatos negros.

-Bueno chicos, esto será rápido de acuerdo.-asentimos.-como el tema es la indecisión, hablemos de la indecisión amorosa, así que como primero Dom te colocaras lejos de Katniss, tu Kat recarga tu espalda con el pecho de Chris y exacto Chris abrázala, Matt ven aquí.-jala a Matt.-pon una rodilla en el suelo.-le entrega un ramo de flores.-estira la mano Kat, bien eso así que Matt tu veras a la chica, Katniss mira fijamente a Dom y tu Dom no apartes la mirada de Kat, mientras que tu Chris no sueltes a Katniss.-cuando la escena estuvo lista tomo varias fotos.-bien cambiemos.-indico y esta vez Dom me abrazaba, Matt tomaba mi mano y ocupa el lugar que antes tenia Dom, mientras que Chris ocupa el lugar de Matt, cuando termina, cambiamos de nuevo de lugar.-LISTO!.-grita y nosotros felices de terminar corremos a cambiarnos de ropa.

Cuando salimos aun tienen muchos artistas más por retratar y eso que se los van dividiendo entre varios fotógrafos, Dom y yo nos vamos a su departamento.

-Fue genial.-le digo riendo.-no supero a Matt con una rodilla en el suelo y yo viéndote.

-Es que soy más guapo.-me dice divertido.

-Los tres lo son.-admito y él por toda respuesta me abraza, acerca su cara a la mía.

-Katniss tengo que decírtelo, prometí no enamorarme y trato de cumplirlo pero soy hombre y suena estúpido pero te deseo.-me dice antes de darme un tímido beso.-me gustas.

-Tu también me gustas.-le digo mordiéndome el labio inferior con inseguridad.

-Sé que amas a Mellark y eso no lo cambiare pero yo enserio te deseo.-ahora si nos besamos con pasión, algo dentro de mi se remueve.

-Prométeme Dom que si esto sucede nada cambiara entre nosotros, nunca dejaras de ser mi amigo.-ruego.-por favor, no podría soportarlo.

-Te lo prometo.-me dice y no me queda más que dejarme llevar, al demonio Mellark, al demonio mi amor por él, al demonio todo, yo solo sé que es Dominic James Howard y no me puedo ni quiero detenerme, Peeta se acuesta con todas y yo? A él no le importa nada más que su estúpido cuerpo, a mí que me detiene? Nada, deseo y quiero más que otra cosa estar con Dom.

Sus hábiles manos quitan mi cañista de un solo tirón, besa mi cuello mientras yo muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que suelte un gemido de placer, lentamente mis manos cobran vida propia y desabotonan su camisa lentamente, descubriendo su delgado y poco marcado cuerpo, aun así es el cuerpo más estético que he visto, él va dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta mi pecho en donde el sostén de encaje no le permite que bese y masajee con toda libertad mis pechos, llegamos hasta la habitación entre besos y caricias, sus manos cálidas me hacen perder la cabeza, sabe donde y como tocar, nos recostamos en la cama con el encima de mi, quita mi sostén y succiona uno de mis erguidos pezones, me hace gemir fuertemente, mis manos acarician su abdomen plano, llegando al botón de sus jeans de los que me deshago apenas unos minutos más tarde, a pesar de la fina tela de sus bóxer puedo notar su prominente erección. El por su parte no se detiene y quita mis jeans de un solo tirón, ambos estamos en las mismas condiciones, nuestros sexos se rozan separados solo por la fina tela de nuestras respectivas prendas, muerdo su cuello mientras muevo la cadera hacia él.

-Dom te necesito.-suelto un gemido cuando embiste contra mi.

-Como me necesitas?.-pregunta con una sonrisa, no lo pienso más y lo beso con avidez succionando un poco su labio inferior, llevo mi mano izquierda hasta su pene acariciándolo.

-Te necesito dentro.-susurro pero parece que él esta disfrutando lo que hago porque tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Claro que si.-sonríe pícaramente y me vuelve a besar, retira mi mano de sus calzoncillos y quita mis braguitas, su lengua delinea de mis pechos hasta mi sexo en donde hunde su lengua, haciéndome jadear y gritar su nombre, mete dos dedos en mi húmeda cavidad aumentando el placer al doble, cuando estoy a punto de llegar él se separa, quita sus calzoncillos, pone un preservativo y se hunde en mi, grito su nombre cuando lo siento completo en mi.

-Oh joder Dom.-jadeo

-Eres tan jodidamente estrecha.-dice mientras embiste con fiereza en mi, cambiamos varias veces de posición pero cuando esta penetrándome por atrás, alcanza mi punto "G" llevándome al borde en cuestión de dos segundos, unos cuantos minutos más y el termina con un jadeo.

Nos separamos, él nos cubre con una manta mientras ve el techo con un brazo alrededor de mí.

-Seremos amigos no?.-pregunto dudosa mientras me recargo en su pecho desnudo.

-Siempre Kat, en eso habíamos quedado no?.-Asiento.-confías en mi?.-vuelvo asentir.

-Gracias por estar conmigo Dom.-sonrió, demonios me siento tan bien aquí, que por un momento he olvidado es solo un juego y que Dominic no me ama.

* * *

**HOLOOOOO! lo prometido es deuda y aqui está! ya se que seguro estan asi de OMFG! Katniss se acosto con Dominic y pues la verdad es que Dom es lo bastante sexy como para dejarlo pasar, igual no digo que lo va a dejar con Peeta porque bueno Peeta es Peeta pero el cabron se lo merece, la jodio ahora que le cueste recueperarla, ya mucho ahora diganme que les parecio si?**

**xoxo**

**Kari.**

* * *

**-Perdoname Kat.-ruego, es lo unico que puedo hacer**

**-Como poder confiar en ti?.-pregunta con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.**

**-No sé preciosa, haré lo que quieras con tal de que me des una oportunidad.-pido tratando de no resignarme**

**-No puedo Peeta.-murmura y unas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos...**


	13. I always knew

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a Josh Hutcherson! si porque fue su cumpleaños! Gracias a él hay historia! :D HBD handsome boy i love you a lot!**

**I Always Knew.**

**Katniss POV.**

Cuando abrí los ojos, Dom tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me zafé de su agarre para levantarme de la cama, buscar mi ropa y rápidamente me vestirme.

-Hola bonita.-saluda Dom abriendo los ojos.-te vas?

-Si, bueno la verdad es que me acaba de mandar un mensaje Haymitch que es necesaria mi presencia en el set.-invento una escusa rápida, no quiero estar aquí porque me siento pésimo de haber estado con él, es demasiado tarde como para arrepentirme es solo que no puedo evitarlo, algo se ha instalado en mi pecho y sé que es una culpa inmensa por haber caído en un juego en el que no debía.

-Hoy no podre verte más tarde.-me dice apesadumbrado.-pero mañana si, tratare de pasar contigo el mayor tiempo posible porque en una semana nos vamos a Alemania y empiezan la gira y la promoción del The 2nd Law, dudo mucho tener demasiado tiempo libre pero hare lo posible.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo igual nosotros ya estamos en la recta final de las filmaciones, pronto acabara el verano, Prim quiere irse a L.A para estar con Connor, ya sabes tengo mucho con lo que lidiar.-suspiro.-pero me gustaría que pases cuando puedas conmigo.-eso es verdad y no, la verdad es que no sé que es lo que quiero ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo, hermosa te veré mañana.-nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, salgo corriendo de su apartamento, subo a mi auto y me voy a mi casa, quiero desaparecer, soy un nudo de sensaciones, lo he hecho todo del asco; lastimare mas de una persona y todo para que? Para poder satisfacer mi necesidad de estar con alguien, soy una basura.

Llego a mi apartamento, estoy llorando y no me había dado cuenta de ello, necesito que alguien me escuche, pero no necesito a cualquier persona, sé quien tiene el consejo que necesito; llamo a Johanna que seguramente debe de estar en filmaciones o algo así.

-Hola descerebrada.-saluda

-Johanna.-le digo sorbiendo la nariz.

-Venga ya sexi andas bien?.-su tono es preocupado

-No que va, lo estoy haciendo todo la mierda.-anuncio

-Pero que ha pasado?.

-Me acosté con Dominic.-le digo en un susurro, cuando lo recuerdo me pongo peor, no estuvo mal, de hecho nada mal pero nuestra relación la he mandado a la mierda, ayer pude sentir que Dom a pesar de todo lo que suele decir, siente algo por mi y que demonios hago yo con eso? Estoy enamorada de Mellark, lo he estado desde siempre y Dominic desgraciadamente no puede cambiar eso, soy una mierda.

-Qué te qué!?.-grita Johanna.

-Me acosté con Dom.-vuelvo a decir.

-Joder niña, que no se supone que estaban de broma con todo esto de la relación?.-pregunta sorprendida

-Si pero venga ya Johanna tu sabes bien que Dominic no es feo, la carne es débil y yo que jodidos podía hacer sino dejarme llevar.-me excuso

-Disculpa cielito, pero darle alas a Dom es una idiotez si solo estas de broma con él, no lo merece, es un gran chico y lo sabes.

-Ya se, ya se pero que quieres que te diga, solo una cosa nos llevo a la otra y la otra a la otra hasta que termine en sus sabanas.

-No creo que sea lo mejor que hayas hecho Kat.-me dice con tono de regaño

-Ya lo sé.-acepto

-Qué harás con Mellark?.-suelta de repente

-Nunca en la vida me hará caso, que quieres que haga?

-Es que acaso eres ciega o que?

-A que te refieres?.-pregunto confundida

-Mellark esta que se lo lleva el diablo por saber que esta vez va algo enserio contigo, no te quiere perder, ya me lo ha dicho.-me quedo helada.

-Es broma no?.-pregunto aun sorprendida.

-No cielito nada es broma, así que más vale que enfríes a tus hormonas y pienses bien a quien escogerás si a melón o sea Peeta, el sexi rubio ojo azul que haz amado desde siempre o a sandia que es Dom, el chico es guapísimo pero nena es tiempo que pienses lo que ese corazón quiere, le haz estado jugando demasiado a lo imbécil, ya te lastimaste bastante, pon prioridades y decide que es lo mejor para ti y para tu corazón, no creo que aguante mucho más ese ritmo de confusiones que le metes, enfríate Katniss y enserio piensa que quieres, no puedes seguir jugando este jueguito absurdo de "tengo novio y amo a otro".-me dice suspirando

-Gracias Jo, te veo más tarde.-corto la llamada, tiene razón estoy hecha un lio pero es que no se como es que todo esto ha llegado a este punto, como demonios sucedió, amo a Mellark, eso no esta en duda pero Dominic? Qué es Dominic para mi? Un amigo? Un juego? No lo sé pero no tiene punto de comparación con Peeta, con él a mi lado, el mundo me parece ajeno, solo existimos el y yo en el y todo lo demás no tiene nada que ver, eso es amor porque con Dom, solo es diversión y lo veo solo como si fuera mi mejor amigo, alguien en quien puedo confiar, que siempre estará ahí para apoyarme, para decirme que está bien y que está mal, que es lo que me conviene y que va a lastimarme, no funcionamos juntos, no estamos hechos para compartir más que un montón de buenos momentos juntos y con Peeta sé que podría compartirlo todo, definitivamente haber empezado este juego no fue buena idea porque ahora no se como terminarlo, no se como enamorar a Peeta y dejar en claro que Dom solo puede ser mi amigo y parte importante en mi vida, no sé como vaya a tomar Dominic el que después de habernos enrollado yo lo aleje tan abruptamente de mi vida, definitivamente esta no ha sido de mis decisiones mas inteligentes, creo que ni esta, ni ninguna que tenga que ver con Peeta porque primero fue Gale ahora Dom, no sé que demonios sucede conmigo pero o aclaro todo este nudo de sentimientos o a mi me dará algo por ser tan imbécil.

**Peeta POV.**

Había pasado casi 2 semanas desde que Katniss había dejado de ver a Dominic, las cosas entre ella y yo no iban del todo mal pero tampoco nos llevamos bien, cuando trato de acercarme a ella simplemente se aleja, estoy perdiendo las esperanzas de que algún día quiera volverme a ver, a pesar de que lo hago todo bien, ella parece haber olvidado todo.

-Katniss no puedo entender como sigues con Dominic.-regaña Finnick mientras desayunamos, debo mencionar que Katniss ha regresado permanentemente al set y casi no sale, ni siquiera a su casa, Buttercup de nuevo esta aquí.

-Ya te dije que no es nada.-responde Kat, sin levantar la vista del plato con cereales que tiene en la mesa, apenas y lo ha tocado.

-Todos hablan de que te ha estado siendo infiel.-mis ojos se abren ante lo dicho por mi amigo.

-Te engaña?.-pregunta Johanna.-no puedo creer que hayas decidido quedarte con alguien que aparte de que no está a tu lado te engaña.

-Eso no puedes saberlo y si tome la decisión que tome, tu sabes bien porque fue ahora no me digas cosas que no van.-dice una muy enojada Katniss.

-Crece Katniss.-grita Annie que ha venido a visitar a su novio.- por qué no le dices a Peeta lo que sientes?.-mi cerebro entra en coma como es que pasamos de Dominic siéndole infiel a que ella siente algo por mi.

-Yo que tengo que ver en esto?.-pregunto confundido.

-Todo.-gritan Annie, Finnick y Johanna al mismo tiempo.

-Katniss de que hablan?.-pregunto mirándola a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos grises.

-Yo…-se levanta y se va corriendo.

-Ve tras ella idiota.-me grita Finnick y yo como robot lo hago, corro tras ella que esta a punto de cerrar la puerta de su tráiler en mi cara cuando tomo su muñeca y la jalo hacia mi, cuando me mira estoy seguro de que me quiere decir algo pero no sé que es.

-Podemos hablar?.-pregunto, ella asiente y entramos en su tráiler, tiene lagrimas en los ojos.

-Peeta yo…-no la dejo terminar porque la beso desesperadamente, lo más sorprendente es que ella me corresponde.-Espera debo decírtelo.-me separo un poco de ella.

-Decirme qué?.-pregunto

-Decirte que aun te amo y que todo lo de Dominic fue una mentira al principio, solo que después decidí que como tu nunca me ibas a querer podía estar con él enserio, pero no puedo olvidarte.-me dice todo atropelladamente.

-Te amo Katniss.-le digo y ella se queda pasmada, su cara de sorpresa me dice que ella no puede creerlo, al principio yo tampoco pero la necesito, la extraño y me hace tanta falta que ya no puedo reprimirlo más.

-Estas de broma no?.-pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza, una sonrisa se asoma por su hermoso rostro y me besa lentamente, ahí los dos dejamos más que un simple beso, nos besamos con amor, eso que nos habíamos estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo, fuimos tan tantos al pensar que nos éramos indiferentes, que yo seguía siendo el mismo estúpido frio con el que se encontró al principio y yo creí que ella amaba a otro, dejando de lado todo lo que había dicho que sentía por mi.

Nos separamos jadeantes, me siento la persona más afortunada del mundo, soy el hombre más feliz porque Katniss Everdeen me ama, mi celular nos interrumpe.

-Si?.-respondo sin dejar de ver fijamente a Katniss.

-Hola guapo, ya estoy llegando al set.-me dice Lanchen.-espero tengas una buena bienvenida para mi.-me quedo helado, por un momento olvide a Lanchen y todo mi sequito de zorras a mi disposición.

-De acuerdo nos vemos.-le digo y cuelgo Katniss me mira interrogante.

-Quien era?.-pregunta

-Lanchen.-admito

-Debo preocuparme?.

-No para nada.-sonrio aunque la verdad es que no se que esperar de Lanchen.

Salimos de su camper con un poco de prisa, voy a maquillaje y mientras estoy ahí platicamos Katniss, los chicos y yo muy tranquilamente; aparece la persona que menos quiero Lanchen, mira a Katniss con desprecio y ella le sonríe.

-Debo ir por un cigarrillo.-dice Katniss saliendo, suspiro.

-Hola guapo.-sonrie Lanchen

-Hola.-respondo secamente

-Parece que no te ha agradado verme.-me dice furiosa Lanchen, yo niego con la cabeza.

-Nada de eso pero será mejor que hablemos.-ella asiente, esperamos a que terminen de maquillarme y salimos para irnos a sentar a una mesa que está debajo de una sombrilla que nos cubre del sol.

-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto Peeta y dime que te traes.-ordena

-Estoy enamorado.-ella sonríe y yo me pongo serio.-pero no de ti

-Qué?.-grita, se le ve que no se lo esperaba.- te he dado lo mejor de mi por años Peeta porque me sales con esto ahora, es Delly cierto?.-niego con la cabeza.-entonces es Everdeen, lo sé.-me quedo mudo,-lo sabia pero ni creas que esto se va a quedar así, tu eres mío.

Lo siguiente que se es que ella me esta besando con avidez, trato de separarme, detrás de mi escucho un jadeo, lo puedo reconocer, sé bien que es Katniss, me zafo del agarre de Lanchen.

-No te libraras de nosotras tan fácil Peeta, no puedes tirarnos así como como así.-me grita

-Se acabó Lanchen, ustedes para mi eran un juego, no me importa lo que digan solo salgan de mi vida.-grito en respuesta y salgo corriendo detrás de Katniss, que camina rápido.

-Katniss.-grito con voz ahogada, siento la desesperación correr por mi cuerpo, sé que no será fácil confiar en mi y después de la escena, demonios esto no me puede estar pasando a mi.

-Jamás debí de tragarme tus palabras, eres una farsa.-me grita, estamos en medio del set y no me interesa, solo no quiero perderla

-No es lo que crees.-digo desesperado.

-Claro que es lo que creo, sigues siendo el mismo.-me dice con dolor en la voz.

-Claro que no cielo, yo te amo.-ella niega con la cabeza.

-Nunca debí de pensar que tu enserio sentías algo, Dominic es mejor que tu.-me grita y es una puñalada.

-Perdóname Kat.-ruego, es lo único que puedo hacer

-Como poder confiar en ti?.-pregunta con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No sé preciosa, haré lo que quieras con tal de que me des una oportunidad.-pido tratando de no resignarme

-No puedo Peeta.-murmura y unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.- es demasiado tarde para nosotros, no puedo con esto.-dejo escapar algunas lagrimas, sé que la voy a perder pero tengo que luchar por ella.

-Solo una oportunidad.-ella niega con la cabeza y se aleja de mi.

Apenas unos días después regresa Dominic, siento que todo se ha puesto en mi contra, creo que le dicen karma a esto que me esta pasando, nunca creí tener tan mala suerte.

-Peeta.-me llama Prim.

-Hola cuñada.-saludo con una sonrisa, la pobre trae una cara de sufrimiento que no puede con ella.-sucede algo?

-Extraño mucho a Connor, me hace falta.-estos dos en un mes y medio se habían vuelto la pareja más estable que yo jamás haya visto.

-Lo siento.-dije con pesadumbre.

-Hemos hablado y necesitamos de tu apoyo.-me dice firmemente.

-Depende.-respondo.

-De qué?.-pregunta curiosa.

-De que es lo que tenga que hacer.-digo dejándome caer en la silla.

-Bien necesitamos tu apoyo.

-Mi apoyo?.-pregunto curioso.

-Tu apoyo porque así él podría irse a vivir a L.A contigo y yo con Katniss y podríamos ir al mismo instituto.-explica

-Y ya hablaste con tu hermana?.-agacha la mirada y niega con la cabeza.

-Qué sucede pato?.-pregunto abrazándola

-Katniss está tan extraña últimamente, no quiere hablar conmigo y no quiere hacerme caso.-unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

-Seguro que Katniss te dirá que si, yo te ayudare a hablar con ella.-los ojos de Prim se iluminaron, supe que era la niña indicada para Connor.

-Gracias Peeta.-sonrió en cambio.-te prometo que te ayudare a reconquistar a la cabeza hueca de mi hermana.

-Gracias patito.-le di un beso en la cabeza, comenzamos a caminar por el set hasta que dimos con Katniss que hablaba con Effie y a un lado de ella, Dominic se suponía que esté último solo tenia dos días de descanso cada semana, ya que se encontraban promocionando su nuevo álbum el cual no era tan bueno como otros.

-Katniss.-la llamo

-Si Peeta?.-desde el día del incidente con Lanchen, ella se había vuelto un tempano de hielo, al menos conmigo porque con Dom era cada vez más dulce.

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas.-ella me mira interrogante pero asiente, nos alejamos y dejo a patito con Effie y Dom.

-Pasa algo?.-pregunta con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

-Quizá, la verdad es que no sé.-ella me mira confundida.- Es tu hermana

-Qué pasa con Prim?.-pregunta asustada.

-No pasa nada malo, solo que ella siente que te haz distanciado bastante de ella y esta triste por eso, no hablas con ella y no sabes que pasa a su alrededor.-digo frustrado.-esto quizá sea mi culpa.

-No lo es.-corta tajante.

-Entonces Katniss? Sabes que tu hermana mejor me pidió apoyo a mi que a ti?.-ella negó con la cabeza y agacho la mirada.-tu hermana ha estado muy triste y tu no lo notas, que es lo que pasa contigo?

-No lo sé, solo quiero olvidarme de todos.-responde.

-Pues no es esa la solución de sacarme de tu vida, las filmaciones están por terminar así que por mi no lo hagas.-ella asiente.-ahora la verdadera razón por la que quería hablar contigo es que Connor y Prim se extrañan.

-Ya lo sé pero no puedo solucionar nada.-me dice con pesadumbre

-Quieren irse a L.A con nosotros e ir al mismo instituto.-le digo y ella levanta la vista.- me pidieron que yo los apoyara y lo haré, Prim es la chica correcta para mi hermano, es igual de noble que él, no hare nada para que se separen, nos apoyaras o qué?

-Si esta bien Peeta, hablare con mi madre, le diré a Cinna que busque algunos buenos colegios en L.A y listo.-sonrío.

-Eres más linda cuando estas de buenas.-le doy un beso en la mejilla, me alejo de ella, le aviso a Prim de lo acontecido y esta que no cabe de felicidad, cuando habla mi hermano le dice la buena noticia y sé que mi hermano también esta que no se la cree.

-Hola mamá.-respondo mi celular.

-Así que ahora le das alas a Connor para que se vaya contigo?.-pregunta

-Lo siento madre pero que puedo hacer, el ama a Prim.

-Y tu?.-pregunta insistente

-A su hermana.-acepto al fin y mi madre suelta una risita.

-Será mejor que te apliques con ella.-me dice, paso una hora hasta que colgamos hablamos de todo y de nada en especial, hable con Cato para que junto con Cinna buscaran buenas opciones de escuela para los chicos, tanto Katniss como yo queríamos lo mejor para ese par.

-Creo que Prim te amara por siempre.-me dice Finnick

-Seguro que si.-sonrío.

- Y que con Kat?.-pregunta

-Nada con Kat, ella esta con Dominic.-es doloroso admitirlo pero es cierto.

-Pues Dominic, se ira de gira indefinidamente por Europa, Asia y América la siguiente semana, no sé tal vez deberías de aprovechar.-sugiere mi amigo.

-Te recuerdo que nosotros terminamos filmaciones en una semana.-el asiente.

-Y también tu hermano y su hermana están juntos, así que no sé porque no aprovechas.-me ganó

-Lo intentare.-acepto y él sonríe

-Seguro que ahora si lo logras amigo.-empezamos a reír,

Una semana se pasa volando, no se si pueda volverla a conquistar aunque deseo con toda mi alma que sea así, no la quiero perder, quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero ser lo indicado para ella pero tengo miedo de que quizá no funcione, nunca lo hemos intentado pero estoy seguro de que podemos ser muy grandes si estamos juntos, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de recuperar un poco de lo que teníamos, así me tarde meses, la quiero de vuelta y lo tengo que conseguir porque la amo.

* * *

**HOLOOOOO! Segura estoy de que el capitulo no era tal y como lo esperaban, ahora si acepto apuestas para traten de adivinar qué pasará! A esto del drama que ni es drama le sobran muy pocos caps y viene algo que me amaran por eso yo lo sé, tenía planeado subir dos caps, pero dado a que mis maestros se obstinan en saturarme de trabajos y tareas no podré, además de que mañana me voy a un concierto super increible (que es el único festival músical decente en México) veré a The Vaccines y a Florence + the Machine! wiiii hahahaha verdad que se me nota la emoción!? como sea en el siguiente cap espero que hagan caso a mis recomendaciones que se las dejaré al principio para que esten atentas ok? Ya saben espero que me dejen saber que les ha parecido este cap! **

**xoxo**

**Kari**

* * *

**Adelanto:**

**-Qué me estás tratando de decir Katniss?.-pregunta Dom con dolor en la mirada.**

**-Que he sido infiel.-murmuró bajito.-no te quería lastimar Dominic, lo siento.**

**-Co quién?.-pregunta enojado**

**-Peeta.-le digo y su rostro se torna rojo...**


	14. If you wanna

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

**ATENCION: FAVOR DE PONER LAS CANCIONES EN DONDE LES VAYA INDICANDO, CREO QUE ESO LO HARA DE CIERTA MANERA MÁS ESPECIAL, ASI QUE ABRAN YOUTUBE, PONGAN SU iPod O LO QUE SEA, GRACIAS.**

**If you Wanna**

**Katniss POV.**

-Sabes que solo nos queda una semana de filmaciones?.-pregunta Johanna mientras bebemos café y fumamos.

-Si algo así había escuchado.-admito tratando de no profundizar en el tema, no es algo que me agrade del todo, de hecho es bastante difícil hablar de ello.

-Supongo que lo estas echando tondo por la borda no?.-pregunta, mientras me mira fijamente.

-Supongo que si.-suspiro resignada, no es como si pudiera hacer milagros con una sola semana, además de que yo fui la que decidió esto de dejar por la paz a Mellark.

-Cuando se va Dom?.

-Mañana.

-Oh vaya supongo que lo extrañaras.-dice con sarcasmo

-Me hará falta si, pero no tengo nada que hacer.-respondo con tono mordaz.

-Y no piensas en Peeta?

-BASTA JOHANNA!.-grito exasperada.- Qué quieres escucharme decir? Qué me equivoque? Bien si lo hice y ya no tengo nada más por hacer.-aviento el cigarrillo y el café, me voy a mi camper; Dom ha estado ahí los últimos tres días pero ahora está recogiendo sus cosas.

-Te veré en unas cuantas semanas.-me dice una vez que entro.

-Cuídate mucho.-me despido con un corto y casto beso en los labios, lo veo partir y yo me quedó sumida en mi tristeza que no se va desde que Peeta y yo no nos hablamos demasiado.

"Deberías de terminar con esto de una vez" me dice mi vocecilla interna, que últimamente no es fácil de ignorar.

-Qué puedo hacer?.-le pregunto a mi cabeza, realmente es patético tener esta clase de charlas internas, me causan un montón de sentimientos encontrados, "Ve por Peeta" grita esa voz en mi cabeza, decido ignorarla y hundirme en la música que sale de mi iPod, hasta que me quedo dormida.

Despierto temprano por todo el ruido que hay afuera, nos estamos preparando para las últimas escenas, en short y con una sudadera color negra que me tapa hasta la mitad de los muslos, salgo de mi camper para dirigirme a desayunar, hoy no filmaremos hasta en la tarde, cuando llego no hay nadie por ningún lado más que los chicos del staff, que me sonríen de vez en cuando.

-Buscabas algo.-pregunta la aterciopelada voz de Mellark a mi espalda.

-Eh…uh…yo…no…nada.-tartamudeo, me giro para encararlo y oh sorpresa!, él también está en pijama.

-Quieres café?.-asiento sin poder articular palabra, solo él es capaz de dejarme sin aliento.

Se acerca la cafetera y sirve dos tazas, las coloca en una mesa a que está apartada de todo el ruido que hacen los chicos del staff.

-Supongo que podemos bebernos un café juntos no?

-Si, no creo que eso nos cause un problema.-respondo evitando que su mirada choque con la mía.

-Katniss debemos hablar.-dice firmemente una vez que estamos sentados juntos.-creo que no he podido explicar lo que paso con Lanchen.

-No creo que ese sea tema de conversación.-corto

-No es así? Porque yo creo que debemos hablar sobre eso y sobre todo.-sus manos toman las mías por encima de la mesa.

-Yo…no quiero.-admito agachando la mirada

-Si quieres pero tienes miedo Katniss.

-Miedo de qué?.

-De aceptar que aun es tiempo para nosotros.-su voz suave es como la de una suplica.

-Estoy con Dom.-susurro

-Y eres feliz? Porque si lo eres me haré a un lado y admitiré que te he perdido.-su voz se quiebra a la mitad de la frase.

-No lo soy, yo.-venga acabemos con esto de una buena vez.-sigo sintiendo lo mismo de siempre por ti.

-Por qué no darnos una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien Katniss? Aun es tiempo para recomponer esto, si tu quieres volver yo estaré encantado.-sonrío inconscientemente ante sus palabras.

-Crees que sería buena idea?.-él asiente mientras sonríe.-Peeta tengo miedo a decirte que no y equivocarme, solo tengo una semana para tomar el toro por lo cuernos y afrontar que en realidad te amo, pero también lo pienso mejor y no creo que seamos la mejor pareja de todas.

-Y quien dijo que el mundo es perfecto?

-No lo se, pero yo quisiera serlo para ti.-admito

-Y yo para ti, sin embargo los dos tenemos muchos errores que nos han llevado a esto, es momento de borrarlo todo y empezar algo juntos Kat, por favor.-ruega y no soy capaz de contenerme, además de que no quiero, mi debilidad ante él es demasiada como para dejarlo así .

-Te amo Peeta.-susurro, él sonríe y acorta la distancia entre los dos para darme un cálido beso que me regresa a la vida.

-Yo también te amo preciosa.-dice con su boca aun pegada a la mía.

-POR FIN!.-grita Haymitch, asustándonos y haciendo que nos separáramos al instante.-Jure que nunca estarían juntos.

-Yo lo siento, Haymitch.-dije apenada

-Nada de eso cielito, por fin.-empezó a reír antes de alejarse.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí.-me dice Peeta tomándome de la mano, prácticamente nos arrastramos a su camper en donde Driver y Buttercup duermen plácidamente, ajenos a todo ruido o lo que sea que pase a su alrededor.

**(Poner play al iPod [lo que sea que tengan] Be be your love – Rachel Yamagata y si no han terminado de leer el lemmon, por favor busquen Platters – My prayer)**

Me quedo congelada por un momento, sé lo que viene ahora; tiemblo de ansias y de nervios, como si nunca antes hubiera estado con él, aunque ahora todo es diferente, nos amamos y eso cambia todo.

Sus brazos rodean mi cintura casi con delicadeza, su boca llega mi cuello dándole pequeños besos por todo el contorno, tomo su cara entre mis manos y lo beso con toda la lentitud que me es posible, pero este se torna demandante y lleno de pasión aunque aun tiene un toque de ternura, mis manos van a su espalda y las meto por debajo de la camiseta, su bien torneado cuerpo se estremece con cada tacto sobre su piel, todo es tan lento que podría pensarse que no esta pasando.

Nos desnudamos poco a poco, no hay prisa por nada, no somos dos amantes que solo buscan saciar su apetito sexual, somos dos individuos que se aman, dos seres humanos que se necesitan; sus bellos ojos azules me miran como si fuera un tesoro único en la tierra, como si todo lo que existiese en este momento solo fuera yo y por un momento logro transportarme a otro planeta en donde no hemos cometido errores, solo estamos Peeta y yo, no hay un Dominic o un Gale que nos arruine el momento, una Delly, Lanchen o Shannon que nos traten de separar, solo somos el y yo; ahora.

Estamos completamente desnudos, es la única persona con la que no siento pena de estar tan expuesta: soy de él, nos recostamos en la cama, apenas tocándonos, lo que nos provoca quizá pero queremos disfrutar lo más posible este momento, sus besos por todo mi cuerpo hacen que suelte pequeños suspiros de placer, succiona, besa y muerde cada parte de mi cuerpo, no soy nadie para detenerlo aunque tal vez sea bueno que le retribuya un poco todo el placer que me esta dando.

Soy una llama encendida, mi cuerpo arde de placer y deseo; hago que se recueste en la cama, para ahora hacer lo mismo que él hizo conmigo, sus manos acarician mi espalda hasta mis glúteos. Una vez que de nuevo estoy a la altura de su cara, lo miro con todo este sentimiento que me invade cada célula, cada pequeña fibra de mi ser, de lo que no soy ahora porque solo quiero ser lo que él desea.

-Te amo.-susurro, sonríe en cambio; sin perder el contacto con mis ojos, nos gira para ahora cambiar de posición, el amor se puede sentir en el aire, en todos los movimientos que realizamos, en lo que decimos y en lo que no, es ahí cuando demostramos que esto no es solo un momento de lujuria, es amor.

Entra en mi, con un gemido gutural, no me contengo y grito su nombre una y otra vez, con cada movimiento y palabra de amor que sale de sus labios, la llama que habita en mi se expande por mi cuerpo y explota, me invade y consume hasta los huesos, mientras que sus movimientos aun constantes y rápidos no dejan de darme un constante placer, aun mayor del que ya me ha dado, no se cuanto pasa mi cabeza esta perdida por algún lugar de este pequeño mundo que nos pertenece; acelera sus movimientos hasta ser casi desenfrenados, hemos perdido todo sentido, con un jadeo puedo sentir que ha terminado, no dejo que se mueva por largo rato, solo con él me siento completa: me han puesto mi otra mitad.

Se recuesta a un lado de mi y sonríe, no sé porque pero siento que es una de las sonrisas más sinceras que le he visto en la cara, no puedo creer que esto sea por mi, algo dentro de mi dice que no puede ser cierto pero otra parte grita que a partir de ahora seremos completamente felices como nunca antes lo fuimos.

-Te amo tanto preciosa.-sus palabras por alguna extraña razón hace que mi corazón o lo que sea con lo que sienta, brinque de un lado a otro festejando sus palabras.

Nos quedamos recostados un rato, sin soltarnos en realidad es como si tuviésemos miedo de que se desvaneciera este momento.

-Quisiera congelar este momento.-dice y yo solo puedo sonreír y asentir. ¿Qué puedes responder a eso? Absolutamente nada. Dejamos pasar las horas, hasta que es momento de volver a la realidad, romper esta bella burbuja color de rosa. En cuanto pongo un pie fuera de su camper, el golpe de la realidad me atraviesa como una flecha implacable contra el pecho, me deja aturdida por un momento, la culpabilidad es demasiada como para poder lidiar con ella, probablemente todo fue bastante hermoso pero aun así tenemos todo en contra y muy poco a favor, no sé como lidiar con todo esto que me invade.

-Ya nos dijeron.-canturrean Annie y Johanna al mismo tiempo.- Hey! Por qué esa cara?.-pregunta Annie sorprendida.

-Tan mal ha estado?.-insinúa Johanna.

-Claro que no ha estado mal, pero ya saben esto de andar jugando con dos no es lo mío aparte que Dom es el mejor chico de la vida, como amigo y como lo que sea, puede llenar la expectativa de cada mujer.-explico.

-Lo cierto cariño es que la tuya no la lleno.-refuta Annie.

-No es que no la haya llenado, probablemente hasta la supero es solo que…-no sé como explicar.

-Amas al rubio.-concluye Johanna, solo puedo asentir no hay más que agregar.-venga ya! Tú déjalo ir y disfrútalo, total que seguro lo hace con las fans.-probablemente ese fuera el único de mis consuelos, esperaba por mi bien y por el de Dom que no estuviera enamorado de mí.

La semana paso volando, tenia tantas ocupaciones como cualquier otro en el set, Cinna molestaba cada 20 minutos por el celular, whatsapp o lo que fuera, hacíamos los últimos arreglos para el cambio de escuela de Prim y muchas cosas más, mi madre se había negado a dejar Inglaterra.

-Mamá no tienes para quedarte aquí.-discuto por enésima vez en la semana, tal vez sea la última, ya que en dos días debemos irnos,

-Lo siento Kat pero yo no dejare Inglaterra, si Prim se quiere ir no puedo hacer nada contra ello pero yo aquí me quedó.-dice con tanta tranquilidad como franqueza, así que solo me queda respetar su decisión y llevar a mi hermana con su amado.

Peeta y yo estamos de lo mejor, no hemos tenido demasiados problemas, a exceptuar claro el que no he dejado a Dominic, no es tan fácil como se dice, además que no lo merece.

-Cuando lo harás?.-pregunta Peeta después de hacer el amor tendidos en el sillón.

-Lo hare cuando deba hacerlo, sin presiones Peeta.-respondo tratando de no enfadarme con él, debería de saber ya que no lo haré por e-mail, whatsapp o por una llamada, Dominic merece mucho más que eso, me ha sido de gran apoyo y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es verlo a la cara para explicarle que esto fue mucho más que yo. Es un sentimiento contra el que no puedo luchar.

El último día de filmaciones llega mucho más rápido de lo que creí, la escena es bastante fácil, un beso de despedida, no tiene nada de espectacular pero a Peeta y a Johanna les cuesta bastante.

-Venga chicos! Qué pasa?.-grita Haymitch.-solo es la última escena.-yo estoy recargada en una pared mirando de lejos.

-Creo que es porque Kat y Peeta están juntos.-dice Johanna en tono de broma.-como le haría eso a mi amiga?

-Solo es una actuación muevan el trasero, quiero irme a beber al pub.-grito desde lejos y ellos ríen, después de varias tomas por fin se logra.

-CORTE!.-grita Haymitch.-CHICOS HEMOS TERMINADO.-todos nos abrazamos y demás, felices por haber acabado con la filmación.

-Al pub.-grita Finnick, bastante divertido, nos vamos a un pub muy reconocido, donde de hecho conocí a Dom, entramos sin problemas y bebemos hasta donde podemos, Peeta y yo terminamos teniendo un desenfrenado encuentro sexual en el baño.

-No pueden tener las manos alejadas de sus cuerpos durante un buen rato?.-pregunta Finn asqueado cuando por fin vamos de regreso al set.

-Podríamos pero no se me da la gana dejar a mi novia.-todos nos quedamos mudos, incluso yo.

Despierto con una resaca terrible, sin embargo debo ir a mi apartamento a recoger mis cosas, hablar con Prim y mi madre, despedirme de mis amigos y muchas cosas más por lo que tengo un día ocupado y agotador, cuando por fin tengo un respiro, voy a Starbucks y trato de relajarme, solo que eso se ve interrumpido por la ruidosa portada de la revista OK! que casi me ocasiona un infarto.

La ruidosa portada me tiene a mi, a una chica que no conozco y a Dominic en medio, el titulo es sumamente más ruidoso. **¿Angustiante triángulo amoroso para Katniss Everdeen?** Todo en negritas y con letra en 32, definitivamente mi enorme cara no pasaría desapercibida por ningún lado, esto no está bien.

Compro la revista y me voy al apartamento en donde está Peeta con Prim bailoteando de un lado a otro, entro con la revista en las manos, pero ellos no se me sorprenden.

-Vas a salir en la tv, cuando terminen los anuncios.-murmura Peeta sonriendo.

-Qué es lo chistoso?.-pregunto con enfado

-Que ahora estarás en el círculo de los famosos y sabrás lo que es sufrir.-dice mientras ríe, me toma entre sus brazos y me da un beso en la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, es lo malo de andar con famosos.-respondo con enfado.

-Así es esto.-su fina nariz acaricia mi cuello, provocando que casi olvide lo que esta pasando a mi alrededor, la noche pasa tranquila, Prim se va a casa con mi madre mientras Peeta y yo nos quedamos en mi apartamento, mañana regresamos a L.A y será mejor que nos durmamos temprano.

6:00am cuando abro los ojos, me doy una ducha y decido vestirme apropiadamente para el viaje, unos jeans de tubo negros, unos Vans del mismo color, una sudadera de manga larga que dice "NY" y un gorro gris, mi cabello decide comportarse hoy así que no es necesario que haga mi trenza acostumbrada.

Arribamos al aeropuerto, Peeta usa una camiseta azul, sudadera del mismo color, chamarra de piel negra, pantalón café y Vans, Prim va con un atuendo parecido al mío solo que ella de azul con blanco, documentamos las maletas y esperamos a que nos llamen a abordar.

-Ya quiero ver a Connor.-dice Prim bastante emocionada.

-Los dos son la cosa mas mona del mundo.-admito

-Pero si ustedes dos.-nos señala y hace cara de asco.

-Somos adorables.-apunta Peeta pero aun así no se acerca a mi, uno nunca sabe con los paparazzi.

Abordamos el avión y cada quien va tan metido en lo suyo que casi no hablamos, duermo un poco, aunque eso si lo hago recargada contra el pecho de Peeta, las horas a su lado para nada se hacen tan pesadas como cuando íbamos para Londres, en cuanto llegamos y recuperamos nuestras maletas, Prim sale disparada, ahí nos esperan Connor y Cato.

-Qué tal el viaje?.-pregunta Cato, tratamos de ignorar la bochornosa escena de mi hermana y Connor que están que se devoran.

-Respiren chicos.-ríe Peeta, cuando ven que ya a ha pasado suficiente tiempo y ellos no se sueltan.

Cuando por fin se separan, caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, mi celular suena y contesto.

-Hola Dom.-saludo, aquí es de noche.

-Princesa!.-saluda entusiasmado.-ya estas en L.A

-Si, apenas estoy saliendo del aeropuerto y tu?

-Bueno estamos en Paris muriendo un poco de frio, pero aun estoy vivo.-dice con dramatismo

-Eso es algo.- reímos divertidos.

-Por cierto bonita, en una semana iré a New York, crees que nos podamos ver ahí?.-dejo salir un suspiro.

-Claro, programare un vuelo, cuando llegas?

-El sábado por la noche

-Perfecto entonces, te veo el domingo por la mañana.-Peeta me mira con la ceja enarcada y cara de molestia.

-Esta bien cielo, te extraño.-la sinceridad en la voz de Dom, hace que el corazón se me estruje.

-Yo también.-murmuro bajito para que Peeta no lo oiga.

-Te veo después, un beso.-se despide y cuelga, la cara de Peeta anuncia un inminente problema, pero no ahora así que le hago una seña con la mano para que se contenga de decirme algo.

Llegamos a casa, Connor, Peeta y Cato se van, apenas y nos hablamos, el lunes empiezan las clases para Prim, así que antes de que tenga que hacer otra cosa reservo mi boleto de avión con destino a New York, ayudo a mi hermana a instalarse; Buttercup se siente de nuevo en casa, lo primero que busca es el mullido sillón para seguir durmiendo, nos vamos a dormir, lo que resta del fin de semana solo veo a Connor.

Peeta seguramente esta indignado o algo así que el lunes que los chicos se van a la escuela, decido ir a verlo a su casa, en efecto ahí lo encuentro tirado en el sofá viendo películas.

-Me vas a decir que pasa?.-pregunte en vez de saludar.

-A mi nada, vete con Dominic seguramente él es mejor que yo.-dice sin siquiera voltear a verme.

-No seas ridículo.-le digo

-No soy ridículo pero sabes que Katniss hablamos después ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-No se como me pude enamorar de semejante idiota!.-grito enojada y salgo de su cosa hecha una furia, no volvemos a vernos y/o hablarnos en toda la semana, Connor me cuenta como está y esas cosas, muero por verlo o algo así aunque mi orgullo es más grande. El fin de semana llega rápido y yo tengo que hacer el viaje a New York, Prim se va a dormir a casa de Connor y Peeta mientras que yo voy a ver a mi novio.

-Oh princesa te he extrañado tanto!.-musita Dom contra mi cuello, no respondo.-Pasa algo Katniss?.-niego con la cabeza, nos vamos a comer juntos, hablamos de todo y de nada prácticamente.-Como estuvieron los últimos días?

-Geniales.-digo con una sonrisa.

-Eso es bueno princesa.-me da un beso en la mano.

-Debo decirte algo.

-Qué pasa?.-pregunta confundido.

-Bueno es que todos los problemas en mi vida se han solucionado.

-Oh que bueno, que problemas?

-Ya sabes con Mellark.-inmediatamente su postura cambia.

-Espera antes de que sigas debo decirte algo.-asiento.

-Creo que me he enamorado de ti.-mi corazón se rompe muchísimo por esto, no debo mentirle.

-Vaya, yo…-dejo incompleta la frase

-Ya se Katniss no soy idiota.-dice algo triste.

-Yo bueno yo, no sé creo que las cosas han cambiado.-le digo suspirando.

-Qué me estás tratando de decir Katniss?.-pregunta Dom con dolor en la mirada.

-Que he sido infiel.-murmuró bajito.-no te quería lastimar Dominic, lo siento.

-Con quién?.-pregunta enojado

-Peeta.-le digo y su rostro se torna rojo.

-Sabía perfectamente que eso iba suceder, no se como pude ser tan estúpido de hacerme solo falsas esperanzas.-grita molesto.-es una humillación no te lo puedo negar, pero lo entiendo.

-Lo siento.-repito

-Esta bien Katniss, siempre seremos amigos, te lo prometí no es así?.-trata de tranquilizarse aunque no lo logra del todo.-te deseo lo mejor con él.

-Gracias, no podía decírtelo más que personalmente, Dominic siento haberte lastimado.

-No importa Katniss en el corazón no se manda.-dice con una sonrisa triste.

-Creo que debería irme.-tomo mi bolso y mis cosas.-Gracias por todo Dom, eres el mejor hombre que haya conocido jamás.

-Eres una gran chica Kat.-dice triste

-Perdón.-las lagrimas se desbordan por mis ojos y salgo del lugar, dejándome desmoronar por todo el daño que le he hecho a Dominic, la única persona en esta tierra que no se merecía algo parecido.

No sé si lo que estoy haciendo sea lo correcto, tengo miedo.

* * *

**HOLOOOOOO! he aqui el nuevo cap! ya se que ahora no saben si amarme u odiarme! hahaha me imagino sus caritas y río mil enserio, deben ser todas un poema, pero bueno ya a este drama le queda un capitulo y TAAARAAAN! estaran juntos y pues nada que tambein es hora de avisarles que esta historia esta programada para 20 capitulos así que pues nada, preparense mentalmente.**

**otra cosa no se les olvide poner las canciones apartir de ahora en donde les diga vale? sin mas que decir más que llevo una semana completamente agotadora y escribo solo en mis ratos libres pues espero que les haya agradado, dejenme saber si? **

**xoxo**

**Kari**

* * *

**ADELANTO:**

**-Cual es el problema ahora?.- pregunat exasperda Annie.**

**-Creo que ya no debo estar con Peeta.-musito bajito**

**-No digas tonterias Everdeen!.-reclama **

**-No lo son, quiza lo mejor sea que no estemos juntos...**


	15. Blue Moon

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

** ATENCION: Pongan la canción en donde se los indique! Eso lo hará mucho más romántico. **

**Blue Moon**

**Katniss POV.**

La culpabilidad me estaba consumiendo, siento mi corazón destrozarse, soy una mala persona, Dominic no merece nada de esto y yo, no solo se lo hago a él sino también a Peeta, jugué con dos personas.

Me siento sola e incapaz de hacer nada, recuerdo que Annie está modelando aquí para Dolce & Gabanna, necesito a alguien que me diga ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando conmigo? Así que marco su número, quedamos de vernos dos horas más tarde en un Starbucks que esta cerca del hotel donde me estoy quedando.

-Hola Peeniss.-me saluda Annie y suelto una risita ante el nuevo sobre nombre que nos ha puesto a Peeta y a mi, es una combinación bastante grotesca del nombre de los dos.

-Hola Fannick.-respondo aun riendo.

-Que bonito se oye eso, sé que lo hiciste con el afán de joderme pero no te salio.-ruedo los ojos, vamos a pedir nuestras respectivas bebidas.

-Qué pasa?.-pregunta poniéndose seria.

-Estoy confundida, no creo estar haciendo las cosas bien.-el tono de mi voz es tan bajo y lastimero que bien podría pasar por un sollozo.

-Cual es el problema ahora?.- pregunta exasperada Annie.

-Creo que ya no debo estar con Peeta.-musito bajito

-No digas tonterías Everdeen!.-reclama

-No lo son, quizá lo mejor sea que no estemos juntos.-mi mirada esta clavada en el vaso que contiene mi té chai.

-Ya no lo amas?.-pregunta confundida.

-Claro que lo amo, pero es que tengo miedo de hacerle daño como a Dom y Gale.-me quejo

-La única manera en la que le harás daño a ese rubio culo bonito será dejándole ok?.-asiento.-debes intentar ser feliz Katniss, basta de dudas, basta de hacer tu vida como una novela, piensa que es lo que realmente quieres y sino es estar con Peeta esta bien, pero entonces pasa página y déjalo atrás.

-No puedo dejarlo atrás, yo lo amo.-suspiro frustrada.

-Entonces ten el valor para buscar tu felicidad a lado de él, basta de dudas, inseguridades imaginarias y falsas culpas, no quisiste lastimar a nadie pero eso pasa todos los días, no le pediste a Dom que se enamorara sin embargo lo hizo, ni modo así es esta vida, encontrara a alguien más o que se yo, olvídate de todo y se feliz con Peeta.-sus palabras me dejan pensando un momento y creo que tiene razón, me ahogo en un vaso de agua, no lo vale, ahora mismo puedo ser feliz con Peeta y estoy desaprovechando todos estos días a su lado, no debo de hacerlo, tengo que estar con él y hacerle entender que mi amor es grande que ninguna otra cosa.

-Gracias Annie.-le digo con una sonrisa.

-Y bien que harás?.-pregunta con una sonrisa, creo que sabe la respuesta.

-Estar con Peeta, qué más sino?.-las dos reímos y disfrutamos de una agradable tarde fría de New York.

Llegue al hotel cerca de las 10:00pm, encendí el televisor ahí estaba E! news, estaba a punto de llamar a Peeta cuando apareció mi cara.

"_Katniss Everdeen entre dos galanes? Se dice que la escritora y autora de la trilogía de "Lips are blue" ha estado saliendo con dos chicos a la vez! No sabemos si tiene una relación formal con alguno pero meses atrás se le había visto con Dominic Howard, baterista de la famosa banda de rock MUSE, no solo eso se dice que estaban tan enserio que Dominic ya vivía con ella, entonces por qué el cambio? Bueno pues nada más y nada menos que por Peeta Mellark, el protagonista de la adaptación al cine de su primer libro, será acaso que ellos estaban viéndose a escondidas? Fuentes revelan fotos muy acaramelados de los dos en los últimos días de filmación en el set de Londres".-_las fotos comenzaron a pasar.-_"Ahora la verdadera pregunta es, con quien esta saliendo? O será acaso que solo le gusta jugar con los chicos? No sé, pero seguro que entre tan adarables galanes esta viéndose en una encrucijada para decidirse. Más adelante Mary Kate Olsen fue vista en una pasarela, luciendo mejor que nunca, quédense con nosotros".-_la nota finalizo dejándome paralizada, me estaban poniendo como una cualquiera.

Llamo a Peeta, allá son dos horas más temprano así que no importa sé perfectamente que no estará dormido o algo parecido.

-Hola.-contesta con voz pastosa, probablemente si estaba durmiendo.

-Hola.-saludo con timidez

-Katniss?.-pregunta

-Efectivamente.

-Como ha ido todo preciosa?.-pregunta nervioso.-me dejaras por haber sido tan idiota en toda esta semana?

-No digas tonterías cariño.-rio

-No lo son, contigo nunca se sabe.-ríe divertido.

-Mañana a las 8:00am sale mi avión, llegara como a las 10:00am de allá.

-Iré por ti.-anuncia

-Oh no Peeta, no es necesario.-respondo rápidamente

-Por qué no quieres que vaya?

-Hace un rato vi en E! news que piensan que estoy jugando contigo y con Dominic, hasta cierto punto era cierto pero ya no más ahora solo estoy contigo porque te amo solo a ti como siempre lo he hecho.-respondo rápido.-no quiero que la gente diga cosas que no son ciertas.

-Preciosa no te preocupes si? Nos preocuparemos por la prensa cuando digan que tenemos sexo en medio de la playa, antes no.-río por lo tonto que suena eso.-estare por ti a las 10:00am.

-Te amo.-susurro

-Yo más preciosa.-cortamos la comunicación, por lo menos sé que ahora ya no esta enojado conmigo, me pongo la pijama y me quedo dormida.

Despierto con suficiente tiempo para ducharme, vestirme e irme al aeropuerto, así lo hago con una chamarra de piel en color negro, una sudadera color gris claro, una playera gris un poco más oscura, converse negros y gorro del mismo color salgo del hotel, me dirijo al aeropuerto, llego con suficiente tiempo para abordar el avión además de que no tengo documentar maleta, una legión de chicos con playeras de MUSE esta ahí, en cuanto me ven varias chicas me empiezan a gritar cosas horribles como "MUERETE PERRA, DOM ES MIO" y cosas por el estilo, la piel se me pone de gallina, definitivamente no me espero nada de esto, para mi sorpresa en ese momento llega Matt Bellamy, Dominic y Chris Wolstenholme, se paran a cada tanto a tomarse fotos y demás, en cuanto me ven los tres sonríen, puedo ver que Dominic está mejor de lo que pensé que estaría lo que me da mucho gusto.

-Katniss!.-saluda Matt, poco más atrás viene Kate Hudson, Bingham y Rider.-déjame presentarte a mi esposa Kate Hudson, Bing mi pequeño y Rider el hijo de Kate pero bueno para fines prácticos también mio.

- Un placer Kate.-ella me sonríe amablemente.

-El placer es todo mío, no puedo creer que alguien tan joven pueda escribir de una manera tan adictiva.-niego con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo puedo creer.-reímos, se acercan Chris y Dom, los saludo aunque me siento un poco incomoda.

-Y tu a donde vas?.-pregunta Kate.

-L.A, ya por fin a casa.

-Vaya, quien te espera?.-pregunta Chris

-Mi hermana y mi gato.-reimos, cuando veo que es momento de irme me despido sin antes prometer que en cuanto toquen en L.A iré a verlos, también les planteo la posibilidad de que estén en el soundtrack del film, sobre todo con Sing For absolution que es la que me inspiro en el libro, ellos dicen que seguro, solo por tratarse de mi.

Abordo el avión con una sonrisa, definitivamente todo va viento en popa, no sé pero creo que mis inseguridades son muy tontas y debo dejar todo eso de lado para poder ser feliz, Annie siempre tiene razón, no se como lo hace, en vez de ser modelo debería de ser psicóloga o algo parecido. Las cuatro horas de vuelo son bastante rápidas o por lo menos no se me hacen eternas lo cual es bueno porque detesto estar mucho tiempo encerrada o sentada, bajo del avión y es rápido, no tengo maletas que recoger ni nada por el estilo así que puedo irme sin ningún problema. Tengo la mirada fija en el celular, no he recibido ninguna llamada de Peeta para saber si vendrá por mi o no, camino hasta chocar con el cuerpo de alguien, es vergonzoso.

-Hola preciosa.-levanto la vista y ahí esta mi sueño hecho realidad.

-Peeta.-sonrío, el me toma de la cintura mientras que mis brazos van alrededor de su cuello, la verdad es que no lo pensamos dos veces y nos besamos apasionadamente, la boca de Mellark es adictiva o quizá sea porque no lo había besado desde que nos peleamos al llegar a L.A, nos separamos con una sonrisa, toma mi mochila con una mano mientras con la otra toma mi mano y caminamos así entre las personas que no nos dejan de mirar, seguramente para más tarde habrá toda una tonelada de fotos de esté momento ya que aquí en el aeropuerto siempre hay algún paparazzi.

-Te he echado de menos.- me dice pensativo.-será mejor que saludes al paparazzi que esta detrás de ese auto.-señala y él lo saluda así que lo tomo bastante divertida y hago lo mismo, subimos en su Jeep arrancando a toda velocidad.

-Se termino.-suelto de repente y el se gira a verme con ojos desorbitados, la ansiedad que reflejan sus orbes azules me hacen soltar una risita.-Me refiero a Dominic, tonto.

-Por dios, te juro que mi corazón se paró por un momento.-dice dramático; espero al alto y lo beso.

-No podría dejarte.-acaricio su mejilla, en ese momento la luz cambia a verde y seguimos avanzando.

-Haymitch me ha llamada diciendo que necesitas ir a verlo, es algo sobre la secuencia.-asiento, creo que mi trabajo aun no termina pero ni modo.

-Está bien.-mi cabeza va recargada en el asiento sintiendo el viento frio y húmedo de Octubre.

-Katniss yo…-empieza a balbucear nervioso.

-Paso algo?.-pregunto asustada.

-No es que yo…-suspira.-quiero preguntarte algo.-su voz tímida hace que me ponga nerviosa no entiendo que es lo que quiere decirme.

-Podrías solo decirlo, me estas poniendo muy nerviosa.-suplico y el asiente tomando aire de nuevo, sus nervios son bastante contagiosos.

-Quiero que salgamos, ya sabes como novios enserio y que todos sepan que estamos juntos, que no sea solo un secreto a voces o que tratemos de ocultarlo y piensen que es solo publicidad para la película.-explica

-Estare encantada de salir con el actor del momento.-le digo mordiéndome el labio.

-Y yo afortunado de salir con la mejor escritora.-responde dándome un apretón cariñoso en la pierna.

Nos quedamos en un silencio bastante cómodo; pienso si realmente esto me puede estar saliendo tan bien, realmente merecemos estar juntos, merecemos ser felices como en mis libros la protagonista jamás llega alcanzar? Hice algo demasiado bien, de eso puedo estar segura porque seguramente sino ahora no tendría todo lo que quiero.

-Vamos a mi casa?.-pregunta y asiento.

En cuanto entramos, no lo pienso dos veces comienzo a acariciar la pierna de Peeta como tratando de seducirlo.

-Kat, para.-pide aunque en realidad sé perfectamente que no quiere que pare; estaciona el auto en la cochera y sonrío como niña pequeña que sabe que acaban de encontrarla haciendo una travesura.-No quiero que…-no permito que siga hablando, mi boca a la suya con pasión lo beso y succiono su labio inferior dándole un mordisco que provoca un gemido en él, mis manos acarician su pene por encima de los jeans.-Estas bastante cariñosa.

-Digamos que no hacerte el amor en una semana fue demasiado para mi.-respondo enarcando una ceja.

-Deberiamos llegar a casa.-sugiere.

-El Jeep me enciende.-me restriego contra él, supongo que solo necesito eso para perder el control, sus manos van debajo de mi camiseta.

-Eres tan sensual cuando me seduces.-dice entre jadeos, siento mi centro humedecerse en segundos, esto no es amor solo es lujuria, justo en estos momentos es cuando me divierto.

-Déjame consentirte.-succiono un poco su cuello sin dejar marca, saco su camiseta blanca con encima de su cabeza, el volante nos estorba así que hacemos el asiento hacia atrás.

-Katniss detente.-pide cuando sabe que es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, pero no lo hago, libero su enorme erección de los jeans y sin pensarlo demasiado lo llevo a mi boca, si es la primera vez que hago esto y no puedo decir si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal.-Cielo, oh por dios Katniss.-gime y gruñe por lo que supongo que al menos mal no lo estoy haciendo, Peeta no deja de jadear y gruñir mi nombre lo que hace que me humedezca bastante.-Preciosa…-jadeo.-mierda Katniss me voy a…-trata de separarme sin embargo no se lo permito y hago termine en mi boca, no es nada de lo que esperaba, realmente pensé en algún momento que el sabor me haría vomitar pero no es así.-No debiste.

-Cállate ya y hazme el amor.-exijo a los dos nos da risa.

-Como ordenes.-quita lentamente mi ropa y me remuevo con impaciencia, al parecer Peeta pretende hacer que mi cuerpo se encienda como una llama o algo asi porque para mi parece que han pasado horas y el simplemente solo se dedica a besarme en todos lados menos donde lo necesito, en un movimiento hago que su pelvis choque con la mia y puedo darme cuenta que el esta listo de nuevo para mi.

-Estás tan mojada.-succiona el lóbulo de mi oreja y con sus dientes delinea mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis bragas de encaje que también quita con los dientes, me acomoda encima de él.-Cielo hoy tendrás que hacer el trabajo rudo.-su mirada seductora completamente oscura por el deseo y su perfecta sonrisa de cabron me incita a que de un solo movimiento lo introduzca en mi.

-Oh joder!.-grito cuando lo siento dentro completamente, mi cadera se mueve en círculos haciendo que Peeta recargue la cabeza en el asiento completamente extasiado.

-Sigue Kat, no pares preciosa.-cuando eso se vuelve insuficiente me muevo de arriba hacia abajo, la cadera de Peeta sale al encuentro con la mía lo que nos manda al abismo de placer en unos cuantos movimientos, mis manos van a sus hombros al igual que mi cara, cuando la burbuja explota grito contra su hombro y muy poco después siento como él termina dentro. No nos movemos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calman.-Se nota que me extrañabas cielo.

-Tonto.-le doy un golpe en el brazo, nos separamos y bajamos a su casa, en donde hacemos el amor por lo menos otras dos veces antes de nuestros hermanos lleguen a casa.

-Peeta, llegamos.-grita Connor desde la puerta, yo estoy en la sala de afuera fumando un cigarrillo y empezando a escribir de nuevo.

-Estoy en la cocina.-responde Peeta también en un grito.-Katniss está afuera.-dos segundos después mi hermana llega a mi saltando.

-Gatita deberías dejar de fumar.-dice mi hermana como regaño

-Lo siento patito pero no puedo, ¿Qué nunca te han dicho que no hay escritor sin cigarro?.-ella rueda los ojos y yo solo sonrio.-espero te hayas portado bien.

-Claro que si, no soy como tu.-reclama.

-Yo nunca me he portado mal.-aclaro.

-Seguro, por eso es que todo mundo sabe de tus encuentros sexuales con Peeta.-me hace toser.-por cierto, estas por todos lados.

-Ah si?.-pregunto confundida.

-Si Katniss y no es nada bueno, te recomiendo leas las noticias en internet.-dice y en ese momento llega Peeta y Connor a mi lado, abro Pop Sugar y TARAN! Ahí estoy de nuevo pero ahora la nota es súper ruidosa.

"_Jugando con los famosos" _el titulo prácticamente lo decía todo.-_"La autora de la trilogía de "Lips", Katniss Everdeen fue vista el día de ayer con el famoso baterista de la más famosa banda de rock MUSE, la escritora llego por la mañana a New York con la plena intención de pasar unas cuantas horas con el baterista que al parecer era el novio oficial, aunque ahora lo dudamos. _

_Hoy a las 10:00am hora de L.A, se vio a Peeta Mellark por el aeropuerto, todos conjeturamos que tomaría un avión con algún destino desconocido pero no fue así, el espero pacientemente hasta que las puertas de la sala de descensos se abrieron para dejar ver a Katniss Everdeen, que como saben horas antes había pasado un agradable rato con Dominic Howard, su recibimiento para nada fue de unos simples amigos, asi como tampoco fue el encuentro con el baterista.-_incluyen las fotos que me habían tomado con Dom, se notaba claramente que era una zorra.- _Personalmente creo que la escritora supo con quien liarse, el problema es ¿Qué diran sus galanes al respecto? ¿Acaso les gusta compartir? Vaya lio en el que se encuentra esta escritora, seguro que todos queremos fama demás.-_mi cara seguro es todo un poema.-Según estos soy una zorra.

-Pero no lo eres cielo.-aclara Peeta

-Tu crees? Porque yo creo que hasta cierto punto lo soy.-después de eso trato de no salir a la calle para nada, solo me voy a mi apartamento y de ahí para la casa de Peeta, aun así no dejan de salir fotos de nosotros.

-Preciosa, mañana iremos a cenar.-anuncia.-Será una noche especial.

Como una loca voy de compras y obviamente Prim, Johanna y Alice me acompañan, no nos decidimos por nada y como nadie tiene idea a donde me llevara optamos por algo elegante pero sencillo, compro un vestido color negro de manga larga y prácticamente sin escote, demasiado corto para mi gusto asimismo deja la espalda totalmente al descubierto, unos zapatos de taco alto con cierres plata a los lados, compramos hasta maquillaje y una chamarra de piel con muchos cierres.

Las chicas van a mi casa para ayudarme con todo, me doy una ducha a profundidad, depilo mis piernas perfectamente y también hidrato mi cuerpo una vez que esta todo hecho, entre Annie y Johanna me empiezan a peinar el cabello que dejan suelto en finas ondas por mis hombros, maquillan a la perfeccion toda mi cara, con sombras en un tono color gris y morado que hace que mis ojos se vean más grandes y grises, los delinean y me dejan casi irreconocible.

-Rapido el vestido.-exige Annie, me lo coloco al igual que los zapatos.

-Eres hermosa.-apunta mi hermana.

-Seguro que tu rubio descerebrado babeara muchísimo.-dice divertida Johanna, justo cuando iba a refutar eso tocaron el timbre y supe quien era así que con una seña tome mi bolso y mi chamarra para encontrarme con el hombre más sexy que haya visto jamás.

Peeta lucia perfecto enfundado en un traje color gris, una camisa blanca y corbata gris metálico, realmente lucia perfecto.

-Creo que la que babeara es otra.-grita Johanna y solo atino a cerrar la puerta.

-Te ves exquisita.-me dice Mellark con esas sonrisas que solo el sabe dedicar.

Subimos al auto y como no tengo idea a donde nos dirigimos estoy un poco nerviosa, nos alejamos por la carretera a Malibu Beach, me dedico a observarlo detenidamente y nos damos un beso a cada tanto, cerca de 20 minutos de camino después llegamos a un edificio que luce prácticamente abandonado.

-Es aquí.-me confundo mucho.-No pongas esa cara, seguro estoy que te gustara.-no digo nada más, bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia el edificio, subimos en el ascensor que sorprendentemente funciona, pica el último piso y cuando llegamos me quedo boquiabierta, aquí arriba en realidad es un restaurante, hay muchas personas.

-Buenas noches.-saluda la recepcionista.-adelante.-obviamente está demás decir que por ser nosotros no hubieran puesto un pero en dejarnos pasar, supongo también que Mellark seguro tenia una reservación previa. Los platos están en la mesa, los destapan y es una deliciosa langosta.

-Espero que te guste.-me dice con una sonrisa, sirve vino tinto para acompañar y cenamos tranquilamente entre una charla cómoda.

**Pongan Play a Blue Moon de Rod Stewart.**

**-**Bailamos?.-pregunta estirando la mano, la tomo y nos dirigimos a la pista de madera que está en medio de todas las mesas que son de color negro con manteles blancos, la iluminación es perfecta porque solo son luces como navideñas y faros a las esquinas en cada mesa hay un candelabro con velas, el lugar es demasiado romántico.

Nos empezamos a mecer de un lado a otro dejándonos consumir por la hermosa melodía, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y el empieza a cantarme la canción.

Blue moon  
You saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own  
Blue moon  
You know just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for  
Someone I really could care for

Es uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida Peeta es todo lo que puedo pedir, mis ojos involuntariamente se llenan de lagrimas, él me da un cálido beso en los labios solo para separarse y seguir cantando.

And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will ever hold  
I heard somebody whisper please adore me  
And when I looked the moon had turned to gold.

Seguimos bailando por largo rato, no solo pasa esa canción sino muchas otras que me hacen olvidar que estoy en la tierra y no en un mundo donde solo estamos Peeta y yo, amándonos.

* * *

**HOLOOOOOOO! TARAAAN! Aparecí otra vez! Hahaha es raro porque no tenía planeado subir dos capitulos esta semana y bueno heme aqui, que ya me aman? yo se que si! ya estan juntos! serán felices PEEEEROO les aseguro que si este cap estuvo bien los que siguen seran MUUUUUCHOOOO mejores creanme en algún momento si me diran WOOOW te amo! hahaha yo lo sé! ok miren ya de aqui solo 4 capitulos más y el Epilogo y bye bye! AUNQUE ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente fic que ya no es tema de jovenes sino de adultos, aprovecho para dejarles el Summary.**

**SUMMARY: AU: Peeta es un hombre casado con demasiados problemas en su matrimonio además de 3 hijos problematicos. Katniss una mujer viuda con dos hijos. El destino les presenta la última oportunidad para encontrar a la persona que realmente aman aunque sus vidas complicadas no les dejará ser felices a la primera.**

**Listo ahi está! bueno pues no se que más decirles! El summary no me convence ahi le iré moviendo cosas poco a poco pero la idea es esa, espero les guste y sino pues me dicen también, dejenme saber que les parecio todo.**

**xoxo**

**Kari**

* * *

**Adelanto:**

**-Es necesario esto?.-pregunta nerviosa**

**-Claro que es necesario.-respondo divertido.**

**-No creo que tengan el mejor concepto de mi.-aclara.**

**-Yo creo que tendrán el concepto correcto si es que los conoces, Katniss por favor preciosa solo son mis padres.-no creo realmente que sea la gran cosa.**

**-Solo son tus padres? Cielo por si no lo habías notado son mis suegros, que tal si me odian?...**


	16. Bones

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**PONER PLAY A LA CANCIÓN QUE LES INDIQUE!**

**BONES.**

**Peeta POV.**

Un mes, uno largo y maravilloso, ya sé que es probable que suene como una chica pero es lo más increíble estar a lado de Katniss, después de nuestra primera cita en el "Blue Moon" de la cual todo mundo ha cotilleado hasta en la sopa, hicimos nuestra relación oficial.

-En que piensas cielo?.-pregunta Katniss abriendo los ojos, está recostada sobre mi pecho.

-En que llevamos un mes juntos.- respondo sonriendo.

-El mes más feliz de mi vida.-sonríe en cambio y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta por qué la amo, es todo lo que jamás pude pedir en una persona, lo tiene todo.

-No te lo había comentado preciosa pero…-su cara denota preocupación.

-Qué sucedió ahora?

-Nada, pero mi madre llamó hace unos días y dijo que vendrán.-explico.

-Y eso cuando será?.-pregunto asustada.

-Mañana.-se levanta en un salto.

-Mañana? Pero como es que se te olvido comentarme, Peeta por dios.-está enojada y ansiosa.

-Te prometo que saldrá bien.-ella suspira frustrada y regresa a mis brazos, le acaricio delicadamente su espalda desnuda.-será mejor que descanses, tenemos que ir por ellos al aeropuerto.-solo asiente y se deja consumir por un profundo sueño en el que yo la acompaño minutos después.

Despertamos temprano y Katniss a regañadientes sale de la cama, no dice nada y se da una rápida ducha, puedo sentir su tensión en el aire, no digo nada porque sé perfectamente cuan nerviosa está sin embargo es impresionante como es que Prim y ella se lo toman tan diferente, mi cuñada está completamente feliz de conocer al fin a mis padres.

Los cuatro vamos por mi padres al aeropuerto, es sábado por lo tanto Connor y Prim no tienen escuela, además de que prácticamente viven en nuestra casa o nosotros en la suya la verdad es que no lo sé.

-Es necesario esto?.-pregunta nerviosa

-Claro que es necesario.-respondo divertido.

-No creo que tengan el mejor concepto de mí.-aclara.

-Yo creo que tendrán el concepto correcto si es que los conoces, Katniss por favor preciosa solo son mis padres.-no creo realmente que sea la gran cosa.

-Solo son tus padres? Cielo por si no lo habías notado son mis suegros, que tal si me odian?.-su nerviosismo me divierte, porque quiere decir que para ella es importante este momento y es más imprescindible aun agradarles a mis padres.

En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto veo como una legión de paparazzi se abalanza hacia nosotros, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, lo curioso es que no paran de preguntarnos sobre Dominic, no lo entiendo pero los cuatro sin detenernos a responder esperamos a que se abran las puertas desvelando a mi padres, para toda sorpresa y hasta cierto punto desagrado los integrantes de Muse vienen llegando al aeropuerto, en cuanto Dominic la ve sonríe ampliamente y se acerca a nosotros.

-Kat es un placer volverte a ver.-le dice Dom y Katniss solo lo abraza.

-También para mi es un placer verte Dom.-yo suspiro, no le puedo prohibir tener amigos pero tampoco es como si amara que Dominic Howard su ex novio la abrazara de esa manera.

-Daremos un concierto privado en Beverly Hills.-la sonrisa de Katniss es muy grande.-Me gustaría que nos acompañaran.

-Seguro que si, verdad amor?.-pregunta Katniss y como siempre yo tengo la última palabra.

-Si mi amor lo que tu digas.-respondo mientras Dom, Matt y Chris se ríen de mi.

-Todos caemos en ese juego.-me susurra Matt, nos despedimos y caminamos hacia donde arribaran mis padres y mi tía Amanda.

Los ojos de Katniss viajan de un lado a otro con gesto nervioso, no sé que hacer o que decir lo único es que estoy segura es que no quiero que esté mal porque mis padres estén aquí.

-Todo saldrá bien.-con un ligero apretón en la mano le hice saber que no estaba sola, mis padres y tía salieron a nuestro encuentro, Katniss se tenso automáticamente, mi madre corrió hacia nosotros mientras mi padre y mi tía se lo toman con más calma.

-Peeta.-mi madre me abrazo y beso después de Connor.-mis niños, los he extrañado tanto.

-Nosotros a ti mamá.-respondió Connor, mi padre y tia nos saludaron, Connor presenta a Prim.

-Bueno mamá, papá, ella es Katniss Everdeen.-presento.

-Un placer.-dice mi madre mientras le da un calido abrazo a mi novia que al principio se muestra resistente.

-Un placer señora Mellark.-saluda mi novia, lo mismo hacen mi tía y mi padre.

-Por favor solo soy Michelle.-dice mi madre con una sonrisa, ella parece relajarse, los paparazzi no paran de tomarnos fotos y como siempre pongo mi mejor cara y saludo a la cámara, a veces estoy harto de todas estas cosas y sobre todo desde que estoy con Katniss porque jamás paran de criticarnos. Salimos entre un montón de personas y cada quien va en una animada charla excepto Katniss, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a mi casa en donde pasamos una agradable tarde, hasta que mi novia y Prim deciden que es hora de irse, tardamos más de media hora en despedirnos.

-Mañana vendrás?.-pregunto

-No creo cielo, tengo que ver a Haymitch.-sin nada de gusto asiento.-y tengo que ver a mi editora porque ya estoy escribiendo mi nueva novela y hay que ir corrigiéndola.-vuelvo a asentir, sé que además de Primrose la escritura es su otro gran amor.-Te amo, te veré en estos días.-nos damos un largo beso y se van.

Regreso a la casa sin mucho animo, sin Katniss normalmente no me siento bien pero a veces ella o yo tenemos cosas que hacer en las que no podemos estar juntos y no queda más que adaptarnos.

-Se nota que la quieres.-apunta mi padre que esta a mi espalda.

-Siendo sincero papá nunca había sentido algo así por alguna chica.-giro para encararlo.- estoy enamorado.-admito

-Eso no necesitas ni mencionarlo.-dice mi madre uniéndose a nosotros.-nos da un gusto enorme Peeta.

-Gracias mamá.

-Nada de gracias hijo, esto es lo que tu mereces una chica que realmente crea que tu eres lo mejor para ella y que tu creas que ella es el centro de tu universo, que no solo busque hacerse fama gratis o que solo te quiera por el dinero.-mi padre tiene razón en las cosas que me dice desde que Shannon estuvo conmigo siempre me enredaba con chicas de su tipo, solo querían mi fama y nada de lo que yo soy realmente, Katniss sin embargo no es así, ella me quiere a mi y no al dinero, no la fama y la gran promoción que podría en realidad obtener.

-Mira Peetapoo.-grita Amanda desde el sofá.-sera mejor que corras.-los tres caminamos hacia donde esta mi tía y oh sorpresa! Mi cara y la de Katniss de nuevo.

"_La pareja del momento se les vio hace unos días paseando por la ciudad tomados de la mano, como siempre que nos encuentran nos saludan, esta vez la cara de la escritora no pintaba para bien, creemos que el amor se está esfumando".-_nada más lejano de la realidad.-_"Parece que la escritora extraña las extravagancias del baterista de MUSE ¿Qué opinara al respecto el guapísimo Peeta Mellark?"_.-ahí fue cuando decido no seguir escuchando semejantes sandeces.

-Vaya parece que quieren acabar con tu relación.-dice Amanda.

-Que se jodan, yo no voy a dejar a Katniss solo porque ellos piensan que es promoción para la película.-le respondo y todos asienten. Los siguientes días pasan demasiado lentos y creo que todo se debe a que no he tenido tiempo de ver a mi novia, Connor como ve diariamente a Primrose no tiene ningún problema en que no se queden en la casa.

-Cuando veremos a Katniss de nuevo?.-pregunta mi madre.

-No lo sé mamá, Katniss esta bastante ocupada ahora produciendo la película junto con Haymitch y ha empezado un nuevo libro, supongo que este fin de semana.- le digo, en la noche la encuentro en Skype y la llamo más de una vez pero ella no contesta, hago el último intento y cuando estoy a punto de cortar aparece en mi pantalla, iluminando mi noche.

-Te extraño tanto.-le digo sonriendo.

-Yo también te extraño cielo.-estuvimos hablando por un largo rato hasta que a Katniss se le cerraban los ojos por el cansancio, desee fervientemente que fuera fin de semana pero para eso tendrían que pasar 4 días más y no lo soportaba, sin sueño me dirigí por un café y después al sofá de la terraza en donde podía pasar horas con mi novia observándola escribir.

-Puedo?.-pregunta mi madre asomándose por la puerta de cristal.

-Claro mamá.-sonrío.

-Necesito platicar contigo cariño.-asiento y veo el cielo de nuevo, sé perfectamente que es lo que mi madre quiere hablar conmigo.

-Es sobre Katniss no?.-pregunto aun con la mirada perdida.

-Si.-admite.-cielo esto es serio no?

-No lo sé mamá, a veces tengo tanto miedo de amarla tanto y que ella no me corresponda, tengo miedo de perderla por alguna tontería o que simplemente se de cuenta que no es lo que ella quiere, me da pánico no tenerla conmigo.-explico pausadamente.

-Peeta nunca había visto a una chica que te mirara de esa manera, te ama lo sé porque yo así veo a tu padre y estoy segura que si es lo que quieres podrán estar juntos siempre cielo, lo más importante es que los dos se amen.-dijo y después me dio un beso en la mejilla.-no la dejes ir nunca hijo, ella es tu chica.-se levanto y me dejo analizando sus palabras y llego a la conclusión que son verdad, ella es MI chica.

El fin de semana llega más rápido después de la charla con mi madre, Katniss y Prim nos dan la sorpresa de llegar a la hora del desayuno, mi novia parece mucho más relajada y habla con mi madre y mi tía sin ningún tipo de problema, no tengo idea que es lo que la hizo cambiar su actitud pero me gusta, sus ojos se dirigen a mi a cada tanto para hacerme saber que todo ira bien y sé que así será.

Visitamos lugares y pasamos los días de un lado a otro, no podemos pasar mucho tiempo a solas pero al menos estoy a su lado. El día que mis padres y mi tía regresan ella me acompaña a dejarlos pero por desgracia recibe una llamada que la hace marcharse.

-Pasa algo cuñadito?.-pregunta Prim dejándose caer a un lado de mi.

-Si, llevo dos semanas sin ver a tu hermana.-suspiro tristemente.

-Ya sabes que ella últimamente está más ocupada que Obama.-apunta y asiento.-pero puedo hacer algo por ti

-Qué?

-Hoy puedes darle la sorpresa de estar ahí cuando llegue del estudio, seguro que le gustara.-mi sonrisa y la de ella se ensanchan al mismo tiempo.

-Solo por favor prométeme que no te portaras mal con Connor y sobre todo que respetaran mi cama.-pido y Prim se torna un color rojo fuego.

-No digas cosas que no van Peeta.-niega con la cabeza y sale corriendo, a lo lejos grita.

-Llega a las 7:00pm será mejor que te vayas ya!.-comienzo a reír y me dirijo a mi habitación para hacer una pequeña maleta, Prim deja las llaves en la mesa de café que hay en la sala con una nota "_RESPETEN MI CAMA & pásala en grande cuñadito xoxo. Prim" _supongo que no están en casa y es por eso que me ha dejado la nota, sonrío y salgo de la casa, para dirigirme a ver a mi novia.

**KATNISS POV.**

Tengo una semana de locos y lo peor es que ni siquiera he visto a Peeta, a veces ni siquiera tengo tiempo para contestar sus llamadas y es algo que me pone de malas, Haymitch quiere consumir mi tiempo completamente, no lo soporto.

Abro la puerta de mi casa y seguramente Prim no llegara hasta más tarde así que quizá pueda darme una ducha relajante y hablar con Peeta un muy buen rato, en cuanto entro el olor a comida me abre el apetito al instante, había olvidado por completo que no he tenido tiempo para comer, la mesa esta puesta con dos cajas de comida asiática y palillos y Coca-Cola, cuantas molestias se ha tomado mi hermana.

-Ya estoy en casa Prim.-grito porque seguramente esta en su habitación, no hay respuesta, suspiro y voy a mi habitación.

-Buscabas algo cielo.-la voz de Peeta me sobre salta.

-Oh! Amor estás aquí.-me lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso con pasión, dejándole saber cuanta falta me ha hecho.

-Yo también te extrañe.-me dice sonriendo contra mi boca.- pero vamos a cenar.-dejo mi bolso y mis cosas mientras él se adelanta a la sala, cambio rápidamente mi ropa por mi pijama y salgo, el ve atentamente el televisor.

-Qué pasa cielo?.-pregunto y giro a verme, no sé por qué no me sorprende para nada estar de nuevo ahí.

"_Una fuente cercana a la pareja dice que el amor se esta terminando y es por eso que solo hemos visto pasear a la escritora sin el actor, que también a paseado por las calles de L.A sin que se les vea juntos"_

-Entonces te voy a dejar.-le digo riendo

-Si, además yo ya estoy con otra morena de ojos grises a la que amo muchísimo.-sonrie, niego con la cabeza y me siento a un lado de él, cambiamos de canal y esta Moulin Rouge así que mientras cenamos vemos la película.

-Siempre quise un amor así.-le digo

-Y no lo tienes?.-pregunta preocupado

-No.-se gira a verme preocupado.-porque contigo tengo algo más real, sé que tendremos problemas, altas y bajas pero quiero estar a tu lado hasta que me muera.-respondo.

-Nunca podría dejarte aunque lo quisiera tu eres todo y más de lo que yo alguna vez merecí, el sol sale y se pone cada día porque tu estas mi vida.-sus palabras me dejan helada, es lo más real que le he escuchado decir, me acerco a él y lo beso lentamente.

**PONER PLAY: BONES – The Killers **

Mis manos vana su cuello, mientras las de él se dirigen a mi cintura por debajo de la fina camiseta, suelto un gemido cuando sus manos acarician mi vientre plano, succiono su labio inferior mientras le doy ligeros mordiscos para después bridarle especial atención a su cuello en donde dejo una pequeña casi invisible marca color roja. Sus hábiles manos retiran mi camiseta y las mías desabotonan su camisa acariciando su musculatura.

-Te necesito.-jadeo contra su boca, no esperamos más y nos despojamos de toda la ropa, se sienta en el sofá y yo a horcadas sobre él, guio su miembro a mi entrada y lo introduzco completamente haciéndome soltar un grito de placer.

-Móntame duro princesa.-pide Peeta entre jadeos y lo hago, pero también no dejo de gritar su nombre, en cierto punto cambiamos de posición y el esta encima de mi, mis jadeos y gritos no se hacen esperar cuando sus penetraciones son más profundas, no son necesarias demasiadas estocadas porque con un par llego a mi orgasmo y con eso arrastro a Peeta al suyo.

En ese momento en el televisor empieza Bones de The Killers, la canción es de lo más sensual, justo como el momento que acabamos de compartir.

-Quiero sentir tu piel encima de la mía.-dice Peeta sensual a mi oído.

-Y yo quiero tus huesos sobre los míos.-lo beso despacio y después sonrío.

-Es solo natural.-dice contra mis labios.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la cama.-sin ningún tipo de pudor me levanto y sin vestirme camino a la habitación, Peeta llega casi detrás de mi con nuestra ropa en las manos que va a dar a alguna parte de mi habitación.

-Me provocas.-dice antes de que empecemos una nueva sesión de sexo, en algun punto de la noche no podemos más y nos quedamos dormidos sin siquiera preocuparnos por separarnos.

Abro los ojos y la luz se filtra por las ventanas, Peeta tiene su brazo en mi cintura y con un movimiento siento que sigue dentro de mi lo que me hace soltar un gemido de placer, él abre los ojos y me dedica una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tan temprano.-no puedo responder porque hace un movimiento que toca mi punto "g"

-Hmmm…Peetaa.-grito, el se da cuenta y lo vuelve a hacer, terminando con una sesión mañanera de sexo desenfrenado, lo que me hace levantarme de la cama es el insistente sonido de mi celular, Haymitch.

Le respondo una mensaje por whatsapp _"hoy no puedo ir, tengo migraña"_ una mentirita piadosa para quedarme a un lado de mi novio.

-Amo tus tatuajes.-le digo acariciando el símbolo de libra que tiene en la muñeca.

-Me quiero volver a tatuar, pero esta vez algo que tenga que ver contigo.-responde mirándome fijamente.

-Yo también me quiero tatuar algo.-le digo con seriedad.

-Es enserio?.-asiento y escondo la cara en su pecho.

-Nada me haría más feliz que tener algo que tuviera que ver contigo, sé que nunca querré estar con otro hombre que no seas tú así que bien podría tatuarme tu nombre y jamás me arrepentiría.-digo contra su pecho, estoy sonrojada lo sé.

-Gracias cielo.-nos besamos por largo rato, nos damos juntos una ducha y decidimos salir a pasear aunque es obvio que más tarde habrá fotos de nosotros paseando por L.A.

-Hay un lugar a donde quiero llevarte.-me dice Peeta y sin dudar me dejo guiar a donde me quiere llevar.

**PONGAN PLAY: C'mere by Interpol **

Me doy cuanta a donde vamos y me pongo a dar saltitos como niña pequeña en cuanto entramos al establecimiento de Kat Von D, siempre había deseado que mi primer tatuaje me lo hiciera ella, aunque solo fuera una raya horrible.

-Hola Von.-saluda Peeta animadamente.-déjame presentarte a mi novia, Katniss Everdeen.

-Un placer conocerte Katniss, soy Kat Von D.-se presenta, creo que quiero llorar.

-El placer es todo mio.-respondo emocionada

-Qué los trae por aquí?.-pregunta

-Me quiero tatuar.-aclara Peeta.

-Eso es raro.-responde con sarcasmo.-llevo haciéndote 4 tatuajes así que ya nada me sorprende de ti.

-Esta vez si te sorprenderá.-le dice Peeta.-quiero tatuarme si nombre.-me señala y yo inmediatamente niego con la cabeza.

-No lo harás Peeta.-ordeno y el me mira sorprendido.

-Me refiero a que tengo una mejor idea.-el me mira pidiéndome que siga explicando.-yo creo que seria mejor si nos tatuamos algo igual los dos

-Me parece bien cielo.-admite sonriendo.

-A ti te gusta las anclas entonces quiero un ancla en el dedo anular izquierdo.-el dedo corazón, todo mundo sabe lo que eso significa.

-En ese caso yo también.-responde Peeta, sonrío y Kat Von D empieza su trabajo, primero conmigo, estoy nerviosa es mi primer tatuaje.

-Tranquila cielo.-me susurra Peeta al oído.

-No pasara nada Katniss, es normal que estés nerviosa.-cuando la maquina se acerca a mi dedo y comienza a delinear siento una muy ligera punzada de dolor y momentos después solo siento como vibra mi dedo, el dolor es soportable y a la vez reconfortante, el sonido de la maquina hacen que todo por aquí desaparezca en menos de 10 minutos mi tatuaje esta listo, sigue Peeta y este sonríe alegremente mientras Kat Von D le hace el tatuaje.

-Así que ahora si te pego el amor.-le dice Kat Von D a mi novio.

-No me pego, me intoxico.-responde.-y espero seguir así por siempre.

* * *

**HOLOOOOOO! He aqui el nuevo cap! está super tierno deben de admitirlo, me costo terminarlo pero bueno aqui está, sucede que no les subi antes cap porque no tuve tiempo de escribir, mi abuela estuvo en el hospital durante toda la semana y por lo tanto no tuve tiempo para ponerme a escribir y en general para nada, estaba muy cansada y es por eso que hoy está el capitulo, de igual manera espero que les agrade.**

**No recuerdo (perdón) quien me pidio el playlist para esté fic y se los voy a pasar.**

**1. Sing for abusolution-Muse**

** Apocalypse Please-Muse**

** Pace is the Trick-Interpol**

**2.-Fuck You-Lily Allen**

** No Hope- The Vaccines**

** Roland-Interpol**

**3.-Misery-Maroon 5**

** Never Gonna leave this bed-Maroon 5 **

** Eyes on fire-Blue fundation**

**4.-Slow Hands-Interpol**

** Resistance-Muse**

** All in white-The Vaccines**

**5.-****Agited-Muse**

** Time is running out-Muse**

** LSF-Kasabian**

**6.-Madness-Muse**

** Plug in baby-Muse**

** Ready to start-Arcade Fire**

**7.-Map of the problematique-Muse**

** In the shadows-the rasmus**

** The last goodbye- Black Label Society**

**8.- Between love and hate - The Strokes**

** Combat Baby- Metric**

** Blue Jeans-Lana del rey**

**9.-Possibility-Lykke li**

** Across the universe-The Beatles**

** Comforting sounds-MEW**

**10.-Love me like you-The magic numbers**

** Post break-up sex-The vaccines**

** Rumor has it-Adele**

**11.-Streets of love-Rolling Stones**

** Angel-Aerosmith**

** Tangerine-Led Zeppelin **

**12.-Undisclosed Desires-Muse**

** Evil-Interpol**

** Take you on a cruise-Interpol**

**13.-I always knew-The vaccines**

** I belong to you-Muse**

** Dog days are over-Florence + the machine**

**14.-If you wanna- The Vaccines**

** Be be your love- Rachel Yamagata**

** My prayer-The platters**

**15.- Blue Moon- Rod Stewart **

** Will you still love me tomorrow - the shirelles**

** Lovesong- Adele**

**16.-Bones-The Killers**

** C'mere-Interpol**

** Panic Station-Muse**

**Ok creo que por ahora ese es el set list, sin más que decir nos leemos la proxima semana y espero les agrade este cap, dejenme saber si!? **

**xoxo**

**Kari.**

* * *

**ADELANTO:**

**-Será raro cuando no esten aqui.-le digo pensativa**

**-Eso es lo que ellos quieren cielo.-me acaricia el cabello.**

**-Tienes razón, yo no le puedo negar su felicidad.-admito**

**-Te prometo que Connor la cuidara bien.-besa mi cabeza...**


	17. The violet hour

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Poner las canciones cuando se los indique! gracias.**

**Capitulo dedicado a Monogotasdos porque fue su cumpleaños!**

**The Violet Hour.**

**Katniss POV.**

Salgo de la ducha envuelta en una toalla color blanco, aun las gotas escurren por mi cuerpo, mi mirada se enfoca en mi dedo anular, con este tatuaje y las palabras de Kat Von D me regresan como un aguacero interminable de pensamientos.

_Flashback _

_-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-Kat Von D con tono distraído esperaba a que Peeta regresara del baño para continuar con el tatuaje que le hacia en la parte baja del estomago._

_-Dime.-accedí sin pensarlo._

_-Por qué se tatuaron lo mismo? Se están comprometiendo o algo así, en secreto?_

_-No, yo no creo que la primera intención de Peeta sea esa, quizá solo es algo representativo de nosotros._

_-Llevo años de conocerlo y definitivamente no haría eso por cualquier chica, quizá después te lo pida._

_-No lo creo.-respondí tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento de anhelo que se instalo en mi pecho al instante_

_Fin del flashback_

-Estas lista?.-pregunto Peeta entrando en la habitación, no había sido consciente de que me vestí mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace una semana.

-Si ya casi.-le respondo con una sonrisa, él asiente y sale de la habitación, hace algo de frio así que uso un gorro morado con todo mi vestuario excepto por mis converse del color del gorro, me maquillo ligeramente y dejo mi cabello en ondas totalmente suelto.

-Lista.-grito llegando a la sala de mi apartamento, Buttercup y Driver duermen plácidamente en el sillón, pero en cuanto me escucha se pone en pie y ponemos su correa, iremos a pasar un rato y tomar algo en una cafetería en donde el perro esté al aire libre, llevo mi laptop para escribir mientras paso el tiempo con Peeta, últimamente buscamos el momento para estar juntos, él tiene que empezar a hacer ejercicio y ponerse en forma para su nueva película que es parte de otra trilogía "Catching Fire" me parece que se llama, hará a un sexy panadero bien marcado y musculoso, para eso se tendrá que ir a Atlanta por unos meses y después a Hawái, no me da gusto pero pues así como lo mío es escribir lo de él es actuar, tomamos a nuestro perro, y nuestras cosas para salir a la fría calle.

-No sabia que L.A fuera frio.-admito

-Solo lo es en esta época del año.-asiento, subimos a mi auto que por desgracia tiene que ir descapotable por Driver, conduje hasta Beverly Hills, estacionamos el auto y preferimos caminar tomados de la mano.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras que para mañana habrá fotos de nosotros por todas las revistas de cotilleos online e impresas.-le dije a Peeta con una risita

-Parece que ya te lo estás tomando mejor.-asiento.-se debe a?

-A que me da igual, ya no pueden decir nada malo de mi, porque solo estoy contigo o con Buttercup.-Peeta suelta la carcajada.-no pretendo que las personas se enteren de nuestra vida pero si quieren saber de nosotros por lo menos que sea la verdad o parte de ella.-él asiente y llegamos a un Starbucks, no nos complicamos demasiado y ahí nos quedamos, Peeta pide dos Té Chai caliente y nos sentamos.

Hablamos de todo tranquilamente, al rato Logan Lerman y Ema Watson que pasaban por aquí se nos unen, nos la pasamos bastante bien, mi hermana y Connor tienen mucha tarea y es por eso que no nos pueden acompañar.

-No somos la pareja más famosa.-digo indignada

-Claro que lo son, incluso le han ganado a Brangelina.-los cuatro reímos.

-Y cuando empieza la promoción de "Lips are blue"?.-pregunta Emma

-Suponemos que a mediados del siguiente año.-respondo, pasamos las siguientes 3 horas hablando de nuestros proyectos y así pasan las siguientes semanas, en las que a veces no veo a Peeta porque mi nueva novela me quita demasiado el tiempo.

-No quiero que te vayas.-le digo suspirando contra su pecho.

-Vendré a verte preciosa.-sus dedos recorren mi espalda desnuda, mientras su voz es calmada y trata de infundirme tranquilidad.

-Te voy a extrañar.-murmuro y lo beso.

-Lo sé cielo, en realidad para mi también es difícil pero esto así es porque el siguiente año estare ocupado haciendo la película en la que solo prestare mi voz y después la promoción de "Lips are blue" en la que seguramente estarás tu, pero también tienes que recordar que para esas fechas tu ya tienes que estar publicando de nuevo, así que mientras estos meses que este alejado de ti, tómalos para escribir sin interrupciones y cuando tenga oportunidad de venir a estar a tu lado unos días sabes de sobra que lo haré ok?.-no muy convencida asiento.-te amo, eso no cambiara así me tenga que ir a otra galaxia, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Esa noche nos dedicamos a hacernos el amor de todas las maneras posibles, estaríamos separados durante cuatro largos meses, solo regresaría para navidad, así que al otro día mientras subía al avión con dirección a Atlanta yo sentía un agujero en el pecho.

Las 3 semanas que nos separamos se me hicieron eternas aunque a la vez lo aproveche, pasaríamos Navidad en casa de mi madre en Londres mientras que Año Nuevo nos iríamos con mis suegros a Kentucky. Prim y Connor empezaban a ver las muchas posibilidades de universidades a las que tendrían que enviar su solicitud para ser aceptados.

-Tu que opinas Kat?.-pregunto mi hermana justo una semana antes de que mi novio regresara de Atlanta, que puedo decirles yo?, la verdad es que en algún momento pensé en todo pero ahora no sé.

-No tengo idea Prim.-le respondo con poco entusiasmo.

-Es una excelente oportunidad.-asiento pero de nuevo no estoy segura.-además mi mamá no puede costear alguna universidad como las que tu quieres sin una beca y es justo lo que quiero.

-No es necesaria Prim, yo puedo costearla.-digo con sequedad.

-Lo sé Kat, pero aun así acepta que Cambridge es una gran oportunidad.-de acuerdo lo es pero aun así la duda me toma por asalto.

-Solo piénsalo.-pide muy feliz y se va, no sé que es lo que tiene esa pequeña rubia que me hace doblegarme ante cualquier petición que ella me haga pero aun así sabiendo que aceptare prefiero.

No puedo estar más feliz, Peeta regresa y aunque tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar como es el tema de mi hermana y su hermano, decidimos ignorarlo todo.

**(PONER PLAY: The violet hour by: Sea Wolf) **

-Te extrañe.-le digo entre jadeos mientras su ropa y la mía abandonan nuestros cuerpos, mis manos delinean sus bien trabajados músculos del abdomen, mi boca succiona el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Me estas matando.-gruñe Peeta mientras uno de sus dedos se pasea por mis bragas empapadas.-creo que estas lista.-me froto contra sus mano, la tensión es demasiada, mi boca va directamente a la suya, no me detengo ni un solo momento, nos despojamos de la poca ropa que nos queda, guio su miembro a mi entrada y en un solo movimiento me penetra.

-Oh joder!.-gime Peeta.-me hacías tanta falta.-murmura, muerdo su cuello y le susurro al oído cuanto me gusta.

-Peeta!.-grito cuando siento que voy a explotar.-más rápido amor.-no lo duda y lo hace, siento como sus manos estrujan mi trasero, mientras araño su espalda, nuestras necesidades están a flor de piel.

-AH! Peeta, joder.-grito cuando por fin un orgasmo avasallador llega a mi, Peeta sigue envistiéndome con singular fiereza hasta que también grita mi nombre.

-Creo que todo Hollywood Hills se ha enterado de nuestro encuentro.-dice Peeta riendo.

-Mucho que te importara.-él se encoje de hombros y me besa.

-Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí.-sonríe cálidamente y por fin me siento completa.-Debemos hablar.

-No he hecho nada.-se disculpa levantando las manos.

-No eres tú, son Connor y Prim.-parece sorprendido.

-Ha pasado algo.-rápidamente niego con la cabeza.-entonces?

-Bueno ya sabes que solo faltan unos meses para la universidad.-asiente.-ellos han estado buscando una universidad que tenga lo que quieren estudiar y han encontrado una.

-Cual?.-pregunta serio.

-Ellos se quieren ir a Cambridge juntos.-se pone serio y parece analizarlo.

-Vaya y que les haz dicho?

-Nada, que quieres que les diga, es mi hermana no mi hija, aunque no sé que tanto le vaya a gustar a mi madre el que le diga que Prim estudiara en Cambridge

-Por qué?

-Bueno es algo que mi madre no puede costear, ya sabes con su sueldo de enfermera no es como si fuera millonaria, yo trato de darle todo lo que ella me permite que no es demasiado pero tampoco puedo obligarla.

-Podemos hacer que consiga una beca

-Eso quieren hacer ellos, pero si no la consiguen? Los vamos a apoyar Peeta?.-él me mira por unos minutos y sonríe.

-Claro que los apoyaremos cielo.-me da un pequeño beso

-Entonces pueden ir a Cambridge.-le digo feliz, segura estoy que mi hermana aprovechara de las mil maravillas esta oportunidad que se le está dando y será muy feliz con Connor.

-Será raro cuando no estén aquí.-le digo pensativa

-Eso es lo que ellos quieren cielo.-me acaricia el cabello.

-Tienes razón, yo no le puedo negar su felicidad.-admito

-Te prometo que Connor la cuidara bien.-besa mi cabeza.

-Lo sé, es solo que no puedo creer que Prim ya no sea una niña, pero al menos sé que estará con un gran chico.-admito

-Y yo te prometo que mi hermano hará siempre lo mejor para Prim.-sé que no lo dijo en vano, porque Connor ama a mi hermanita y con él estará bien.

Dos días antes de Navidad nos dedicamos a ir de compras, yo también aprovecho para estar con Peeta la mayoría del tiempo, ya que él solo estará dos semanas aquí por las fiestas, compramos regalos y demás; nos encontramos a toda una legión de fans.

-Habían roto? –Han vuelto? –Solo son amigos? –Están comprometidos? –Estas con tu co-star Peeta? –Que dices de su co-star Katniss? –Peeta supiste que Katniss se ha estado viendo con Dominic a escondidas? –Katniss sabias que Peeta y Delly se frecuentan en Atlanta? Peeta! Katniss!.-gritos por un lado y por otro, preguntas estúpidas, murmullos y muchas cosas.

-BASTA!.-grite enojada.-normalmente les damos nuestra mejor cara pero hoy se la han pasado diciendo tonterías, estoy con Peeta y con eso debería de bastarles.- todos parecen demasiado sorprendidos y Peeta solo suelta una risita, no nos vuelven a acosar los paparazzi hasta que nos vamos obvio, es ahí que en cuanto bajamos del avión nuestro primer paparazzi ingles nos ataca, da igual, tomamos un taxi para ir a casa de mi madre.

-Niños estaba pensando que seria mejor pasar nuestras vacaciones en Teigmounth.-dice mi madre, en la mañana del 23 de Diciembre.

-Hablas enserio?.-pregunto como si fuera la última maldición.

-Qué tiene de malo?.-pregunta Peeta curioso.

-Nada, ahí viví desde pequeña, por eso soy fan de muse, compartimos el lugar de nacimiento con la diferencia de que ellos se hicieron famosos cuando yo nací, nunca los había visto pero es muy probable que pasen las fiestas en Inglaterra y el lugar es Teigmounth.-como es obvio a Peeta no le dio ni un poco de gusto.

-Nos la pasaremos bien.-la emoción de mi madre es transmutable así que todos lo tomamos de la mejor manera.

**PONER PLAY: BABY I'M YOURS BY: ARCTIC MONKEYS.**

La mañana de la cena llegó, mi madre andaba como loca junto con Prim, como siempre fue yo solo tenia que verlas y ayudarlas hasta donde pudiera que no era demasiado, especialmente mi madre decía que yo era capaz de quemar hasta un recipiente con agua, mi madre se quejó que incendiaria la casa si tocaba algo, por lo tanto me dedique a adornar nuestra antigua casa.

La cena llego y todo tenia un toque romántico, el árbol navideño natural inundaba toda la casa de olor a pino, adornos rojos y dorados, la mantelería era roja con blanca y los platos en verde, mi madre nos obligo a vestirnos con un color al menos navideño así que yo elegí el rojo, usaba una gabardina de color rojo, una blusa de cuello alto en negro, gorro en rojo, jeans y botas negras altas de piso; Peeta mientras tanto usaba unos jeans en negro con una camisa blanca, un suéter color rojo y converse del mismo color, daba la imagen de ser un pequeño niño inocente, sus ojos azules resaltaban bastante con su cabello rubio.

-Te ves perfecto.-le dije antes de besarlo delicadamente.

-Niños escenas aquí no.-regaño mi madre entrando en el comedor, ahí la cena estaba lista, pavo, ensalada y sopa fría.

Nos sentamos a cenar, chalamos con mi madre alegremente hasta que llego la hora de brindar.

-Yo quiero brindar.-dijo mi madre.-porque mis hijas han encontrado a los hombres perfectos para ellas, seguramente su padre estaría muy feliz de verlas como ahora.-el hueco de la ausencia de mi padre se hizo aun más grande, la mano de Peeta acariciándome la mejilla me hizo recordar que ya no estoy sola, no más.

-Yo quiero brindar porque en ti Katniss Everdeen, encontré algo que jamás pensé que existiera, encontré en ti al amor de mi vida, te amo.-llevo mi copa de vino a la boca sin dejarlo de mirar, lo amo y es correspondido, es simplemente perfecto.

-Yo también te amo.-después de darle el trago a la copa lo beso lentamente saboreando el sabor del vino en su boca.

Los siguientes dos días pasan rápido y debemos regresar a USA, nos despedimos de mi madre, Prim decide no irse con nosotros para quedarse con mi madre unos días más y supongo que manejarle lo de la universidad y el que estará con Connor, no se como es que se lo tome mi madre pero bien no lo creo.

La cena en casa de mis suegros es incluso más amena de lo que fue en Teigmounth, me la paso increíble y Amanda me hace reír muchísimo, su novia es de lo más increíble, nos la pasamos de maravilla, Avan y Finnick van a cenar con nosotros ese día ya que sus respectivas familias están lejos y por cuestiones de trabajo no pudieron viajar más lejos.

-Es tan raro ver a Peeta enamorado.-dice Avan riendo.-creo que a todo tu sequito de ex novias no les vendrá bien la noticia.

-Mejor así.-digo en un susurro que escucha Finnick

-Por qué?.-pregunta mirándome, me torno de un color rojo escarlata

-Ya sabes, no me gusta que toquen lo que es mio.-respondo simplemente, tanto Finnick como Avan ríen abiertamente.

Regresamos todos a L.A, en donde mi hermana ya nos esperaba desde hacia dos días, Peeta debe regresar a Atlanta en dos días y para mi es bastante difícil dejarlo ir pero Finnick ha prometido estar más conmigo para que no me sienta sola.

Enero empieza a avanzar y yo con el, me veo obligada a irme unas semanas a Londres en donde esta mi editora, paso la mayoría del tiempo con Rue y Glimmer, que para mi sorpresa esta esperando un bebe.

-Ya viste a Madge.-dice Rue a modo de cotilleo.

-La verdad es que no.-respondo mientras bebo mi soda.

-Bueno hace una semana la vimos con Gale, parece su perro faldero y ya sabes "GALE COMPRAME ESTO, GALE EL OTRO, GALE, GALE" el probre se veía acabado, para ese día saliste en una de las revistas de cotilleo más famosa.-explica.-entonces ya sabes en cuanto te vio Madge en la portada la compro, casi le da algo cuando vio tu nueva casa.

-Mi nueva casa?.-pregunte sorprendida

-Si la famosa "casa del árbol" en la que vives con Peeta.-eso vaya que me hizo reír.

-No es enserio o si?.-las dos asintieron.-Esa casa es de Peeta desde antes de conocernos y no vivimos juntos, el para empezar está en Atlanta haciendo una película.-digo como si fuera demasiado estúpido.

-Todos sabíamos que ya habían formalizado, nos sorprendió bastante que llamaras para decir que venias para acá, porque con los preparativos de la boda.-lo admito estoy perdida

-Preparativos para que?

-La boda, todos dicen que ya se casaran para Abril.-mi risa no pudo ser más sarcástica.

-Peeta y yo no hemos siquiera discutido si algún día vamos a vivir juntos, llevamos 4 meses, como demonios pasaría eso tan rápido.-me quejo, es una idiotez que se crean todo lo que leen.

-Vaya, creo que debemos de dejar de leer esas revistas.-asentí, esa charla me había dejado con un pésimo sabor de boca, no tenia ganas como de lidiar con los cotilleos, lo peor es que las personas más cercanas a mí se lo creían.

Estuve ocupada las últimas 4 semanas editando lo que llevaba de la novela, que estaba prácticamente terminada, tenia tantas cosas por hacer porque tenia que regresar con Haymitch al estudio para terminar de hacer los últimos ajustes del film y aun debíamos escoger el soundtrack, demasiadas presiones, mi editora decía que esta novela seria otro ¡bum! Y yo lo que menos quería era eso, no quería otro Bestseller solo quería ser yo, quería que juzgaran mi trabajo con algo diferente, igual sabia que muchos leerían mis libros por ser simplemente la autora de "LIPS" y además la novia de Peeta Mellark. Que frustrante podía ser que no valoraran el trabajo por tu calidad como escritor sino solo porque estas en la última portada de la revista de cotilleos, extraño mi privacidad.

Salgo de mi apartamento para encontrarme con Gale, a veces la vida no es justa y no basta con que tengas demasiado trabajo y un novio muy lejos siendo acosado por paparazzi a toda hora.

-Catnip.-me dice Gale acercándose a mi.-te he extrañado tanto.

-Supongo.-digo con sarcasmo.

-Te necesito Catnip, me he dado cuenta que mi felicidad es a tu lado.

-Vaya, supongo que Madge no esta feliz con eso.-respondo burlona.-si lo que necesitas es dinero, pídeselo a mi agente, no traigo efectivo.

-Como puedes pensar así de mi.-dice con fingido tono de indignación.

-No se quizá porque trataste de verme la cara de idiota y…-no me permite terminar, me da un beso en los labios el cual no le respondo, siento un flash en la cara y lo supe.

-Te odio Hawthorne.-le grito para estrellar mi mano en su cara.-así que prefieres destruir a una amiga por dinero, hijo de perra.-Gale se siente humillado, lo sé porque lo distingo en sus ojos, es algo con lo que no puede lidiar.-espero nunca volverte a ver.

Sé que estoy metida en un problemón marca "PEETA ESTARA ENOJADO" así que antes de que pase otra cosa, trato de llamarlo, solo que su celular esta apagado, seguro esta muy ocupado en el set y lo peor yo lo bastante lejos de USA como para poderlo ir a ver, mátenme ahora.

Mi celular dos horas más tarde empieza a sonar como loco.

-Hola!?.-respondo con poco animo

-Qué carajo te pasa Everdeen.-la voz molesta de Finnick resuena al otro lado del teléfono.-como te atreves a hacerle esto a Peeta, esta destrozado me oyes!

-Es un error Finnick.-le digo con un sollozo ahogado.-Jamás haría algo para lastimarlo ok? yo amo a Peeta más que a nadie en esta vida y si debo ir a Atlanta para aclararlo, lo hare.

-Oh vaya perdón Kat, sinceramente no lo pensé.-me dice con voz acongojada

-No importa, solo dile a Peeta que mañana mismo estare con el.-corto la comunicación, llamo a Cinna, uno para que ponga dos demandas, primero contra ese idiota de Gale y otra para la revista o pagina de internet que pago por la foto y la última cosa, necesitaba un vuelo para hoy mismo directo a Atlanta. Una hora más tarde estoy con dirección a Atlanta, espero que para cuando llegue no sea muy tarde porque no soportaría quedarme sin Peeta, no de nuevo.

Cato llega por mi al aeropuerto, luce estresado.

-Apuesto a que Peeta no sabe que haz venido por mi.-le digo y el niega con la cabeza.

-Dudo siquiera que te quiera volver a ver.-dice triste

-Pues si después de lo que le dire no me quiere volver a ver, está bien pero después de eso juro que Gale Hawthorne se quedara sin cabeza.

-Tranquila Kat, no le des oportunidad de dudar, solo demuéstrale que es el único.-me toma un momento analizar lo que me dice pero después de cruzar la puerta del set, todo tiene sentido. Entro con mucho cuidado a su tráiler y lo veo tirado con los ojos cerrados.

**PONER PLAY A UNINTENDED (HAARP VERSION) BY: MUSE**

-Es probable que sea la última persona que quieres ver ahora.-le digo y el se endereza para mirarme.-sé que estas dudando de todo esto y piensas que fui a Londres para verme con Gale, pero no es así tu eres mi elección imprevista, quiero vivir contigo mi vida, toda mi vida, cuando tu estas a mi lado nada me hace falta, no hay algo que necesite más que a ti, no me importa si en este momento me quieres dejar por una foto estúpida que nos esta separando, no me importa si después de este momento no me quieres volver a ver, solo tienes que saber que tú eres el único, no hay nadie mejor que tu, no hay nada mejor después de ti.-me acerque lentamente a él.-no te voy a pedir perdón por algo que no he hecho, solo te pido que creas en nuestro amor.-Peeta me miraba detenidamente.

-Estare aquí siempre, no puedo dejarte Katniss, no me importa cuanto traten de arruinarnos, yo te amo.-nos besamos, mis lagrimas abandonaron mis ojos, por un momento temí que Peeta me abandonara y es algo que no podría soportar jamás, porque lo amo.

Regrese a L.A, decidí no regresar a Londres a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario y me dedique de lleno a "Lips are blue" que en cuestión de meses estaría en todos los cines y muy probablemente fuera el comienzo de algo grande.

* * *

**HOLOOOOOO! bueno he aquí nuevo cap. es el 17 entonces como sabrán o ya se dieron cuenta pues nos quedan 2 capítulos y el epilogo, es muy triste lo sé PERO la buena noticia es que ya estoy escribiendo mi otro fic que es el de "NEW LIFE FOR US" al que si me gustaría que si pueden o tienen ganas se den una vuelta, digo no tiene mucho que empezó por otra parte me siento con la obligación de comentarles que "New Life for us" es mi último fic, porque como todos saben pues estoy en la universidad y he empezado con un proyecto muy grande que es justamente el libro de "Lips are blue" una novela a la que me tengo que entregar al 100%, no estoy diciendo que ya me voy de aquí, será el último que escribo al menos este año y parte del otro, seguiré leyendo eso si pero creo que tengo que ponerle todo mi empeño a esa novela, que seria un placer si alguna vez la llegan a leer, bueno como sea "New Life for us" ya esta en mi perfil así que pasen a leerla por favor y nada nos leemos el sábado, déjenme saber que les pareció este cap! **

**por cierto al siguiente cap, yo les recomendaría que tengan una cajita de pañuelos y algo para que eviten hiperventilar.**

**sin mas que decir, espero su opinión!**

**xoxo**

**Kari**

* * *

**ADELANTO:**

**Siento que me voy a desmayar, esto no puede estar pasando, Peeta no haría esto y mucho menos aquí y ahora, o si? Lo tengo que estar soñando, aunque para ser un sueño el grito de las personas y las lagrimas de las niñas locas son demasiado reales, los flashes de las cámaras, de nuevo miro hacia abajo y descubro como que Peeta sigue con una rodilla en el suelo.**

**-Acepto.-le dijo mientras que mis lagrimas no paran de salir de mis ojos, demasiado irreal para mi...**

* * *

**Infartos con el adelanto en 3...2...1 **

**hahaha **

**xoxo**

**Kari**


	18. Endlessly

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Endlessly.**

**PEETA POV.**

Después de un día bastante agotador, me dejo caer en la cama del tráiler perfectamente acondicionado para mi estancia, prendo la tv y como siempre esta en algún programa de cotilleos de los famosos, estoy a punto de cambiar cuando.

"_Después de los comerciales RUMOR: Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark han dejado de salir, les tenemos todos los detalles, Lindsay Lohan de nuevo en el tribunal…". _Me quedó petrificado mirando la pantalla será bueno que vea que dicen ahora de mi novia, queriendo o no voy a conseguir algo de comida al pequeño mini bar que tengo ahí y empiezo a comer, cuando de nuevo sale la cara de mi novia.

"_Como dijimos antes del corte, Katniss Everdeen ha estado haciendo de las suyas, suponemos que ya no está con el guapísimo actor de Hollywood, Peeta Mellark, porque ayer asistió a un concierto de la famosa banda MUSE, como se sabe ella estuvo saliendo con Dominic Howard, quizá fue la reconciliación al corazón roto de la escritora, se les vio muy acaramelados durante la noche, ella desde el concierto tuvo asiento VIP y acceso preferencial, compartió lugar con Kelly Wolstenholme esposa del bajista y Kate Hudson después de eso, Dominic y Katniss estuvieron hablando por horas y de vez en cuando se les notaba cariñosos y tomando sus manos, ustedes que creen? Una amistad o affair? _Varias fotos en donde Katniss es la protagonista aparecen pasando a la siguiente nota, estoy enojado y debo aceptar que he tenido un poco descuidada a Katniss, pero estoy a punto de terminar de rodar la película y pasaremos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, además ella había estado ocupada con lo de su nueva novela y "Lips are blue"; marco a su móvil y después de dos tonos responde.

-Hola amor.-saluda animadamente

-Hola Kat.-respondo cortante

-Kat? Se puede saber que hice?

-Por qué no me lo dices tú?

-Porque no tengo idea de que estas hablando cariño, sino claro que te lo diría.

-Acabo de ver unas fotos tuyas con Dominic

-Dominic? Y ese rubio que tiene que ver contigo?

-Que está enamorado de mi novia.-ella ríe ante el comentario.

-Como eres tonto, seguro viste las fotos de ayer, un concierto al que también fue tu hermano y mi hermana.-suspire.-efectivamente estuve hablando con Dominic pero la mayoría del tiempo fue sobre ti, buenos sobre nosotros como pareja.

-Te agarro la mano.-ríe más fuerte.

-Si, le enseñé el tatuaje que me hice y le dije que significaba para nosotros, no seas tonto yo te amo ok?

-Está bien amor, te veré en dos semanas.

-Te veo en dos semanas guapo.-se despide.-Te amo.

-Te amo princesa.-realmente es estúpido que aun después de todo lo que hemos pasado yo siga teniendo dudas, sé que es algo que no me puedo permitir pero es que a veces creo que ella es demasiado buena para alguien como yo, con eso me refiero a esa fama de cabron que me cargaba.

-Peeta.-entra Cato al tráiler y me mira con una ceja enarcada.-deduzco por tu cara de idiota que haz hablado con Katniss.-asiento.-oh vaya! Y viste las nuevas fotos que sacaron.-asiento de nuevo.-pobre Katniss a veces creo que va a terminar botándote solo porque no aguanta la presión de los medios.

-No seas imbécil Cato, así tenga que dejar de ser actor, me quedare con ella.-le digo seguro.

-Vaya que te ha cambiado el amor.

-Ella es todo lo que tengo.-admito sonriendo.

**KATNISS POV.**

Miraba la pantalla en donde se anuncian las llegadas una y otra vez, faltaban menos de 10 minutos para que su vuelo aterrice y estoy más que ansiosa, dos meses han pasado desde todo el problema con Gale, necesito tenerlo entre mis brazos, necesito estar con él.

Me quedo absorta en mis pensamientos, que la ansiedad se va a otro lugar y me dedico en pensar lo primero que hare cuando lo vea, ya no puedo esperar, no quiero.

-Espera a alguien señorita?.-la hermosa voz de Peeta a mi espalda me hace pegar un brinco.

-Dios! Amor.-me lanzo a sus brazos sin pensarlo un segundo y lo beso como si no hubiera mañana, creo que soy demasiado efusiva dado el lugar en donde nos encontramos.

-Preciosa te extrañe.-dice contra mis labios y me vuelve a besar, hago más profundo el beso, importándome poco lo que opine las personas, es mi novio y llevo dos meses sin verlo y tocarlo.

-No creo poder dejarte ir tanto tiempo.-el ríe divertido y acaricia mi mejilla con ternura.

-Por lo pronto no me iré hasta nuevo aviso, por otro lado debemos llegar a casa porque quiero platicar contigo.

-Platicar conmigo? Yo tenia planeado otro tipo de actividades.-suelto un suspiro frustrado

-Siempre podemos platicar después de lo que tengas planeado.-su sonrisa coqueta me queda claro que no soy la única ansiosa por aquí.

Como siempre vemos a los paparazzi tomarnos muchas fotos, ni siquiera me molesto en voltearlos a ver, seguimos caminando hasta mi auto tomados de la mano, Driver está aquí y en cuanto ve a su "papá" quiere salir corriendo a saludarlo pero con una seña se lo impedimos y debe soportar hasta que Peeta está en el auto para babearlo todo.

-Veo que no soy la única que te ha extrañado.-reímos por el comentario.- me he encontrado a una de tus "noviecitas".-digo como no queriendo la cosa.

-Hmm…-responde desviando la mirada.- a cual?

-Delly

-Delly?

-Si y creo que no soy de su agrado.-me encojo de hombros sin despegar la vista del camino.

-Te ha dicho algo.-niego rápidamente con la cabeza.-la verdad Katniss, quiero la verdad, qué es lo que te ha dicho?

-Que soy una zorra y solo te quiero por el dinero.-suelto como si hablara del clima, bufa enojado.-No ha sido la novia más increíble que te hayas podido encontrar.

-Es una perra.-admite

-Lo es, sin embargo tu la utilizaste como juguete sexual durante un muy buen tiempo.-asiente

-Es verdad, no te lo negare pero también es verdad que tiene mucho que no me meto con ella

-Al parecer no es la única que piensa que solo estoy contigo por tu dinero

-Por qué lo dices?

-Fácil, Shannon y Lanchen me lo han dicho

-Ellas si que me querían por el dinero, pero da igual ellas forman parte de mi pasado, ahora tu eres mi presente y mi futuro.

-Uno nunca sabe.-el rueda los ojos.

-Por favor, aunque me quieras dejar no lo permitiré así que no te hagas ilusiones vanas

-Ni yo te voy a entregar a esas perras, conmigo se jodieron porque eres mio.-el ríe y acaricia mi pierna provocando que toda esa presión sexual que traigo encima se libere de una vez.

-Más vale que no sigas con esto o aparcare aquí el auto y te follare hasta que me canse, además viene el perro.-me mira divertido.-no pongas esa cara de pervertido Mellark.

-Me comportare hasta llegar a casa.-piso el acelerador con fuerza, más vale que la casa esté vacía que si no mi hermana y mi cuñado tendrán una función nada apta para menores.

Quince minutos después llegamos a la casa, por suerte está vacía, Prim seguramente no quiso estar para cuando llegara Peeta, sabe perfectamente lo que sigue después del rencuentro tímido que se supone deberíamos de tener en el aeropuerto.

**(PONER PLAY A CLOSER BY NIN INCH NAIL)**

Cruzamos la puerta de su casa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Peeta ya me tiene contra ella besándome ferozmente, succiono su labio inferior dándole un pequeño mordisco.

-Te necesito.-jadeo contra su boca, es impresionante que no podamos llegar a la habitación, deja sus cosas en la entrada y camina conmigo hasta la barra de bar que hay ahí, me pone encima y sigue besándome sin ningún tipo de miramiento, su camiseta y la mía van a parar a no sé que parte de la casa, da absolutamente lo mismo, su boca delinea con prisa el camino hasta mis senos que aun están cubiertos por el sujetador.

-No es lo mismo imagina a tenerte aquí.-dice antes de quitar el sujetador y succionar mis senos alternadamente, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, es mucho más de lo que puedo pedir; araño un poco su espalda y muerdo su cuello.

-Te necesito.-mis manos viajan al botón de sus jeans instándolo a que vayan a parar con nuestra demás ropa y así lo hacemos, todo salvaje solo es necesidad sin perder el amor, masajeo su miembro deseando que se introduzca en mi de una buena vez sin embargo no lo hace, su boca va a mi sexo y juguetea con mi clítoris durante un buen rato haciendo que pierda la cabeza, cuando siento que no puedo más deja de torturarme y se introduce en mi de una sola estocada, mi grito inunda la casa.

El gruñe cuando esta completamente dentro mientras que yo no paro de gemir con cada movimiento que hace, nuestras respiraciones se hacen erráticas, mi cabeza va a su hombro.

-Veme Katniss.-exige y sin responder lo hago, sus hermosos ojos azules están oscuros por el deseo, no soporto más y lo beso con avidez jugando con su lengua, siento que la burbuja que se formo en mi vientre bajo explotara en cualquier momento, tomo a Peeta del trasero y lo insto a que vaya más rápido y profundo separando más mis piernas, con un par de movimientos muerdo su hombro para evitar gritar sin conseguirlo del todo, unos minutos después Peeta termina y pega su frente con la mía.

-Aceptémoslo esto de que te vayas hace que nuestros rencuentros sean candentes.- digo riéndome.

-Si, creo que si preciosa.-suspira, nos separamos y vestimos entre juegos, sabemos que nuestros hermanos llegaran en cualquier momento así que seguiremos con el rencuentro más tarde.

-Tengo que decirte algo.-dice serio mirándome fijamente, estamos comiendo y todo va demasiado bien como para que de repente las cosas se pongan así.

-Qué?.-tengo miedo de lo que pueda ser.

-He estado pensando que cuando los chicos se vayan a la universidad quiero que vivamos juntos.-eso me sorprende mucho

-No me lo esperaba.-admito y el mira hacia otro lado

-Si no quieres puedo entenderlo…-lo interrumpo.

-Claro que quiero cariño.-sonrío y tomo su cara entre mis manos.-vivir contigo será asombroso, tendremos paparazzi las 24 horas.-el niega con la cabeza

-Eres imposible, por eso te amo

-Así soy yo, pero hablando enserio nada me hará más feliz que vivir contigo.-nos besamos y justo en ese momento nuestros hermanos llegan.

-Justo esto quería evitar.-dice dramática Primrose.-hola cuñadito

-Hola Prim.-saluda mi novio.-hermano.-se dan un efusivo abrazo.-espero te hayas portado bien

-Siempre.-la sonrisa picara de Connor, nos hace reír a los cuatro.-Me da gusto que estés aquí, ya no soportábamos el mal humor de Katniss

-Mal humor?.-pregunta mi novio confundido

-Oh! Si desde que tu no estás ella siempre esta enojada o triste y la verdad no sé que es peor.-el comentario de Connor me hace reír.

Pasamos los siguientes 2 días encerrados en mi apartamento haciendo el amor, comiendo, viendo películas y contándonos todo lo que ha pasado, cuando regresamos a la realidad, nuestras caras están en todos lados con las fotos del aeropuerto, algunas entrando en casa de Peeta y otras viniendo a mi apartamento, la verdad es que nos da igual, mi editor llama y dice que la presentación de mi nueva novela será dentro de una semana, lo que me hace estar muy ansiosa aunque con Peeta aquí al menos ya es más fácil de sobre llevar, también ya se empezara a promocionar "Lips are blue" como es un Bestseller hay fans por todo el mundo y Peeta, Johanna y Finnick viajaran de un lugar a otro para hacer promoción y yo con ellos, no en todos los lugares pero como aparte de ser la escritora, soy la novia del protagonista me veré obligada a asistir a la mayoría de los eventos, no sé si reír o llorar por eso.

A la presentación de mi nueva novela ha sido invitada Suzanne Collins que por sorprendente que parezca, acepta ir y todo sale de maravilla gracias a Cinna que se ha encargado de todos los detalles, llegan escritores y personas muy influyentes, es para mi un poco difícil acostumbrarme, ya que para cuando "Lips are blue" salió a la venta, yo solo lleve mi libro escrito a mano y después esto, es sorprendente.

Pasan los meses más rápido de lo que quisiera y comienzan los viajes de promoción, una entrevista y otra, los chicos han viajado a Cambridge en donde lograron obtener una beca, mi madre lo tomo increíblemente bien y parece que todo es dicha y felicidad, hasta que claro Peeta tiene que ir a un lado y yo a otro muy lejos, apenas tenemos tiempo para nosotros, lo que nos frustra bastante.

-Kat debes de acudir a esa entrevista con Caesar Flickerman, es importante.-suspiro frustrada

-No quiero Cinna pero esta bien lo hare.-Peeta no está aquí así que mi manera de sobre llevar las cosas se ha ido al carajo junto con él que esta en Francia haciéndole promoción a la película, bendita sea la hora en que tuve que aceptar aunque de no haber sido por eso no estaría con él, de acuerdo algo bueno ha dejado.

-Gracias verás que al final no todo es tan malo.-no dijo nada y colgó el teléfono, me dejé caer en mi sofá, buscaría algo decente que usar, la verdad era que me daba igual así que saque uno vestido color azul marino y unos zapatos de taco alto color negro, me dejaría el cabello suelto en ondas y me maquillaría un poco más de lo acostumbrado, taran no haría nada más, me fui a la cama.

Al siguiente día hice lo planeado, la camioneta que me llevaría al programa llego por mi entradas la tarde, cuando llegue habían muchos fans esperándome, realmente me sorprende que la gente me espere a mi, siempre pensé que todos se iban más por los actores que por los propios escritores, supe que hay alguien más en el estudio pero no me dijeron quien.

-Así que dime Peeta.-la voz de Caesar me hizo ponerme nerviosa, mi novio esta aquí.- Katniss es tu chica especial.

-Lo es.-admite mi novio.-estoy enamorado de ella, muy enamorado.

-Oh vaya, eso nadie se lo esperaba.-apunta Caesar.

-Creo que no.-suspira mi novio

-Te tenemos una sorpresa.-todos me arreglan por última vez y me colocan detrás una puerta eléctrica.-sé que has estado promocionando la película de un lado a otro, es por eso que aquí esta Katniss Everdeen.-en la pantalla veo el rostro sorprendido de mi novio, salgo a escena, todo el cuerpo me tiembla, no sé como manejar esto.

-Bienvenida Katniss.-la sonrisa de Caesar a pesar de que ya la había visto, hoy simplemente me parece horrible; los dos se ponen de pie.

-Hola preciosa.-saluda Peeta con una sonrisa y me da un casto beso, claro seremos la comidilla del planeta.

-Se nota el amor en los dos.-sonrío y asiento.

-Katniss antes de pasar a todo este asunto personal, cuéntame sobre tu nuevo libro y lo que ha sido trabajar con Haymitch.-suspiro nerviosa, aunque la Peeta sostiene mi mano firmemente, eso me da un poco de más confianza.

-Hablando de mi nueva novela, me ha ido excelente, en UK ha tenido gran éxito, en general es un libro muy diferente entonces no espero que sea otro ¡BOOM! Como lo fue en su momento "Lips".

-Pero "Lips" sigue siendo un ¡Boom! La prueba de ello es la película.

-Claro pero aun así esta novela es por mucho más complicada, entonces no ha todos les agradara, por otra parte trabajar con Haymitch fue asombroso, me dejó sorprendida, es un gran director y con respecto a la adaptación, solo quiero decir que la he hecho yo misma para que cualquier cosa me reclamen a mi.-reímos.

-Seguro que lo harán, ahora dime emocionalmente, que tal estas? Se han dicho muchas cosas de tus relaciones pasadas y de esta relación en especial.

-Vaya es un tema difícil, yo si es verdad que estuve saliendo con Dominic Howard, un poco más de un mes y después está Peeta, vaya creo que debo admitirlo él es todo lo que necesito conmigo.-hice un movimiento para acomodar mi cabello.

-Déjame ver eso! Son tatuajes iguales?.-ay no!

-Si.-se aventuro Peeta a responder.-tiene un tiempo que nos lo hicimos, representa nuestra relación.

-Muy bonito, eso quiere decir que va enserio

-Tan enserio como cualquier relación formal.-admite Peeta y se arma la revuelta, la entrevista termina y lo único que puedo agradecer es que mi novio haya estado a mi lado todo el tiempo.

El día de la premier llega, visto un vestido color dorado que deja ver mi espalda y algunas partes de mi cuerpo lo diseño Valentino, Peeta va con un traje color café y camisa gris de Armani, llegamos juntos como es obvio, somos pareja y no tenemos que escondernos de nadie, parece ansioso. Una limosina pasa por nosotros a su casa, en donde ahora vivimos oficialmente, suspiro nerviosa.

-Todo saldrá excelente.-me dice antes de darme un beso casto en los labios.

El trayecto es más rápido de lo que quisiera y conforme nos acercamos al lugar la limosina desacelera el paso, siento mariposas en el estomago que creo que voy a escupir, veo flashes y el grito ensordecedor de la gente me asusta.

-No te preocupes, todos te adoraran

-Dilo por ti, todas afuera te aman

-Solo me importa que una sola persona me ame.-dice y río divertida.

-Te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar cariño.-respondo seria

-Eso espero.-nuestra limosina se detiene y el grito de los fans hace que me paralice de nuevo, Peeta me mira y suspiro, si se puede; la puerta se abre, Peeta sale primero, el grito de las niñas es como de locos en manicomio, flashes cegadores y es mi turno, salgo despacio y espero que me maten, eso de ser la novia de Peeta Mellark no te pone en el estatus de la más amada.

-Todo saldrá bien.-susurra mi novio, lo miro a los ojos y todo el miedo se disipa.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, el se acerca a tomarse fotos con los fans, yo también lo hago, firmamos autógrafos y seguimos caminando.

Una entrevista, dos, tres, han pasado muchos minutos en la alfombra roja, de repente Peeta hace algo inesperado, coloca su rodilla en el suelo y del pantalón saca una cajita en donde viene un anillo, estoy petrificada, todo me parece ajeno.

-Preciosa.-sus ojos azules fijos en los míos.-te quieres casar conmigo?.- Siento que me voy a desmayar, esto no puede estar pasando, Peeta no haría esto y mucho menos aquí y ahora, o si? Lo tengo que estar soñando, aunque para ser un sueño el grito de las personas y las lágrimas de las niñas locas son demasiado reales, los flashes de las cámaras, de nuevo miro hacia abajo y descubro que Peeta sigue con una rodilla en el suelo.

-Acepto.-le digo mientras que mis lágrimas no paran de salir de mis ojos, demasiado irreal para mí, es un sueño, desliza la argolla en mi dedo corazón y sonríe, no hay nada más que amor en este momento, se pone de pie.

-Te amo.-me dice y así llorando de felicidad le respondo.

-Te amo.-nos fundimos en un beso con el que dejo de pensar en donde estamos, somos solo el y yo.

* * *

**HOLOOOOOO! He aqui el nuevo cap, lo acabo de terminar esta salido del horno, que les digo? pues nada que ya solo nos queda un miserable capitulo y el epilogo! así que estoy como toda ansiubagsvausz porque quisiera terminarlo ya, lastima que no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir, pero igual espero que les haya gustado, pensaba ampliarlo más pero así quedo de 3,242 palabras, más seria un exceso, para el siguiente les recomiendo que se lo tomen con calma porque les va a dar algo, de hecho con el adelanto también así que sin más dejenme saber que les pareció.**

**xoxo**

**Kari**

* * *

**ADELANTO.**

**Esto no es verdad, golpeo mi cabeza contra la pared por enecima vez en el día, cuando Peeta se entere me va a matar, sino es que muero antes yo.**

**-No es tan malo Katniss.-me repito una y otra vez.-estar embarazada no es tan malo.-las dos lineas en el 4° palito de plástico que llevo en esta semana me lo confirman, estoy embarazada...**

* * *

**INFARTOS EN... 3...2...1...ok no me maten!**

**xoxo**


	19. Follow Me

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

******AH! si este cap va dedicado a todas esas niñas locas de twitter que me hacen sonreir todos los días, sin ellas mis días serían un #Epic Fail! hahaha **

**Follow Me.**

**Katniss POV.**

Despierto con los brazos de Peeta alrededor de mi cuerpo, fue una noche espectacular, nunca pude haber perdido nada más que él a mi lado, es lo mejor que tengo en la vida.

-Bueno días amor.-saluda Peeta con voz adormilada

-Bueno días cielo.-sonrío, creo que mi cara esta entumecida de tanto sonreír pero es que en verdad lo de ayer en la premier fue irreal, valió cada uno de los gritos y lloriqueos de las niñas, Peeta Mellark es mío.

-Debemos dejar la cama, en unas horas salimos a Londres.-asentí realmente me podría quedar aquí, pero el deber llamaba, mañana era la alfombra roja de Londres y había que estar allí, Johanna y Finnick junto a sus respectivas parejas estarían allí, mi madre, hermana, cuñado y amigos tenían invitaciones especiales por lo que estarían ahí aunque sin pasar a la alfombra roja, quizá se tomaran fotos con nosotros pero sería después de nuestro desfile, sin más dejamos la cama y dándonos una rápida ducha dejamos la casa, tal y como lo esperaba una vez fuera de Hollywood Hills los paparazzi nos atacaron, tenía miedo, todos gritaban nuestro nombre y exigían nuestra atención por suerte Cato y Clove llegaron por nosotros en una camioneta, a la que subimos al momento para irnos al aeropuerto, por supuesto ellos viajaran con nosotros, así que rápidamente abordamos el avión y esperamos a que despegue, como ya es costumbre paso casi todo el vuelo entre libros, música y dormir, por supuesto con los brazos de mi novio alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Creo que estamos en todas las redes sociales.-dice divertido, cuando esta con su iPhone viendo las últimas noticias de espectáculos, ver tantas veces mi cara aturde debo decir, siempre he sido enemiga de las fotos que por supuesto no las tomo yo, fácil hay como 50, Facebook, twitter, tumblr, popsugar, Pérez Hilton y paginas parecidas nos tienen como noticia principal, debo admitir que mi vestido es bonito y en mi se ve realmente bien.

-Por lo menos hacemos bonita pareja.-admito riendo, el asiente divertido.

-Deberían de hacer estampillas postales con nuestra cara, nos veríamos mejor que muchos de los presidentes y primeros ministros de varios países.-los dos soltamos una carcajada por nuestra ocurrencia tan tonta; horas después aterrizamos y es de noche, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para dormir, ya que mañana será un día largo.

Johanna, Plutarch, Finnick, Annie, Cato y Clove se quedarán en un hotel muy cerca de donde tendremos la premier, pero Peeta y yo decidimos quedarnos en mi apartamento. Cinna llega temprano, Portia y él nos ayudaran a arreglarme un poquitín para la premier, ni siquiera Peeta se escapa porque estos llaman a los ayudantes de Portia que es diseñadora y lo dejan más guapo, para la hora en que debemos estar listos estamos prácticamente irreconocibles o al menos yo, así que pongo mi mejor cara aunque en realidad este deseando dormir, ya que eso de andar de arriba para abajo me ha tenido realmente agotada.

-Te ves hermosa.-dice Peeta antes de besarme la frente, solo le doy un casto beso en los labios y salimos porque la limosina color negro nos esta esperando, el nerviosismo que sentí con la premier de L.A no se compara con este, ahora tengo mucha más confianza, de nuevo el mismo ritual, todo mundo sabe que nos casaremos así que luzco mi anillo de compromiso; en cuanto bajamos del auto los flashes, los gritos y murmullos de las personas me aturden, mi novio sin embargo lo toma con bastante naturalidad, me gustaría tener ese talento que tiene para tener esa cara de niño bueno todo el tiempo pero sobre todo esa fuerza de no perder la compostura ante nada.

"_Peeta, Katniss".-la entrevistadora sonríe._

_-Hola.-saludamos los dos al unísono._

_-Han dado mucho de que hablar, en la premier de L.A tu le has pedido matrimonio, que tal les ha ido con eso?_

_-Que puedo decir soy el hombre más feliz._

_-Yo bueno, realmente estaba sorprendida pero creo que ahora no puedo estar más feliz de haber dicho "si" sin haber salido corriendo_

_-Seguro que si.-_sonríe_.-muchas felicidades a los dos._

La noche anterior la alfombra se me hacia inmensa, ahora simplemente tomo aire y camino, esa es una de las mil ventajas de tener a quien amas a tu lado, nuestra familia y amigos nos esperaban dentro del teatro, en donde nos tomaron algunas cuantas fotos con ellos para después pasar a nuestros lugares, una vez más vimos la película, debo de admitir que la adaptación es bastante buena.

Por la mañana viajamos a España y después a Francia, estaba totalmente agotada pero era lo último, de ahí tendríamos algunas semanas libres, claro con alguna que otra entrevista sobre todo a Peeta pero nada más, nuestro regreso a L.A fue bastante tranquilo, entre a la casa y me deje caer.

-No voy a soportar esto cada año.-me queje y el solo río a carcajada abierta.

-Cielo en 6 meses seguramente pasaras esto por mi nueva película en la que con seguridad te invitaran a la alfombra roja

-No lo digas ni de broma

-Es enserio.-suspire frustrada, esas son cosas para personas famosas, acostumbradas a que el mundo las vea, yo no soy así.

Para la semana siguiente de nuestro regreso Peeta debe viajar a New York, de nuevo una entrevista, la semana pasa más rápido de lo normal y cuando menos me doy cuenta, ya estoy sola sentada viendo tv y comiendo golosinas, Buttercup y Driver como siempre comparten la cama y duermen plácidamente, en eso pasan un comercial de pruebas de embarazo.

-Una prueba mejora, si como no.-niego con la cabeza, rodando los ojos, entonces caigo en cuenta que en el último mes o quizá más no he tenido mi periodo y con todo el trabajo y presiones a las que estuve sometida no me había tomado el tiempo para darme cuenta de que es lo que estaba pasando con mi cuerpo y en general con nada de lo que tiene que ver conmigo.

-Ay no!.-digo deseando que mi implante no haya fallado en estos últimos meses, recordaba que debía cambiarlo pero con tantas cosas en la cabeza lo olvide por completo y si es que ha estado fallando puede que haya una posibilidad lo bastante enorme de que…

Interrumpo abruptamente mis pensamientos, no eso no, rápidamente corro a la habitación a ponerme unos jeans y una camiseta, tomo mis lentes oscuros, las llaves del auto y en el camino voy poniendo mis converse, bajo corriendo las escaleras y entro a la cochera, subo a mi auto para salir a una velocidad alta, necesito urgentemente una farmacia, pero a la voz de ya.

Recorro varias calles hasta que por fin encuentro una farmacia, estoy nerviosa golpeando en volante, vaya que tengo miedo, suspiro y me armo de valor para salir de mi auto y dirigirme hacia el local que esta prácticamente vacío.

-Hola.-saludo a la dependienta, ella con una sonrisa muy amable se acerca a mi.

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarle?

-Emm…necesito una prueba de embarazo.-digo nerviosa, ella asiente y saca varias cajas de diferentes marcas.-Las quiero todas.-por si falla una y tengo que volverla a hacer, nunca he usado una; la dependienta se sorprende pero aun así sin decir nada más va hacia la caja y cobra las 6 pruebas de embarazo que llevo.

-Por favor, por favor que no haya ningún paparazzi por aquí.-ruego, salgo corriendo a mi auto y temblando arranco el auto, para de nuevo salir a toda velocidad hacia la casa, suspiro una y otra vez sin lograr tranquilizarme, me doy cuenta que he dejado el celular. Llego en 5 minutos a la casa y no tengo el valor para bajarme del auto y afrontar la realidad, no hay razón alguna para que le tenga miedo a esas 6 cajitas que descansan en el asiento del copiloto, pero vamos puedo sentirme nerviosa.

-No seas miedosa.-me repito varias veces antes de ser capaz de abandonar el auto y dirigirme hasta el salón en donde dejo las pruebas y voy por zumo, por alguna extraña razón me siento como Juno bebiendo el zumo de la garrafa. Me dejo caer en el sofá y miro la tv, la luz parpadeante del contestador anuncia que alguien ha llamado, camino hacia el y escucho la voz de mi novio.

"_Preciosa en donde te haz metido? No contestas el móvil y estoy preocupado, todo bien? En cuanto regreses a casa, márcame. Te amo" _

Solo tecleo un mensaje para él diciéndole que había salido por unas cuantas películas y golosinas pero que estoy bien, trato de omitir mi nerviosismo, tengo que dejar de prolongar lo inevitable, me llevo una cajita y leo las instrucciones, voy al baño y hago la primera prueba. 3 minutos. Espero, espero, espero. Me acerco a la prueba y la tomo con lentitud, tengo bastante miedo. DOS RAYAS. POSITIVO.

-MIERDA!.-grito asustada, seguro que esto está mal, lo sé, esto es imposible, no, no, no, no.-seguro está mal, mañana me hare otra.

Y así pasan dos días, lo único es que Peeta no está así que no tiene idea del miedo que tengo, porque no puede ser.

-Esta es la última que me hare.-le digo al reflejo en el espejo, suspiro y ahí va.

Esto no es verdad, golpeo mi cabeza contra la pared por enésima vez en el día, cuando Peeta se entere me va a matar, sino es que muero antes yo.

-No es tan malo Katniss.-me repito una y otra vez.-estar embarazada no es tan malo.-las dos líneas en el 4° palito de plástico que llevo en esta semana me lo confirman, estoy embarazada, ahora la pregunta del año ¿Cómo se lo digo a Peeta? Regresa mañana y no sé que hacer.

Me dejo caer en la cama pensando en lo que voy a hacer, hasta que me quedó dormida, cuando despierto son las 10:00am y Peeta seguramente ya habrá llego y estará aquí en…

-Preciosa, ya estoy aquí.-joder llego, tengo miedo, me matara ninguno de los dos queríamos esto, es mi culpa claro que si.

-Estoy en la habitación.-grito, escucho sus pasos en las escaleras, que miedo tengo, estoy ansiosa, no puedo respirar, creo que voy a llorar, no lo tenia planeado pero es que no sé como es que olvide el hecho de tener que ir a cambiar mi implante de hormonas, mátenme ahora.

-Hola amor.-dijo una vez entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa, que de inmediato se borro al ver mi cara, una mezcla entre miedo, susto y ansiedad.-todo bien?.-corre hasta mi y yo no soy capaz de pronunciar palabra, no me salen, no se a donde se han ido, lo único que hago es llorar contra su pecho en donde tengo escondido el rostro, esto no me puede estar pasando, no a mi.-tranquila cielo, dime que pasa?.-pregunta de nuevo y no se como decirle que seremos papás, creo que no podre con esto.

-Peeta, yo…-sollozo.-yo.-otro sollozo.

-Dime que pasa Katniss, me estas poniendo nervioso.-su tono preocupado me hace tomar valor para decirle esto.

-Estoy embarazada.-sus brazos se congelaron a mi alrededor y dejo de respirar expectante a su reacción.

-Qué estas que?.-pregunta con voz ahogada.

-Yo enserio lo siento Peeta, no lo planee, no era mi intención tener un bebe pero…-no me deja terminar sus labios se unen a los míos y sonríe.

-Seremos papás entonces?.

-Creo que si.-admito bajando la mirada.

-No quieres esto?

-No lo tenia planeado

-Las mejores cosas llegan sin planearse, así como tú y yo.-sonrío ante sus palabras.-es verdad que me sorprendió un poco, pero me hace muy feliz ser papá a lado de la mujer que amo y que he elegido para mi.-acaricia mi mejilla.-no hay nada que yo desee más que un hijo contigo, es claro que no lo planeaba ahora pero si estaba en mis planes tener un bebe, solo se adelanto pero a partir de ahora ustedes serán lo más importante para mi.

-Te amo.-que más podía agregar a eso que me acaba de decir, es el hombre más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra, tendré un hijo con él, no es como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, solo es momento de pensar las cosas enserio.

-Tenemos que ir al doctor para que nos digan como están, no quiero que algo malo les pase, me muero sin ustedes.-acaricio su mejilla, mirándolo fijamente

-No nos sucederá nada, hare cita con el doctor para más tarde.-asiente, busco en mi agenda el número del teléfono de mi doctor, cuando por fin lo encuentro, hago cita para más tarde.

-Listo, será a las 3:00pm así que será mejor que me de una ducha.-asiente y voy hacia el baño, me quito la ropa y me meto bajo el agua tibia, dejo que me relaje.

**(PONER PLAY A DARK SHINES BY MUSE)**

-Necesitas que te ayude?.-pregunta Peeta en mi oído, haciendo que suelte un jadeo, lame el lóbulo de mi oreja y deja besos húmedos en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

-Creo que si.-suelto un jadeo cuando siento una pequeña mordida en mi hombro, mi novio sabe perfectamente como me gustan las cosas, sabe donde morder y tocar, es perfecto; con sus menos delinea el contorno de mi cuerpo sin tocar lugares que sabe perfectamente que necesitan ser tocadas.

-Me parece que lo estas disfrutando.-y como no hacerlo si siento como su erección choca contra mi espalda, trato de girarme para encararlo pero él no me lo permite, me hace gemir cuando una de sus manos alcanza mi seno izquierdo, pellizcando mi pezón, muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja.-parece que ser mamá no te ha quitado el apetito sexual.-eso me hace reír.

-Estoy embarazada, no frígida.-reímos y nos seguimos besando, por fin me da la vuelta para quedar frente a frente y besarnos apasionadamente, mis manos cobran vida y se deslizan desde su pecho bien formado hasta su sexo, el cual masajeo, él gime contra mi boca.- te gusta no?.-un jadeo ronco es lo único que obtengo por respuesta, sin pensarlo demasiado me pongo de cuclillas frente a su prominente erección y me la llevo a la boca, Peeta deja caer la cabeza contra la pared de la bañera,

-Cielos Kat.-succiono su sexo y con una mano masajeo mientras mi cabeza sube y baja, su respiración se hace muy acelerada y entre cortada, con un gentil movimiento me pone de pie de nuevo y me besa con avidez.-Niña mala.-su sonrisa picara me deja ver que en realidad lo estaba disfrutando, lleva dos dedos a mi humedecido sexo, haciéndome gemir contra su boca, él sonríe triunfante, levanta una de mis piernas y quita sus dedos para remplazarlos por su sexo, gemimos al unísono cuando lo siento dentro, el vaivén empieza despacio y cadencioso pero conforme pasa el tiempo se vuelve feroz y rápido, entierro mis uñas en su espalda y suelto un gemido en su oreja.

-Más Peeta, casi…-no puedo terminar la frase porque Peeta hace lo que le pido acelerando su paso, haciendo que esa conocida sensación en mi vientre bajo explote haciendo que grite su nombre, unas pocas embestidas más y él llega, lo siento derramarse dentro de mi, nos quedamos inmóviles tratando de que nuestra respiración se tranquilice.

-Nuevo lugar favorito, la ducha.-niego con la cabeza, me separo de él para enjabonarme y seguir con el típico ritual, 45 minutos después estamos listos, algo ansiosos por lo que nos dirá el doctor, es normal sentirse nervioso supongo aunque todo es mejor de la mano de Peeta.

Cuando el reloj marca las 2:30pm salimos de casa para dirigirnos a la clínica, esperamos de nuevo que no haya paparazzi porque si no más pronto de lo planeado estarían sabiendo que la pareja que se acaba de comprometer ya esta por tener un hijo, lo que no tiene nada de malo de no ser porque es todo un cotilleo. Con 15 minutos de anticipación llegamos, el doctor atiende a alguien más, la secretaria esta que no sé la cree, tiene a Peeta Mellark enfrente y ella trabajando y babeando, lo que me hace sentir un poco celosa porque NADIE toca lo que es mío.

Sale la paciente y seguimos nosotros, trago en seco, suspiro varias veces antes de caminar dentro del consultorio, Peeta me da un ligero apretón de manos, su mirada me deja saber que él también esta nervioso.

-Hola Katniss.-saluda el doctor Brutus.

-Hola Brutus, él es.-me hace una seña de que sabe quien es.

-Peeta Mellark, es un gusto.-Brutus con una sonrisa agradable.

-Mucho gusto.-saluda mi novio.

-Te esperaba hace más de dos meses para cambiarte el implante hormonal.-suspiro y asiento.

-La verdad es que lo olvide por completo, tenia tanto trabajo y estuve tanto de viaje que se paso completamente, no recordaba cuando debía cambiármelo hasta hace algunos días.-explico.

-Y como lo recordaste?.-enarco una ceja,

-Estoy embarazada, me he hecho varias pruebas caseras y estoy segura de que es así, no me ha llegado mi periodo desde hace un tiempo, solo que tampoco lo había recordado.

-Vaya, puedes pasar a ponerte la bata? Te hare un ultrasonido.-asiento y me levanto para dirigirme al vestidor, en donde hay varias batas, me quito la ropa con demasiada lentitud, todo se debe al temblor de mis manos, después de que logre abotonarla, suspiro y salgo a encontrarme con un expectante novio, muy nervioso.

-Sube a la camilla Kat.-señala Brutus la camilla que ahí hay y sin más subo, prende la pantallita alistando todo, sube mi bata y me quedo en bragas.-esta frío.-anuncia antes de poner en mi piel el helado gel para el ultrasonido, la maquinita va a mi vientre totalmente plano y comienza a verse la imagen en la pantalla, blanco y negro, de un principio no se distingue nada con claridad.-Aquí está!.-anuncia y no veo nada.

-En donde?.-pregunto confundida y el señala en donde, Peeta se acerca y es cuando podemos distinguirlo, un puntito pequeño.

-Debe de tener unas 6 semanas apenas.-Peeta y yo sonreímos.-felicidades van a ser padres.-suelto un jadeo, realmente eso suena muy bien; mi novio se acerca mis labios y me besa.-escuchen.-el corazóncito de mi bebe resuena por todo el lugar y es lo que nos hace jadear, los ojos de Peeta se llenan de lagrimas al igual que los míos, realmente no hay nada de malo en estar embarazada.

* * *

**HOLOOOOOOOO! he aquí el cap. nuevo! ayer no actualice porque resulta que no tenía nada escrito y hasta apenas un rato me pude poner a trabajar pero en un rato salió todo, creo que es porque ya lo había pensado, deben de aceptarlo, esto es muy tierno! Otra cosa les tengo un NOTICION! Esto estaba planeado para 20 capitulos pero le hace falta un poquito así que lo dejaremos en 24 cap. & el Epilogo ok? espero les guste la idea, otra cosa, tengo proyectos finales y ando muy presionada pero prometo actualizar, a New Life For Us también a más tardar el lunes acrualizare, ahora si sin más que decir, dejenme saber que les parecio!**

**xoxo**

**Kari (Glimm)**

* * *

-**Ha salido en todos lados.-grita mi hermana un poco histerica **

**-Calmate Prim no es el fin del mundo.-respondo como si nada.**

**-No lo es pero poco e falta, yo que tú vería más tv**

**-Para qué?**

**-Gale...**


	20. NOTA DE AUTOR

**Nota de autor:**

**Lamento informar que dadas las circunstancias NO actualizare hasta nuevo aviso, ok esto suena tan formal, que no va conmigo.**

**La cosa esta así, esta semana he tenido demasiada presión, estoy en evaluaciones finales, todos mis maestros exigen que haga proyectos realmente deslumbrantes y pues la verdad mi tiempo e imaginación no dan para todo, así que las siguiente semana es la última de clases, después tengo entrega de proyectos y TARAN! Vacaciones hasta febrero, por lo que si lo ven fríamente pues les voy a actualizar muy seguido (los dos fics) y dos semanas sin actualización (en caso de NEW LIFE FOR US 3 semanas) no les afectaría en lo mínimo, yo prometo ponerme a escribir en cuanto entregue todos mis proyectos finales que exigen lo mejor; todo sea por tener buenas notas y quizá si se portan bien y no me matan, de navidad les hago un one-shot así todo cute! ¿Qué les parece la idea? Enserio, de ante mano una disculpa por la ausencia de capitulo, así es la escuela pero en cuanto salga de vacaciones solo me dedicare a ustedes.**

**Un beso enorme y gracias por su comprensión.**

**Atte:**

**Kari! xD**


	21. Chapter 20: Let me put my love into you

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

**Hoy si tengo dedicatoria de cap. Este va para esas niñitas que me alegran los días ultimamente y se han convertido en personas especiales para mi, enserio muchas gracias (Lucy, Lau, Carla, Clau) xD las quiero! **

* * *

**Let me put my love into you**

**Peeta POV.**

Feliz, no hay otra definición para lo que siento ahora, es realmente increíble cuanto ha cambiado todo en mi vida desde que Katniss llegó, ahora seré papá y no hay nada que me haga más feliz.

-En que piensas?.-pregunta Katniss y me da una taza de café, se sienta a mi lado en el sofá, paso un brazo por sus hombros y la atraigo hacia mi.

-En nada en realidad.-respondo besando su cabeza, estamos tan tranquilos que no he querido tocar el tema de cuando lo diremos públicamente, se va a armar todo un cotilleo sobre eso pero ¿que más da? Algún día lo tendremos que hacer.

-He pensado que seria genial visitar a tus padres para darles la noticia.

-Me gustaría mucho que fuéramos.

-Entonces hay que ir

-Seguro que si

-Y también quisiera ir a Londres para decírselo a mi madre y a nuestros hermanos, ya sabes quiero que se enteren cuanto antes, es importante para mi.

-Lo haremos entonces, hablare con Cato para que consiga un vuelo para mañana a Kentucky y a más tardar para la siguiente semana a Londres, te parece la idea?

-Me encanta la idea.-Katniss sonríe y me besa muy efusiva, dicen que estando embarazada sus hormonas aumentan considerablemente, yo no tengo problema con eso, me encanta en realidad.

-Llamare a Cato.-digo alejándome de ella, suspira y asiente, llamo a Cato y Katniss me dice que lo invitemos a cenar en algún lugar, los citamos a las 9:00 en el restaurante de Sushi que esta a unos cuantos minutos de Hollywood Hills; ella se dedica a llamar a nuestros amigos, Finnick, Johanna, Avan, Victoria, Ariana y terminamos siendo para cenar unos 15, ella se viste bastante normal, una camiseta color negra con gris, jeans, converse y una sudadera negra. Por mi parte solo uso unos jeans, una camiseta blanca, una sudadera gris y Vans.

Llegamos a las 9:00pm al restaurante, Katniss se veía emocionada, no entiendo de sus reacciones, no me ha dicho porque quiere cenar con nuestros amigos; entramos al lugar y en la mesa del fondo están casi todos con excepción de Johanna y Plutarch.

-Pero si ahí esta la pareja más bonita del momento.-dice Finnick sonriendo, nos saludamos y apenas unos minutos después llega Johanna y Plutarch.

-Y entonces nos dirán par de descerebrados, que es lo que hacemos aquí?.-miro a Katniss, apenas ella es la que sabe lo que realmente es lo que esta pasando por su cabecita loca.

-Tenemos que darles una noticia.-es cuando sé de que se trata todo esto, ahora entiendo porque tanta emoción.

-Sabemos que se van a casar.-apunta Annie con una sonrisita engreída.-se los recuerdo que fue noticia mundial.

-No es eso.-digo con calma entonces Finnick y Avan me miran con detenimiento, nosotros siempre fuimos así, con mirarnos sabíamos que sucedía.

-Venga entonces, suéltalo.-Johanna nos mira como si el mundo se estuviera terminando afuera y tuviera demasiada prisa.

-Estoy embarazada.-la noticia los deja helados, es claro que ninguno se lo esperaba, siendo sincero ni yo me lo esperaba, no era como si lo hubiese planeado pero definitivamente no era algo de lo que me arrepintiera.

-Broma?-murmura mi mejor amiga, Victoria parece estar hiperventilando, Ariana me mira como si ya no fuera yo, Johanna, Plutarch, Cato, Clove, Finnick y Annie, tienen la boca completamente abierta.

-No sé que decir.-admite Ariana.

-Pues felicidades podría ser un buen comienzo.-dice Emma, es la primera que se levanta a abrazarnos y gracias a eso todos salen de su aletargamiento, Logan Lerman, Avan pero nuestros amigos más cercanos no se mueven.

-Parece que no les ha caído bien la noticia.-admito dolorosamente

-Que no me ha caído bien? Me ha caído de maravilla.-sonríe Finnick y se levanta para darnos un abrazo.-sé que harás las cosas bien.

-Las haré

-Eso espero, porque no quiero tener que partirte la cara gracias a que seas un cabronazo con mi sobrino.-niego con la cabeza, jamás podré con Finnick; Johanna y Katniss están abrazadas diciéndose cosas, parece un momento muy suyo. La cena pasa como si nada, risas, bromas y tonterías, no hay más que decir, es el momento perfecto para admitir que es el lugar en donde debo de estar, lo tengo todo, soy demasiado afortunado como para no darme cuenta que ha sido lo mejor, seré papá y no hay felicidad que lo compare, no hay amor más grande que ese que ahora siento por el pequeño que crece en el vientre de Katniss, no puedo pedir más de lo que ella me da porque es mucho más de lo que merezco, en todos los sentidos, siempre ha sido ella, siempre lo supe que es ella, solo hace falta que una de sus palabras traspase mi pared, para que entonces yo me de cuenta que no soy el centro del universo, vivía en un mundo tan errado, perdí el suelo y con eso la cabeza, pero Katniss me la regresó, me ha dado más de lo que cualquiera me ha dado en años y nunca tendré como agradecerle, que me haga el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**Katniss POV.**

El avión aterriza apenas unas pocas horas después de despegar, digamos que no soy muy consciente de cuanto porque desde que toque el avión, me dormí, parece que él bebe comienza a hacer de las suyas.

-Estas lista?.-pregunta Peeta con una sonrisa de felicidad que no puede con ella, es bellísimo cuando pone esa cara. No soy capaz de admitir que en realidad estoy demasiado nerviosa, no sé que es lo que dirán Michelle y Chris, serán abuelos, creo que aunque es un poco precipitado dada mi edad, no es tan malo o al menos eso espero.

-Mamá!.-grita Peeta, deja las maletas en el suelo; Michelle baja las escaleras y nos mira claramente sorprendida.

-Peeta, Katniss, que bueno que están aquí.-nos abraza y besa nuestras mejillas, siento mis manos sudar, es como si todo pasara en cámara lenta.

-Espero que no te moleste que nos quedemos aquí un par de días.

-Eso no lo digas ni de broma Peeta Mellark.-le da un golpe en el brazo.-Chris, no debe de tardar en llegar y Amanda tampoco.

-Que bien, necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

-Ya, en que lio se han metido ahora?-la mirada de Michelle se clava en mi e inmediatamente la desvío, es claro que el termino nerviosa se queda corto, estoy que me desarmo.

-No es nada malo.-logro decir prácticamente en un susurro.

-Ya lo creo, tu en especial Katniss, no harías nada malo.-me lleva al sofá en donde me sienta y empieza con un enorme interrogatorio sobre nuestros últimos meses, tocamos el inevitable tema de nuestro compromiso inesperado, nuestros viajes y cuando ya no hay más que decir, entran Amanda y Chris; Nixon y Diesel corren a darles la bienvenida, nos miran sorprendidos, no entiendo porque uno no puede llegar a visitar a su familia sin que piensen que haz hecho algo.

-Suéltenlo.-dice Amanda.-han estado en las portadas de las revistas, ayer tuvieron una reunión con sus amigos, así que lo que sea que nos vayan a decir será mejor que lo digan.

Eso me toma por sorpresa, es claro que aunque estoy aquí por esa razón, no esperaba que Amanda ya se lo esperara, malditas revistas. Peeta toma mi mano con una firmeza impresionante, inhalo dos veces y es el momento.

-Estamos aquí por la misma razón por la que ayer estuvimos con nuestros amigos, queríamos decirles que.-Peeta balbucea, los nervios de los dos no ayudan para nada en estos casos.

-Estoy embarazada.-logro decir, mi voz salió de algún lado y con toda la firmeza que me fue posible, espere a que dijeran algo pero al igual que mis amigos, se quedaron helados por lo que a mi me parecieron horas.

-Felicidades.-Michelle se acerca a nosotros y nos abraza fuerte.-es fantástico, voy a ser abuela.

-Me da gusto por ustedes.-Chris fue el segundo en abrazarnos y felicitarnos por esta inesperada llegada.

-Pobre niño, sus dos padres famosos y millonarios, vaya que va a sufrir.-Amanda comenzó a mofarse.-ya, serán los mejores padres de la historia.-nos abraza al mismo tiempo y sonríe.-Se nota que no pierden el tiempo.-no puedo evitar sonrojarme bastante por ese comentario.

-Querida y cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

-Una semanas, no estamos muy seguros, pero todo esta muy bien, estoy comenzando a tomar vitaminas y esas cosas necesarias.

-Oh! Aun no lo puedo creer.-los ojos de Michelle se llenan de lágrimas y no puede evitar derramar unas cuantas, corro a abrazarla y ella me corresponde, así pasamos un buen rato.

Cenamos todos juntos y conversamos de lo que haremos ahora, cuando se lo diremos a la prensa y esas cosas de las que de solo pensarlas me dan ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y meterme debajo de las mantas de mi cama para que cuando salga de nuevo, nadie me recuerde y entonces mi bebe y yo podamos tener una vida alejada de todo lo que nos rodea en este momento, pero no es así, su padre siempre será una Hollywood star y yo siempre seré una figura publica porque tengo que seguir escribiendo, además de que mis amigos son famosos e incluso mi ex novio lo es. Decidimos tomarnos unos cuantos días libres, alejados de todos y de todo, nos quedamos en Kentucky hasta el jueves que es cuando nos vamos a Londres, no le he dicho nada a nadie pero le pedí a Prim y Connor que se reunieran con mi madre porque Cinna iría a decirles algo importante, mentiritas piadosas para evitar que sospechen algo.

Llegamos en la noche a casa de mi madre, Connor y Prim, estaban ahí por el fin de semana esperando a Cinna, quien por cierto jamás llegaría, aunque claro también me tocaría hablar con él, como mi representante debía más que nadie, estar al tanto de mi embarazo.

-Oh! Por dios, que hacen aquí?.-pregunta mi madre con una sonrisa, que de inmediato respondo, la abrazo, al igual que a mi hermana y cuñado; Peeta hace lo mismo que yo, todos se confunden, no es normal que nosotros lleguemos solo porque si y sobre todo después de una jornada tan larga que tuvimos de viajes y promociones.

-No sé porque siento que pasa algo importante.-nos dice mi hermana apuntándonos con un dedo, sé que ella si que se lo sospecha, de todas las personas que me conocen, Primrose es la única que sabe cuando oculto algo, cuando estoy feliz, triste, cansada, agobiada, preocupada o miedosa, algo. Es por eso que su mirada acusadora me pone de nervios, sé que si prolongo más la noticia Prim se dará cuenta.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, charlamos un buen rato y entonces la persistente es mi madre, creo que no se traga el hecho de que solo estemos aquí porque los extrañamos o yo que sé, definitivamente es mejor que Peeta y yo nos armemos de valor y lo digamos de una buena vez. Lo miro a los ojos, espero que entienda el mensaje, casi imperceptiblemente asiente. Suspiro. Es el momento.

-Ustedes ganan.-comienzo.-si estamos acá por algo en especial.

-Lo sabia.-grita mi hermana haciendo que su novio saltara en su silla por el susto.

-Katniss está embarazada.-mi madre suelta un jadeo, mi hermana aplaude y salta, mientras que Connor mira a su hermano como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Estas de broma no es as?- vale de todas las respuestas que pudo dar mi madre, esta no me la esperé pero para nada, por loco y estúpido que parezca, creí que se pondría feliz.

-No es broma mamá-susurro, es difícil, lo acepto.

-Son demasiado jóvenes

-Ya, si entiendo eso, no lo planeamos pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer que se me pasaron algunas medidas de precauciones.

-¿Algunas solamente?

-Si madre, algunas, no creo que tengas problema en ser abuela o si?

-Insisto en que son demasiado jóvenes para algo tan grande

-Disculpa que me meta, pero creo que Katniss y yo tenemos la madurez y más para esto, un hijo nos viene bien, además de que es solo un paso más, en vez de dar uno, daremos dos.-la voz de Peeta a pesar de ser pausada y tranquila, tenia unos tintes de coraje imposibles de ocultar.

-No sé, tal vez tú estés preparado para esto pero Katniss, no lo creo.

-Siempre he sido demasiado madura e incluso amargada para mi edad, me sorprende que dudes de mi capacidad para ser madre, cuando yo cuide de Primrose cuando tu…-no pude seguir, creo que no era el momento ni nada parecido.-esperaba que te diera un poco de gusto.-tomo mis cosas y salgo de la casa con Peeta pegado a mis pasos, no es para nada lo que esperaba, pero definitivamente, no a todos les vendrá bien la noticia.

Nos vamos a mi apartamento, no quiero pensar, ni ver a nadie, realmente me ha afectado bastante que mi madre se pusiera en esa actitud, un bebe no va a cambiarme, puede que un poco, pero no más de lo normal, seguiré siendo yo.

-Estas bien?-pregunta Peeta una vez que entramos en el apartamento y me dejo caer en el mullido sofá

-Por qué no habría de estarlo?-puede que no lo estuviera pero puedo vivir con esto

-Tu madre.

-Da igual, no quiero hablar del tema.

-Preciosa sabes que es preciso que me digas que es lo que pasa contigo en este momento, creo que te ha afectado más de lo que quisieras.

-Puede ser…

-Puede ser?

-Si, puede que un poco pero no me voy a suicidar por eso, te tengo a ti, con eso basta.-se acerca con demasiada cautela y me besa despacio; hago más profundo el beso pero me separa delicadamente.

-Debemos dormir, al bebe no le vienen bien estos cambios bruscos.-solo me queda rodar los ojos, definitivamente Peeta se pondrá enérgico con esto de los cuidados pre-natales, así que solo suspiro y me voy a la habitación, necesito una ducha que me relaje y me haga dormir, esto de los cambios de horario y esas cosas me tienen agotada, si a eso le sumamos el embarazo y todo lo que acaba de suceder con mi madre, definitivamente la ducha me cae de maravilla; preparo la tina y me sumerjo en ella, cierro los ojos y es entonces cuando el sentimiento de dolor me toma por sorpresa, hace que suelte unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Hey cielo, tranquila.-los brazos de Peeta me rodean, importándole poco quedar todo mojado, entierro la cara en su pecho y dejo que el dolor que me invade por los últimos sucesos, salga a flote, me permito llorar libremente hasta terminar hipando.-Estas mejor?.-solo puedo asentir con la cabeza, termina de darme la ducha y me saca de la tina como si fuese un bebe, pone mi pijama y me mete a la cama.

-Vendré enseguida.-se va hacia al baño y escucho la ducha abierta, el sonido del agua me relaja y cuando menos me doy cuenta, ya estoy dormida.

Abro los ojos lentamente. La luz me lastima. Suspiro. No quiero dejar mi cama, maldita sea la hora en que… tengo que dejar de pensar porque unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar llegan a mi como una lanza; me levanto de la cama corriendo hacia el baño y ahí regreso la cena y todo lo que hay en mi estomago, Peeta llega a mi con extraña rapidez, acaricia mi espalda mientras que las horcadas no paran de llegar a mi.

-Primer síntoma del embarazo?.-pregunta y estoy casi segura que esta a punto de reír. Idiota.

-No le veo la gracia-cepillo mis dientes y entonces si me giro para afrontarlo.-todo esto es tú culpa.

-Mi culpa?

-Si, tú culpa

-Por qué?

-Si no hubieses puesto tu arma mortal en mi ahora no estaría con esto de las nauseas y los mareos.

-Te arrepientes?-su mirada se vuelve seria

-Claro.-respondo con sarcasmo.-no seas tonto Mellark, obvio no.-el sonido del timbre hace que dejemos nuestra discusión para más tarde; mi novio corre a la puerta y ahí esta mi madre. Como es obvio Peeta la invita a entrar y yo, bueno yo trato de no echarla a patadas.

-No quiero hablar contigo

-Ayer me equivoque Katniss, lo siento, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa.

-Y crees que a mi no?

-No lo sé, pero hija escúchame.

-Vale, tienes 5 minutos.

-Primero quiero que me perdones, no debí decir nada de lo que dije anoche, fue muy estúpido de mi parte.

-Si que lo fue.-Peeta se coloca a mi lado y pone su mano en mi cintura, dando pequeñas caricias circulares.

-Espero que seas muy feliz Katniss, sé que con ustedes de padres, mi nieto será muy feliz y tendrá un gran futuro.-no respondo nada, ella baja la mirada y suspira.-será mejor que me vaya.

-Por ahora, creo que si.-me duele decírselo pero lo merece por haberme tratado como me trató. No sé si esto se lo perdonare tan fácil, es complicado lidiar con esto y que después crea que de un día para otro se me olvidaran sus palabras, definitivamente no es así. Suspiro. No quiero seguir pensando, así que solo veo a mi hermana y a mi cuñado, antes de que tengan que regresar a Cambridge, ellos si que están felices, decidimos regresar cuanto antes a L.A

Todas las mañanas sin excepción tengo que salir corriendo al baño porque las nauseas son terribles, los mareos incontrolables y el sueño, me quiero pasar el día en la cama. Peeta se ha mostrado bastante comprensivo con ese tema, siento que un embarazo fácil no será. Nos dedicamos a pasear por L.A como dos turistas, tomados de la mano y en motocicleta, realmente amo eso.

-Ya viste eso.-señalo la tienda para bebes que tiene un carrito con la bandera de U.K, no podemos evitar entrar, a pesar de que sabemos que es muy probable que después de esto todo mundo hable de mi inminente embarazo, vemos ropa que aunque no sabemos que será, decidimos comprar algo de colores neutros, también aprovechamos para empezar a comprar los muebles para su habitación; tardamos todo el día haciendo ese tipo de compras. Cuando regresamos a la casa, estaba realmente cansada.

**(Play a I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith)**

-Nunca me imagine comprando cosas para bebe.-admite Peeta

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que me agrada

-Ni que lo digas, realmente es lo mejor.-me besa con detenimiento y me dejo llevar, si puede que esté muy cansada pero también tengo necesidades. Me dejo caer en el sofá, se coloca encima de mí sin dejar que su peso esté sobre mi cuerpo.

-Estas segura?.-besa mi cuello con demasiada delicadeza para mi gusto, no puedo más que asentir, como siempre me vuelve loca con un solo toque de su cuerpo sobre mío. Nos besamos mientras una de sus manos acaricia mis costillas y después mi pecho, en donde se concentra un poco más, repite la operación con la otra mano, le beso el cuello y muerdo su mandíbula, mis caderas no pueden evitarlo y se mueven contra las de él, haciendo que suelte un gemido.

-Demasiada ropa.-susurro antes de succionar el lóbulo de su oreja, sonríe y niega con la cabeza, nos quitamos la ropa con tortuosa lentitud, entre besos y caricias, no dejamos tampoco de lado todas esas palabras cariñosas; cuando por fin estamos completamente desnudos, se dedica a torturarme, toca, besa y succiona en todos lados menos en donde lo necesito, jadeo de pura frustración, lleva su boca a mi pezón derecho, ahora soy mucho más sensible así que mi grito de satisfacción no se hace esperar, introduce uno de sus dedos en mi moviéndolo rítmicamente. Llevo una mano hasta su erección, lo masajeo un poco pero las caricias se detienen, sin más preámbulos se introduce en mi, los dos soltamos un gemido de placer.-Te amo.-logro decir entre jadeos y gemidos, nos besamos y nuestros movimientos se aceleran, estoy a punto de llegar.

-Yo te amo más.-susurra y por alguna razón desconocida eso es lo que me manda al abismo de placer al que tan bien estoy acostumbrada, pocos minutos después también el termina jadeante contra mi hombro.-Alguna vez nos cansaremos de hacer esto?

-Estas loco?-reímos por nuestras reacciones, ahora si que estoy agotada, así que nos vamos a la cama y solo hace falta que toque la almohada para que caiga profundamente dormida.

El estridente sonido de mi celular es lo que me despierta, son las 11:00am y la cama está vacía, una nota remplazando a Peeta dice: "_CATO LLAMÓ, PARECE QUE ES IMPORTANTE, UN CONTRATO NUEVO O ALGO ASÍ, REGRESARE PARA LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO, TE AMO. PM" _

Dejo perder la llamada, si les interesa llamaran de nuevo y así lo hacen dos minutos después, dejo la cama con lentitud y espero a que las nauseas lleguen pero por primera vez en días, no lo hacen. Cojo el móvil y contesto.

-Hola?

-HERMANA POR DIOS, ESTO ES UN CAOS.-la voz de Prim me aturde, no se que demonios es lo que está pasando afuera.

-De que hablas?

-Ya lo saben, te vieron ayer saliendo de una tienda de bebes y lo averiguaron, hay fotos tuyas en el hospital y todo eso, eres la noticia, al parecer Peeta tendrá que dar una declaración por los muchos rumores que corren a tu alrededor Katniss, es un escandalo.-Primrose lo dice todo rápido, sin dejarme respirar.

-Exageras.

-Ha salido en todos lados.-grita mi hermana un poco histérica

-Cálmate Prim no es el fin del mundo.-respondo como si nada.

-No lo es pero poco e falta, yo que tú vería más tv

-Para qué?

-Gale

-Gale que tiene que ver en esto?- no entiendo nada.

-Gale ha salido a decir que le fuiste infiel a Peeta y que ese bebe es de él.

-QUÉ?-esa si que no me la esperaba, realmente Gale es un poco hombre hijo de puta, quiere arruinar mi vida, para qué?

-Eso ha dicho, es por eso que Peeta saldrá a dar una declaración

-Ya, yo saldré a dar la mía y Gale Hawthorne me va a conocer.-ese estúpido se había metido con la mujer equivocada.

* * *

**HOLOOOOO! REGRESE! *aplausos* un capitulo de 3,700 palabras! yeah! la verdad es que si me tarde haciéndolo porque como que en estas semanas que no escribí se me olvido como iba pero al final lo logré! Ya era urgente terminar este capitulo porque detesto estar sin actualizar, so bueno he aquí el capitulo, déjenme saber que tal estuvo.**

**En otras noticias: YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES & casi es el fin del mundo *ríe mil* okno! pero si ya estoy de vacaciones por lo que tengo que decirles que me tendrán por aquí unas dos veces a la semana, déjenme ver como me organizo porque ando bien atrasada en el otro fic y seguro hay quien me va a patear el trasero por eso, así que veré si aquí actualizo dos y en el otro una, eso ya depende de como vayan saliendo los capítulos pero por lo pronto aquí esta este y espero que lo disfruten.**

**xoxo**

**Karilous (el que entendió, entendió) LOL **

* * *

**Adelanto:**

**-Es un hijo de puta.**

**-Ya, si lo sé pero me gustaría que te tranquilizaras.**

**-Que me tranquilice? estas de broma? gracias a ese hijo de perra, todos en Hollywood creen que soy una zorra...**


	22. Capitulo 21: Dog Days Are Over

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Dog days are over**

**KatnissPOV.**

-Contéstame hijo de perra!.-grito por enésima vez en el día, de acuerdo nadie me va a contestar ese estúpido teléfono, como es posible que Gale sea tan hijo de perra, me las va a pagar. Nada de esto se va a quedar así, como que me llamo Katniss Everdeen.

-Ya terminaste?.-la voz de mi novio a mi espalda, hace detener mis gritos, alaridos y protestas, está en todos lados, **SOY UNA ZORRA.**

-Cómo voy a terminar, esto aún no ha empezado.-parezco león enjaulado, estoy de un humor incontrolable y será mejor que Peeta no me provoque o conocerá mi furia y no será la primera vez que la prueba en realidad.

-No es para tanto.

-Qué no es para tanto?.-grito.

-No lo es, pero parece que a ti te afecta demasiado, solo ignóralo.

-Es un hijo de puta.

-Ya, si lo sé pero me gustaría que te tranquilizaras.

-Que me tranquilice? estas de broma? gracias a ese hijo de perra, todos en Hollywood creen que soy una zorra.-algo que de por si ya creían y ahora mismo les estoy dando más razones para que todos aquí crean que me estoy amarrando a la fama de Peeta.

-Nadie cree eso.

-Claro que si Peeta, por dios deja de ser tan estúpido.-me mira fijamente y no dice nada, solo suspira y asiente.-tendré que regresar a Londres cuanto antes.

-Ya supongo que el bebe no importa.

-Importa pero se va a quedar dentro hasta que su madre resuelva este lío de problemas y su padre pueda aprender a decir que las cosas se han salido de control.

-Es que nada se ha salido de control.

-Claro que si

-No, porque si te callaras te explicaría que tengo una entrevista está noche para explicar que nada de eso es verdad.

-Pero es que este no es tu problema.

-Que no lo es Katniss?.-grita exasperado.-claro que lo es y te explicare porque lo es, resulta que él bebe que traes dentro es mío, el supuesto cornudo soy yo y ese hijo de perra piensa que puede hacer cosas sin que yo le rompa la cara pero no es así, pero como siempre tu eres una controladora y quieres resolverlo todo sola, adelante lo harás tú y nadie más, yo estoy harto.

-Harto de mí?.-si lo que quiere es pelear, verá quien pelea mejor, se lo he demostrado muchas veces no sé porque aun piensa que me puede ganar; porque ahora que lo pienso siempre me gana.

-Claro que no, porque todo lo haz de malinterpretar, es que no confías en mí?

-Sí que lo hago pero me molesta que no me dejes tomar las riendas del asunto.

-Es porque no quiero que te expongas, me da miedo que algo les pueda pasar.-es justo lo que necesita hacer para que mis armas caigan al suelo y vuelva a ganar, detesto que lo haga, pero siempre lo hace, una mirada, una palabra y ya no tengo nada que decir.

-No es justo que lo digas.-suspiro.-pero está bien haz lo que quieras, mientras tanto estaré engordando en la habitación.-sin siquiera girarme a verlo, me voy a la habitación y cierro de un portazo; yo siempre me he hecho cargo de mis asuntos y ahora resulta que en algo que tengo que ver yo, no voy a participar y sobre todo que Gale, se salga con la suya. JODER. Aviento cosas, lloro, grito.-Ese tío me tiene hasta los cojones!.-me dejo caer con la cara en la almohada y tanta ha sido mi rabieta, que en cuanto toco la cama, me duermo.

Unas horas después abro los ojos, estoy cansada, no es divertido vivir para dormir, mucho menos cuando eres escritor y estás acostumbrado a dormir muy pocas horas, porque digamos que el peor enemigo del escritor es el sueño.

-Dime que estás más tranquila, no quiero pelear contigo.

-Ya, estoy bien.-me siento en el filo de la cama y veo a Peeta, luce aburrido, cansado.

-He tenido uno de los peores días de mi vida, así que te agradecería que no preguntes y me abraces.-lo hago, no es necesario que me lo pida dos veces, acaricio su cabeza y dejo unos cuantos besos en su frente.

-Vas a demandar a Gale.

-Que voy a hacer qué?

-No pretendo volver a pelear con todos los medios de comunicación.

-Me dejaras hablar con ellos?

-Claro que no.

-Vale, se manejar esto.

-No lo creo.

-No soy una niñita.-dejamos de hablar, es obvio que no pelearemos, esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado y sí de algo estoy segura es que no permitiré que una estupidez, arruine lo que tengo con Peeta, bastante es con que haya tardado darme cuenta que en realidad él es lo que quiero y todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos, no definitivamente en mis planes no está que Gale o quien sea se salga con la suya.-Lo demandaré pero…

-Pero?

-Pero me dejarás manejar esto como yo quiera, somos pareja y los problemas se resuelven entre los dos.

-Esta bien.-lo beso despacio que poco a poco va a subiendo de tonalidad, no es nada raro en nosotros que siempre terminemos en lo mismo, solo que esta vez nos interrumpe el estrepitoso ruido del timbre.

Sin ganas nos separamos, el baja las escaleras corriendo y yo detrás de él, solo que sin correr. Cato y Finnick entran como bolidos a la casa.

-Me están volviendo loco.-se queja Cato con las manos en la cara.

-Ahora qué?.-pregunto seria uniéndome a ellos.

-Es Gale, desde Londres sigue diciendo estupideces.

-Y lo peor es que todos lo creen.-apunta Finnick.

-Sugerencias?.-pregunto mirándolos fijamente.-no sé cómo manejar mi fama, lo siento.

-Deberías salir a declarar.-admite Finnick

-Es justo lo que no quiero que haga.-la voz de mi novio es neutra, como si ya se esperara todo este embrollo.

-Si es lo mejor, lo haré.-miro fijamente a Peeta.-aunque te enojes, voy a llamar a Cinna.-que seguramente el pobrecillo, debe de estar con los nervios de punta y con un humor peor que el de todos los demonios juntos. Contesta el teléfono al segundo tono.

-Tu

-Yo

-Cuando planeabas decírmelo? Y lo peor como quieres que solucione todo esto en lo que te has metido?

-Yo no me he metido en ningún sitio, Gale parece ser que está desesperado por fama y si fama es lo que quiere eso es lo que le voy a dar, así que para mañana te necesito aquí en Los Ángeles, contacta a mi abogado y organiza una rueda de prensa.

-Mete freno a tu auto mujer.

-No le meto freno a nada y más vale que hagas lo que te digo, sino lamentare bastante tener que conseguir a otro representante.

-Está bien Katniss, hablamos en la mañana.

-Te quiero moreno, saludos a Portia.

Estoy tomando las cosas demasiado abruptas pero digamos que no soy la persona más tranquila del mundo, cuando se meten conmigo será mejor que se atengan a las consecuencias, me duele. Debo de admitir que si y mucho, Gale fue una persona muy importante al inicio de mi carrera como escritora, estuvo conmigo desde la muerte de mi padre y hasta fue como mi amor imposible de varios años, pero ahora, él solo quería mi fama y mi dinero, no tendría ninguna pero ni por equivocación, lamentaba que todo tuviera que parar en una cosa que jamás pensé, era duro.

-Está listo.-anuncio regresando a la cocina, los chicos tienen una cerveza en la mano; desde el salón se escucha como E! news tiene algo importante que decir:

_**LO HA HECHO DE NUEVO, LA CODICIADA ESCRITORA, KATNISS EVERDEEN, CREADORA DE LA TRILOGIA "LIPS" CONCIDERADA UNO DE LOS MEJORES BESTSELLER EN LOS ULTIMOS 10 AÑOS. NOVIA DEL MEJOR ACTOR DEL MOMENTO, PEETA MELLARK, SE HA VISTO INVOLUCRADA EN UN NUEVO ESCANDALO, ESTA VEZ SE DICE QUE LE HA SIDO INFIEL AL ACTOR, AUNQUE ESTE A SALIDO A DECIR QUE ELLA NO ES INFIEL, NO HEMOS ESCUCHADO UNA SOLA PALABRA DE SU PARTE. ES QUE ACASO SE ESTA ESCONDIENDO? SERA VERDAD QUE GALE HAWTHORNE ES EL VERDADERO PADRE DE ESE BEBE? SERIA BASTANTE DIFICIL PARA EL ACTOR, ENTERARSE QUE SU PROMETIDA LE HA ESTADO SIENDO INFIEL, MIENTRAS EL ANDABA DE VIAJE PROMOCIONANDO LA PELICULA DE SU LIBRO, SINCERAMENTE NO SE QUE CREER, PORQUE KATNISS YA HABIA DADO MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR ALGUNOS MESES ATRÁS, CUANDO EMPEZÓ SU RELACION CON EL ACTOR, VEAMOS QUE PASA EN LOS PROXIMOS DIAS. Miley Cyrus y Liam Hemsworth… **_

Los tres pares de ojos me miraran fijamente, no había notado mis lágrimas hasta que la nota terminó, es difícil ver cómo es que las demás personas te ven, solo por estar con el actor más famoso, por ser buena en algo se hacen opiniones de ti, que no tienen ni de cerca algo de cómo eres en verdad, no es justo porque en realidad, tu solo amas a una persona desde que tienes memoria y cuando por fin eres feliz, quieren destruir lo que tienes y eso me sobrepasa por mucho, no quiero perder a Peeta por esto, ninguno de los tres lo merece.

Mi hijo sobre todas las cosas, no merece que esto esté pasando, no tiene nada que ver, Gale no debía de meterse con él; los brazos de Peeta me rodean fuertemente y me besa la cabeza, hundo la cara en su cuello y suelto algunos sollozos de coraje y quizá también de dolor.

-Tranquila cariño, ya va a pasar.-su voz me tranquiliza y sus manos acariciando mi espalda ayudan.-nada nos separará, shh cielo.-lo miro fijamente y sus bellos ojos azules me confirman sus palabras, no hay nada en Peeta más sincero que esos orbes azules, sé que aunque esto se complique, lo vamos a saber pasar.

-No me gusta la fama, de hecho la odio.-el ríe y niega con la cabeza.-me gustaría ser de nuevo la universitaria introvertida.

-Probablemente estarías con Gale.

-No me hace gracia.

-Pues a mí sí.

-No sé cómo es que lo puedes tomar tan tranquilo, te están diciendo cornudo.-ríe a carcajada abierta y me besa despacio.

-Por esto es por lo que estoy tranquilo.-besa mi cuello, es cuando me percato de que los chicos ya no están.-sé que todo lo que dicen es mentira.-lleva una mano a mi vientre y da leves caricias circulares.-sé perfectamente que aquí solo estamos tu y yo, es mío, no importa lo que las personas digan, yo sé la verdad y es lo único que importa, no tengo que demostrarle al mundo cuánto me amas y me eres fiel, si lo creen está bien pero sino pues lo siento por ellos, solo te necesito a ti a mi lado y mi bebe, son mi vida.-aunque quiera decir algo más no tengo palabras, no las encuentro, él sabe resolver mi vida en un par de palabras, maneja la situación mejor que yo y lo que es aún más importante, me demuestra que me ama a cada instante, segundo y minuto del día, no tiene reparos en nada, me ama solo así, con la facilidad de las palabras, sin restricciones y miramientos, solo me quiere tal y como soy, con un montón de problemas e inseguridades, con toda esa historia que hay detrás entre nosotros, nos amamos y ya, no hay explicación válida para eso.-Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo siempre, aunque las personas hablen y se quejen, hasta que las estrellas caigan del cielo, en otras palabras hasta que me muera.

Por toda respuesta solo recibe un beso, que sube de tono en cada momento, sus manos delinean mis piernas con detenimiento, mi boca es la que hace el trabajo, como es costumbre, no llegamos a la cama, de hecho nos quedamos en la cocina, es probable que a estas alturas del partido hayamos ocupado la mayoría de las superficies planas en la casa y probablemente en mi apartamento también; la desesperación nos consume saco su camiseta y la tiro lejos, beso su cuello, el me desnuda y yo termino de hacer lo mismo con él, acaricia mi sexo con un dedo que introduce momentos después. Jadeo. Mueve más rápido los dedos. Mi mano masajea su erección con brusquedad y cuando estoy a punto de llegar, sus dedos son sustituidos por su miembro. Muerdo su hombro, rasguño su espalda, lame mi cuello, succiona el lóbulo de mi oreja. Nos movemos rápido, no hay amor, solo pasión, frustración y miedo. Sus movimientos se aceleran, estamos cerca. La burbuja de placer explota, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y suelto un grito, pocos segundos y embestidas después Peeta muerde mi hombro. Otra marca.

-Esto se vuelve cada más divertido.-le digo mientras me visto y voy a la cama, cada vez que esto acaba, me siento cansada, el bebe me duerme.

El sonido estrepitoso de mi celular suena, quiero responder pero las náuseas llegan y tengo que correr al baño, pensé que eso había terminado, error. Peeta responde mi celular, cepillo mis dientes y regreso a la habitación, él sigue con mi celular en la oreja, en cuanto me ve, el móvil llega a mis manos, es Cinna.

-Moreno.

-Hola bonita.

-Qué tal todo?

-Estoy llegando a L.A, tengo cita con tu abogado a las 2:00pm pero ha dicho que la demanda queda para mañana a más tardar, sin embargo tengo una negociación para ti.

-Para mí?

-Si, he hablado con Gale…

-Gale se metió conmigo y nada de lo que diga ahora me importa, afrontara las consecuencias.

-Creo que tienes razón es un idiota.-suspira.-te veré más tarde, la rueda de prensa es a las 7:00pm, te veré a las 3:00 porque iré con tu abogado.

-Cinna eres el mejor.

-Ya. Lo sé, te veo más tarde,-corta la llamada, lo que viene será largo pero al menos valdrá la pena para que al fin me dejen en paz, ya no soporto que hablen de mi por todo, solo quiero poder casarme y tener a mi hijo sin que haya un escándalo porque lo hago, necesito tranquilidad.

Después de ver al abogado que hizo todos los trámites para demandar a Gale, vamos a la rueda de prensa, estoy muy nerviosa, es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo así, suspiro; la mano de Peeta sostiene la mía, me infunde seguridad, entramos al salón tomados de la mano, las personas ahí cuchichean sobre cómo nos ven. Cinna es el primero en tomar el micrófono.

-Buenas tardes, gracias por asistir, tendrán derecho solo a 10 preguntas y solo serán para Katniss, pero primero ella dará una explicación, les pido orden.-me pasa el micrófono, la mano de Peeta no se mueve, esta callado mirándome fijamente.

-Buenas tardes, como saben o se habrán dado cuenta ya estoy embarazada, no fue mi intención esconderlo de ustedes en ningún momento, pero primero decidimos comunicarlo a nuestra familia, dadas las circunstancias me tengo que ver en la penosa necesidad de aclarar mi situación. Hace algunos meses, mucho antes de que yo tuviera una relación formal con Peeta, estuve saliendo muy poco tiempo con Gale Hawthorne, nos conocimos en el instituto, el punto es que es verdad que yo tuve algo con él hace un tiempo, de eso ya es un año y medio quizá, no creo que sea de relevancia, pero lo importante es que Gale Hawthorne no es el padre de mi hijo, ya que él está sentado a un lado de mí y es con el hombre que me voy a casar.-todos me miran fijamente, no es el mejor discurso lo sé pero explica lo que ellos quieren saber en realidad, no tengo más que agregar, pero seguro ellos tienen mucho que decir. Una chica de la segunda fila levanta la mano y se le concede la palabra.

-Si tiene tanto tiempo que tu saliste con él ¿Por qué decir que es el padre de tu hijo?- buena pregunta.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, asumo que es por tener cinco minutos de fama.-asiente y otra chica pide la palabra.

-¿Tú crees que es algo planeado?

-Puede ser, la verdad es que no sé qué opine su esposa de todo esto.-la chica quiere hacer otra pregunta pero la cortan, sin embargo la que está a su lado aprovecha la oportunidad.

-¿Entonces insinúas que su esposa es parte de esto?

-No dije eso, sin embargo supongo que ella debe de estar al tanto de esto.

-¿Tomaras represalias contra ellos?

-Solo contra Gale.

-Supongo que después de esto será difícil que tú quieras hablar con él, ¿ha intentado contactarse contigo?

-Me interesa bastante hablar con él, sin embargo no ha querido responder a mis llamadas.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?-eso me toma desprevenida, venia pensando en una serie de ataques, no que alguien sacara a colación el tema de la boda: Peeta toma el micrófono y responde.

-Sé que no debería hacer esto pero si, ya tenemos fecha para la boda.-giro a verlo, se ha vuelto loco. Todos empiezan a hablar y tratar de pedir la palabra, están emocionados, es como si les hubieran dado la noticia del año.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?

-En un mes.-se sorprenden y hay varias exclamaciones y pequeños grititos de emoción.

-¿En dónde será?

-Sorpresa.-dice Peeta divertido y me regresa la palabra.

-Lo siento, pero ha sido todo.-me levanto y salimos rápido del salón, eso último sí que no me lo esperaba para nada.

-Qué ha sido todo eso?

-Nada, es verdad solo que no te lo había comentado, lo decidí esta mañana.

-Pero no crees que es demasiado pronto?

-No te quieres casar?

-Por dios Peeta, no digas idioteces, solo creo que estás acelerando todo para que no haya dudas sobre esto y…-me interrumpe con un beso.

-No quiero esperar más cariño.-suspiro y asiento.

-Si eso quieres, nos podemos casar mañana.-sonrie y niega con la cabeza.

-No, pero será mejor que busques un bonito vestido y que sea rápido.

-Definitivamente estas más loco que una cabra.-nos vamos a casa y me permito relajarme en el sofá, Peeta prepara la cena mientras yo escojo la pelicula que veremos. Mi móvil suena. Es Gale.

-Si?

-Como te atreves perra.-grita enfurecido.-me demandaste por difamación.

-Trate de comunicarme contigo para que solucionaras este embrollo, no lo hiciste, lo siento yo no tengo nada más que hablar contigo.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar como te atreviste.

-Cómo te atreviste tu a decir que mi hijo es tuyo, cómo? Ni en mil años hubiera tenido un hijo contigo, así que afronta lo que hiciste estúpido.-grito, Peeta llega a mi lado en dos segundo, me mira como pidiéndome que lo deje hablar con él pero le hago una seña para que se detenga.

-Solo quería tu atención de nuevo.

-Lo siento Gale pero ahora de los únicos que obtendrás atención será de mis abogados, no quiero volverte a ver, ni a saber de ti y si eres inteligente lo harás.

-Te vas a arrepentir, él no te quiere Katniss y algún día regresar a mi lado arrastrándote para que tú y tu bastardo puedan recibir algo de mí.

-Estas enfermo Gale, eso jamás sucederá y mejor que no te nos acerques porque ni Peeta ni yo permitiremos que trates de destruirnos, vete al demonio.-corto la llamada y apago el móvil,

-Así que nos deshicimos de Gale?-pregunta divertido.

-Nos deshicimos de Gale.-lo beso.-ahora solo queda pensar en esa boda.

* * *

**HOLOOOOOOO! Si bueno pensé que no terminaba este capitulo hasta después de navidad pero hoy me dedique todo el día a escribir y aquí está. tenía la mitad pero también estaba trabajando en el one-shot navideño que les comente en la nota de autor que les dejé hace unas semanas atrás, así que hoy terminé el capitulo y el one-shot, lo sé soy lo mejor! oknot! bueno la verdad sí. quedan 3 capítulos y el epilogo así que pues ya está, nos queda bien poquito y el siguiente espero tenerlo para el 29 o 30, no estoy segura porque debo trabajar en New Life for us.**

**En otras cosas, quiero desearles Feliz Navidad! espero que disfruten mucho la compañía de las personas que quieren, espero también que coman mucho y reciban regalos, aunque eso no es lo importante, sino tener a la personas que los aman a su lado. Yo les envió un abrazo de koala y mordiditas de piraña. **

**xoxo**

**Kari**

* * *

**ADELANTO:**

**-Katniss Everdeen, aceptas por esposo a Peeta Mellark para amarlo, cuidarlo, respetarlo en la salud en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?.-mis palabras se fueron, siento la garganta seca, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas que al ver sus ojos azules y su sonrisa deslumbrante todos mis miedos se disipan.**

**-Acepto.-digo fuerte y claro, para que no quede lugar a dudas que Peeta Mellark es el hombre al que amo.**

**CHACHACHACHAAAAAAAN...**


	23. Chapter 22: Unchained Melody

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Unchained Melody.**

**KatnissPOV.**

No, no y más no, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, he subido apenas un par de kilos pero mi vientre que era totalmente plano, ya se está empezando a abultar de apoco. No me importaría si no me fuera a casar en una semana, le he dicho a Peeta que quizá deberíamos dejarlo para cuando él bebe nazca o qué sé yo, pero el sinceramente se ha puesto en un plan demasiado pesado con respecto a la boda, quiere que sea cuanto antes y me he estado estresando porque todo lo he tenido que ver yo misma y digamos que no soy muy a fin a todas esas cosas de las fiestas, sin embargo he contratado a la organizadora de eventos que prácticamente lo ve todo. Finnick y Annie serán los padrinos, asistirán personas bastante importantes y les he dicho a mis amigos que quiero que estén aquí. Así que Rue y Glimmer han llegado desde ya para ayudarme a la elección del vestido, mi madre y Prim también están aquí, aunque eso no ha sido de ayuda porque digamos que llevo 40 vestidos y ninguno me ha gustado.

-Me doy por vencida.-grito desde el vestidor.

-Nada de que te das por vencida Everdeen, quiero que salgas con ese vestido puesto ya.-suspiro varias veces, de verdad es que no creo que se me vea bien, mi vientre se marca en la tela y me molesta, amaba tener el abdomen plano. Salgo del vestidor y todos ponen cara de "escupir arcoíris".

-Te ves preciosa.-me dice Glimmer.-ha sido el mejor vestido

-Ya. Pero ahora mismo no estoy como para llevar este tipo de vestido.

-Ni siquiera se te nota el embarazo Katniss, ¡por dios! Haz dicho lo mismo con los últimos 20 vestidos, joder.-mi hermana se está poniendo de malas y eso me da miedo, las encargadas me miran con aprobación.

-Peeta dirá que te ves bellísima y no solo él, todos los presentes.-añade Rue, todas contra mí, solo mi madre se queda callada.

-Tu qué piensas mamá?

-Pienso que eres la novia más hermosa que he visto jamás, ese vestido es para ti cariño.

Suspiro y me miro en el espejo fijamente, el vestido es bello, diseñado por Valentino, de manga larga, solo que la tela es de encaje transparente, a partir del pecho es no se transparenta nada, solo que es muy justo y digamos que mi casi nulo volumen del estómago se marcan un poco, es algo largo como de "estilo sirena", no entendí demasiado sobre eso; mi espalda se ve completamente y la columna vertebral se ve resaltada por una línea de botones blancos, es muy lindo pero me siento gorda.

-No lo sé, pero al menos este si es opción.-todos sonríen el primero de 40.-traigan otro. Me entregan un vestido precioso, aunque muy corto, de encaje completamente y lleva un velo muy largo es poco convencional y no me veo para nada gorda, lo diseñó Stella McCartney. Salgo para que me digan que tal, mi hermana sonríe.

-Sé que te quedaras con ese.-dice y asiento, me veo bien, es también de manga larga y no es blanco sino como beige o un tono más claro.

-Es muy bonito.-dice Glimmer viéndome.-aunque a Peeta no le parecerá que su linda futura esposa lleve un vestido tan corto.

-Claro que le gustara, porque además llevo esto que es sumamente largo y es lo que lo hace increíble.

-De acuerdo, si te gusta y te sientes cómoda, está bien.

-Lo quiero.-es mi última palabra y regreso a quitármelo, quizá si no tuviera la fama y el dinero que tengo me compraría uno cualquiera, pero como seré la esposa del actor del momento, no me queda de otra más que llevar un vestido caro y deslumbrante, como si eso comprara el amor.

Por la noche llegó a casa y Peeta juega con Driver en el jardín delantero.

-Estoy en casa.-grito dejando las llaves en el tazón que está en la mesa de la entrada. Voy a la cocina y bebo un poco de agua, en la funda traigo el vestido, no quieren que Peeta lo vea ahora, hasta el día de la boda y un día antes no nos dejaran vernos, estupideces.

-Cielo.-me toma de la cintura y me atrae hacia él.-me has tenido muy abandonado.

-Todo es tu culpa, tengo tanto por hacer con la boda.-besa mi cuello.-no he tenido ni un respiro, pero al menos ya tengo el vestido.

-Puedo quitarte el estrés si lo deseas.-succiona el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Me encantaría pero tu hijo y yo queremos ir a la cama.

-Podemos irnos a la cama.-sonríe pícaro.

-No lo creo cariño, estoy bastante cansada.-bostezo y me voy a la habitación, enciendo la tv y de nuevo mi cara y la de Peeta, hasta parecen que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

Fotos y más fotos de nosotros, esta vez separados, aunque fue comprensible porque yo estaba comprando el vestido y el paseaba con Finnick y Cato. La nota dice algo como **"mientras la escritora no para de organizar la boda, el actor se pasea con sus amigos, es notable de quien es el interés por casarse", **hijos de puta todos. No me voy a complicar la vida con esto, en realidad no sé si valga la pena si quiera ponerse en un plan pesado por este tipo de notas, igual ya sé que soy el blanco de todo tipo de comentarios malos, solo por estar con Peeta.

-Hey cariño, todo bien?

-Solo estoy harta y cansada, hay días en las que deseo que no seas famoso, no ser famosa y solo ser alguien comprando un vestido de novia.

-Viste la nota.-asiento.-no es para tanto.

-Lo dices porque a ti no te critican por todo, como si yo no tuviera el dinero y la fama para mantenerme.

-Por qué te importa tanto?

-Porque es horrible que piensen y hagan pensar a las personas lo que en realidad no soy, a ti no te hacen ni una sola crítica, cuando tú también eras un cabrón, desde el principio fui yo porque era a la que nadie conocía.-suspiro.-lo siento estoy un poco sensible con esto del embarazo.

-Está bien, haz tenido una semana dura y tienes un novio demasiado lento para entender que es difícil recibir tantas críticas y sobre todo poder soportarlas sin mandarlos al demonio.-asiento.-además de que estas embarazada,

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el embarazo, es solo que ya me canse de que siempre sea lo mismo.

-Entiendo cariño, las cosas se calmaran cuando nos casemos.

-Ya, que bueno que es en una semana.

-Vamos a dormir.-me ayuda a ponerme la pijama, hace lo mismo y nos mete a la cama, me abraza fuerte.-nunca olvides, que aunque las personas digan lo contrario, yo te amo.

-Lo sé.-respondo y casi al instante me quedo dormida.

La semana pasa rápido, demasiado de hecho, entre pruebas de menú para la cena, ver cómo va a quedar la recepción, los asistentes, el espectáculo y todo, casi me vuelvo loca, la única ventaja es que la organizadora lo ve todo, yo solo apruebo o la mando al demonio.

La mañana antes de la boda es para desquiciarme, definitivamente no puedo con esto, soy demasiado joven para lidiar con tantas presiones, los paparazzi no me dan tregua para nada.

-Cariño, no sé qué pienses tú pero creo que no estaría tan mal que dejáramos pasar a la prensa y…-lo interrumpo con un movimiento de mano.

-Normalmente te apoyo en todo pero NO, eso si que no.

-Así dejarían de hablar de ti.

-Sabes que eso no sucederá Peeta así que seamos realistas y casémonos en paz, no quiero problemas mañana con estos locos.-lo que en realidad quiero decir, es que no necesito demostrarle nada a nadie. Si quieren creerme está bien y si no pueden pensar lo que se les venga en gana, igual a mí no me importa.

Paso todo el día de arriba para abajo, que si el vestido, que si el vino, que si el listón o los zapatos, está bien, está mal, luce mejor así, las mesas aquí, la luminaria acá, no puedo más; a media tarde me doy un tiempo para comer pero al parecer el bebe se ha puesto molesto porque no le he dado tregua a él tampoco, me paso la siguiente media hora vomitando en el baño del restaurante, tengo que llamar a Peeta para que vaya por mí.

-Dios cielo realmente luces terrible.

-Ya, que quieres que te diga?

-Nada cariño, esto ha sido mi culpa.

-Basta Peeta, solo llévame a mi apartamento y descansare, mañana tengo que verme bien, si es que tu hijo se digna a no hacerme pasara todo el día vomitando.

-De acuerdo cielo.-me lleva a mi apartamento, ahí nos despedimos, no podemos pasar juntos la noche, aunque bueno es lo único que me faltaba para tener una semana asquerosa, debo decir que es estresante tener que hacerle caso a todos y complacerlos.

-Debes dormir temprano.

-No estar nerviosa.

-Sonreír siempre.-las voces de mi madre y amigas, me aturden de sobre manera, estoy cansada y con nauseas. Se olvidan que llevo un bebé dentro.

-Pero Katniss por dios, quita esa cara.-se queja Rue.

-No tengo otra y les recuerdo que tengo un embarazo de casi tres meses, así que si no les molesta, solo quiero dormir un día antes de mi boda, he tenido un día terrible.-estoy molesta no lo puedo negar, parece que todos se olvidan de ese detalle, han sido muchas cosas para mí y mañana me caso.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.-se despiden y me dejan sola, casi al momento me quedo dormida, realmente estoy cansada.

No hace falta que suene el molesto despertador, a las 8:00am ya estoy despierta, que falta me hace Peeta a mi lado, pero oficialmente en unas cuantas horas estaremos juntos, como marido y mujer, es la cosa más rara. En mi vida planeé muchas cosas, pero casarme jamás, no era opción. A pesar de que mis padres estuvieron juntos desde siempre hasta que murió mi padre, yo no me quería ver atada a otra persona, aunque bueno tampoco se me pasaba por la cabeza que la persona con la que me voy a casar sea Peeta Mellark, las probabilidades no estaban de mi lado, no sé cómo es que habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, fuera la más insignificante a la que él eligió, lo que agradezco en verdad; las mejores cosas siempre llegan sin avisar, Peeta es el ejemplo claro de ello, sin embargo nuestro hijo es lo que a los dos nos tomó por sorpresa.

Mi celular suena, es Peeta.

-Hola?

-Cariño ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Una boda a la que me invitaron.-respondo con sarcasmo, pongo mala cara.

-Ya. No te enojes cariño, en unas cuantas horas más serás Katniss Mellark.

-Uy ha sido lo más tierno y hermoso que me pudo haber pasado.-suspiro.

-Aún estamos a tiempo de suspender.

-No quiero suspender, lo siento, he tenido una mala noche así que en realidad me está costando un poco de trabajo acoplarme, para que llamabas?

-Para despertarte y decirte que Cato y Cinna han hecho un trato para vender la exclusiva de la boda con People Magazine.-me llevo una mano a la cara.-al menos pagaran bien.

-Ya, te veré esta tarde, seré la de blanco.

-Estoy ansioso, trata de tomarte las cosas con calma y si me necesitan estaré al alcance de una llamada telefónica.

-Y será mejor que estés atento al whatsapp cariño.

-Lo estaré amor, te amo.

-Te amo más.-corto la llamada y salgo de la habitación, hay todo un caos, personas por aquí y por allá, notan mi presencia parece que les han puesto pausa.-Qué?

-Al fin despiertas, ven aquí tenemos mucho que hacer.-me dice un chico que no conozco.-Soy Flavius.

-Un placer.

-Ellas son mis ayudantes, Venia y Octavia.-asiento.-te vamos a dejar hermosa para la boda, somos amigos de Cinna.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos.

-Claro que sí, te prepararemos una ducha y tú relájate que nosotros haremos el trabajo.

-Sí, gracias.

Me doy una ducha y cuando salgo el desayuno está servido, tengo miedo que el bebé vaya a hacer que tenga náuseas y todo salga mal, por suerte el zumo de naranja me viene a la perfección

Pasamos horas dejándome bonita, depilan, cortan, delinean, maquillan y muchas cosas, yo solo pongo el iPod a un volumen decente y me dedico a contestar todos los mensajes de la organizadora de bodas, ha sido más eficiente de lo que pensé. El reloj marcan las 5:30pm, en exactamente una hora me estaré casando en un exclusivo lugar de Beverly Hills.

-Cuando esté todo junto te podrás ver en el espejo.-entre mi madre y hermana me ayudan a ponerme el vestido; mi madre deja escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Eres hermosa cariño.-solloza.-dios voy a arruinar mi maquillaje.

-Serás la novia más bonita de la historia en Hollywood.-me giro a verme y debo decir que luzco totalmente diferente, el vestido queda perfectamente, tengo un outfit bastante raro para una novia, el cabello negó y largo lo llevo suelto y totalmente listo, el maquillaje resalta en los ojos y hace que se vean más grandes al igual que en los labios, porque se ven más voluminosos, el velo hace que el vestido no parezca simple sin embargo si un poco, demasiado moderno. Mi madre me entrega una pulsera con zafiros, hecha de oro blanco.

-Algo viejo y azul.- me da un beso en la mejilla.- tu padre estaría orgulloso, seguramente se sentiría encantado de verte en el altar pero sobre todas las cosas, de ver en la mujer en la que te has convertido.

-Nada de lágrimas.-pide mi hermana, entonces Venia entra con sus vestidos.

Mi madre sale del vestidor con un hermoso vestido azul cielo que hace resaltar su bien definida figura y hermosa cabellera rubia, va acorde con el color de sus ojos; Prim lleva un vestido transparente en color negro con la espalda descubierta y un escote bastante pronunciado, sin llegar a ser vulgar, debo decir que mi hermana luce de muerte, sus piernas alargadas y bien torneadas parece una estrella de cine.

Los minutos parecen hacerse eternos conforme es el momento de irme hacia el lugar, será un jardín, como tipo cuento de hadas; un Mercedes Benz clásico negro llega por mí, subo al auto y mientras vamos de camino, siento mis manos sudar y mi cuerpo a temblar, inhalo y exhalo algunas veces pero los nervios hacen a mis piernas flaquear, con estos zapatos es aún peor.

La puerta del auto se abre y ahí está mi suegro, le tomo la mano para bajarme, sonríe amablemente, quisiera que fuera mi padre, es ahora cuando me hace falta.

-Luces perfecta Kat.-solo consigo sonreír al parecer mis palabras se fueron de viaje, toma mi mano con firmeza y me lleva hasta la entrada, ahí se va a su lugar, entrare sola, nadie podría suplir a mi padre nunca como para acompañarme en este momento.

El lugar es hermoso, para la ceremonia hay un camino marcado con tulipanes amarillos y lilas, demasiado alegre, al fondo Peeta en un hermoso smoking negro me espera, con una sonrisa espectacular, tengo que retenerme para no salir corriendo a sus brazos, tomo el ramo de flores que traigo en las manos y disimuladamente acaricio mi vientre para tranquilizarme y hacer lo mismo con el bebé. Cada paso es una foto y un suspiro, el camino se hace eterno hasta que Peeta toma mi mano y sé que todo estará de maravilla.

El juez empieza con un gran discurso y esas cosas, solo quiero firmar y decir, si acepto, para que diga "puede besar a la novia" y tener mi final de cuento de hadas.

-Peeta Mellark, aceptas como esposa a Katniss Everdeen para amarla, cuidarla, respetarla en la salud en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?-nos miramos fijamente y sonríe, de esa manera que me hace explotar el corazón.

-Acepto.-dice firme, ahora yo.

-Katniss Everdeen, aceptas por esposo a Peeta Mellark para amarlo, cuidarlo, respetarlo en la salud en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe?.-mis palabras se fueron, siento la garganta seca, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que al ver sus ojos azules y su sonrisa deslumbrante todos mis miedos se disipan.

-Acepto.-digo fuerte y claro, para que no quede lugar a dudas que Peeta Mellark es el hombre al que amo. Intercambiamos anillos y firmamos, es oficial.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, Peeta puedes besar a la novia.-toma mis mejillas, frota su nariz con la mía para unirnos en un beso romántico y lento, demasiado para ser verdad, nos separamos y pega su frente con la mía.

-Te amo.-dice sonriendo

-Yo más cariño.-la recepción es de lo más bella, da la impresión de que estamos en un bosque, con luces titilantes, las mesas color chocolate con matelitos personales, flores alrededor del lugar, se hizo un gran trabajo para el poco tiempo que tuvimos.

**(Play a Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers)**

Cenamos tranquilamente, nos damos besos furtivos y posamos para la cámara, no nos queda más opción, recibimos abrazos y regalos, pero nada me hace más feliz que ser oficialmente **KATNISS MELLARK.**

-Me permite esta pieza.-pide Peeta, será el primer baile juntos y no quiero arruinarlo, así que accedo inmediatamente.

**Oh my love, my darling****  
****I've hungered for your touch****  
****A long lonely time,****  
****And time goes by so slowly****  
****And time can do so much,****  
****Are you still mine?****  
****I need your love,****  
****I need your love****  
****God speed your love to me.****  
**

La canción es una de mis favoritas, es de esos clásicos que no puedes olvidar nunca, aunque esta vez es especial porque mi cabeza se encuentra recostada en el hombro de Peeta y nos mecemos de un lado a otro disfrutando el momento en el que estamos.

**Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,****  
****To the open arms of the sea, yeah!****  
****Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me"****  
****I'll be coming home,****  
****Wait for me.****  
**

La voz de Peeta empieza a acompañar a la canción, unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad se derraman por mis ojos sin poder evitarlo estoy demasiado sensible.

**Oh my love, my darling****  
****I've hungered,****  
****Hungered for your touch****  
****A long lonely time,****  
****And time goes by so slowly****  
****And time can do so much,****  
****Are you still mine?****  
****I need your love, I...****  
****I need your love****  
****God speed your love to me**

Termina la canción; Peeta hace que dé una vuelta completa, para poner una rodilla sobre el suelo, tomar mi cadera y besar mi vientre.

-Los amo.-dice antes de ponerse de pie y besarme apasionadamente, esta noche promete.

* * *

**HOLOOOOO! He aquí el capitulo de la boda *todos corren y lloran de la felicidad* seré sincera, estoy pasando por una de las etapas temidas por todos los escritores, no quiero escribir, ahora terminar un capitulo me cuesta mucho, a pesar de que no tengo nada que hacer, ya me ha pasado antes pero esta vez todos los días escribo un poquito y ya cuando veo está terminado, por lo que les pido poquito de paciencia, estoy tratando de que los csps fluyan pero no lo hacen, trataré de terminar ya está historia e irme de lleno a NLFU porque voy muy atrasada, sin embargo yo no dejo mis proyectos a la mitad. Ahora sin más que agregar dejenme saber que les pareció la boda. Dos capitulos y el epilogo y esto habra terminado.**

**Bonito inico de año**

**xoxo**

**Kari.**

* * *

**Adelanto.**

**Peeta me mira con confusión y quizá un poco de miedo.**

**-Está completamente seguro doctor?**

**-Pero claro que lo estoy.-es entonces cuando el pánico también llega a mi, no me lo esperaba para nada.-Son dos...**


	24. Chapter 23: Flowers in your hair

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Flowers in your hair.**

**Katniss POV.**

La recepción de la boda fue todo un éxito, yo estoy agotada, esa es la cruda realidad.

-Cariño?-llama Peeta entrando en la habitación, hemos decidido que la luna de miel se pospondrá hasta que yo esté en condiciones de viajar, porque ahora mismo la verdad es que ni siquiera lo disfrutaría, tomando en cuenta que me la paso vomitando y con mareos durante todo el día, mi casa es la mejor opción en este momento.-Estas demasiado cansada?

-Algo.-mis ojos siguen cerrados, la verdad es que estoy jodida, esta semana fue de lo más agotante.

-Vale.-su voz apagada me hace abrir los ojos.

-Pasa algo?

-Nada.

-Nada?

-Aja

-Estas seguro?

-Claro, tanto como que eres mi esposa y te amo.-sonrío al instante, no puedo evitarlo.

-Ah si?.-me acerco seductora a él, no me siento bonita pero al menos él no ha cambiado para nada conmigo, eso me tranquiliza bastante. Beso su nuca dando pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

-Kat, cielo, si no vas a terminar con el trabajo será mejor que vayas a la cama.

-Estoy en la cama.-sigo besándolo, aprovecho para deshacer los botones de su camisa y acariciar su torso.

-Ven aquí.-dice entre jadeos, tira de mí para que quede encima de él, muevo mi cadera contra la suya, lo necesito, mis hormonas están a todo lo que dan, aparte no hemos tenido tiempo para compartir este tipo de contacto en la semana, estuve tan cansada que no quise lo cual es una tontería porque mi cuerpo lo pedía.

Nos besamos despacio, su lengua juega con la mía, quita mis vestido lentamente, mientras yo deslizo su camisa y quito sus pantalones, más rápido de lo que deberíamos estamos completamente desnudos, besa mi cuerpo desde el cuello hasta mi vientre,

-Pequeño cierra los ojos para que no veas todo lo que le haré a tu mami esta noche.-debo decir que me encanta que Peeta sea así, tan tierno con su hijo aunque no lo pueda ver; regresa besando cada parte de mi cuerpo, se entretiene en mis senos sensibles, jadeo. Me mira fijamente antes de introducirse en mi con una lentitud exasperante.

-Estoy que exploto y tu…

-Y yo?-embiste con fuerza haciendo que suelte un gemido muy alto.-decías?

-Joder cariño sí!.-grito conforme sus embestidas y ritmo aumentan, succiono su clavícula y lóbulo de la oreja, lo beso con fuerza y mis uñas se clavan en su bien formado trasero.-Sigue.

-Así?-se mueve rápido y fuerte, me está volviendo loca, lleva una mano a mi centro para pellizcar mi clítoris, hace que llegue al orgasmo con un grito ahogado contra su boca, disminuye la fuerza pero no la velocidad, no me deja salir del aletargamiento por mi primer orgasmo cuando llega el segundo con mucha más fuerza, mientras él se corre dentro de mí. En ningún momento deja que su peso esté encima de mí.

-Sabes creo que no lo haremos tan rudo.-lo miro confundida.

-Por qué?

-Me da miedo por él bebe.-suspiro

-Está bien cariño.-no digo más porque se perfectamente que tiene razón y siendo sincera no me voy a poner a pelear con él, por algo en lo que tiene bastante razón.

Nuestra primera semana de casados pasa normal, la verdad es que no hay cambio porque ya vivíamos juntos, la diferencia es que ahora llevo una argolla en el dedo y he firmado un papel. Estamos algo ansiosos porque hoy sale People Magazine y queremos ver las fotos de nuestra boda.

Vamos a Beverly Hills a desayunar con Finnick y Annie.

-Hola tortolos.-saluda Finnick abrazando a su amigo y un beso en la mejilla para mí.

-Como han estado Peeniss?-se burla Annie.-y el pequeño pene digo peeniss?

-Graciosa.

-Me aman par de tontos

-Sí, seguro

-Claro que si

-Vale, si te amamos.-digo con tal de no seguir con esta discusión.- por cierto, saluda a la cámara de tu lado izquierdo.

-Salir con ustedes es como tener a la guardia nacional detrás de nosotros.

-No seas exagerada Cresta.-se queja mi marido.

-Hermano sabes que es verdad.

-Bueno vale, como sea Finnick.

-Ya, que tal la vida de casados.

-Igual que siempre.-me quejo.-este bebé está creciendo mucho.-les muestro mi ahora más marcado embarazo.-los flashes me indican que lo han captado.-ya quiero ver mañana las fotos en la red con un "BABY BOOM" de título.

-Al menos el bebé estará acostumbrado a las cámaras cuando nazca.-Finnick ríe.

-Yo ni siquiera sé si voy a tener ganas de que lo vean, ya sabes prefiero pasarme encerrada en mi casa.

-No siempre vas a poder estar en casa, así que mejor vete haciendo a la idea.-giro los ojos en señal de disgusto, lo cierto es que Finnick tiene razón por mucho que me desagrade la idea; desayunamos tranquilamente, aunque varias personas se acercan a nosotros para pedir autógrafos, me sorprende al igual que me emociona que una chiquilla de unos 11 años traiga Lips are blue con ella, su hermana mayor le va hablando de muchas cosas y ella solo responde "aja" hasta que la hermana mayor le dice: Ahí esta Peeta Mellark y Katniss; es cuando la chiquilla levanta la mirada y se pone a saltar en medio del lugar, no sabemos si reír o que hacer.

-KATNISS-grita la pequeña.-Katniss pue…pue…ay dios.-se echa a llorar, he visto que eso lo hagan con mi marido, pero conmigo jamás.

-Hey tranquila bonita.-me acerco a ella.- qué pasa?- sonríe

-Quiero que firmes mi libro y una foto, podrias?.-asiento

-Solo si dejas de llorar.-asiente y una risilla se escapa de sus labios, la abrazo mientras su madre toma la foto; su hermana mayor corre a Peeta y a Finnick, casi le besa los pies a Annie porque es su top model favorita.

-Te ves muy bonita embarazada.-me dice tan inocente que le doy un abrazo fuerte.

-Gracias querida.-me despido y regreso a mi mesa.

-Puedes ver que hay personas que te quieren por lo que escribes y no por lo que dicen de ti las revistas.-me dice mi marido con seriedad, ese ha sido el tema de discusión desde hace meses y bueno, ahora si no tengo como defenderme.

Salimos del restaurante y compramos la revista, debo decirlo, somos una gran pareja. Finnick y Annie se van, nosotros decidimos pasear por Beverly Hills, detesto estar encerrada en casa, además tengo que empezar a comprarme ropa porque presiento que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, yo ya estare como balón playero.

-Cuando tenemos cita con el medico?

-El viernes

-De acuerdo.-seguimos caminando y compramos algunas cosas, de nuevo solo colores neutros y hemos decido no contratar a nadie para decorar la habitación del bebé, queremos hacerlo nosotros mismos.

Llegamos a casa y es momento de ver la revista.

**TRUE LOVE**

**Alrededor de esta pareja ha habido muchos dimes y diretes, miles de conflictos que creímos los iban a separar, pero se debe decir que ellos han demostrado que lo que en realidad importa es el amor que se tienen. **

Adjuntan la primera foto de nosotros, como esposos, sonriendo ampliamente hacia la cámara.

**Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark se unieron en matrimonio, el 9 Junio en un lujoso jardín de Beverly Hills, el tema parecía ser "Los cuentos de hadas", hubo quien dijo que solo era para aparentar, otros más dijeron que es porque la escritora había querido tener su final feliz, sin embargo nosotros estuvimos ahí, presenciamos lo que en realidad paso ese día.**

**Llegamos mucho antes que todos, daban las 4:30pm, la ceremonia fue a las 6:00pm una puntualidad inglesa, suponemos que proviene de la escritora; Peeta llegó cerca de las 5:40pm, lucia bastante nervioso, paseaba de un lado a otro, charlaba amablemente con los invitados que fueron llegando, personalidades como: Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Matt Bellamy, Kate Hudson, Brandon Flowers, Paul Banks, Jonny Depp, Haymitch Abbernathy, Effie Trinket, Logan Lerman, Emma Watson, Robert Downey Jr. Avan Jogia, Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Jack Quaid, Leven Rambin, entre muchas personalidades más acompañaron a la pareja. **

**Un Mercedes Benz antiguo llego y en él, la novia hizo su estelar aparición, como todos sabemos el padre de la escritora falleció hace muchos años; Christopher Mellark la acompaño hasta la entrada y se fue a su lugar. Katniss entró sola y cuando llego a un lado de Peeta, parecía que nadie era más importante que él, ahí fue cuando Katniss sin ninguna palabra logro gritar: AMO PEETA. Se demostraron amor en todo momento, palabras, baile y mimos. Uno de los momentos más emotivos fue cuando el actor beso el vientre de su esposa. Un momento para recordar. **

Una nueva foto adjunta y varias paginas más llenas de fotos.

**Si alguna vez alguien dudo del amor que se tiene la pareja, creo que hoy no debe de caber duda que se aman, son el uno para el otro. Tan es así que estuvo presente la ex pareja de la escritora, Dominic Howard, con quien tuvimos oportunidad de hablar.**

**-**_**Estoy muy feliz por Katniss, creo que es obvio que Peeta y ella se complementan, siempre fue así desde que los conozco, es increíble ver como una gran amiga en cuestión de un año ha logrado ser tan feliz a lado de un gran hombre como lo es Peeta Mellark.**_

_**De este enlace solo podemos concluir, que esta pareja durara muchos años y esperamos que sean muy felices con el bebé que viene en camino.**_

-Nos vemos bastante bien-admito riendo.

-Al menos aquí no dijeron que me quieres por mi dinero.-quita la revista y me besa despacio, tengo la intención de seguir pero las náuseas vuelven y salgo corriendo al baño.

-Llevas 3 meses de embarazo y los mismo que te la haz pasado vomitando todo lo que cae en tu estomago cariño.-asiento.-esperaremos a ver que dice el doctor.

Los siguientes días pasan rápido y el viernes por la mañana, Cinna llama para decir que quieren una entrevista con nosotros, termino aceptando pero tendrá que ser después porque ahora mismo es primordial visitar al doctor, no creo poder soportar más un día con náuseas y vomito.

Nos damos una ducha rápida y vamos al hospital, voy con unos jeans, converse, una camiseta muy grande de AC/DC y lentes de sol, entramos y todas las mujeres estiradas de ahí me miran mal, estoy acostumbrada. Peeta luce genial con unos jeans, su acostumbrada camiseta blanca, cinturón rojo, vans, lentes oscuros y chamarra de mezclilla, es un pecado mirarlo; me causa gracia que una de esas mujeres que esperan está leyendo la revista con nuestro articulo y cuchichea con la mujer a su izquierda.

-Ya viste Lola, que cuerpazo tienen todas las actrices?

-Pero ella está embarazada, lo leí apenas en TMZ.

-Ay pues no creo, ve que cuerpo se carga, seguro es operada.-Peeta y yo soltamos una risita, entonces levantan la vista y nos miran fijamente, parece que no nos reconocen.- Dicen que se casaron por el dinero.

-Ahí dice que no.

-Ay! Pues no sé pero mi Kitty se puso a llorar cuando supo que Peeta se casó, hubieras visto que drama, Roland y yo le dijimos que no era para tanto, al fin ni lo conoce.

-Ya sabes cómo son las niñas de hoy en día.

-No pero fue peor cuando supo que se casaba con la escritora de esos libros que tanto le gustaron, lloro muchísimo, nadie entiende a las niñas de ahora.-Peeta y yo tratamos de no reír, pero es casi imposible. Me quito los lentes y es entonces que las dos cacatúas me miran sorprendida y parece que quieren que la tierra se las trague.

-Katniss Everdeen.-llama la señorita, entonces Peeta y yo nos levantamos, sin mirar atrás, a pesar de los comentarios en voz baja de las señoras.

-Hola.-saluda Brutus.

-Buenas tardes.

-Como haz estado?

-Bastante mal, nauseas y vomito todo el tiempo.

-Vale, déjame revisarte y quizá podamos darte algún medicamento que contrarreste los síntomas.

-Estaria muy bien.

-Ve a cambiarte de ropa por favor, tengo que hacerte una ecografía.-voy al vestidor y me cambio lo más rápido posible, esta vez no me tiemblan las manos.

Salgo y todo esta listo, Peeta toma mi mano; Brutus coloca el gel y la maquinita de nuevo muestra una imagen algo borrosa que después se aclara.

-Veamos.-mueve la maquinita y frunce el ceño.

-Todo bien?.-pregunta Peeta algo ansioso.

-Si solo es que…-Brutus se acerca a la pantalla.-son dos.

Peeta me mira con confusión y quizá un poco de miedo.

-Está completamente seguro doctor?

-Pero claro que lo estoy.-es entonces cuando el pánico también llega a mí, no me lo esperaba para nada.-Son dos.-señala uno y después otro.-los ven?.-apenas y logramos asentir.-no vienen en la misma bolsa por lo que sabemos que no son gemelos.-jadeo, DOOOOS! Madre mía, que voy a hacer con dos, pues nada es obvio.-Felicidades chicos.

-Podemos saber que son.-Brutus asiente.-es un niño y una niña.-genial, al menos así no habrá otro embarazo.

Después de aquella consulta decidimos ir a buscar todo lo necesario para ambas habitaciones, porque no queremos que duerman juntos, quizá de principio sea una buena idea pero conforme crezcan será necesario que cada uno tenga su habitación, por eso que sea desde el principio. Entre los dos escogemos los muebles, el color de las habitaciones, ropa, decoración y juguetes.

Tratamos de que los siguientes meses sean de lo más relajados posibles, yo he vuelto a escribir y Peeta a filmar, es un poco complicado porque él tiene miedo que mientras está de viaje, nazcan los bebés sin embargo debemos trabajar.

En la última semana de Noviembre es cuando comienzan las complicaciones, estoy sola en casa, Driver y Buttercup en este caso no cuentan, son las 3:00am y la primer contracción llega, se supone que los bebes nacen hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero pueden llegar en cualquier momento, eso lo sabía, suspiro, trato de mantener la calma, lo que es un poco imposible. Peeta está del otro lado del mundo filmando en París, sé que esta vez no es una falsa alarma porque otra contracción llega. COÑO.

Me tomo las cosas con calma, allá deben ser cerca de las 12:00am, así que le envió un iMessage _"QUIZÁ QUIERAS REGRESAR ANTES"_

_PM- NO CREO, ESTOY EN EL FINAL DE LAS FILMACIONES, QUE TIENES?_

_KE-PUES NADA GRAVE, SUPONGO QUE YA VAN A NACER TUS HIJOS._

_PM-NO JUEGUES CON ESO CARIÑO._

_KE-NO ES JUEGO, TE MANDARÉ FOTOS, TE DEJO PORQUE DEBO IR AL HOSPITAL CIELO, TE AMO._

_PM-CARIÑO POR DIOS, ESTARÉ AHÍ CUANTO ANTES._

_KE-NO ES NECESARIO, ESTAREMOS BIEN LOS TRES, TE AMAMOS.-_cojo las cosas de los niños, dejo a Driver en el jardín trasero, me visto con lentitud, las contracciones son leves pero algo consecutivas, voy al auto y conduzco algo más aprisa que lo normal, porque el dolor comienza a ser algo más fuerte. Llego al hospital y con toda la tranquilidad que el dolor me permite, le digo a la recepcionista lo que sucede.

En menos de un minuto llega con una silla de ruedas para llevarme dentro, mando un mensaje a varias personas con el mismo contenido _"Los bebés ya llegaron". _Suena mi celular y es Finnick.

-Ya?

-Ya.-cuelgo el móvil porque me recuestan en una camilla y comienzan a monitorearme, el dolor se hace insoportable.

-Katniss tendré que ponerte la epidural y hacer una cesárea, es bastante sencillo.-asiento, mis lágrimas se desbordan, quiero a Peeta aquí pero está bastante lejos. Me llevan al quirófano y escucho como las enfermeras dicen "ya viste que está sola" me siento miserable, claro que sí, hacen que trate de abrazar mis piernas pero la gran barriga que me cargo no me deja, el dolor que siento cuando la aguja entra en mi columna no es para nada comparado con el dolor de las contracciones, me preparan y mis lágrimas resbalan aunque no siento nada de la cintura para abajo. Estoy sola, eso duele más que otra cosa, aunque no es culpa de anestesiólogo me empieza a hablar para que me concentre en otra cosa, hablamos de mis libros y de lo último en lo que he trabajado, me quiero dormir pero el frio del lugar es insoportable, aparte de que dice el doctor que no es bueno que me duerma, debo estar despierta para ver a mis hijos. No tengo idea de cuánto ha pasado pero el llanto del primer bebé llega.

-Es una niña.-sonrío, veo como la limpian y la cubren con una manta rosa, me la entregan, siempre pensé que era mito que lo primero que revisas es que tenga todo en su lugar pero si es así, veo que tenga 2 manos, ojos, nariz, boca, dedos, brazos y demás; el llanto del segundo bebé me interrumpe y esta vez es mi niño, lo limpian también y me lo dan, la niña tiene el cabello castaño y el niño rubio, mi hijo abre los ojos y son grises.

-Como se llamaran?

-Ayla y Erza.-respondo mirándolos, los nombres los habíamos elegido un par de meses atrás, peleamos semanas hasta que por fin decidimos que esos serían.

-Quiere que le avise a alguien.-niego con la cabeza, beso a mis hijos y se los llevan, casi al instante me quedó profundamente dormida.

Abro los ojos y ya estoy en una habitación.

-Por fin despiertas.-dice Annie, tiene en los brazos a Ayla, lo sé por la mantita de corazones que trae, Finnick tiene en brazos a Erza.

-Son preciosos Katniss.-dice mi amigo con lágrimas en los ojos.-Peeta ha llorado todo el tiempo desde que nacieron porque no pudo estar a tu lado, pero ya viene para acá.

-Le dije que no era necesario.-digo entrecortadamente, salir de la anestesia es lo peor de la vida.

-Todos vienen volando para acá, tu madre casi tuvo un ataque y ni se diga de Prim y Connor, tus suegros llegan en unos 40 minutos.-explica Annie.

-Ellos están bien?.-Finnick asiente.

-Llegaron a término, son muy sanos.

-Al menos.-sonrío débilmente.

-Debes descansar.-Annie acaricia mi cabello.-nosotros con gusto nos encargaremos de estos hermosos.

-Gracias.-murmuro antes de caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

Me despierto algo aturdida y el sol me lastima los ojos, una mano cálida sostiene la mía, se escuchan voces, no puedo verlos porque aún no me acostumbro, miró fijamente y veo que es Michelle la que está a un lado de mí.

-Hola

-Hola cariño.-sonríe.-lamentamos no haber estado aquí antes.

-Está bien, en donde están mis hijos?.-pregunto ansiosa.

-Ayla está ahí.-logro enfocar y sé que es Chris quien la tiene.-Erza está por allá.-Amanda es quien lo sostiene.-Peeta llegara en unas cuantas horas más, mi pobre niño tiene un ataque.

-Lo extraño mucho, pueden darme a alguno de mis bebés?.-me entregan a Erza, su linda boquita forma un corazón, es muy parecido a Peeta, derramo unas lágrimas.-Tengo que darles de comer?.-Michelle niega con la cabeza.-no puedes cariño, pero no te preocupes hay fórmulas increíbles que…-no necesito la explicación que me la sé de memoria.

Ayla y Erza están en unas cunitas a un lado de mí y quiero mantenerme despierta pero no puedo así que de nuevo caigo en un profundo sueño, debo estar muy drogada. Abro de nuevo los ojos, es de noche.

-Hola cariño.-Peeta está ahí, sus ojos azules están rojos y vidriosos, ha estado llorando por un muy buen rato.

-Hola cielo.-me besa con desesperación.

-Siento no haber estado aquí, yo debí de…-pongo un dedo en sus labios.

-Llegaste que es lo que importa, además Ayla, Erza y yo no iremos a ningún lado.

-Lo sé pero es que simplemente no puedo creerlo, al fin están aquí.

-Al fin.

-Son preciosos Katniss.

-Se parecen a ti.

-Pero ellos en bonito.-sonríe y me besa de nuevo.-Prometo no volverme a separar de tu lado.

-Lo único que importa es que ya estás aquí y espero que sea así siempre.

-Te lo prometo cielo.

* * *

**HOLOOOOO! RECLAMOS EN 3...2...1! ay! ya se que fue un cap como flash! pero es que no me puedo tardar más, ya no tengo cabeza para escribir este bendito fic, ya tengo otro en la cabeza, uno en el que me van a odiar, así que mejor termino de una vez por todas con este. Solo falta un capitulo y el epilogo, una cosa si es segura...ya en estos días termino esto, será rápido como esté, no me tarde nada en escribirlo así que de una vez termino este fic y me voy a los otros! xD Bueno basta! espero que les haya gustado, sin más dejenme saber que les pareció.**

**xoxo**

**Glimmerous! ay no...Kari!**

* * *

**ADELANTO: **

**-Estas loco Mellark?**

**-No lo estoy**

**-Pues parece que si.**

**-No le veo nada de malo.**

**-Ah no? disculpa pero creo que dos es un número suficiente**

**-Pero yo quiero más...**

**-Pues vete con otra porque yo no quiero ni un hijo más, no planeo volver a engordar.-eso si es un hecho**


	25. Chapter 24: Toothpaste Kisses

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Toothpaste Kisses**

**Peeta POV.**

Tomo el primer avión a L.A, estoy tan arrepentido de haberla dejado sola. En realidad faltaban dos semanas para mi regreso a oficial de París, estaba seguro que las escenas que hoy había filmado estaban listas y con eso sería suficiente, no me alejaría de Katniss y no atrasaría el trabajo de la película.

Estoy ansioso por llegar y verlos, necesito asegurarme que los tres están bien, estoy emocionado y preocupado, no puedo con esto, debí de haber estado ahí. Unas cuantas lagrimas se derraman por mis mejillas, soy un mal padre y un mal esposo; otro sollozo ahogado sale de mi pecho, estamos a medio vuelo.

-Mamá ya estas con Katniss?

-Si cariño, son hermosos Peeta.-dice mi madre con voz quebrada.-Ayla tiene tu color de ojos.-comienzo a llorar como bebe sonriendo por mis hijos, desearía estar a su lado.

-Pero y Katniss?

-Ella está dormida, el medico recomendó que estuviera sedada por unas horas, al parecer hubo unas cuantas complicaciones al final Peeta, pero ella estará bien.-mi corazón se acelera lo suficiente como escucharlo en mis oídos.

-Prométeme que la cuidaras.

-Te lo prometo cariño.-corto la llamada, estoy más ansioso, trato de conciliar el sueño pero no llega, mis pensamientos solo están en mi mujer y mis hijos. Abro "Lips are blue" y comienzo a leerlo por 5° vez, solo que ahora en vez de leerlo completo solo abro en partes específicas. Frases concretas.

Cuando las leo parece que es la voz de Katniss la que resuena en mis oídos, no puedo sacarla de mi mente ni un solo segundo, estoy ansioso por cerciorarme que todo esté bien con ella. No podría soportar que le sucediera algo, sin ella me muero.

12 horas después, estoy llegando al aeropuerto de LAX, Cato me espera junto con Clove.

-Hermano.-saluda Cato, es una suerte que lo haya dejado aquí y no haber hecho que se fuera conmigo a París.

-Cato por dios, llévame con mi mujer.-los paparazzi nos atacan, ahora mismo no tengo cabeza para lidiar con ellos, solo sé que quiero llegar al hospital.

-Hemos visto a mini Peeta y mini Katniss, debo decirlo amigo son pocos los bebés tan bellos que he visto.-Clove me dice con una sonrisa, me da un apretón en el hombro como para infundirme valor, solo de pensar que en 10 minutos estaré con ellos me dan ganas de echarme a llorar.

Cato aparca el auto, salgo corriendo, es como si mi vida dependiera de ello; la recepcionista al verme sonríe y me indica en que piso se encuentran.

-8° piso, habitación 1209.-asiento y un elevador llega, no tengo tanta condición como para subir 8 pisos, eso es demasiado hasta para mí, presiono el botón que me lleva arriba con lo que me parecen ser horas.

Las puertas se abren. Salgo. Mis pasos son lentos y pesados. 1201, suspiro. 1203 exhalo. 1206 unas lágrimas se abren paso por mis ojos. 1209, la puerta se abre. Mis padres están ahí, mi tía Amanda, Finnick y Annie, al parecer mis amigos no se han despegado de mi mujer ni un segundo. Entro, un bultito con manta azul en los brazos de Finnick. Otro con manta rosa en los brazos de Amanda. Sollozo con fuerza, están aquí. Giro a ver a Katniss que tiene los ojos cerrados, quiero ver a mis hijos pero primero beso la frente de mi mujer. Nadie me dice nada.

-Estoy aquí cielo.-mis lágrimas no paran de salir ni un momento, empañan mi vista, acaricio su cabello y mejillas.-Te amo.-me alejo a regañadientes de ella, necesito tener a nuestros hijos en mi brazos y saber que todo esto es real, porque parece completamente ajeno a mí. Amanda me ofrece al pequeño bultito rosa, tengo miedo de hacerle daño.

-Te juro que no se rompe.-asiento y lo tomo con manos temblorosas, una vez en mis brazos levanto la mantita; la cara de Ayla es exquisita, el cabello castaño, tez blanca, está un poco sonrosada, su nariz perfecta y su boca en forma de corazón, hacen una combinación perfecta.

-Ya está aquí papá.-le digo y beso su frente con demasiada delicadeza, mi hija abre los ojos, son azules como los míos. Ayla regresa a los brazos de Amanda. Finnick camina hacia a mí y solo me da una sonrisa. Me entrega a Erza, esta vez lo tomo con más seguridad, levanto un poco la manta de su carita y es prácticamente idéntico a Ayla, solo que el tiene el cabello rubio y está despierto, lo sé porque sus ojos se abre inmediatamente, son grises como los de Katniss. Es como si supiera que su papá ha llegado y tiene que saludarlo, bosteza. Beso su frente y de nuevo me echo a llorar, ahora todo tiene sentido, todo está bien. Solo falta Katniss.

Es casi de noche, así que Annie y Finnick se despiden, les agradezco todo lo que han hecho.

-No tengo palabras para…-Finnick niega con la cabeza.

-Hermano para eso son los amigos, además estamos encantados con la llegada de los enanos y que nos hayan dado la oportunidad de compartir un momento tan importante con ustedes.-los abrazo y los veo marcharse, lo mismo hago con mis padres, me quedó sentado a un lado de Katniss, ahora que estoy solo me puedo soltar a llorar, son demasiadas cosas.

Acaricio su mano, cuando ella abre los ojos un poco desorientada, los bebés están en unas cunitas a un lado de Katniss.

-Hola cariño.-saludo, me mira y sonríe automáticamente.

-Hola cielo.-me acerco a besarla con desesperación, la necesito y tengo que trasmitírselo, debe saberlo.

-Siento no haber estado aquí, yo debí de…-empiezo a explicar pero ella simplemente me lo impide poniendo un dedo en mi boca.

-Llegaste que es lo que importa, además Ayla, Erza y yo no iremos a ningún lado.

-Lo sé pero es que simplemente no puedo creerlo, al fin están aquí.

-Al fin.

-Son preciosos Katniss.

-Se parecen a ti.

-Pero ellos en bonito.-sonrío y la beso de nuevo.-Prometo no volverme a separar de tu lado.

-Lo único que importa es que ya estás aquí y espero que sea así siempre.

-Te lo prometo cielo.-hablamos por unas cuantas horas, hasta que ella se vuelve a dormir, yo me quedo en el sofá que está a su lado. No me voy a ningún lado. Varias veces despierto y Katniss también, los bebes necesitan atención, pero las enfermeras se encargan de eso. Al menos por ahora, debemos buscar una niñera o algo así.

Al otro día a las 7:00am, entra como bólido mi suegra, cuñada y hermano.

-Madre por dios, no hagas tanto escándalo, primero porque los bebes duermen y segundo es un hospital.-Katniss está mucho más lucida que ayer.

Prim corre a las cunitas y toma con delicadeza a Erza, lo besa y comienza a llorar; Connor toma a Ayla y sonríe.

-Si son tuyos.-dice divertido.-Hermano son preciosos.

-Lo sé.-es lo único que puedo responder.-son perfectos.

3 días después es momento de regresar a casa, mi suegra, Prim y Connor están el apartamento, mis padres han tenido que regresar a Kentucky, al igual que Amanda pero sé que regresaran pronto.

-Extrañaba mi casa.-dice Kat dejándose caer en el sofá, Erza y Ayla están en su porta bebés con la bandera de USA y UK respectivamente, los dejo sobre el otro sofá, Driver corre, detrás de él Buttercup. Lo saludo pero tengo miedo de como reaccione con mis hijos. Buttercup se acerca a Katniss primero y después a los bebés, pienso que va a soltar un zarpazo o algo. Driver también se acerca a Katniss y después a los bebés. Mi mujer parece tranquila.

-Driver y Buttercup.-les llama.- ellos son Erza y Ayla.-se acerca y les muestra a los bebés, yo solo observo.-estaban aquí recuerdan?.-señala su estómago, nuestras mascotas parecen entenderla.-ahora deben de cuidarlos, los dos y a los dos entendieron? Sobre todo tu Driver, ellos son muy importantes.-el perro mira fijamente a Katniss, estoy seguro de que él entiende lo que le dice.

Los días comienzan a pasar, realmente es difícil tener dos bebes recién nacidos en casa, Katniss hace todo lo que puede pero en definitiva necesitamos a una niñera de planta para los dos, no es tan fácil.

Sae, una chica de 19 años, es la elegida para el trabajo, es recomendada de la agencia y sobre todo le encantan los niños, además de que creo que es nuestra fan, cada vez que me mira se sonroja y cada vez que ve a mi mujer desvía la mirada.

-Tu por qué crees que se sea así?-pregunta Katniss curiosa.-lleva seis meses con nosotros y cada vez que nos mira juntos parece que se quiere echar a llorar.

-Soy un hombre difícil de superar.

-Por dios cariño, tampoco eres la última cerveza en el desierto.-ríe divertida.-tuviste suerte de encontrarte a alguien como yo.

-Mucha suerte.-la beso.

Ayla y Erza, parecen crecer a pasos agigantados, hasta parece que fue ayer cuando no podía estar con ellos en el hospital; mi pequeña Ayla es la que más balbucea y sonríe. Erza por su parte es un bebé precioso, que cada vez que me mira siento a su madre cerca, aunque son muy parecidos a mí.

Lo peor está cuando debo ir a filmar una película, so meses separados de ellos y de Katniss, que apenas y tiene tiempo de ponerse a escribir, los niños la consumen. No puedo exigirle más.

Son lo mejor de mi vida, más que el éxito, el dinero, las mujeres y mi vida, ellos son los que le dieron sentido, son ellos quienes me mantienen. Simplemente no habría nada si no estuvieran conmigo.

**KATNISS POV.**

-Ayla.-grito desde la cocina.-puedes venir cariño?-mi hija de 4 años llega dando saltitos a donde yo estoy.

-Si mami.-responde, su sonrisa inocente, sus ojos azules y hoyuelos de sus mejillas hace que tenga una carita muy tierna, es como ver a un bebe de comercial y todo eso gracias a su padre,

-Puedes llevar este bol a la mesa, papi ya no tarda en llegar a cenar.-beso su frente y entrego el bol con los vegetales recién cortados, escucho pasos un poco más pesados.

-Mami y por qué yo no hago nada?-Erza es un niño precioso, ojos grises y cabello rubio, prácticamente igual a su hermana solo que un poco más tosco.

-Porque tienes el brazo roto.-es una bala, nunca para de jugar y en su afán de ser valiente se rompió un brazo por tratar de salvar a un conejo de un agujero.

-Vale.-sale corriendo de la cocina, termino la cena y todo está listo para que Peeta llegue, ahora trabaja en una película pero aquí en L.A, lo cual le permite venir a cenar todas las noches.

Escucho sus pasos en la entrada, los niños corren a saludar a su padre y yo detrás de ellos viendo como entra por la puerta con una sonrisa, con un niño en cada mano se acerca a mí para besarme lentamente. Cenamos plácidamente, nos sentamos los cuatro a ver la tv.

-No quisieras tener más hijos?-pregunta casual

-Qué?-respondo sorprendida.

-Tal vez uno más solamente.

-No!

-Y por qué no?

-Pues porque no!

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-Es mi respuesta.

-Pues yo quiero.

-Estás loco Mellark?

-No lo estoy

-Pues parece que sí.

-No le veo nada de malo.

-Ah no? disculpa pero creo que dos es un número suficiente

-Pero yo quiero más...

-Pues vete con otra porque yo no quiero ni un hijo más, no planeo volver a engordar.-eso si es un hecho, los niños nos miran preocupados y tengo que mantener la calma, sonrío para que vean que no sucede nada.

Después de que los niños duermen y Peeta está en la cama, me recuesto a su lado. Lo miro.

-No hablas enserio con lo de más hijos ¿no?

-Es verdad, quiero más.

-No voy a volver a engordar.

-Podríamos adoptar.-suspiro.

-Lo voy a pensar.

Cuatro meses después estamos en trámites para adoptar a unos gemelos, sí gemelos. Al parecer para nosotros no fue suficiente haber tenido 2 hijos, sino que tendré otros más solo para cumplirle los caprichos a mi marido.

-¿Sabes que después de esto no podrás dejarme?

-Lo sé.-responde sin darle importancia.

-Entonces es un hecho, te quedaras siempre conmigo.

**-Siempre.**

* * *

**HOLOOOOO! Bueno pues se acabo! AL FIN! hahahahaha este fue el último capitulo y solo queda el Epilogo.**

**ESPERO QUE TODA LA HISTORIA FUERA DE SU AGRADO, NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECER TODOS SUS REVIEWS, LOS ANIMOS Y SOBRE TODO QUE HAYAN LEIDO ESTO DURANTE 6 LARGOS MESES. DESDE EL FONDO DE MI PEQUEÑO Y SECO CORAZÓN LES AGRADEZCO QUE ESTÉN HASTA EL FINAL, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL EPILOGO.**

**XOXO**

**Kari.**


	26. Chapter 25: Epilogo: A thousand years

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Epilogo: A thousand years.**

**PeetaPOV.**

Sentados frente al televisor, tomando la mano de Katniss, mirando a mis hijos jugar. Todo tiene sentido, todo está en su lugar.

Un ser humano vació no vale nada, alguien que es solo frivolidad y egocentrismo, yo no valía nada; ella sin en cambio, siempre fue mejor que yo. Desde la primera vez que me miró con desprecio fingido, sus facciones duras, su mirada altanera, esa sonrisa sínica, es la que me hizo sentar cabeza, saber que yo podría nada más que estar su lado.

Fue tan difícil darme cuenta de lo que en realidad es importante para mí como persona, no solo eran los autos, el sexo, las chicas, los excesos, ser famoso y mi cara bonita, tenía que haber algo más, algo no tan vacío dentro de mí. Ella me lo mostro, supo cómo hacer que abriera los ojos sin siquiera notar que lo hacía.

Era ella, siempre lo fue, con ese look desaliñado, ese cigarro en la mano y lentes oscuros que te ocultan unos preciosos ojos grises, todo lo que nadie quería y yo necesitaba.

Mi agarre se hace más fuerte, mi pulgar delinea sus nudillos, ella me mira.

-Pasa algo?.-pregunta con voz suave para no distraer a los niños y niego con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada cariño.- asiente, se acerca para besarme lentamente, aun con los años sigue teniendo el mismo efecto, un toque, una caricia o un beso, es lo mismo. Mi cuerpo se enciende como si el fuego de Katniss se propagara por mi cuerpo; se separa y sonríe.

-Parece que te estuve esperando miles de años.-me dice con seriedad.

-En realidad solo fueron com años.-los dos reímos.

-Bueno, fue menos que una eternidad.

-Yo hubiera esperado mil años.

-Y yo esperaría mil más.-su respuesta me sorprende, sé que es verdad, no podríamos estar con nadie más.

-Te amaré por mil años.-le digo acariciando su mejilla.

-Y yo te amaré por mil más, seré valiente y me quedaré contigo por siempre.

-Eso promete, al menos estás un paso más cerca.-respondo divertido.

-El tiempo a tu lado se hace nada y creo que con una vida no basta. ¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

**-Siempre.**

* * *

******AHORA SI! esto ha sido todo! **

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, no saben cuanto significa para mi. **

**pero nos seguimos leyendo.**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**

**xoxo **

**Kari.**


End file.
